La première Eve
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: "Ma chère inspectrice, oserais-je vous faire remarquer que c'est maintenant ou jamais ? Si vous ne me réclamez pas pour vous toute seule, Lilith ne va pas s'en priver ! Et malheureusement, elle n'est vraiment pas comme Maze, là-dessus. Je veux dire… pas vraiment le genre partageuse, vous voyez ?" TRADUCTION de ma fic The First Eve.
1. Un genre de soeur adoptive

_Hello à toutes, comme j'imagine que le fandom n'a pas trop le moral, cadeau. Si vous ne pouvez pas lire le (mauvais) anglais dans lequel je suis follement en train d'essayer d'écrire cette fic depuis quelques chapitres :-D, voici la traduction assez littérale du premier pour vous donner une idée. Composé directement en français, mon style serait différent, mais bon, pas sûre que ça vous importe vraiment.  
_

 _Pour celles qui ont lu mon_ **Speak of the Devil,** _même les derniers chapitres (merci et bravo pour votre courage), il y a des thèmes communs (voire des passages repris puisque le public est différent et indépendant)._

 _Niveau continuité, je la place grosso-modo début saison 3, avant le n°6 "Vegas with radish". Mais comme Pierce est là, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore fait son "coming out", je fais des allusions à son perso qui vont vous spoiler sur l'épisode 10 et même probablement le 16._

 _._

 _PS : je n'utiliserai pas "détective" et "lieutenant" pour traduire les grades de police américains qui ne correspondent pas en France. Mais je reconnais que Lucifer qui ne dit pas "detective" c'est dur. :-D Tom Ellis était au Jibland3 de Rome cette semaine avant la mauvaise nouvelle, Youtube est votre ami sur ce coup. Il vous y fait le "detective" sur tous les tons (interrogateur, curieux, agacé...) et en plus, il est entouré d'une brochette de beaux mecs, et tout le monde chante. C'est merveilleux._

 _._

* * *

 **LA PREMIÈRE EVE**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : un genre de sœur adoptive**

 **.**

Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi agité devant elle.

D'habitude, il irradiait d'une insouciante coolitude, saupoudrée de coups d'œil insistants sur ses lèvres et relevée d'un petit quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne cernait pas très bien. C'était un séducteur et un homme à femmes, et pourtant il réussissait à se donner l'air d'être vraiment entiché d'elle. C'était à la fois très déroutant et fascinant. Elle refusait pourtant d'admettre qu'elle aimait tous les privilèges spéciaux qu'il lui accordait : les videurs du LUX la traitant comme une VIP et ses boissons offertes, le code d'accès de l'ascenseur qui menait directement à son appartement-terrasse, les sérénades un peu trop révélatrices qu'il lui faisait au beau milieu d'une enquête…

Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il était séduisant mais il le lui rappelait sans arrêt, comme si elle n'était pas capable de s'en rendre compte par elle-même… D'un certain point de vue, elle trouvait sa vanité en béton armé étrangement rafraîchissante. A son avis, il n'était pas si bel homme que cela… Mais si on y ajoutait sa capacité naturelle à parader dans des costumes hors de prix, ses traits d'esprits et ses idées bizarres sur à peu près tout, son impatience, sa façon de tout prendre comme un jeu amusant et son attitude téméraire face au danger… Eh bien oui. Tout cela avait bien un effet sur elle ! Et chaque jour, elle remerciait le ciel d'y être « immunisée » et de ne pas se retrouver dans le même état que ses groupies extasiées, incapables de retenir leurs mains baladeuses en public.

Totalement ignorant des vilaines pensées de jalousie qui galopaient sous son crâne lorsqu'elle se remémorait tous ces gens qui se jetaient éhontément à sa tête, il la considérait avec préoccupation, de ce même sourcil froncé indigné qui était toujours le sien quand il essayait de faire valoir son point de vue.

— Ma chère inspectrice, oserais-je vous faire remarquer que c'est maintenant ou jamais ? Si vous ne me réclamez pas pour vous toute seule, Lilith ne va pas s'en priver ! Et malheureusement, elle n'est vraiment pas comme Maze, là-dessus. Je veux dire… pas vraiment le genre partageuse, vous voyez ?

Chloé lui adressa un regard perdu, cherchant dans les profondeurs de son esprit fatigué d'où est-ce que cette tirade pouvait bien sortir.

— Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me demander, exactement ?

— Ah bah, je croyais que c'était évident ! De l'aide ! Faites-vous passer pour ma petite-amie et surtout tâchez d'être convaincante, ma chère. Je promets de faire tout ce que vous voudrez en échange. S'il vous plaît. _Vraiment_ _tout_ … répéta-t-il avec un large sourire plein de promesses salaces.

— Non, Lucifer. Vous êtes dingue et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour vos petits jeux. Certains d'entre nous _doivent_ se comporter en adultes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Eh bien, eh bien, vous êtes dure en affaires… dit-il d'un ton taquin en posant ses coudes sur son bureau. Et même si je me proposais de vous aider avec la paperasse ?

La gorge soudain sèche et nouée, elle fit un effort conscient pour tenter d'ignorer totalement l'arc de son sourcil haussé et sa voix caressante inimitable. C'est sûr qu'il savait comment parler aux femmes flics…

— C'est assez tentant mais je sais que ce sont des paroles en l'air. Vous promettez mais vous disparaissez comme par magie aussitôt que les coupables ont les menottes. Donc pardon mais je ne vous crois plus.

Il arrêta de jouer avec sa chaise comme un gamin. Elle ne put que remarquer combien il eut l'air déçu et chagriné pendant quelques secondes mais cela ne dura pas, tandis qu'il il se relevait. Debout au-dessus d'elle, il la dominait de toute sa haute taille, un profond regret dansant dans les sombres abysses de ses pupilles.

— Et bien, je suis navré de vous avoir embarrassée avec ma… requête. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est probablement mieux ainsi, pour vous et pour moi, alors…

Sans un mot, elle lui lança un regard furieux en comprenant qu'il se défilait encore et prit le premier dossier posé sur le sommet de l'éternelle pile qui encombrait son bureau.

— J'ai été… très heureux de faire votre connaissance, inspectrice, commença-t-il en se faisant soudain bizarrement solennel. Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez. De fait, je ne pourrai peut-être plus travailler comme consultant civil de la police.

Elle releva la tête pour lui adresser un autre regard acéré.

— Alors quoi ? Vous êtes en train de me faire du _chantage_ maintenant ? Non mais sérieusement ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Le pire c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air sincère.

— Mais non ma chère… Je veux dire… euh… _lieutenant_ , corrigea-t-il en toute hâte. Je disais juste que je sais bien d'expérience que Lilith est assez difficile à gérer elle aussi. Elle est jalouse, passionnée… Tenez maintenant que j'y pense, on dirait que certaines femmes de ma famille ont quelques petits points communs… Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de la laisser sans surveillance dans cette bonne cité de Los Angeles, parce qu'elle pourrait se montrer…

Chloé poussa un gros soupir et croisa ses doigts en tachant de rassembler tout le calme dont elle était capable.

— De votre famille ? Vous essayez de dire que cette Lilith est un autre membre de votre tripotée de…

Elle chercha ses mots en agitant vaguement la main.

— Oui, j'en ai bien peur.

— Bon d'accord, alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour vous ? Une cousine ? Une tante ? Rien de tout ça ? Si jamais vous osez me dire votre grand-mère, je jure que je commence à pleurer !

Il laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé, amusé à l'idée qu'elle ait pu être plus agacée que prévu par le corps magnifique que sa mère avait emprunté, puis il se fit un peu plus hésitant, en évitant de la regarder directement dans les yeux. Ça c'était nouveau.

— C'est compliqué. C'est un genre de sœur adoptive mais…

— Mais quoi ?

Il ouvrit la bouche en ayant l'air de chercher ses mots.

— J'ai un peu le sentiment que vous allez vous mettre à m'incendier aussitôt que je commencerai à expliquer…

— Lucifer, vous êtes mon ami et je connais très bien vos défauts et la plupart de vos travers… Laissez-moi deviner, votre sœur a déjà eu des problèmes avec les autorités, n'est-ce pas ?

Anticipant sa réponse, Chloé opinait d'un air entendu et interrogateur pendant que Lucifer la regardait avec rien moins que de la circonspection.

— On pourrait dire ça…

— Ok, pas besoin de votre petit tour de magie pour ça… C'est comme si « mauvaise graine » était tatoué partout sur elle ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel comme elle le faisait toujours, quoique d'habitude, à cause de lui. Ça saute aux yeux ! Elle dégage cette vibe à peu près aussi fort que vous débordez de… euh… Laissez tomber. Ce que je voulais dire, c'était que si vous aviez besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, je suis là. Je ne suis sans doute pas aussi bonne que Linda dans ce domaine mais… vous savez… je peux parler avec elle aussi. Je suppose que vous me vouliez comme « fausse petite-amie » dit-elle en traçant en l'air des guillemets avec ses doigts courbés, pour avoir un meilleur modèle à lui montrer ? Ne le prenez pas mal mais… meilleur que Maze ? Est-ce qu'elle va habiter chez vous ?

Il ouvrit la bouche et puis la referma aussitôt, stoppé dans son élan alors qu'elle lui souriait de nouveau. En fait, elle trouvait assez touchant de réaliser qu'il pouvait de temps en temps se montrer un peu moins égoïste et peut-être un peu plus responsable. Elle était sur le point de lui dire que le commissariat pouvait sans problème lui accorder des heures pour régler ses impératifs familiaux…

… quand il ruina toutes ses illusions d'une simple petite phrase. Comme d'habitude.

— Quel soulagement, inspectrice ! s'exclama-t-il rayonnant. Je pensais que vous vous montreriez bien moins compréhensive, compte tenu du fait que j'ai couché avec elle !

.

Un pauvre petit gargouillis sortit de sa gorge et ses yeux s'agrandirent dangereusement. Les yeux comme des billes, la bouche arrondie de surprise, figée sur sa chaise, elle avait l'air un peu pâle, pour le coup.

— Quoi ? Vous… vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Est-ce que vous vous payez encore ma tête ?

— Ah non, je ne ferais jamais ça. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose si je vous dis que je ne savais pas qui elle était à l'époque ? demanda-t-il un peu penaud et étrangement peu sûr de lui.

Elle avait les joues d'un rose sombre et il était évident, même pour lui, qu'elle était furieuse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentours avant de chuchoter par-dessus son bureau :

— Lucifer Morningstar, vous cherchez vraiment les ennuis ! C'est juste pour vérifier mais… est-ce que vous savez _au moins_ que c'est interdit et puni par la loi ?

— S'il vous plait, lieutenant, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me tenir loin d'elle, avoua-t-il précipitamment avec un regard hanté qui la fit paniquer un peu.

Honnêtement il portait toute cette affaire d'immersion permanente dans son rôle d'acteur à un niveau jamais atteint.

— Ça suffit maintenant ! siffla-t-elle tout bas. Un peu que vous allez vous tenir à l'écart ! Est-ce que vous voulez aller en prison ?

— Ah bien sûr que non ! Ça fait seulement sept ans que je suis sorti du Guantanamo de Papa !…

Le regard sombre du Diable se mit à vagabonder autour de la vaste salle du commissariat et s'arrêta dans sa course sur le bureau de Dan. Lucifer se remit à sourire avec espoir à mesure que le plan parfait commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit. L'ex de Chloé était suggestivement penché le nez dans le frigo, à la recherche de son dessert favori, en exposant par là-même certains de ses atouts les plus intéressants.

— Attendez une seconde… Puisque vous n'avez plus aucun usage sexuel de votre Crétin, réfléchit-il à voix haute, verriez-vous un inconvénient à me le prêter pour appâter Lilith ? C'est sûr qu'il ressemble un petit peu à Adam, mais ses abdos sont plutôt bien dessinés d'après ce que j'en ai vu, et de toute évidence il continue à entraîner sa fragile enveloppe mortelle pour…

Elle se leva pour lui donner une tape mécontente sur le bras et se gagna un « aïe » offensé.

— Est-ce que vous allez vous taire ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a déjà le cœur brisé à cause de l'amnésie incompréhensible de Charlotte ? En plus, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser les gens comme bon vous semble, Lucifer. Et encore moins _les amis_. Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment que je pense que votre cas est totalement désespéré ou quoi ?

Il répondit alors malicieusement en chantonnant presque :

— D'accord, pas d'utilisation du Crétin… Mais alors est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez reconsidérer mon offre précédente, qui tient donc toujours et plus que jamais ?

Elle s'assombrit et le poussa sans ménagement dans la première salle d'interrogation libre pour pouvoir lui parler en privé, et il se laissa faire avec joie. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, force était de constater qu'elle n'avait aucune intention coquine en tête et se croisait les bras en mode « Maman à qui on ne la fait pas » qui émerveillait si fortement Maze. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux au point qu'il en était lui-même un petit peu troublé. Et ça aussi c'était une première.

— Lucifer, vous m'inquiétez vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Je pense que j'ai sous-estimé complètement la gravité de vos problèmes, et c'est un euphémisme.

— Et bien inspectrice je suis vraiment navré, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention…

— Je sais, l'interrompit-elle. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi troublé. Je vous ai vu rejeter des avances non désirées plusieurs fois, du moins pendant qu'elles avaient lieu sous mon nez… Pourquoi est-ce différent cette fois ? Pourquoi pouvez-vous être aussi à cheval sur les principes avec Charlotte et dire que vous êtes incapable de résister à votre sœur ? Ça n'a aucun sens et vous feriez mieux de vous expliquer très clairement là-dessus.

— Mhh, Lucifer aime quand vous la jouez autoritaire, inspectrice, ronronna-t-il avec un bonheur évident qui la dérangeait un petit peu.

Mais elle pencha soudain la tête de côté, acquiesçant très lentement plusieurs fois, les yeux plissés d'incrédulité tandis qu'ils parcouraient son visage mal rasé à la recherche d'un indice. Elle était physiquement bien plus proche de lui qu'elle ne se l'autorisait d'habitude. Comme si toute son « activité inspectrice » la rendait plus sûre d'elle. Il avait toujours pensé que la confiance et le pouvoir la rendaient sexy en diable. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute s'il avait toujours le ticket pour les femmes fortes et magnifiques ? Bien sûr, il aimait évidemment la réconfortante « facilité » des Brittanys. Mais il n'aurait jamais suivi une voie de trublion rebelle sans un certain goût pour les défis, pas vrai ?

— J'arrive pas à y croire… Vous essayez de gagner du temps ? Il y a un truc qui vous fait peur ? Chez _elle_ peut-être ? Oh mon Dieu ! Merde, pardon, désolée pour ça… Je voulais dire… Est-ce qu'elle aurait des tendances inquiétantes dont vous voudriez nous informer ?

— Assez oui… Je vous félicite d'avoir évité le catéchisme mais, du coup vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'elle ?

Ella déboula sans façon dans la pièce, clignant des yeux avec un petit sourire lorsqu'elle les vit debout face à face dans une posture tendue. Chloé adressa un regard plutôt soupçonneux et fâché à Lucifer. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait embarrassé ?

— Oh, non les gars ! Est-ce que vous étiez encore en train de vous disputer ? Prenez-vous donc une chambre et faites retomber la pression ! Non, je rigole. Allez venez, le devoir nous appelle, il y a une nouvelle enquête qui vient de tomber

Chloé fit face à la petite jeune femme pétillante après un dernier regard sévère pour son partenaire, laissant entendre sans ambiguïté qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui, quelle qu'en fût la raison. La brune laborantine jeta un pouce au-dessus de son épaule et ajouta d'un ton plus hésitant.

— Je suis désolée mais le capitaine a dit que c'était un genre de priorité.

— Merci Ella. Est-ce que tu peux nous en dire un peu plus ?

— Accrochez-vous bien à votre petit déj parce que c'est moche. Pierce vous veut sur cette affaire car c'est assez délicat : un infanticide. On ne sait pas encore comment, mais quelqu'un est entré en plein jour dans la maternité de l'hôpital et a tranché la gorge d'un nourrisson. Pas de traces, personne n'a rien vu. Moi je vous le dis, il y a des jours où je déteste mon boulot.

.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la salle d'interrogatoire, laissant Lucifer avec une sensation terrible de catastrophe imminente. Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique était écrasée et respirait par à-coups. En essayant de soulager la douleur de la paume de sa main, il réalisa dans un choc que ses ailes venaient juste de se déployer d'un coup sec sans le moindre avertissement. Elles frémissaient tout autour de lui comme si elles répondaient à son tourment intérieur.

— Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! murmura-t-il entre deux halètements pénibles. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, foutus trucs en plumes qui ne font peur à personne ! J'ai besoin d'être vraiment _moi_ !

Derrière la porte, la voix de Chloé lui parvint assourdie mais un petit peu insistante :

 _— Est-ce que vous venez, Lucifer ? Un meurtre répugnant, d'habitude vous adorez ça._

— Oh Père, s'il te plait, non ! soupira-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir. Tu ne peux pas être aussi cruel. M'envoyer un tel criminel quand je suis incapable de faire sortir mon Diable de sa boîte… Je te déteste !

 _— Lucifer ?_

— J'arrive lieutenant, grogna-t-il.

Elle rouvrit la porte d'un coup et se figea sur le seuil, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux à la vue de dizaines et dizaines de petites plumes blanches qui dansaient dans la pièce et retombaient doucement sur le sol tout autour de lui. Il se tenait bizarrement devant elle et toute son allure embarrassée évoquait un peu celle de son frère Amenadiel, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

— Rien, rien, inspectrice. Quelqu'un a dû accidentellement crever un pauvre oreiller qui ne faisait que passer. Allons-y ! la pressa-t-il. Comme vous l'avez dit, le crime ça n'attend pas !

.


	2. Le crime n'attend pas

**Chapitre 2 : le crime n'attend pas**

CHLOÉ

Et voilà qu'ils se trouvaient dans la voiture de Chloé et que son passager ne disait pas un mot.

S'il y avait une chose dont on pouvait être sûr, c'était que Lucifer était incapable de se la fermer cinq minutes. Jamais. Sa grande gueule au sourire en coin toujours accroché – et aux lèvres toujours parfaitement hydratées ( _un baiser est si vite arrivé, inspectrice !)_ – était de service à toute heure.

D'ordinaire, lorsqu'ils étaient pris dans les bouchons de la circulation, il se permettait toujours de furtifs commentaires sotto voce sur sa conduite de « grand-mère arthritique », ou sur la sirène de police qui n'était pas faite pour les chiens et aurait permis d'arriver plus vite… Ses doigts tambourinaient contre la porte ou jouaient avec le vent… Elle avait déjà bien de la chance qu'il ne passe pas la tête par la fenêtre ouverte comme un chiot émerveillé… En fait, non, il ne ferait jamais ça sans risquer de ruiner son brushing…

Est-ce qu'il faisait la tête ou quoi ?

Elle serra un peu plus fort le volant dans ses poings. Depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté le fils aîné de Bianca Ruiz sur la jetée du bord de mer, elle sentait qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Un truc dont il refusait obstinément de parler – en tous cas avec elle – et au temps pour leur prétendue « amitié » ! Elle se sentait un peu triste bien sûr de ne pas mériter sa confiance mais ne souhaitait pas non plus lui mettre la pression.

 _Qu'est-ce que vous désirez le plus, Chloé Decker ?  
— Une grande, longue… et très sérieuse discussion !_ répondrait-elle tandis qu'il chercherait à savoir : _En clair : « crachez le morceau ou je vous colle une deuxième balle » ?_

Cette pensée l'amusa et du coin de son œil droit, elle nota le coup d'œil curieux de son partenaire dans sa direction et la façon dont son corps réagissait comme un tournesol à un simple petit sourire… C'était en général le moment où il trouvait bon de sortir une ou deux vannes abominables. _Accroche ta ceinture, Chloé… Quatre, trois, deux, un, zéro…_

Et rien ne vint.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

En dépit de ses beaux discours sur la nécessité d'en rester à une relation strictement professionnelle entre eux, elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus de son comportement tangent. Elle ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de violent mais très récemment, elle avait quand même eu envie de lui coller plusieurs fois son poing dans la figure, parce qu'il était quand même… insupportable. Et puis maintenant, il y avait ça. Encore plus de secrets et de manœuvres évasives, de jeux de mots lourdingues, de bizarreries… S'il avait des problèmes personnels dans sa famille, pourquoi diable refusait-il d'en dire quoi que ce soit ? _Pas du genre à partager,_ avait-il dit de Maze. C'était quand même l'Hôpital qui se foutait de la Charité. Il ne partageait pas la moindre information non plus.

— On est presque arrivés, se sentit-elle obligée de dire d'un ton léger, juste pour briser l'épais silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle essaya encore :

— Déjà en train de réfléchir à ce que nous a appris Ella ? Vous bossez _avant_ même notre arrivée ? J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vécu assez vieille pour voir ça !

Cette fois, il donna l'impression de se reconcentrer enfin et tourna la tête vers elle avec un large sourire.

— Peut-être bien que c'était le cas… Seriez-vous plus impressionnée, si je vous disais oui ?

— Et bien… oui. Mais vous ne m'avez pas caché ce que vous pensiez des enfants. Comment vous dites déjà ? _D'inutiles et voraces petits parasites ?_ C'est bien ça ?

— Inspectrice, vous savez que je ne parle pas de votre gamine quand je…

— Mais bien sûr que si ! Pourtant, allez savoir pourquoi, elle vous adore quand même. Ça doit venir du côté de son père, plaisanta-t-elle un peu.

.

LUCIFER

Ella était déjà sur les lieux. Dieu seul savait comment elle avait pu se faufiler au travers d'une circulation aussi dense. Un docteur actuellement en charge de l'aile pédiatrique les avait conduits jusqu'à elle, dans la charmante petite nursery de l'hôpital dont les murs pâles avaient été peints sur tout le pourtour de nuages et d'angelots. Il y avait là une douzaine de minuscules petits lits vides, à l'exception d'un seul.

Lucifer jeta un œil agacé sur les peintures murales et s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire extensif sur cette « représentation du Paradis ridicule et largement inadéquate » quand Chloé leva juste un doigt en l'air, assorti de ce regard particulier qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'il la décevait dans les grandes largeurs pour une raison inconnue… A la fois si offensant et si énervant à la fois. Mais en même temps, elle appuya très légèrement sa main sur son avant-bras par-dessus le tissu coûteux de sa veste. Il fut si surpris de ce contact physique inopiné qu'il oublia tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Dernièrement, elle avait complètement arrêté de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Délibérément sans doute. Il n'avait aucun droit de s'en plaindre car il avait réclamé une normalisation de leurs rapports et qu'ils redeviennent, comme au bon vieux temps, amis, partenaires et… rien de plus. A tout ça, elle avait immédiatement consenti sans discuter. Donc c'en était fini des pensées délicieusement taraudantes sur la « réalité » de ses sentiments pour lui. Fini les moments agréables où il pouvait plonger avec audace dans ses yeux pleins d'étoiles. Plus de fronts qui se touchent inopinément quand elle le croyait perdu, ni de baisers tombés du ciel sur une plage au hasard… Et c'était sans parler des serviettes de bain qui glissent au bon moment… Tout cela s'était envolé.

Il ne savait pas si ce déplaisant tiraillement au creux de sa poitrine était du soulagement ou de la nostalgie. Il aurait dit les deux, nouvelle preuve s'il en était besoin que les émotions humaines étaient du grand n'importe quoi ! Il arrivait encore que Chloé lui sourie gentiment mais elle restait prudemment en retrait et quelque peu inaccessible. Refusant les occasions de lui rendre visite au LUX, déclinant poliment les invitations de « sa tribu ». Il y avait quelque chose qui avait insensiblement changé depuis son kidnapping et son réveil dans le désert. Il était très impatient d'en discuter avec Linda.

Pour l'heure, debout à côté de lui, elle s'attendait comme d'habitude au pire de sa part et lui chuchotait en plissant le front :

— Je vous en prie Lucifer. Je sais que vous êtes nul dans ce genre de situation mais évitez vos remarques ordinaires. Cette enquête requiert toute la dignité possible et n'est pas le lieu pour de mauvaises blagues. Vous vous contrefichez des enfants, c'est entendu, mais la plupart des gens _normaux_ les considèrent comme la prunelle de leurs yeux. Et particulièrement ceux qui ont dû batailler pour en avoir par fécondation in vitro, comme les parents de notre petite victime.

— Bien, lieutenant.

Après un léger sourire comme celui de la voiture, elle étouffa un petit rire content.

— Finalement ! J'ai cru ne jamais entendre ces mots dans votre bouche !

.

CHLOÉ et ELLA

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter le moindre sous-entendu déplacé et rejoignit Ella. Cette dernière était penchée au-dessus du berceau, murmurant doucement pour elle-même pendant qu'elle examinait et manipulait avec la plus grande douceur le tout petit cadavre de ses mains gantées de bleu. La petite brune jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'inspectrice, en réalisant qu'elle n'était plus toute seule et elle demanda avec inquiétude :

— Est-ce que ça ira si je te montre ?

— Oui, Ella, je tiendrai le coup. Fais-voir ce que tu as.

— D'accord. Alors… bon. Le corps était encore tiède quand je suis arrivée, donc ils nous ont appelés vraiment vite et très peu de temps après les faits. C'est un meurtre sans aucun doute. La cause de la mort est bien évidemment due à cette fine coupure ici et la pauvre petite chose s'est étouffée en saignant à mort, expliqua-t-elle en montrant le petit cou ensanglanté.

Chloé regarda sur le côté, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, ne pas penser à Trixie au même âge, ne pas penser ou ne serait-ce qu' _imaginer_ que quelqu'un aurait pu faire ça à sa fille.

— Une idée de l'arme utilisée ? Un scalpel probablement ? suggéra-t-elle pour faire diversion à sa nausée.

— Ça pourrait être ça, parce que les lèvres de la plaie sont tellement nettes et fines que c'en est flippant. C'est sûrement un outil super affuté qui a fait ça, mais on n'a rien trouvé dans la pièce. Je vais faire des recherches complémentaires pour préciser la forme de la lame. Il y a un truc bizarre avec elle.

— Bizarre ? Bizarre comment ? répéta Chloé sans comprendre.

Ella soupira en hésitant, tandis que sa queue de cheval dansait derrière sa tête. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle avait soudain envie de chuchoter si bas.

— Bizarre comme si c'était… incurvé, dit-elle avec un coup d'œil vers Lucifer.

L'inspectrice suivit le mouvement de ses yeux et aperçut Lucifer qui avait coincé une très jolie infirmière à la peau mate qui contrastait avec son uniforme blanc. Elle avait d'admirables yeux verts, des lèvres charnues et de somptueux cheveux pressés en épaisses boucles brillantes. Et zéro maquillage. Une épaule nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur, il était en train de faire usage de sa voix suave sur elle et Chloé déglutit. Elle allait devoir agir vite si elle voulait sauver cette pauvre fille de la concupiscence éhontée de son partenaire. Mais Ella poursuivait son compte-rendu.

— Oui, au fait, c'est l'infirmière qui est là qui était de service et qui a trouvé le bébé. Elle m'a expliqué qu'ils ne conservaient, bien sûr, rien de dangereux dans cette pièce.

Elle empoigna une lampe ultraviolette et l'alluma.

— Comme tu peux voir, le sol tout autour est _nickel_ propre. Pas une seule goutte de sang ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, nulle part…

— Et donc ? Tu crois qu'on ne va pas retrouver l'arme du crime… dans une poubelle proche ?

La légiste se permit un petit sourire hésitant.

— Nous verrons bien si l'équipe trouve quelque chose qui correspondrait à la blessure, mais si elle a été faite avec quelque chose de spécial, peut-être que le meurtrier l'a conservé avec lui ?

— C'est possible, répondit l'inspectrice pensive. Et qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire de ce motif ici ?

— Lequel ?

— Ici, brodé sur la couverture…

Chloé le pointa avec un stylo pour ne pas risquer de contaminer une pièce à conviction. La petite couverture en laine polaire bleue était jetée n'importe comment par terre à côté du berceau. Le meurtrier avait dû l'arracher pour accéder au nourrisson.

— Est-ce que c'est un genre de fleur ? Une tulipe stylisée peut-être ? T'en dis quoi ?

— Je n'en suis pas sûre mais je dirais que c'est un symbole de paix musulman, quelque chose comme ça.

L'inspectrice alla vérifier les autres berceaux qui, selon les dires du médecin chef, avaient été vidés dès que le corps avait été trouvé. Enfilant des gants, elle les examina tous un par un et découvrit que chaque petit lit possédait son étrange pictogramme floral.

Elle retira ses gants, qu'elle remit dans sa poche et se rendit auprès de l'infirmière pour se présenter dans les formes.

— Bonjour, je suis Chloé Decker de la police de Los Angeles. Voici mon partenaire, Lucifer Morningstar et j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord, mademoiselle… ?

L'infirmière sembla assez soulagée de la voir arriver. Chloé devait reconnaître que c'était une vraie beauté et qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonner que Lucifer ait filé droit sur elle comme une mouche sur la confiture…

— Je me suis déjà présenté à cette charmante personne, ronronna Lucifer, mais elle est si taquine. Elle refuse de me dire son nom parce que je ne suis pas réellement de la police. Allons, ma chère, il ne faut pas avoir honte, il ne peut pas être aussi horrible…

Chloé remarqua pourtant quelque chose qui la frappa presque d'entrée de jeu. L'infirmière semblait effrayée par Lucifer. Elle ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux qu'elle gardait baissés au sol. Elle serrait ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger et tâchait de mettre de la distance entre eux, le plus qu'il était possible sans se montrer grossière. L'expérience que Chloé avait de Lucifer avec les témoins était assez différente. Mais certains d'entre eux avaient de très mauvaises réactions en sa présence, de temps à autre. Peut-être qu'elle faisait partie de ces rares élus ?…

L'inspectrice choisit de s'interposer entre eux pour faire écran et lui posa des questions gentiment sur ce qu'elle avait vu, sur les objets qui pourraient manquer, ou les détails qu'elle pourrait donner pour contacter les infortunés parents. Le témoin avait répondu vite et bien. Pour finir, quand elle lui montra le mystérieux dessin sur un berceau tout proche, le beau visage de l'infirmière se décomposa soudainement.

— Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est ?

— Oui… c'est moi qui les ai fabriqués pour les bébés.

— C'est magnifique. Tous ces détails si délicats, vous avez dû passer beaucoup de temps dessus. Est-ce que c'est une fleur ?

Lucifer y regarda d'un peu plus près avec une petite moue et puis sourit de son air toujours si content de lui-même.

— Non, inspectrice, c'est une Hamsha ou Main de Fatima. La sainteté de Fatima me paraît très surestimée mais…

— Taisez-vous, Lucifer !

— Non mais… _excusez-moi_ ! J'allais expliquer que c'était un sceau de protection tout à fait répandu ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement offensé.

Chloé se retourna vers son témoin.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

La femme pencha la tête pour acquiescer, envoyant au passage un coup d'œil plus qu'inquiet à Lucifer et Chloé insista :

— Et est-ce que vous pouvez me dire de quoi vous vouliez protéger les enfants ? Est-ce que l'hôpital a reçu des menaces ? Est-ce que vous avez vu quiconque traîner ici sans raison valable ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête en reculant d'un pas.

— Je… je ne peux pas vous le dire, dit-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas perdre mon travail !

Tout sourire, Lucifer s'approcha et avec un regard appuyé pour l'inspectrice, il proposa :

— Peut-être pouvez-vous me laisser prendre le relais maintenant ?... Allons, ma belle, qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment nous dire, mmh ? Dites-moi tout, je ne vous jugerai pas. J'ai déjà tout entendu, vous savez… Est-ce que vous l'avez tué par jalousie parce que vous ne pouviez pas avoir d'enfant ?

La jeune femme sembla s'effondrer sur elle-même et commença à sangloter à chaudes larmes, cachant ses yeux dans ses mains. A l'extérieur de la pièce, le médecin chef Estevez fronça les sourcils et appela l'inspectrice pour lui parler aussitôt. Chloé se dirigea vers lui mais trouvait que le comportement de l'infirmière était un peu suspicieux, pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait rien eu à voir avec ce meurtre.

.

— Ne me forcez pas à le dire, Shaitan ! Je vous en supplie ! J'ai besoin de conserver ce travail !

— Allez, dites-le moi ! l'encouragea-t-il. Vous vous sentirez tellement mieux après.

Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, la belle à la peau brune pouvait à peine respirer et commençait à s'étrangler un peu, au point qu'Ella se sentit obligée d'intervenir et tout de suite, parce que Chloé était retenue dans le couloir à interroger le responsable de pédiatrie. Ce n'était pas son rôle mais le témoin lui faisait pitié et elle s'interposa pour la défendre en passant un bras protecteur autour de son épaule.

— Ça suffit maintenant ! Laisse-lui de l'air, Luce ! Mec, t'es en train de lui foutre une trouille de tous les diables. Tu vois pas ?

— Oui, c'est bizarre, parce qu'elle résiste plutôt bien ! constata-t-il avait un drôle de regard inquisiteur sur elle.

— Encore une chance, gros malin ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Allez viens ma sœur, viens t'asseoir là. Pauvre petite, tu trembles…

— Ouh, ça y est je crois que j'ai saisi… Mlle Lopez, est-ce qu'on jouerait à bon flic et mauvais flic ?

.

Derrière la vitre de la porte, Chloé remercia le docteur pour le temps qu'il lui avait accordé et vit les yeux furieux d'Ella. Immédiatement, elle appela son partenaire d'une façon particulièrement autoritaire, qui émoustilla complètement ce dernier. Elle avait suffisamment confiance en Ella, au moins plus qu'en Lucifer, pour qu'elle réunisse des informations qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être pas obtenir autrement.

— Mhh, inspectrice, je vous assure que vous pouvez utiliser ce ton-là avec moi n'importe quand, commença-t-il en se pourléchant les babines.

— Chut !

Elle le tira par le bras au dehors et s'installa tout près de lui, accroupie à demi derrière la double porte de la nurserie, pour ne pas qu'ils soient vus par les deux femmes restées à l'intérieur.

— Eh bien, eh bien, on fait dans les écoutes illicites maintenant ? Comme c'est vilain ! Je suis si fier de vous, inspectrice !

Elle écrasa son index sur sa bouche et articula silencieusement un très clair « La ferme ! » en collant une oreille sur la partie basse de la porte. Il l'imita à son tour, se sentant étrangement heureux et un peu ivre de se retrouver si près d'elle qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chatouiller sa joue rugueuse.

L'infirmière remerciait Ella, mais ce n'était pas tout. Toute leur conversation assourdie s'avéra bien plus intéressante que prévu.

 _« Vous ne devriez pas tolérer Sa présence auprès de vous. Il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend. Votre âme est en danger ! »_ disait la belle jeune femme d'un ton suppliant.

 _« Mais non, faut pas t'en faire, je sais très bien comment gérer le bonhomme ! Il est adorable quand on le connait ! C'est juste qu'il est un peu comme Jessica Rabbit, tu vois ? Pas vraiment méchant, juste dessiné comme ça »,_ expliqua Ella avec un clin d'œil.

A l'extérieur dans le couloir, Lucifer affichait une bien trop grande autosatisfaction pour le goût de Chloé. Mais l'infirmière insistait :

 _« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je vois de grandes ténèbres autour de lui, des cris de souffrance, des gens en peine… C'est… Shaitan_ _! »_

Elle marqua une pause hésitante en constatant qu'Ella ne réagissait pas comme elle l'aurait dû à cette annonce.

 _« Iblis ? »_ essaya-t-elle encore.

Miss Lopez s'esclaffa face à l'infirmière atterrée.

 _« Ah, tu veux dire… le Diable ? »_

 _« Oui ! »_

 _« Oh Seigneur Dieu, ne m'en parle pas ! Il s'en_ _ **gargarise**_ _et nous saoule avec ça toute la sainte journée ! C'est sa petite manie, nous on a l'habitude et on fait même plus attention… »_

Cette remarque effaça aussitôt le sourire suffisant du Diable en question.

— Je ne me _gargarise_ _pas_ !

Chloé se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire de son air vexé. Il était sur le point de protester davantage quand elle plaça un doigt devant ses propres lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire.

C'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas refait le geste de tout à l'heure car il ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable de se retenir d'embrasser cette phalange audacieuse. Ses doigts fins étaient si beaux. Absolument dignes d'être saupoudrés de baisers, mais somme toute pas moins que le reste de sa personne…

 _« Vous devriez Le croire ! Je sais que vous avez la foi, je peux le voir. S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi. Cela ne va pas s'arrêter. Il doit avoir libéré un ifrit_ _! »_

 _« Un ifrit_ _? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

 _« C'est ce que j'ai vu près des bébés ! »_ souffla-t-elle si bas que ce fut très difficile à entendre pour Chloé. _« Une sorte de djinn, très puissant avec une aura noire tout autour, tout comme Lui ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fait des Mains de Fatima et que je les ai brodées en priant ! Mais l'ifrit_ _était trop puissant, il a juste balayé le sceau de la main comme si ça n'était rien et s'est moqué de moi ! »_

 _« Je vois »_ répondit Ella d'un air préoccupé. _« Tu as raison d'être prudente quand tu parles de cela. Mais juste au cas où, est-ce que tu pourrais le décrire pour qu'on puisse avoir une identification ? »_

Invisible aux deux autres, l'infirmière hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Derrière la porte fermée, Chloé se concentrait en plissant le front. Au grand plaisir de Lucifer, elle s'approcha encore plus près de lui pour demander à mi-voix :

— Est-ce que vous avez compris les mots qu'elle a utilisés ?

— Lesquels ?

— Et bien, mais les bizarres, évidemment ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

Il caressa du regard ses lèvres roses tentatrices qui étaient si proches qu'il aurait pu anéantir la distance entre eux d'un simple mouvement de la tête. Paraissant réaliser l'inconvenance de la situation, elle se recula d'un pas et maudit tout bas les muscles douloureux de ses cuisses pour être restée accroupie si longtemps.

— Alors ?

— Eh bien, _Shaitan_ ou _Iblis_ est votre dévoué serviteur… Et l'on pourrait probablement traduire _ifrit_ ou _djinn_ à peu près par… démon.

— Lucifer… vous êtes encore en train de vous payer ma tête ?

— Quoi ? Deux fois dans la même journée ? Mais je n'oserais jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

.

A suivre

.

* * *

 _Merci de m'avoir lue.  
Le titre original "gruesome can't wait" était forgé sur "heaven can wait" (le ciel peut attendre). _


	3. Lucifer n'a pas d'indices

_Hello, les lucifans. Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres (mais les séances de Linda ne s'interrompent pas quand on est sur un point crucial). Je signale que la prise de conscience qu'elle essaie de lui faire avoir et, qui est maintenant ultra canon, a été écrite en février dernier dans la version anglaise. :-D_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Lucifer n'a pas d'indices**

CHLOÉ

Après avoir écouté la conversation entre Ella Lopez et la Très Jolie Infirmière Sans Nom, Chloé laissa échapper un soupir à la fois fatigué et légèrement déçu. Il faudrait qu'elle la réinterroge plus tard, hors de la présence de Lucifer, mais pas tout de suite.

Elle se remit debout, massant inconsciemment ses cuisses de la paume à travers son jean noir, parce qu'en dépit de beaucoup de jogging – une maman qui travaille court toujours après le temps – elle ne faisait pas assez de sport et être restée accroupie la faisait grimacer de douleur. Toutefois, en apercevant le regard nettement intéressé de Lucifer qui glissait le long de ses hanches, elle s'arrêta immédiatement, en s'occupant plutôt de ranger son carnet dans sa poche.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cette tête-là et n'avait pas trop envie d'y penser. Après tout, il valait mieux garder à l'esprit ce qu'il venait d'avouer juste un peu plus tôt : cet homme avait _couché avec sa sœur_ ! Même adoptive, ça ne se faisait pas. Peut-être pour la toute première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, cette nouvelle lui filait la chair de poule, et pas de la bonne façon. Peut-être bien que son cas était vraiment désespéré et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en rende compte avant qu'elle ne s'attache trop à lui… Restait à espérer que sa psy soit capable de lui venir en aide. Un sourcil tristement froncé assombrissant son fin visage, elle l'informa de son futur agenda.

— Ok, il n'y a plus de témoins directs pour l'instant, donc si vous voulez rentrer au commissariat avec Ella ou au LUX, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre sa voiture… Je reste encore un peu.

— Et bien ? Vous ne rentrez pas avec nous ?

— Non, le capitaine Pierce est déjà là, comme vous le savez, puisqu'il est toujours en observation. Mais il a fermement insisté pour être informé de la progression de l'enquête donc… il faut que j'aille lui faire mon rapport tout de suite.

— Rien ne presse, vous pourriez aller le voir plus tard… En plus, vous allez manquer la fête du karaoké de la police. L'événement de la saison ! ajouta-t-il avec un sarcasme notable. Vous devez absolument y assister et chanter au moins un duo avec moi.

Elle se permit un petit sourire pour répondre :

— Eh bien l'idée, c'était plutôt de faire l'impasse !… Je déteste ce genre de rassemblements. Mais je suis certaine que vous allez trouver toute la compagnie que vous voudrez pour chanter ou… tout ce que vous avez envie. Quand j'aurai fini avec Pierce, je passerai prendre Trixie à l'école et je rentrerai chez moi. La vision horrible de ce pauvre enfant me donne plutôt envie de rester à la maison à dorloter le mien !

— Non ! Et alors quoi ? Vous allez vous coucher à neuf heures ? Est-ce que je vous ai déjà signalé que vous étiez la plus jeune vieillarde que je connaissais ? répondit-il avec un désespoir évident.

— Oui, des dizaines de fois. On se voit demain, Lucifer. Amusez-vous bien ce soir !

— J'en ai bien l'intention ! répondit-il avec une joie forcée qu'il n'éprouvait pas.

.

LUCIFER

Lucifer la regarda remonter le couloir désolé, encombré de stupides chariots apathiques et de perches à perfusion débiles, maudissant silencieusement le nom infâme du capitaine Pierce. Un type sournois qui s'était permis de jouer les gilets pare-balles pour elle, alors qu'il était bien établi, et depuis le début, que c'était là sa propre chasse gardée !...

Derrière lui, la voix grave d'Ella l'interpela alors qu'elle glissait gentiment son bras sous le sien.

— Allô, ici la Terre, ici la Terre… Tu es prêt à y aller, Lucifer ?

Il se retourna vers elle, les mains dans les poches et la mâchoire serrée. Ses yeux habituellement couleur de chocolat chaud envoyaient des éclairs charbonneux pas du tout amusés.

— Houlà la, quelqu'un aurait-il pissé sur tes Louboutin ?

— Ce n'est rien, éluda-t-il avec un bref sourire plus agréable auquel elle ne croyait pas une seconde. Mais me donneriez-vous le numéro de votre nouvelle amie ? L'inspectrice me fait faux bond pour ce soir.

— Mais bien sûr ! Comme si une nonne allait sortir avec toi ! commenta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

— C'est inexact, ma chère mademoiselle Lopez. Grâce à la prévoyance de mon frère Gabriel, il n'y a pas de nonnes dans la religion musulmane. Donc ça ne peut pas en être une.

— Mec, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Ce serait mal. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être très sensible à ton charme.

— On dirait bien ! Et d'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle, je suis en train de commencer à penser que c'est une putain d'épidémie galopante !

Elle donna un coup de coude réjoui dans ses côtes boudeuses pendant qu'ils retournaient lentement vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

— Arrête de jouer les divas ! Est-ce que tu serais mauvais perdant ?

L'exubérante légiste le taquinait. Même s'il aimait bien son badinage, il fit la moue tout de même.

— Espèce de petite mécréante ! Apprenez qu'on ne saurait trouver « Diable » et « perdant » dans la même phrase ! Le Diable ne perd jamais. La maison gagne toujours.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, acquiesça la jeune femme d'un air entendu en essayant de ne pas trop sourire. T'en es vraiment un…

Galamment, Lucifer lui tint la porte avant de la conduire à l'extérieur en direction du parking. Ils se dirigèrent vers la camionnette de la brunette où elle s'installa au volant. Quand elle démarra le moteur, elle lui demanda l'air de rien :

—Alors comme ça, t'es jaloux de son petit coup de cœur pour le capitaine ?

Le Diable s'étrangla de surprise.

— Qu'est-ce que vous _dites_ ?

.

* * *

.°.

CHLOE

A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la chambre de Pierce, les foulées de Chloé raccourcissaient considérablement. Avec ses manières froides et abruptes, il l'intimidait toujours un peu. Ses yeux bleus étincelants, semblant forgés dans l'acier trempé, ne trahissaient jamais la moindre émotion. A l'exception d'une colère glaciale ou d'un sourcil contrarié pour… à peu près tout le monde dans l'enceinte du commissariat.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et frappa doucement à la porte, derrière laquelle on put entendre distinctement un tonitruant « entrez ». Son ton n'était guère incitatif et elle ouvrit avec prudence.

— Capitaine Pierce ? Puis-je entrer ? Est-ce que vous êtes… visible ?

Et par « visible » elle voulait dire « décent ». Assurément, elle ne voulait surtout pas rejouer ce qui s'était déjà produit, lorsque quelques jours auparavant, elle était entrée dans sa chambre et avait trouvé une grande infirmière noire penchée sur sa hanche en train de changer son bandage. Reposant à moitié assis de côté sur son lit, il était alors pour tout dire assez chichement vêtu. Elle avait fermé les yeux très vite mais cette vision avait brûlé ses rétines pour le restant de la journée !

A part ça, Pierce avait absolument la silhouette massive d'un boxeur ou quelque chose dans ce genre, et le très bref coup d'œil qu'elle s'était vu accorder sur son large dos musculeux l'avait encore plus intimidée. _Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi son problème avec les hommes nus à la fin ?_

Parce qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence, il était resté immobile, les yeux dans le vague comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, pendant que l'infirmière finissait de découper et poser prestement ses compresses. A chaque seconde, il s'avérait être un malade plus docile et plus patient que Lucifer ne le serait probablement jamais… Quand elle avait dégluti peut-être un peu trop bruyamment, il s'était retourné vers elle avec surprise. Elle avait rougi encore plus, marmonné qu'elle reviendrait plus tard… et ne l'avait jamais fait.

Parce que bien évidemment, elle avait un peu honte qu'il se mette à croire qu'elle était en train de le _reluquer_ …

En réalité, c'était _effectivement_ ce qu'elle faisait, mais… pas de cette façon-là.

C'était plutôt une curiosité un peu morbide pour sa blessure, parce qu'elle matérialisait le fait qu'elle avait survécu à un tir de sniper. Elle se sentait un peu coupable qu'il ait été blessé par sa faute. C'était ridicule.

Avec n'importe quel autre policier – ou même avec Lucifer puisqu'il ne ratait pas une occasion de tomber costume, chemise et sous-vêtements, n'importe quand devant elle – elle n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Une petite réplique humoristique, une tape sur l'épaule… et le tour était joué. Mais Pierce était son nouveau patron et, de toute évidence, assez dépourvu d'humour… En fait, il ne pouvait être plus dissemblable de son très agaçant partenaire / pas vraiment ami / et pas du tout amant.

.

— Est-ce que c'est vous, Decker ? Je voulais vous voir !

 _Allez Chloé, t'as déjà affronté bien pire._

— Oui, si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais vous faire mon rapport préliminaire sur l'infanticide…

Dieu merci, il était à présent revêtu d'une robe d'hôpital bleuâtre, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine bombée, soigneusement bordé dans son lit avec les draps remontés bien haut. Il lui fit signe impatiemment de s'approcher.

— Bien sûr ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incisif.

Capitaine Droit Au But. Pourquoi perdre du temps avec des politesses inutiles ? _Salut Decker, je vais bien, merci, et vous ? J'apprécie vraiment que vous veniez me voir aussi vite…_ Non ça, c'était plutôt le style de Dan. Son ex avait quand même de bons côtés, malgré tout.

Pendant qu'elle lui résumait les quelques informations qu'ils avaient pu réunir, il la fixait pratiquement sans ciller. A son avis, c'était flippant, mais elle supposait que c'était juste sa façon de se montrer attentif. Il acquiesça quand elle expliqua que le médecin chef Estevez allait faciliter un rendez-vous avec les parents dès le lendemain matin, et probablement aussi avec le témoin principal, une fois qu'elle serait un peu remise du choc.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? questionna-t-il en désignant un sac en plastique avec un logo médical qu'elle portait serré au creux de sa taille.

— L'hôpital m'a donné une copie des enregistrements des caméras de sécurité sur CD. Je prévoyais de les regarder chez moi car nous n'avons quasiment rien pour l'instant. Pas d'arme du crime, pas de suspect, même pas un mobile qui se tienne… Comme ce n'est pas un accident, j'espère que je pourrai découvrir si le meurtrier avait fait un repérage avant de venir…

— Vous ne voulez pas retourner les voir au bureau maintenant ?

— Non j'avais pensé le faire ce soir, reconnut-elle en se sentant prise en faute.

— Donc pas de karaoké avec les collègues ? Quelle surprise ! commenta-t-il d'un ton éminemment acide.

Un pli soucieux marqua le front de la jeune femme qui contrattaqua vivement :

— Je suis vraiment désolée si ce genre d'activité est votre idée du team-building mais je suis mère célibataire. Je préfère passer du temps avec mon enfant, plutôt qu'avec des gens qui me traitaient de garce sans cœur il y a encore quelques mois !

— Hey Decker, calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Je ne voulais pas du tout parler de… tout ça, termina-t-il assez diplomatiquement. En fait, j'aurais voulu que vous reconsidériez votre programme…

— Comment ça ?

Il soupira amplement car quelque chose l'ennuyait visiblement et il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il cligna une fois, ouvrit la bouche, et la referma comme s'il cherchait la meilleure façon de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Finalement, _quelque chose_ s'anima dans ses pupilles froides. Une petite étincelle plus douce et suppliante tandis qu'il la prévenait :

— Si vous dites ça à qui que ce soit, je vous vire… Mais le fait est que je m'ennuie comme un rat mort ici et je vais devenir dingue s'ils ne me laissent pas sortir bientôt ! Donnez-moi les CD, que j'aie au moins quelque chose d'utile à faire !

— Capitaine, vous n'avez pas reçu de dispense médicale pour…

Bien à son habitude, il la coupa tout de suite.

— C'est pourquoi je vous demandais de reconsidérer votre programme en les visionnant… maintenant, dans le PC sécurité de l'hôpital. Une paire d'yeux supplémentaire ne serait certainement pas de trop, n'est-ce pas ? Ne dites pas que je dois me reposer. Mes yeux ne sont pas du tout fatigués.

Elle avait un peu envie de rire mais elle s'abstint.

— Est-ce que c'est un ordre, capitaine ?

— Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est plus facile pour vous d'obtempérer si c'est le cas ?

— Pas plus facile, non. J'étais supposée prendre ma fille à l'école dans une heure. Si vous m'assignez à cette tâche ici, je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour…

— Et bien ! Espinoza n'est-il pas tout désigné pour s'en occuper, plus ou moins ?

— S'il vous plait, ne me lancez pas là-dessus… Je peux juste vous accorder quarante minutes et après je pars.

Chloé fut complètement prise au dépourvu quand la tête de Terminator de son chef afficha quelque chose qu'il n'était de toute évidence pas programmé pour accomplir : un bref et éblouissant sourire très charmeur.

— Je prends.

.°.

* * *

LINDA

Comme à son habitude, la haute silhouette de Lucifer fit irruption dans le bureau de Linda comme en terrain conquis, prenant à peine le temps pour un bonjour et déclarant de son ton élégant que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit. Manifestement bouleversé, il se jeta presque dans un coin du canapé. Ses longues mains de pianiste s'agrippaient à ses genoux osseux, pressant inconsciemment la douceur de la fine laine italienne. La lumière d'une lampe voisine posée sur un guéridon tirait des reflets profonds à la mystérieuse pierre noire qui ornait sa chevalière.

La blonde petite psychanalyste aguerrie s'assit confortablement dans sa propre chaise, clignant patiemment des yeux derrière la large monture noire de ses lunettes. Croisant les doigts, elle attendit qu'il veuille bien commencer. Trois bonnes minutes au moins.

— Lucifer, je pense que vous savez maintenant que la cure est _nettement_ plus efficace quand vous parlez effectivement de vos problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas supposée prendre l'argent sans rien faire.

Le coin de la bouche de son patient frémit un peu.

— Votre sarcasme est inutile, mon cher docteur, dit-il avec un amusement qui ne dura pas. J'étais en train de me demander si je pouvais vous les montrer ou pas. Je détesterais que votre charmant cerveau ne se transforme encore en gélatine.

— C'est très délicat de votre part. Et à quoi dois-je ce revirement inattendu plutôt que votre habituelle indifférence ? Et déjà, de quoi parlez-vous ?

— C'est à propos de mes ailes. Et c'est très urgent !

— Oui ! Je suis du même avis ! Je suis très contente d'apprendre que vous vous êtes enfin décidé. Je suppose que vous êtes là parce qu'Amenadiel vous a convaincu d'aborder enfin avec moi votre inquiétante propension à… l'automutilation ?

Le Diable leva les yeux au ciel d'incrédulité et balaya tout cela d'un geste ennuyé de la main.

— Non ! Pas du tout ! Le fait est que ces foutus appendices commencent maintenant à apparaître n'importe quand ! Ça a recommencé ce matin au commissariat, où il y avait un sacré paquet d'humains. N'importe qui aurait pu les voir si je n'avais pas été en salle d'interrogatoire. Je n'ai pas de neurolyseur intégré, vous savez ? Les gens n'oublient pas ce genre de truc.

Incapable d'empêcher la colère de courir dans ses veines, il se releva brusquement et fit les cent pas de la fenêtre au canapé. « _Le Diable n'a jamais peur »,_ pensa Linda, _mon cul oui !_

— Attendez un instant. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. D'habitude, vous ne vous souciez pas de suivre les règles établies par votre Père. Ai-je raison de supposer que « ne pas montrer ses ailes aux mortels » en est bien une ?

— Bien sûr que c'en est une, répondit-il avec un rire amer.

Elle pencha son chignon blond de côté sur la droite.

— Alors _pourquoi_ suivez-vous celle-là ?

Il lui décocha un regard bien noir.

— Parce que quoique j'aie de vilaines petites habitudes, me faire vénérer n'est pas mon kiff mais plutôt celui de mon cher Papa ! Quand les mortels voient la lumière divine qui émane des plumes, ils deviennent instantanément croyants, cracha-t-il avec dédain en soulignant le tout d'un claquement de doigts.

— Donc vous ne voulez pas que les mortels les voient parce qu'ils pourraient commencer à vous vénérer, ou bien votre Père à travers vous ? Et vous ne voulez pas lui faire ce plaisir ?

— Oui ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise ?

— Très bien, mais lorsque les gens sont irrésistiblement attirés et se jettent à votre tête, est-ce que vous ne vous sentez pas « vénéré » ? Comment appelleriez-vous ça ?

Son humeur changea du tout au tout se faisant plus séductrice tandis que par jeu, sa langue passa brièvement sur ses dents immaculées.

— La luxure, très chère, répondit-il avec un sourire qui l'aurait faite tomber de sa chaise.

— Hem. Votre « logique » n'est pas toujours facile à appréhender… D'aucuns pourraient dire que vous vous prenez pour un dieu de l'amour, cherchant la moindre occasion de recevoir des corps en offrande, vous ne croyez pas ?

— D'abord, des corps _très_ consentants, ma belle, merci de le remarquer. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire pour ma défense ? Vous savez intimement combien je suis hautement magnétique ! Est-ce que vous pensez que ça en jetterait sur mes cartes de visite ? _Lucifer Morningstar, seul véritable dieu vivant du sexe ?_ Vous avez eu des preuves toujours renouvelées que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, vous ne croyez pas ? répondit-il en l'imitant d'un ton particulièrement joueur.

 _Non pas les paroles mais plutôt des parties de jambes_ , pensa-t-elle avant de le voir sourire automatiquement comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit. Peut-être l'avait-il fait. Ou peut-être le connaissait-elle un peu trop bien.

— Lucifer, rasseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. C'est très sérieux. Je suis très préoccupée par ce manque de respect que vous affichez pour votre propre corps, qui est pire que malsain. Si un homme agissait tel que vous en amputant ses membres, ce ne pourrait être que le signe d'un besoin désespéré de contrôle au mépris de sa propre vie. Vous avez traversé des choses très difficiles récemment avec la perte de deux proches sans scrupules et…

— Non, non et non ! l'interrompit-il avec un regard furieux. Ne soyez pas si rabat-joie ! Penser à la mort d'Uriel ou au départ définitif de ma mère ne sert absolument à rien. C'est une souffrance inutile. En plus, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire à propos de ces éruptions de plumes intempestives ! L'autre nuit, mes ailes se sont déployées alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre une splendide femme nue dans mon lit, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la toucher… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Je vous le donne en mille. Elle a eu le front de me dire qu'elle serait mon petit diable. À MOI ! C'était positivement humiliant ! Je SUIS le Diable et elle m'a confondu avec un ange !

— Eh bien, j'espère que vous pouvez toujours vaguement deviner ce qui a pu l'induire en erreur…

Il s'agita légèrement sur le canapé avec un bref coup d'œil sur sa veste.

— Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne veux pas de ces ailes car elles ne disent pas la vérité sur mon compte. Si seulement je pouvais les donner à Amenadiel, je le ferais… et bon débarras !

.

Elle se doutait qu'il était sur le point de partir en coup de vent dans un rugissement coléreux et en faisant trembler les murs – considérant qu'elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Grosso modo, il la voyait comme une personne là pour résoudre ses problèmes émotionnels. D'un certain point de vue, ce n'était pas complètement insensé, bien sûr. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était que le processus ne consistait pas à coller un sparadrap cache-misère ici ou là. Le plus gros du travail, c'était lui qui devait le faire… Mais comment pouvait-elle lui dire maintenant sans le braquer que le mieux dans ce bas-monde, c'était d'accepter les changements que la vie plaçait sur notre route et de s'efforcer de travailler avec, au lieu de les rejeter en bloc ?

Se laissant aller contre le dossier de la chaise, elle plissa un peu les yeux pour considérer son beau visage, curieuse de savoir de quoi il avait l'air quand il était un ange. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne devait pas le dévorer tendrement des yeux comme elle était en train de le faire, mais la responsivité à son charme avait toujours un effet calmant sur lui. Avec n'importe quel autre patient, le conseil de l'ordre des psychiatres aurait réclamé sa tête sur un plateau pour avoir cédé initialement à son attirance. Mais très récemment, elle avait eu à faire face à la fureur d'un autre être surnaturel et elle en était presque morte. De plus, même s'il n'était pas humain, elle était presque sûre que Lucifer utilisait le sexe comme une drogue soulageant un besoin désespéré de combler sa solitude personnelle… et spirituelle. Tout le monde le faisait. Et comme il consommait en plus toutes sortes de poisons divers pour rechercher l'oubli, ce vide intérieur devait être phénoménal.

Ayant perçu le changement de son humeur à la façon dont elle le regardait, il sourit avec espoir car il avait grande envie qu'elle le réconforte d'une façon beaucoup plus physique. Pas en la prenant dans ses bras, bien sûr, parce que c'était réservé à Chloé et rien qu'à elle. Mais quelque chose de sexy et tendre, aurait été parfait. Peut-être simplement poser sa tête contre les seins de Linda pendant qu'elle jouait doucement avec ses boucles noires. Ce serait bien. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien cela lui avait manqué avant que Lilith ne l'invite à dormir contre elle, tous les deux enveloppés dans le nid douillet formé par leurs ailes entremêlées.

— J'ai une théorie, soupira-t-elle alors, mais vous n'allez pas l'aimer.

Il sourit pourtant, en essayant de chasser son fantasme.

— Je suis toute ouïe !

— Je crois que ce n'est qu'une preuve supplémentaire que la vie sur Terre vous affecte dans le domaine le moins confortable pour vous… les sentiments humains. Ai-je tort de supposer que vos ailes se sont manifestées sous le coup d'une puissante émotion ?

Un œil méditatif sur le plafond, il énuméra tout haut :

— Quand j'ai vu une voiture alors que j'étais perdu dans le désert, quand j'étais sur le point de présenter mes plus profonds respects à Madame Oh Vous Donnez Dans Le Cosplay… Toutefois, le commissariat ne cadre pas bien. C'est un lieu trop ennuyeux, objecta-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire quand c'est arrivé ?

— Miss Lopez venait de nous interrompre parce qu'il y avait une nouvelle affaire. La victime est un nouveau-né, et si vous voulez tout savoir, je suspecte l'infirmière.

— Un bébé ! Mon Dieu mais c'est affreux !

Il grimaça comme s'il venait d'avaler un citron cru.

— Puisque vous parlez de Lui, où était donc mon Père tout puissant à ce moment-là ? Il regardait ailleurs ? Et ces foutus soi-disant anges-gardiens ?

Linda détourna le regard par la fenêtre pour essayer de reprendre contenance face à la nouvelle et elle murmura plutôt pour elle-même :

— Espérons qu'ils n'ont pas pris des vacances, eux aussi…

Après un rire de gorge qui se transforma en ronronnement, il susurra alors, les yeux brillants :

— Ouh qu'elle est vilaine ! Celle-ci est un coup bas ! Je crois que vous passez un peu trop de temps avec Amenadiel.

— Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû parler tout haut. Donc… cela vous affecte. Je veux dire, vous aimez bien la fille de l'inspectrice, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non ça ne « m'affecte » pas du tout ! Sa mioche est… tolérable, c'est tout. Et je ne suis pas triste ou quoi ou qu'est-ce. Pour votre gouverne, les âmes des bébés filent directement à la Cité d'Argent s'ils sont tués.

Elle acquiesça une fois pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et revint à un point de détail.

— Et quand vous dites qu'Ella vous a interrompu, pour être bien sûre, qu'est-ce qu'elle a interrompu au juste ?

— Eh bien, l'inspectrice était en train de me donner une petite fessée verbale. Elle était assez bouleversée d'apprendre que j'étais très proche de l'une de mes sœurs qui est en ville.

— Une sœur ?

— Mhh. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr que le terme soit assez précis dans votre langue, hésita-t-il un peu.

— Et pourquoi vous pensez que la sémantique soit pertinente dans ce qui nous occupe ?

Il poussa un très gros soupir.

— Disons que le Lieutenant m'a déjà vigoureusement chapitré quand elle a appris que Lilith et moi nous partagions le même lit… Voilà c'est ça ! Vous faites exactement la même tête furieuse qu'elle ! Serais-je assez chanceux pour avoir deux magnifiques amies jalouses ?

Elle ne daigna même pas répondre à cela.

— Pour que ce soit bien clair, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous et l'inspectrice pour qui vous avez des sentiments, vous étiez en train de vous disputer à cause d'un tabou culturel en béton armé – ce en quoi vous avez dû probablement la décevoir énormément – et vous ne voyez pas pourquoi vos ailes auraient décidé de se manifester ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

Lucifer resta un moment silencieux, le front tout plissé pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

— Je suis désolé mais ça n'a rien à voir avec… rien. Les ailes sont la source de notre pouvoir, pas un moyen de montrer des émotions humaines…

— Je ne suis pas certaine de cela, répondit Linda.

Lucifer bougea sur le canapé et sa main atteignit la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il sortit son téléphone avec juste un coup d'œil au nombre des textos qui s'accumulaient et bascula l'objet sur silencieux, avant de se retourner vers elle pour l'écouter.

— Est-ce que vous ne croyez pas qu'au bout de quelques éons, je connaisse un petit peu mon sujet ? demanda-t-il avec malice, plus curieux qu'offensé.

— Disons que j'ai entendu parler d'un certain ange déchu, bourrelé de culpabilité et qui n'a plus aucun pouvoir…

— Là vous parlez d'Amenadiel. Parce que moi j'ai tous les miens, ma chère !

— Oui, _Sherlock_ ! Comment pourrais-je ne pas penser que ses ailes et ses pouvoirs ne sont plus disponibles parce qu'il se sent coupable ? Est-ce votre Père qui les « bloque » ou est-ce sa propre culpabilité ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas du tout ça.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout. Vous m'avez bien dit que la culpabilité était la matière brute de l'Enfer, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est exact. Mais… attendez, attendez… Est-ce que vous essayez de dire que ce n'est pas mon Père qui m'a remis mes ailes de force, ou n'importe lequel de mes frangins mesquins ? Vous croyez que je pourrais les avoir fait repousser de moi-même ? C'est totalement ridicule, dit-il en éclatant d'un rire incrédule.

Linda inclina doucement la tête. D'instinct, elle savait que c'était un point important auquel il devrait réfléchir un peu, alors elle ne répondit pas pour laisser l'idée faire son chemin. Tout en la regardant d'un air largement dubitatif, il ressortit son téléphone et fronça les sourcils en regardant l'écran, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

— Je suis navré, docteur, j'ai essayé d'ignorer les messages, mais je crois que si je n'y vais pas maintenant, la troisième Apocalypse sera pour bientôt. Maze m'envoie des messages déconcertants qui parlent de – je cite – _tuer cette satanée garce de Mère_ , si – je cite toujours – _je_ _ne_ _ramène pas mon joli cul ici dans trois secondes_. Mais je suis son ancien _Maître_ , que diable ! Elle ne peut pas me parler de cette façon et se permettre de dire que mon cul est juste « joli »…

En entendant le mot « Mère », Linda s'était instantanément immobilisée sur place, le visage soudain devenu très pâle avec une respiration un peu erratique. Elle s'accrochait aux bras de son siège et avait le regard paniqué d'une biche prise dans des phares. Sa voix s'éleva à peine au-dessus du murmure quand elle demanda :

— Est-ce que… votre mère est… revenue ?

Lucifer lui adressa un regard authentiquement surpris et sembla comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il leva les bras d'un geste apaisant.

— Non, non, ma chère Linda ! Ma mère s'en est allée dans un autre univers et ne pourra pas en revenir.

— Vous êtes prêt à me le jurer ?

— Oui, dit-il avec gentillesse. Elle a été aspirée pour toujours par le Grand Vagin !

Linda cligna des yeux sans comprendre, n'ayant jamais vu la forme du portail de lumière que l'épée d'Azraël avait ouvert sur cet autre monde.

— Mais alors… pourquoi Mazikeen parle-t-elle de « Mère » ?

Il afficha son plus innocent sourire tandis qu'il rempochait prestement son téléphone.

— Oh, aurais-je oublié de le mentionner ? Je suis vraiment en dessous de tout... Lilith est la mère de notre Mazie !

.

(à suivre)

.

* * *

 _Le titre original était : **Lucifer in NoClueLand** , forgé d'après _Alice in Wonderland. _  
_


	4. L'hybride

_Hello les lecteurs qui sont encore là. Pour vous, voici un chapitre plutôt copieux (pas complètement bien relu), avec un peu d'histoire antique concernant Lilith, non pas une mais deux "empoignades" musclées, et un passage où Pierce tente de ne pas dévoiler toutes ses... batteries.  
Merci beaucoup à Zemystelle de son soutien actif.  
_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : L'hybride**

AMENADIEL

Lucifer jeta les clés de la Corvette à son voiturier et pénétra dans le bâtiment où il vivait au dernier étage. Juste comme les portes de son ascenseur privé s'ouvraient au son d'un doux _ping_ cristallin, il manqua de rentrer dans la grande silhouette de son frère aîné, tout auréolé du halo doré assourdi de la cabine. Les paupières à demi-fermées tandis qu'il s'efforçait de retenir sa mauvaise humeur, Amenadiel l'accueillit plutôt fraîchement en ces termes :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le CRANE enfin ? Est-ce que tu n'es pas dingue ? Lilith est ICI !

— Oui… je suis bien au courant. Elle a pointé le bout de son nez il y a deux nuits au LUX. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? La flanquer dehors avec des vœux de prompt retour en Enfer ?

L'ange noir cligna des yeux et arqua un sourcil, la lippe boudeuse pendant qu'il gonflait ses joues rondes de désapprobation.

— Pourquoi ? persifla-t-il. Est-ce que ça n'est pas comme ça que tu accueilles toujours la famille ? En tous cas, moi. Et pendant qu'on y est, Mère et Uriel aussi…

— Et donc tu te plains parce que sur les trois tu es le seul encore en vie ?

Il choisit prudemment de ne pas relever ce dernier commentaire.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la Troisième Guerre Mondiale là-haut ! Maze enrage en lançant des couteaux partout, parce que Lilith a exigé qu'elle la serve et lui obéisse comme tout enfant connaissant ses devoirs devrait le faire. L'autre truc, c'est que Lilith aurait volé une sorte de « robe » aussi. Un bien grand mot pour décrire cette minuscule chose de rien du tout dans laquelle elle parade… Lilith en a fait tout un drame, en clamant qu'elle s'en irait nue si elle n'avait même pas l'aumône d'un vêtement pour se couvrir… Luci, soupira-t-il, si elle met pour de bon sa menace à exécution, c'est pire qu'une catastrophe ! On ne peut pas se permettre qu'elle se promène toute nue au milieu des gens, tu sais parfaitement ce qui se produirait…

— Ok, on respire O'Brother ! Je sais pertinemment que les mortels ne sont pas censés voir ses courbes divines sans de très déplaisantes conséquences à la clé. L'inspectrice m'a dit que je pourrai prendre des heures pour m'occuper d'elle et je vais essayer de la distraire pendant quelques jours… avant de la convaincre de rentrer.

— Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance que ça arrive ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment une option ! Autant j'aime me considérer comme une force très disruptive sur ce plan terrestre, autant j'admets qu'elle peut être bien pire que moi à ce niveau !

Amenadiel inclina la tête avec une légère impatience.

— Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est… est-ce que tu te sens capable de la renvoyer d'où elle vient, si elle trouve l'endroit plus amusant que prévu ?

— Aucun souci ! Je ne suis plus le jeune angelot qu'elle a connu autrefois. Très loin de là. Elle ferait une énorme erreur de s'imaginer que je suis toujours l'adorable et innocent, mignon, petit bambi Samael qui lui mangeait dans la main… et qui lui mangeait d'autres choses aussi… Je m'en occupe.

Et sur ces mots, il donna une tape sur l'épaule dubitative d'Amenadiel avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, de son habituelle démarche confiante et légèrement prédatrice.

L'ange noir contempla les portes se fermer, incapable de s'empêcher un petit mouvement d'anxiété. Il décida de rentrer à son appartement à pied, pour réfléchir à tout cela.

.

Lilith ici, ça voulait dire encore des problèmes ! Mère était déjà assez difficile à gérer mais au moins, il pouvait consacrer du temps à lui parler et à essayer de la raisonner, parce qu'il était son premier-né et parce qu'elle l'écoutait… un tout petit peu. Parfois. Mais Lilith ! Elle n'avait strictement rien à faire des autres créatures célestes. Elle était sauvage, bizarre et tordue.

En fait, la première tentative de femme créée par Père. Une mégère jamais complètement apprivoisée, seulement par Lui et au prix de mesures extrêmes. Linda aurait dit que cette sœur manifestait une insatisfaction profondément enracinée. Sans doute à cause de sa malheureuse conception, elle en voulait également beaucoup à Père, elle aussi. Un point sur lequel Luci et elle s'entendaient plutôt bien. Peut-être était-elle-même celle qui avait renforcé la haine de son frère.

Il en avait été le témoin privilégié, lors des tout premiers temps, Samael n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'il était devenu plus tard. C'était le plus adorable, gentil et joyeux des petits anges joufflus. Il était si petit. Ce souvenir lui arracha un rictus amer tandis qu'il s'éloignait de l'immeuble du Lux pour gagner la rue bondée.

A l'époque, la chose était nouvelle. Mère avait donné naissance à une grosse balle de chair angélique. Un procédé qui n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont il était né lui-même, ainsi que nombre de ses frères et sœurs, soit à peu près comme les humains voyaient la naissance d'Athéna : déjà à taille adulte. Comme un œuf blanc géant, la balle remuait vivement et grognait, pendant que de petits pics pointus avaient distendu sa surface tiède durant un jour céleste tout entier. C'était très déconcertant. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait au juste, mais certains commencèrent à penser avec inquiétude que le frère ou la sœur qui se trouvait dedans, devait lutter pour casser la coquille souple et n'y parvenait pas…

Mais elle se déchira enfin et Michael était apparu avec un cri de victoire ! Soulagés, les aînés avaient fait cercle autour de lui pour se réjouir et lui souhaiter la bienvenue pendant quelques minutes, et c'est alors qu'ils avaient entendu tous un petit gazouillis de gorge heureux, en provenance des restes de l'œuf rond. Père était allé regarder à l'intérieur et avait attrapé dans ses mains gigantesques une autre petite forme aux cheveux bruns, parfaitement identique à la première. Il était occupé à sucer son pied miniature en riant. Tout le monde était stupéfait et considérait la chose avec admiration. Les Jumeaux Célestes étaient nés.

Mère avait pris ses nouveaux enfants dans ses bras pour les nourrir, pendant que Père réfléchissait déjà à des prénoms. Ce fut pile le moment où Michael avait choisi d'écraser son petit poing dodu dans la figure de son frère, pour l'empêcher d'accéder à la « voie lactée » de Mère… Père avait froncé le sourcil mais immédiatement plaisanté pour souligner que le premier était affamé. Et tous les problèmes ultérieurs avaient découlé de ce moment _précis_.

Quelques sœurs avaient proposé de surveiller Samael en le gardant avec elles pendant que Michael se nourrissait. Parce qu'il était adorable et parce que Michael faisait une histoire à chaque fois que c'était le tour de Samael, elles gardèrent bientôt leur jeune frère de façon permanente, pour maintenir la paix.

Plus tard, Michael avait piqué une autre colère quand Mère avait expliqué que des deux, Samael était en réalité l'aîné et un véritable Enfant de l'Amour (ce qu'il prouva amplement plus tard en devenant le chouchou attitré de ses sœurs). Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait passé la plupart de ses premières années célestes en leur compagnie, et semblait très content de cet arrangement. De façon fort précoce, il avait été habitué à recevoir une attention féminine maximale… Renoncer à son nom pour adopter son surnom n'avait rien changé à l'affaire.

Le petit Samael était un enfant facile et un bon garçon. Toute la journée, il fredonnait des mélodies pour divertir ses sœurs pendant qu'elles travaillaient. La seule chose qui ternissait son bonheur était sa petite forme corporelle qui s'éternisait inexplicablement. Il était un peu complexé d'être différent de tous ceux qui l'entouraient et désireux de grandir, et plus spécifiquement que ses ailes se mettent à pousser enfin. Il avait à l'époque de ridicules petites ailes de poulet déplumées avec lesquelles il ne pouvait pas voler, parce qu'elles étaient bien trop petites pour le maintenir proprement dans les airs. Dans Son infinie sagesse, Père lui avait demandé à lui, Amenadiel, de garder un œil sur le petit quand il essayait de voler – ô ironie de la chose – parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'écrase comme un oisillon imprudemment tombé du nid céleste. La plupart du temps, Samael s'entraînait tout seul et dans le plus grand secret (croyait-il). Plus d'une fois, Amenadiel avait épié son frère minuscule pendant qu'il atterrissait brutalement dans l'herbe, en finissant avec le nez en sang et les fesses à l'air.

Oui parce que, bien sûr, les trois quarts du temps, Samael l'obstiné refusait de porter sa courte toge en lin. Non ! Il était fermement persuadé que les vêtements empêcheraient ses ailes de pousser. Leurs sœurs passaient des temps infinis à jouer à cache-cache avec lui, en le pourchassant dans toute la campagne pendant qu'il baguenaudait tranquillement dans le plus simple appareil.

De temps en temps, lorsqu'il avait terminé l'entraînement militaire de ses autres frères, le Premier-Né apercevait ses sœurs en train de s'en retourner de leur travaux des champs, riant et discutant sur le chemin, les bras chargés de lourds paniers pleins de grains, de manne et de fruits. Très souvent, l'une d'entre elles portait Samael dans le col ouvert de sa longue robe, enveloppé et sécurisé par une grande écharpe de tissu. Parce que ses jambes étaient trop petites et qu'il ne pouvait pas voler, le chemin de retour vers la maison était bien trop long pour lui. Alors il reposait sa petite tête ensommeillée sur les doux oreillers de leurs larges et généreuses poitrines, environné de chaleur, bercé par le mouvement de la marche, et enivré de leur parfum floral.

Pourtant, Amenadiel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de considérer sa miniature de frère avec un peu de pitié, parce que Michael semblait grandir plus normalement et assez vite, acquérant sa forme adulte définitive en quelques mois célestes. Mais pas Sa-Mael.

C'était très probablement la première fois que l'ange noir avait commencé à développer la pensée honteuse que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Mais comment la création divine pouvait-elle être imparfaite ?

.

Même si l'idée résonnait comme un terrible blasphème, il l'avait encore pensé lorsqu'était arrivée Lilith en tant que premier projet pour l'humanité. Amenadiel ne voyait pas comment affirmer le contraire : l'idée paternelle d'un ange sous forme humaine avait mal tourné. Très mal tourné. Parce qu'à l'instar des néphilims ultérieurs – qui avaient dû être purement et simplement éradiqués de la surface de la Terre – chez les hybrides, l'ego humain tendait à prendre le pas sur la sagesse angélique. Enfin, pour ceux qui en avaient effectivement une…

C'était un vrai miracle que Mère ne puisse pas supporter Lilith, ne voyant en elle qu'une gigantesque insulte lancée à sa face. Parce que si elles avaient su trouver un terrain d'entente, les deux ensemble auraient pu détruire la Cité d'Argent, pierre après pierre.

A présent qu'il avait lu quelques livres que Linda lui avait prêtés, Amenadiel voyait ces événements du passé différemment. La part la plus rigide et bienpensante de lui-même considérait qu'il s'agissait d'une grossière simplification tandis que d'un autre côté, il trouvait cela étrangement plein de sens… Appliquer les standards humains à la divinité continuait à le mettre un peu mal à l'aise, et ce serait probablement toujours le cas, mais Linda lui faisait remarquer avec impertinence que les Écritures soutenaient que Dieu avait créé l'humanité « à son image ».

A cette époque, l'amour fou entre Père et Mère s'était émoussé et Elle était fatiguée d'accoucher sans arrêt de douzaines et de douzaines de nouveaux enfants. Père pour Sa part, était toujours plus qu'enthousiaste pour la création mais Il écouta et resta quelques temps loin d'elle, afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Pendant ce temps, Il commença donc à travailler sur un nouveau projet en solo, un nouvel animal qu'il appelait « humain ». Très sincèrement, personne ne s'y intéressait beaucoup parce qu'il y avait déjà bien assez d'animaux décoratifs au Paradis (pour ne pas dire trop).

Comme Uriel n'avait pas encore pleinement développé ses pouvoirs, personne n'avait rien vu venir parmi les anges. Quand ils réalisèrent tous ce que faisait vraiment Père avec ses « humains », il était déjà bien trop tard. Tout ceci avait ravivé les blessures de Mère, parce que Père était si entiché de Sa nouvelle bête qu'Il en négligeait Ses devoirs en tant que mari et père, passant le plus clair de Son temps avec la créature formée de boue qu'Il appelait _Adama_ …

En dépit de ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre, Amenadiel doutait que Lucifer soit capable de trahir Lilith. Parce qu'il connaissait pertinemment toute l'histoire qui avait conduit Samael à fuir une première fois la Cité d'Argent à un âge trop tendre, pour trouver refuge très loin dans les Jardins, là où Lilith s'était retirée seule. Il ne connaissait que trop cette vieille histoire triste, moche et écœurante d'un Père absent, de frères d'une jalousie mesquine agissant durement à l'égard du cadet, parce qu'en tant que véritable et dernier Enfant de l'Amour, Samael était un douloureux rappel constant de ce qui n'existait dorénavant plus. Un abandon et un rejet qui avaient nourri profondément le désir de Luci de se rebeller contre l'injustice dont il croyait souffrir, et que son Père trop distrait semblait autoriser par son inaction.

Avec le retour de Lilith, de vieux souvenirs amers pouvaient facilement refaire surface et leur exploser une nouvelle fois à la figure…

.

* * *

.°.

LUCIFER

Quand Lucifer entra chez lui, l'appartement avait l'air d'un petit champ de bataille.

Plusieurs objets, comme de vieux vases, différentes urnes, des statuettes babyloniennes de Nergal et Shamash, des cendriers, et même une brosse à dents en argent, avaient volé en s'écrasant un peu partout, mais en épargnant notablement sa large collection de liqueurs derrière son bar privé.

Au beau milieu de la pièce, un entremêlement de membres bruns et blancs s'agitait par terre en émettant divers sons gutturaux. La combattante qui avait littéralement le dessus était Lilith. Elle clouait au sol son opposante parce qu'elle trichait, utilisant ses larges ailes d'un noir d'encre pour bloquer les lames fatales de Maze pendant qu'elle la rouait de coups au visage, à l'aide de ses petits poings fermés.

— Tu vas m'OBEIR ! tonnait Lilith.

La réponse qui suivit fut sans équivoque :

— Va te faire foutre, pétasse !

— Tu me _dois_ _le_ **_respect_** , je suis ta Mère !

— Tu as raison, pardon : va te faire foutre, ô Mère garce entre toutes les garces ! gronda Maze d'un ton venimeux.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Lucifer approcha prudemment, claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les frotter onctueusement pour les accueillir de son habituelle voix de velours :

— Mesdames ! Vous devez être assoiffées. Puis-je vous offrir un verre avant la reprise des hostilités ?

Lilith redressa aussitôt la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Aux yeux des simples mortels, elle pouvait facilement passer pour sa véritable sœur. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux très noirs, le même teint pâle, les mêmes yeux sombres où dansaient une joie évidente et l'impatience de le voir… Comme elle se remettait debout, bien plus gracieusement qu'aucune humaine ne pourrait jamais le faire, ses pieds étaient toujours de part et d'autre de la taille de Maze. Le diable remarqua sa courte robe dos nu, noire rehaussée de motifs argent, quand ses ailes se révélèrent soudain pour s'étendre fièrement autour d'elle pendant qu'il la contemplait. D'un mouvement très élégant et parfaitement inattendu, Lilith arracha brutalement le tissu qui céda avec un craquement fatal. Avec un petit mouvement moqueur, elle jeta ce qui avait été une robe de couturier ultra sexy, au visage médusé d'une Mazikeen toujours à terre.

L'hybride se tenait là, absolument, complètement et glorieusement nue, sertie entre ses deux grandes ailes qui contrastaient avec sa peau crémeuse. Un tableau vraiment proche de celui de leur première rencontre* il y avait de cela très très longtemps.

Et d'un ton rien moins que royal, elle lâcha dédaigneusement :

— Tiens, tu peux la garder. Elle était moche de toute façon.

Puis avec un rire joyeux, elle courut se jeter droit dans les bras d'un Lucifer qui n'eut guère le choix que de l'y recevoir. Les jambes jetées autour de sa taille, elle frotta son nez contre son ombre de barbe.

— _Samael_ _!_ Tu m'as tellement manqué ! roucoula-t-elle.

.

MAZIKEEN

Maze repoussa la robe déchirée avec un lent rictus, et redressée sur un coude, elle considéra son « ancien maître » et ses mains pleines de délices. Mère avait un corps incroyable s'il en était, qui aurait pu la faire baver d'envie et de désir si elle n'avait pas été… qui elle était. En fait, la démone devait plutôt admettre qu'elle était un peu jalouse. _Quelqu'un_ allait passer une nuit d'extase pécheresse à se gorger encore et encore de toutes ces délectables rondeurs soyeuses… Elle gronda tout bas.

Pourtant Lucifer envoya un coup d'œil alarmé à son amie et articula silencieusement un très net « à l'aide ! » qu'elle fit ostensiblement semblant d'ignorer.

— Et bien, et bien, dit-elle en imitant pour se moquer les tournures polies de Lucifer. Puisque je suppose que ma présence n'est plus requise, je m'en retourne à mes devoirs…

Submergé par des bras et des jambes possessifs et insistants, Lucifer était en train de lutter le plus gentiment possible pour conserver sa chemise et son pantalon pendant que Lilith tentait de l'en débarrasser. Lorsqu'elle commença à dire que la caresse de sa peau sur la sienne lui avait manqué, Maze leva les yeux au ciel.

Tout ça commençait à devenir bien trop gnangnan pour elle. Des câlins maintenant ? Beurk ! Encore un truc d'ange qu'elle n'était pas programmée pour comprendre.

— _Ma-Maze_! s'étrangla Lucifer dans les aigus alors que la main de Mère venait d'attraper férocement son attribut le plus intéressant. Je… ne voudrais pas écourter vos petits potins entre filles et une réunion de famille longtemps attendue !

— Non, soupira-t-elle. Ainsi Mère saura combien je suis dévouée à la nouvelle mission que tu m'as assignée… avec l'Enfant, précisa-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Pourtant passablement distrait par les étourdissantes attentions physiques de Lilith, Lucifer perçut le sens caché assez rapidement. Et il en eut une claire confirmation quand l'ange aux ailes de nuit arrêta tout instantanément pour dévisser sa tête vers sa fille, un peu à la manière d'une chouette. Haletant, Lucifer saisit sa chance de reculer aussitôt pour réajuster sa mise débraillée et recoiffer ses cheveux en désordre.

— Quel enfant ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton chantant où perçait une curiosité avide. Ou peut-être, de qui ?

Maze tourna les talons avec un salut militaire moqueur et un sourire à chercher les ennuis. Elle commença à s'éloigner en roulant dangereusement des hanches, tanguant sur ses cuissardes de latex brillant à talons hauts.

— Je ne suis pas censée discuter des ordres de mon Maître, _Maman_. Il t'en parlera si tel est son bon plaisir.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur obéissant, à travers les portes qui se refermaient, Maze vit les yeux de Lucifer la remercier en silence, et sans la moindre colère.

Ainsi les rumeurs étaient donc vraies concernant son pacte cruel avec Dieu ? La démone n'eut que le temps d'entendre Lilith répéter sa question en hénokéen** – ou du moins, elle supposait que c'en était – parce que le ton employé était exactement le même. Avec peut-être un peu plus de cajolerie insistante.

Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur l'hénokéen parce que d'abord, c'était la langue des anges, et ensuite, elle n'en était pas une. Mais, lorsqu'il y avait bien longtemps, elle avait répondu à la fiévreuse incantation désespérée d'un Lucifer gravement blessé et presque mort, après sa Chute, il ne parlait pratiquement rien d'autre que ce charabia. Il avait bien fallu qu'elle apprenne deux ou trois mots de base…

Elle était cependant assez maligne pour deviner que le Charabia des Anges était aussi une langue de grand pouvoir. Trixie lui avait dit que les mortels appelaient ça des « sorts ». Elle se doutait qu'elle n'était pas censée en savoir trop parce qu'aucun de ces mots n'était futile ou insignifiant. Le pouvoir du Grand Bâtard était encapsulé dans la moindre des lettres qui les composaient. Il avait mis en mouvement l'univers tout entier, les plans et les dimensions avec un seul mot. Enfin quatre, si elle se rappelait bien ce que Lucifer avait marmonné un jour où il croyait qu'elle n'écoutait pas. Ces mots étaient : _que la lumière soit_.

Et elle était assez convaincue qu'un jour, il pourrait tout aussi bien dire : éteignez tout. Si on le mettait assez en rogne.

.

* * *

.°.

CHLOÉ et MARCUS

Coincée dans une toute petite pièce qui sentait le désinfectant, comme du reste l'intégralité du bâtiment, Chloé était en train d'essayer désespérément de se concentrer sur les prises de vues des caméras de sécurité de l'hôpital. Près d'elle, assis dans une chaise en plastique, Pierce scrutait une autre vidéo parce qu'ils s'étaient partagé la tâche. A sa grande surprise, il utilisait la console comme un vrai pro, zoomant ou ralentissant le mouvement pour vérifier quelque chose selon ses besoins.

Pourtant, rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. A présent, elle était capable de reconnaître toutes les infirmières et les pédiatres parce qu'ils étaient peu nombreux. Dans ce couloir menant à la nurserie, les visiteurs étaient principalement des parents et des familles. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux avec de grands sourires épuisés mais aimants. Les souvenirs de la naissance de Trixie rôdaient à la lisière de son esprit. Et comme le capitaine, elle essayait de scruter chaque détail bizarre et qui aurait pu sembler déplacé.

Pour l'instant, elle portait la plus grande attention à la Belle Infirmière (dont le nom était Maryam Naaji, comme le Dr Estevez avait fini par lui confirmer). Apparemment, c'était une jeune femme gentille et timide, très attentionnée, au point qu'à côté d'elle Chloé se sentait dure et froide. Elle découvrit que quarante-huit heures plus tôt, quelque chose avait commencé à la préoccuper : elle ne souriait plus sur les vidéos et gardait la tête basse.

Inconsciemment, Chloé se rapprocha du petit écran noir et blanc qui lui faisait face.

— Vous avez quelque chose, Decker ? questionna Pierce qui sentait qu'elle s'agitait légèrement plus sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

Pour la bonne cause, il étudia quelques secondes son beau profil pur du coin de l'œil. Sapristi, elle était vraiment belle de près… Son trait le plus distinctif était ses yeux bleus surmontés de très longs sourcils qui ajoutaient de la force à son regard – et particulièrement quand elle vous regardait par en dessous… Son petit nez adorable de proportions parfaites était pourtant vite oublié… dès que vous tombiez sur sa lèvre inférieure incroyablement pulpeuse. Elle trahissait une sensualité très inattendue sous son air souvent sévère et réservé… Sa carrière avait dû être un enfer. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dû la prendre au sérieux parce qu'elle était trop jolie.

Il savait qu'il devait tenir à l'écart ce genre de pensées, parce qu'elle était également incroyablement bonne quand il s'agissait d'écouter son instinct qui lui soufflait quand quelque chose clochait méchamment. Et puisqu'il était dans la pièce la chose la plus susceptible de prétendre à ce titre, il garda un ton aussi peu amène que possible :

— Vous voulez que je zoome pour vous ?

Elle secouait lentement la tête, comme hypnotisée par l'écran.

— Non merci, je me débrouille. C'est juste…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et il se retourna vers elle, quoique un peu raide à cause de sa blessure qui le tiraillait toujours quand il faisait des mouvements de torsion.

— C'est juste **_quoi_** ?

Elle lui jeta un petit regard surpris au travers de ses longs cils et sourit avec embarras, comme si elle avait complètement oublié qu'il était là.

— Désolée. D'habitude je fais ce genre de travail seule et je ne suis pas habituée à avoir quelqu'un qui répond effectivement quand je marmonne un truc pour moi-même… Sur cette vidéo – c'était mercredi – l'infirmière Naaji a commencé à perdre sa bonne humeur coutumière. Elle a l'air inquiet, peut-être. Mais ça ne prouve rien.

— Faites-moi voir ça.

Il rapprocha sa chaise plus près et prit le contrôle de sa vidéo. En manipulant les boutons de commande, sa main effleura la sienne. Il se pencha un peu vers elle pour atteindre le rembobinage et grimaça de souffrance à cette occasion.

— Et si vous me laissiez faire… proposa-t-elle.

Les trois quarts du temps, avec elle, Lucifer n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que certains appelaient « l'espace personnel », et particulièrement au début de leur collaboration, quand il essayait tout le temps de coucher avec elle. Elle aurait donc dû être un peu habituée. Pourtant à la minute, elle trouvait que Pierce était trop près et l'envahissait dans ce minuscule espace de travail, ce qui était légèrement embarrassant. Néanmoins, on pouvait porter à son crédit qu'il ne faisait pas du tout attention à elle.

— Vous avez raison, dit-il en plissant ses yeux bleu-gris comme s'il était doté d'une vision à rayon X. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas quelque chose qu'elle a vu dans _cette_ partie de l'hôpital, peut-être était-ce avant qu'elle prenne son service, ou dans la rue.

Toujours concentré, il se recula un peu pour attraper une pile de CD sur sa droite. Après avoir passé en revue toutes les étiquettes, il ouvrit une boîte en plastique transparent et introduisit le disque dans le lecteur.

— Vous avez eu une idée ?

— Je vérifie seulement la caméra de l'entrée principale, acquiesça-t-il.

Ses mains couraient rapidement sur les contrôles qui lui permettaient de l'afficher.

— Comment ça se fait que vous sachiez si bien comment ça marche ? demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir réfréner sa curiosité.

— J'ai fait plein de petits boulots avant de finir dans la police. Continuez votre visionnage, je m'occupe de celui-ci.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel et pinça les lèvres. D'habitude, elle ne se privait pas de répliquer quand Lucifer se comportait en crétin malpoli mais… une fois encore, Pierce n'était pas le flic de base. C'était dur de devoir le reconnaître, mais quelquefois, elle finissait par regretter Olivia à la tête du commissariat. Cette femme était certes ambitieuse et passablement intrigante, mais au moins, elle ne se sentait pas comme une pauvre merde avec elle parce qu'elle n'était « qu'une pisseuse », et elles pouvaient trouver moyen de s'entendre pour lutter contre le machisme ambiant…

Jetant un œil de côté, elle vit que Grincheux regardait maintenant sa vidéo en lecture rapide. Non mais quel frimeur ! Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle était en train de le dévisager jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, toujours aussi froid et sarcastique, sans même quitter l'écran des yeux :

— Si vous avez un truc à dire, Decker, tournez pas autour du pot. Est-ce que ma robe de chambre est ouverte, ou quoi ?

Pour éviter un nouveau coup d'œil fatal, Chloé ferma brusquement les paupières en sentant ses joues la brûler. Non cette fois c'était trop, il fallait que ça cesse. Elle ne le vit donc pas considérer sa posture pétrifiée avec un doux pétillement dans la pupille. Elle était si mignonne.

— _Relax, Decker_. Je ne faisais que plaisanter. Vous savez plaisanter ? Ou bien n'avez-vous donc pas le moindre sens de l'humour ?

.

Suffoquée d'indignation, elle ouvrit la bouche et lui jeta un regard outragé, en se demandant depuis quand il battait dans la même équipe que Lucifer sur ce sujet. Il continua calmement.

— Quoiqu'on en pense, _je peux_ avoir un peu d'humour, de temps en temps. Mais à en juger par votre réaction, je dois être définitivement rouillé… Écoutez, Decker, je vois bien que vous n'agissez pas normalement avec moi et je ne veux pas de ça. Parce que comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes ma meilleure enquêtrice ici et j'ai besoin que vous restiez concentrée sur de grosses affaires comme celles-ci. Alors même si je suis plutôt nul dans l'exercice, si vous pensez que nous devrions parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, et bien parlons-en…

Les yeux de Chloé s'agrandirent sous l'effet d'une certaine panique et elle se tordit les mains brièvement avant de les agiter nerveusement.

— Capitaine, je suis vraiment désolée, je suis rentrée dans votre chambre sans frapper… J'essaie d'apprendre ça à ma fille mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle n'a pas l'air très douée pour ça… c'est probablement génétique !

Le coin de la bouche de Marcus frémit légèrement et il détourna les yeux vers l'écran pour laisser à ses joues le temps de quitter ce charmant rose et revenir à une teinte normale.

— C'est pas si grave, si ? Juste un peu de bidoche. En plus, vous avez certainement vu mieux que mon estomac de buveur de bière…

Il soupira intérieurement en voyant comme il s'enfonçait. Ses aptitudes conversationnelles laissaient terriblement à désirer. Elle avait baissé la tête, semblant encore plus mal à l'aise, alors il prit le temps de réfléchir et décida de l'aider à passer à autre chose en laissant filtrer une information vraie mais assez vague à son sujet, afin qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose en se focalisant dessus.

— Je… j'ai travaillé dans une morgue quand j'étais plus jeune, pour payer mes crédits d'étudiant. Depuis, les corps ont sans aucun doute cessé de m'impressionner…

— Un de ces nombreux petits boulots dont vous avez parlé ?

— Exactement.

Son humeur parut s'alléger et elle eut l'air plus intéressée. Elle pencha la tête avec curiosité.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que quoi ?

— Sur l'écran. Là. Rembobinez s'il vous plaît, j'ai vu une sorte de mouvement flou, je crois.

— Un flou ? Mhh… Ne me dites pas que c'était un flou rouge et bleu, murmura-t-il en s'exécutant sur la console.

Elle se leva impatiemment et se pencha sans réfléchir sur le pupitre pour y regarder de plus près.

— Assise Decker, vous m'empêchez de voir… Je vais zoomer.

Elle obéit avec réticence.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change si le flou était coloré ? Vous avez déjà rencontré un cas comme ça avant ?

— Mhh, oui, dit-il en laissant échapper un petit rire. Mais je doute que ça puisse être notre suspect. Vous n'avez jamais lu de comics vous, pas vrai ?***

— Non, désolée, c'était pas mon truc… Vous voyez ici, dit-elle en pointant du doigt. A côté du pilier avec l'affiche de pub médicale… ça bouge presque trop vite mais il y a quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Pouvez-vous ralentir ?

— Bien madame, répondit-il amusé de voir comme elle lui donnait naturellement des ordres.

Puis il reporta à son tour son attention sur la vidéo. Il y avait bien un mouvement flou très bizarre, c'était sûr. Et pour info, pas rouge et bleu. On aurait plutôt dit que c'était comme si de l'air était déplacé par quelque chose d'invisible, en causant une très légère distorsion optique, comme quand on regardait au travers d'une loupe. C'était plutôt subtil, et elle avait vraiment l'œil d'avoir repéré cela.

— Je ne sais pas _du tout_ ce que je suis en train de regarder, admit-elle avec un pli soucieux au front. Mais je ne vais pas me risquer à faire des suppositions hasardeuses. En plus, c'est presque l'heure pour moi d'y aller… Mais donnez-moi les CD, je vais les faire examiner minutieusement par le labo.

Il approuva d'un bref mouvement de tête et lui tendit la pile de disques.

— Et… si malgré tout, vous deviez faire des suppositions quand même, qu'est-ce que vous proposeriez ?

Elle les remit tous dans le sac en plastique avant de hausser une épaule avec un large sourire heureux qu'il lui voyait pour la toute première fois qu'il la connaissait.

— Un super espion avec une tenue de camouflage vraiment cool. Dommage que je ne puisse pas écrire ça dans mon rapport, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle. Il faut que j'y aille vite. Est-ce qu'il vous faut de l'aide pour… retourner dans votre chambre ?

— Si vous pouviez éviter de dire « retourne dans ta chambre », j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère ! répondit-il faussement bouleversé, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus gentil. Merci mais je pense que je peux gérer.

Incroyable ! Mister Freeze était-il en train d'essayer d'avoir une conversation normale ? devait-elle se dire. Elle décida visiblement de pousser un peu sa chance.

— Ça devait être une femme remarquable, votre mère. Comment s'appelait-elle ?

— Havah, répondit-il avec un soupir résigné.

— Oh, très hollywoodien ! Genre Ava Gardner, peut-être ? Il y a des choses sur votre famille que vous vous êtes bien gardé de nous dire ?

Bien sûr, elle ne faisait que plaisanter parce qu'on était à LA. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser ce sourire pas si innocent qui la faisait frissonner et la troublait un peu.

— Des tas.

.

(à suivre)

.

.

* * *

Notes

* Cette première rencontre figure dans _Speak of the Devil_ (chapitre 4) dont j'ai repris certains éléments.

** Hénokéen est la forme francisée (et officielle) de l'Enochian anglais (on trouve aussi : énochien). Je ne l'ai pas utilisé pour éviter vous ne le prononciez mentalement comme chien. On doit entendre le son K.

*** Je suis fan de _Smallville_. C'est la raison pour laquelle je sèmerai de nombreuses allusions pas super subtiles au fait que Pierce et sa double identité le sont aussi (Tom Welling ayant joué Clark Kent). D'où la vision rayon X, et le « flou rouge et bleu » (nom que Loïs Lane donnait à Superman avant qu'il n'ait fait son « coming out ») par exemple. Lucifer lui-même a rappelé à Marcus, en passant, que "tout le monde a sa propre kryptonite". S'il le dit, c'est canon. :-D


	5. La douche écossaise

_Bonjour les Lucifans, et bien je suis là pour fêter la bonne nouvelle avec un chapitre traduit. Lucifer est sauvé ! (Somebody saaaaaave me !)  
Un jour avant la Fête des Pères, j'imagine que c'est une odieuse manipulation de Qui-Vous-Savez pour obtenir une nouvelle cravate céleste. :-P_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La douche écossaise**

CHLOÉ

Puisque Lucifer était en retard, Chloé demanda à Dan s'il voulait entendre la déposition des parents de la petite victime avec elle. Ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur elle avec un simple signe de tête et un air entendu. Il ne fit rien d'autre que l'accompagner en salle d'interrogatoire, où les témoins attendaient, mais elle se sentait étrangement réconfortée par sa présence à ses côtés. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant qu'elle soit obligée de leur poser des questions froides et dures alors qu'ils avaient perdu ce qu'ils chérissaient le plus au monde. Dan savait cela, parce qu'il était père. Le père de Trixie.

Quelquefois, elle était triste que les choses n'aient pas duré entre eux. Particulièrement dans des moments comme celui-ci, alors que sans prononcer un seul mot, ils savaient indubitablement à quoi l'autre pensait.

Le couple qui leur faisait face était dévasté : le teint gris, les yeux gonflés et bordés de rouge, l'air de fonctionner au ralenti et toujours en état de choc. Ce n'était pas difficile de voir qu'ils ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui venait de les frapper brutalement et pourquoi leur bonheur avait été égorgé.

Chloé prit la parole pour les remercier d'être venus en les assurant qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques questions. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main mais il était évident qu'ils cherchaient du réconfort dans le très léger contact de leurs doigts sur la table. L'inspectrice ressentit un soupçon de remords en voyant cela, parce qu'une petite part d'elle-même était envieuse de n'avoir pas connu un tel amour. Après quelques questions de routine destinées à remplir leur dossier, elle était sûre qu'ils étaient véritablement amoureux aux regards tacites qu'ils se lançaient, à la façon dont ils finissaient chacun les phrases de l'autre, de petits détails pas extraordinaires certes mais qui rendaient la chose évidente. Et malgré tout, la compacité de leur douleur était palpable, les empêchant presque d'articuler leurs réponses qui semblaient vouloir rester coincées au fond de leurs gorges douloureuses.

Comme le Dr Estevez le lui avait déjà expliqué à l'hôpital, leur histoire était assez simple. M. et Mme Solano essayaient en vain d'avoir des enfants depuis plusieurs années lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que M. Solano était stérile. Ils s'étaient donc tournés vers la médecine moderne pour les aider, avaient trouvé un donneur et essayé l'insémination artificielle. Les choses s'étaient très bien passées. Mme Solano avait donné naissance à un petit garçon en excellente santé à peine une semaine plus tôt et ça aurait pu être le début d'une très belle vie de famille. Sauf que non.

— Je suis désolée de vous demander ça mais… est-ce que vous connaissez personnellement le donneur ?

— C'est mon cousin, répondit M. Solano. Nous sommes aussi proches que des frères et il voulait nous voir heureux. Nous avions prévu qu'il soit le parrain…

— Il faudra que nous l'entendions aussi… Comment le reste de votre famille a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? Y a-t-il eu …des contestations ? souleva Dan en remarquant que Mme Solano portait une petite croix en or autour du cou.

— Seigneur ! Non ! répondit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux choqués. Tout le monde était très impatient de rencontrer le bébé !

Et puis l'expression de son visage se transforma.

— Oh non !… J'ai oublié de prévenir mes parents… Ils arrivent à l'aéroport aujourd'hui …

Elle recommença à pleurer en s'excusant mais les larmes jaillissaient entre ses doigts.

— Tout va bien, dit doucement Chloé avec un arrière-goût de cendre dans la bouche, parce que la formule était creuse, rien n'allant bien, en réalité. Vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous excuser.

— Voudriez-vous peut-être une boisson chaude ? proposa Dan pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère. Un thé ? Un café ?...

— Je ne dirais pas non à quelque chose de plus fort, avoua le père les yeux humides en passant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de sa femme qui s'était tournée vers lui pour pleurer. C'est… plus dur que je pensais… d'être ici.

— Oui merci, inspecteur Espinoza, sanglota la mère d'une voix étouffée sur la poitrine de son mari.

D'un coup d'œil, Chloé confirma à Dan qu'elle l'attendrait et il se leva pour sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire. Quand il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, une fois dehors, il dut inspirer profondément.

.

DANIEL

Là, l'open-space du commissariat aux tons bleu-gris leur sembla soudain plus froid que jamais, sans doute en raison de tout le béton, le verre et les surfaces métalliques. Il repéra instantanément la haute silhouette élégante de Lucifer, jetant des regards impatients autour de lui, probablement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur Chloé. Comme d'habitude, il était un peu trop bien habillé dans un costume bleu électrique porté sur une chemise blanche éblouissante. Après un simple signe de tête silencieux dans sa direction, Dan se dirigea vers la salle de pause pour s'occuper des boissons, mais le Diable se mit à l'y suivre comme un petit chien perdu.

— Inspecteur Du… Dan ! se reprit-il à temps. Je sais que je suis atrocement en retard mais… est-ce que l'Inspectrice est déjà partie ?

— Non. Les parents sont en train de faire leur déposition et l'infirmière qui a trouvé le corps a rendez-vous juste après. C'est quoi votre excuse du jour ?

Surpris par cet accueil, le Diable plissa les yeux pour scruter le visage de son interlocuteur.

— Oh. Est-ce qu'elle est à nouveau très en colère contre moi ?

Dan posa le grand gobelet de mauvais café à côté de la machine et commença à triturer les leviers pour en faire un autre.

— Est-ce que vous dites ça au pif ou vous commencez vraiment à piger ?

— Et bien… A vrai dire, elle est toujours un petit peu agressive avec moi ces derniers temps alors… S'il vous plait Dan, ce n'est pas de ma faute… Quand j'ai quitté la fête du karaoké hier soir, c'était parce que j'avais reçu un appel du LUX. Mon nouveau barman qui remplaçait Patrick pendant son congé s'est soudainement évaporé après minuit et n'a pas refait surface depuis… J'ai dû appeler Amenadiel en renfort, et croyez-moi, ce n'était pas une bonne pioche, parce que les seules concoctions qu'il était capable de servir, c'était ses infâmes cosmos !

— Et ? répondit Dan indifférent et impatienté pendant qu'il tenait du bout des doigts ses deux gobelets de café brûlant.

Lucifer recula prudemment d'un pas et le considéra attentivement comme si la réponse coulait de source.

— Et bien, j'ai dû le remplacer derrière le bar ! Parce qu'après tout, si Tom Cruise peut le faire… [1]

Dan haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel et rebroussa chemin pour aller rejoindre Chloé mais Lucifer poursuivit :

— …mais quand un de mes videurs a disparu lui aussi, j'ai commencé à me dire que c'était peut-être plus que de la malchance !

Dan afficha une petite grimace de mépris.

— Non mais attendez une minute... Ce que vous êtes en fait en train de me dire, c'est que vous êtes en retard parce que, pour une fois, vous avez vraiment dû bosser ? Ah c'est impressionnant !…

— Et bien… non… J'ai dû simplement prendre de nouvelles dispositions et passer quelques coups de fils pour assurer le service de ce soir, bien sûr… Mais là n'est pas la question. Je me demandais combien de temps je devais attendre avant de pouvoir appeler vos copains des Personnes Disparues ? J'aurais bien commencé à enquêter tout seul mais Amenadiel m'a dit que deux personnes en une nuit, ce n'était peut-être pas à prendre à la légère… Je ne veux pas embêter l'Inspectrice avec mes problèmes mais…

— Bon ça va, j'ai compris. Écoutez, Chloé est en train de m'attendre mais je vais voir si je peux vous aider avec votre personnel rebelle un peu plus tard, d'accord ? Et, tenez, puisque vous êtes là… Est-ce que vous avez toujours votre réserve d'alcool sur vous ?

Lucifer sourit largement, apparemment très content qu'on lui pose la question. Ménageant son effet comme un magicien, il écarta un pan de sa veste pour sortir sa flasque en argent de sa poche de poitrine.

— Vous savez bien que j'en ai toujours… Alors comme ça, on boit pendant le service maintenant, Daniel ?

— Oh, ça va ! Fermez-la ! Ce n'est pas pour moi. Versez-en une petite goutte là-dedans, s'il vous plait. Et j'insiste sur « petite ».

Avec la mine confite du Grosminet qui aurait mangé le Titi, Lucifer s'exécuta avec bonne volonté. Et ce fut pile le moment où la petite silhouette d'Ella se matérialisa derrière eux. Ses yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes en voyant le Diable rempocher sa suspicieuse petite bouteille plate.

— Non mais, hey, les mecs ! Vous êtes sérieux là ?

Pris sur le fait, l'homme et le Diable sursautèrent d'un bel ensemble, légèrement penauds.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! marmonna Dan avant de repartir en courant vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

Ella le regarda s'éloigner et se retourna vers Lucifer, en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce que vous traficotez tous les deux ? Je sens un truc pas clair. Avoue tout et je saurai me montrer magnanime…

Lucifer sourit avec tendresse et amusement.

— Euh, ça dépend. Ici, je n'ai rien fait de bien concret, j'en ai peur. J'étais en retard… dit-il avant de redresser le dos et de bomber soudain le torse. Mais… mmh… pas assez pour manquer la Charmante Infirmière qui vient juste d'arriver par ici… ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire de velours et sa voix qui étirait ses voyelles admiratives.

L'infirmière Naaji sortait de l'ascenseur et pénétrait à pas hésitants dans l'enceinte du commissariat. Elle portait d'insignifiants vêtements taupe que Lucifer trouvait insultants pour sa grande beauté naturelle.

— Ouhh, attention mogwaï en vue… Bouge pas d'ici, ordonna Ella. Je vais aller l'intercepter ou sinon elle va partir en courant.

— Non !… Je me permets de protester, miss Lopez. Je tiens à présenter mes excuses et mes plus profonds respects à cette délicieuse suspecte… Je comprends parfaitement que cette affaire est importante pour l'Inspectrice et je vais tout faire bien dans les règles, à partir de maintenant…

— Okay, super. C'est top, vraiment. Mais reste ici quand même !

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, ses traits à peine déformés par une moue boudeuse légèrement enfantine. La Splendide Infirmière Apeurée le regarda à nouveau avec crainte et il essaya de lui offrir son meilleur sourire. Allez ! Est-ce que son plus beau sourire était en panne lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il avait perdu et son visage de Diable, et sa risette ravageuse par-dessus le marché ? Il y avait décidément _quelque chose de pourri au royaume du « Dan-mark »_ [2] _._

Il prit la chaise en face du bureau de Chloé et commença tristement à triturer l'agrafeuse, ce qui était du dernier ennui.

.

CHLOÉ

Chloé était de retour de la salle d'interrogatoire et ses pas résonnèrent dans l'espace désormais silencieux de la salle commune du poste, car presque tout le monde était sorti pour aller déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, elle le trouva en train de buller sauvagement, la mine sombre et semblant d'humeur massacrante.

— Lucifer ?

En la voyant pourtant, son visage s'éclaira instantanément et il se releva prestement en ayant soin de rajuster ses manchettes et de tirer sur sa veste. Quelquefois, ses bonnes manières la surprenaient toujours, et d'autant plus qu'il pouvait en manquer totalement dans d'autres domaines.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tout seul ?

— J'attends de vous être d'une quelconque utilité, Inspectrice, répondit-il mais sans la moindre insinuation douteuse perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Oui. Oui, très bien. C'est juste que Mlle Lopez a chapardé la belle infirmière et lancé une ordonnance restrictive contre ma… malignité. Je suis trop diabolique pour elle.

Elle ne put se retenir de sourire et dit avec un petit rire.

— Vous auriez dû le voir venir de loin, n'est-ce pas, Votre Malignité ? Ou dois-je dire Altesse Diabolique ?

Il ronronna littéralement et lui adressa le plus éblouissant 'sourire à faire fondre' de son bien trop large répertoire… Il y avait décidément un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

— Je suis heureux de vous voir rire, même à mes dépends, Inspectrice. Vous ne le faites plus si souvent ces derniers temps… Notre badinage frivole et pourtant si séduisant au-dessus des cadavres commence à me manquer…

Fidèle à elle-même, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Écoutez, tant que vous pouvez faire parler les gens sans détour sur leurs vraies motivations, je suis à cent pourcent pour votre présence. Mais l'infirmière Naaji est clairement prise de panique à chaque fois qu'elle vous voit… J'ignore pourquoi, mais vous pourriez être contreproductif dans ce cas précis. Ne faites pas l'enfant. Je suis d'accord avec Ella, c'est juste une décision rationnelle.

— Oui, et bien il n'en reste pas moins que c'est un peu _vexant_ ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache tout un tas de secrets. Est-ce qu'au moins je ne pourrais pas rester derrière le miroir sans tain ? Vous ne seriez pas obligée de supporter la présence de Dan au lieu…

Secouant la tête pour montrer son désaccord, elle le coupa avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit de désobligeant.

— Écoutez Lucifer, Dan est un père et, à ma connaissance, pas vous. Il peut être en empathie avec les témoins. Laissez-le faire cette fois.

Le regard qu'il posa sur elle la fit rougir irrépressiblement quand il répondit d'une voix suave :

— Lieutenant, croyez que je me serais précipité au garde-à-vous pour perpétuer vos gènes, si je ne savais pas que c'était sans espoir.

Son ton était léger, la plaisanterie évidente, mais ses yeux étaient pleins de ferveur. Elle osa pourtant lui rendre son regard.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

— Les anges et les humains ne peuvent pas concevoir ensemble. Enfin, plus depuis longtemps, clarifia-t-il de son petit air supérieur, didactique et satisfait.

La confusion de Chloé s'amplifia de minute en minute avec le tour très inconfortable et soudain excessivement personnel que prenait cette conversation.

Est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de reconnaître devant elle qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, comme si ça n'était _rien_ ? Même si, très honnêtement, elle n'arrivait pas du tout à l'imaginer dans le rôle de père, cette idée attristante faisait lentement son chemin en elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas sans intérêt. Et si c'était là la raison pour laquelle il couchait frénétiquement avec la moitié de la ville ? La raison de son absence de tout objectif ou but dans la vie, à l'exception d'un amusement perpétuel ? Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il se sentait inutile quand elle était arrivée ? Tout s'éclairait parfaitement. Cette enquête était vraiment en train de l'affecter, même s'il refusait de l'avouer comme un gros macho.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour répondre.

— Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, il y a tout de même quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour m'aider, si vous voulez…

— Tout ce que vous voulez sauf…

— …la paperasse ? Non. Je préfère que ça soit fait correctement. Si c'est pour tout recommencer derrière vous, non merci. Mais je pensais que vous pourriez jeter un coup d'œil avec Ella sur quelque chose de _très bizarre_ que nous avons trouvé avec Pierce hier, sur les enregistrements de sécurité…

— Vous m'intriguez, Lieutenant. Dites-m'en plus. Bizarre comment ?

— Peut-être bizarre comme… un _ifrit_ ? chuchota-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Serait-ce une tâche digne de Votre Altesse Diabolique ?

Pendant quelques secondes, l'incrédulité la plus totale se peignit sur le visage de Lucifer. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent violemment sous l'effet d'un désir primal parce qu'elle venait juste d'essayer d'être gentille avec lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et s'en fichait. Elle était incroyable. Un vertige menaçait de le saisir alors qu'il ressentit un picotement intense derrière ses épaules. _Non pas les ailes, par pitié._ Il semblait hypnotisé et souffla à voix basse :

— Inspectrice, je serais ravi que vous me donniez des petits noms affectueux sur une base plus régulière mais… ça ne vous ressemble pas beaucoup et… ah… Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de flirter avec moi délibérément pour me remonter le moral ? Vous n'avez pas à faire ça vous savez…

Prise par surprise, Chloé changea subitement d'attitude. Elle soupira avec amertume, en penchant la tête en avant avec un regard mécontent et un peu abattu qu'il ne comprit pas.

— Est-ce que je manque à ce point de subtilité pour que, même vous, vous arriviez à me percer à jour ?

Il laissa passer le « même vous ».

Enivré par son parfum, il la dominait de toute sa taille, juste à quelques centimètres d'elle, il s'approcha encore pour murmurer à son oreille :

— Non. Vous n'avez pas à faire cela… à moins de vouloir que je vous embrasse à perdre haleine, là tout de suite devant tout le monde.

Même s'il n'y avait presque personne dans la pièce, elle se figea sur place et déglutit en respirant un peu plus difficilement. Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Juste au moment où elle se disait qu'il était son plus cher ami et qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour un problème secret et délicat dont il était trop fier pour parler…

Elle évita son regard pour répondre plus sèchement :

— Sans rigoler ? M'embrasser _à perdre haleine_ ? Vous êtes tellement imbu de vous-même, Lucifer !

— Le problème avec vous ma belle, c'est que vous n'imaginez même pas les avantages qu'il y aurait à jouer avec ma… _malignité_ , la taquina-t-il de ce ton séducteur qui la faisait frissonner.

Elle recula aussitôt d'un pas pour mettre une distance un peu plus professionnelle entre eux, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait faire ceci que pour tâcher de fuir les conséquences psychologiques lourdes de l'enquête. C'était toujours un bleu, ignorant tout de la façon insidieuse dont une affaire pouvait faire ressurgir de vieux démons, et de toute évidence, il n'était pas encore capable de gérer cela proprement. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Mais il valait mieux pour lui qu'il garde ses repères plutôt que de se risquer de se retrouver en terrain encore plus glissant.

— Rah ! Seigneur ! Vous dites ça d'une façon qui rend les choses tellement _indécentes_ ! Vous êtes impossible. Je vous envoie Ella mais vous avez intérêt à rester courtois avec elle ! Je peux faire avec votre badinage parce que je sais que vous n'êtes pas sérieux, mais faites quand même attention. Un de ces jours, vous pourriez finir avec des accusations de harcèlement !

Elle s'éloigna promptement en direction de l'antre d'Ella, sentant malgré tout son regard choqué qui pesait lourd dans son dos.

Il serra les dents. _Je sais que vous n'êtes pas sérieux_. Ça lui faisait le même effet qu'un coup de lame démoniaque dans le cœur. Comment diable était-il supposé la courtiser et « s'ouvrir » à elle, si elle refusait la moindre petite approche ? L'ice bucket challenge ? Trop facile. Qu'ils essaient donc la douche écossaise [3] qu'était Chloé Decker !

.

LUCIFER et MARCUS

Au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment mettre un frein à ses très nouvelles insécurités personnelles concernant les prétendus « sentiments naissants » de Chloé pour Pierce. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout gâcher d'un simple mot, mais comment pouvait-il supporter de la voir se détacher de lui chaque jour un peu plus ? Ces foutues ailes étaient à ça de se déployer alors qu'il ne faisait que _penser_ à l'embrasser… penser au plus petit effleurement, même pas époustouflant…

Oh son Paternel devait bien se marrer et se réjouir sans fin de tout ceci ! Évidemment qu'Il le faisait. Oui, Samael, l'Archange rebelle qui avait refusé prétentieusement de courber l'échine devant les hommes et de les servir comme on le lui avait ordonné, parce qu'il pensait que c'était des créatures inférieures… Samael, jeté à bas des cieux et forcé de s'occuper de _la lie_ de l'humanité en Enfer, à priori parce qu'ils se ressemblaient assez dans le fait de ne pas suivre des commandements de Papa et de remettre en cause Son autorité…

Il fallait le voir maintenant, le fier Satan ! Empêtré jusqu'au cou dans ces enquiquinants sentiments humains, vulnérable, insécurisé, et désespérément attiré par une femme comme il n'en avait jamais connue. Aussi brillante et acérée que Justice, l'épée angélique de Caliel. Un magnifique miracle qu'il rêvait d'aider, de servir, de chérir et d'adorer avec la moindre parcelle de ce qui restait de lui… Comment son Père ne pourrait-Il pas rire de lui maintenant, en lui renvoyant à la face un énervant « Je te l'avais bien dit » ?

Une longue minute, il eut le sentiment d'être observé. Un point derrière son crâne le chatouillait à nouveau. Il fit volteface et découvrit Marcus Pierce qui se tenait là, à le contempler de ses insondables yeux froids.

— Capitaine ! Que faites-vous ici ?

— Je _travaille_ là, Morningstar. Vous avez oublié ?

— Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous devriez probablement vous reposer davantage…

Le beau visage de Pierce tressaillit légèrement. Il était assez amusé de voir combien il était facile de décoder Lucifer lorsqu'on savait très exactement qui il était et ce qu'il était.

— Je ne faisais que passer en coup de vent pour prévenir que j'étais sorti de l'hôpital et voir Decker à propos de l'infanticide. Pour ce que j'en sais, le bureau du Maire appelle toutes les deux heures et s'inquiète de ce que la presse ne vende la mèche très bientôt. Il nous faut des faits, pas des fuites !

— Elle est excellente ! Mettez-la sur un tee-shirt, ça va faire un tabac. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir le Lieutenant vient juste de finir d'entendre les parents et elle est actuellement avec l'infirmière.

— Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec elle ?

— Fascinante question s'il en est, à tous les égards... L'inspectrice peut gérer le témoin seule cette fois et m'a demandé de regarder plutôt les enregistrements vidéo.

— Oh ça ! Oui. Et pendant qu'on y est, j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir votre opinion _éclairée_ à ce propos !

Lucifer sourit, un peu surpris de cette déclaration.

— Et bien, voilà qui est nouveau ! Cette balle passée bien près et votre petite NDE [4] vous ont-elles fait changer d'avis sur mon compte ? Auriez-vous des regrets de m'avoir complètement ignoré depuis le début ?

Pierce n'eut même pas l'occasion de répondre qu'il ne l'ignorait pas du tout. Un cri perçant qui ressemblait à « Capitaine » déchira l'air lorsqu'Ella l'aperçut et commença à se montrer une nouvelle fois sous son jour le plus pétillant et hyperactif. Effaré, il la regarda parler comme une mitraillette en bondissant sur place, juste avant qu'elle ne se mette à le serrer dans ses bras sans prévenir. Marcus n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se passer, se contentant de grimacer pendant que Lucifer observait avec une fausse compassion :

— Ah, mais c'est qu'elle a le câlin fougueux, notre chère Ella !

— Ouh, désolée, désolée, Capitaine, ça vous fait toujours mal, hein ?

— Ça ira, Lopez, merci. J'ai… euh… entendu dire que vous deviez bosser sur les cassettes avec Morningstar ?

— Les cassettes ? Oh, vous voulez dire les CD ? Oui !

— Parfait, allez-y. Je serai dans mon bureau jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir Decker mais je ne reste pas la journée.

— C'est tout à fait normal, Capitaine, approuva-t-elle, ses grands yeux noirs débordant d'une inquiétude toute zélée.

Il les contempla un instant pendant qu'ils se rendaient dans le labo. Morningstar le lorgnait par en dessous comme s'il avait l'air de penser qu'il avait quelque chose sur lui. Ce qui était drôle. Ces gens le faisaient mourir de rire. Pas exactement le genre de mort qu'il escomptait mais peu importait.

Il s'ébroua pour chasser ces pensées et marcha en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire.

.

Après avoir frappé un coup, il entra là en propriétaire et alla se présenter au témoin avec une brève poignée de main. L'infirmière le regarda avec circonspection tandis qu'il pressait ses doigts dans les siens.

— Désolé de vous interrompre. Mlle Naaji, je suis le Capitaine Pierce et je voulais que vous sachiez que je prends cette affaire très au sérieux. Vous devez tout nous dire. Particulièrement, si vous avez reçu des menaces, que ce soit en votre nom personnel ou celui de l'hôpital…

— Mlle Naaji nous a déjà confirmé que ce n'était pas le cas, l'informa Chloé, un peu désarçonnée qu'il intervienne personnellement dans son affaire.

Peut-être qu'il se sentait plus concerné parce qu'il lui avait donné un coup de main ? Ou parce que le travail sur le terrain lui manquait ?

— Très bien, je serai dans mon bureau. Si vous pouviez passer me voir ensuite ? demanda-t-il à l'inspectrice en ignorant délibérément Dan.

En dépit de sa formule au conditionnel polie, c'était clairement un ordre. Elle acquiesça et attendit patiemment qu'il se retire.

A côté d'elle, Dan essayait de ne pas trop sourire. Il ne savait que trop bien combien Chloé se montrait jalouse de ses dossiers et combien le Capitaine ferait bien de ne pas s'en mêler, s'il espérait obtenir quelque chose d'elle.

— Est-ce que vous savez que vous travaillez avec des gens… vraiment bizarres ? intervint soudain Maryam Naaji avec un regard perplexe sur la porte par laquelle Pierce était sorti.

— Allons bon ! Est-ce que tous les hommes avec qui je travaille vous font peur ?

— Et bien, non. Pas lui ! dit-elle en désignant Daniel du regard, et se gagnant un sourire heureux de la part de l'intéressé.

— D'accord, maintenant que ceci est bien clairement posé, ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est si vous avez _la moindre_ suspicion que le meurtrier puisse frapper encore.

Paupières baissées, ses longs cils caressant ses joues, l'infirmière secoua la tête d'ignorance.

— Ce n'est pas exactement comme si nous avions parlé… Je l'ai juste vue. En plus, elle marmonnait dans une langue étrange que je ne comprenais pas.

— Attendez, attendez une petite minute, l'interrompit Dan avec son crayon levé flottant au-dessus de sa feuille de notes. Quand est-ce qu'il a été établi que le meurtrier était une _meurtrière_ ?

Insécurisée par sa réaction, Maryam Naaji cligna des yeux.

— Quand je l'ai dit hier à votre jeune collègue chrétienne... Elle a demandé une description précise pour faire faire un portrait-robot…

Dan et Chloé échangèrent un regard perplexe. Pourquoi Ella aurait-elle omis de leur reparler de quelque chose comme ça ?

.

* * *

.°.

LUCIFER (et SAMAEL)

 _Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera esta noche la última vez  
Bésame, bésame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después_ [6] _ **  
**_

Durant les dernières heures de l'après-midi et le début de la soirée, le club n'était pas officiellement ouvert. Apparemment, la musique était un peu différente de l'ordinaire aussi, bien moins bruyante, avait remarqué Dan en dévalant les escaliers conduisant à la piste de danse principale. Quelques employés étaient déjà là, occupés à nettoyer, à signer des reçus de livraison, brancher des sonos et d'autres choses de cet ordre. Comme promis, Dan était venu au LUX pour poser quelques questions, çà et là, à propos du barman et du videur.

Lucifer le voyait plus comme une mesure qui rassurerait son personnel. En plus, il savait que lorsqu'il était personnellement impliqué, il manquait certains détails. Et c'était pire lorsqu'il était impliqué et bouleversé par le rejet d'une certaine Inspectrice, qui le conduisait à espérer se saouler en vain. Et à faire des trucs complètement stupides qu'il savait ne pas devoir.

Donc il laissa Dan faire son petit tour, sortir son sourire et son badge et parler aux autres videurs pour recueillir les données les plus ennuyeuses de la procédure. Lucifer n'y brillait pas parce qu'il était trop impatient. L'un de ses très nombreux défauts mal venus. On aurait pu croire qu'avoir littéralement tout le temps du monde lui aurait permis de développer un peu de sagesse et de patience… Pas vraiment !

Pour l'heure, il avait accepté de danser avec Lilith. Elle portait une courte robe de satin rouge à fines bretelles qui la moulait délicieusement. Douce et chaude contre lui, elle était aussi probablement un peu éméchée car sa constitution n'était pas aussi résistante à l'alcool que la sienne. Elle souriait et paraissait de bonne humeur, virevoltant sur l'une de ces danses latines qui mêlaient dans leur jeu les sourcils froncés, les regards passionnés, les sourires prometteurs et les coups de hanche provocateurs. Très provocateurs. A tout cela, il ne trouvait rien à redire. Bien au contraire.

 _Quiero sentirte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos  
Verte junto a mi  
Piensa que tal vez mañana yo estaré lejos  
Muy lejos de ti…_ [7] _ **  
**_

La chanson était triste mais Lucifer se sentait étrangement raccord avec sa thématique.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que nous étions en train de fêter ? essaya-t-il pendant qu'il entourait sa taille de ses mains possessives pour la renverser en arrière.

— C'est une surprise.

— Dis-la moi maintenant, la pria-t-il.

— Tu n'as jamais été patient, Samael, répondit-elle après un petit rire.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler _Lucifer_.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je n'aime pas ce nom. Je préfère Samael qui est bien plus agréable et qui évoque la douceur.

Il l'envoya tournoyer sur ses hauts-talons sans lâcher sa main et d'un bras solide la ramena vers lui, si vivement qu'elle trébucha légèrement sur un pas et se retint à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Ils partagèrent un sourire, très conscients que les quelques mortels qui les entouraient les regardaient avec admiration et un certain inconfort croissant au bas du ventre… Ils savaient qu'ils formaient un tableau splendide tous les deux. Semblables en perfection et en beauté, merveilleusement synchrones et sexys comme ça n'était pas permis.

.

Tout avait commencé à cause de cette attirance fatale, et apparemment défendue, entre eux deux. Mais comment l'auraient-ils su ? Bien que jeune, Samael avait bien vite compris que Lilith souffrait beaucoup de sa condition hybride lorsqu'il avait trouvé refuge chez elle, après sa fugue de la Cité d'Argent.

Il était détesté par ses frères qui l'avaient battu et laissé seul dans le désert. Malgré tout, son père avait ordonné qu'il ne reste plus avec ses sœurs aînées, pensant qu'un peu de compagnie masculine améliorerait les choses au regard de son « retard de développement ». Samael voulait être gentil et se faire des amis, il posait beaucoup de questions et essayait de se faire à la dureté de son nouvel environnement. Un échec. Tout ce qu'il essayait, échouait misérablement : ses frères ne voulaient pas le voir traîner dans leurs pattes.

Alors il s'était enfui aussi loin que possible et avait vécu seul pendant longtemps, avec des animaux pour seule compagnie, à dormir dans des arbres creux et à pleurer sur sa solitude… Jusqu'à ce que Lilith le trouve dans la forêt et le conduise jusque chez elle, en un point très éloigné du Jardin.

Lilith était différente de ses autres sœurs. Elle avait des idées bizarres et un comportement étrange. Régulièrement, elle avait l'habitude de l'abandonner ou de l'envoyer balader mais avec des larmes de honte et des cris de souffrance. Et quelques jours plus tard, elle revenait, les yeux suppliants et enfiévrés, câline au possible, à le serrer désespérément contre elle en caressant ses longs cheveux noirs, à insister pour qu'il dorme auprès d'elle pour partager leur chaleur corporelle. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait durant ces quelques jours. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup parce que la maladie était une chose inconnue au Paradis.

Avec le temps, elle avait réclamé peu à peu encore plus de cajoleries, jour et nuit, soutenant que cela l'aidait à atténuer ses douleurs. En bon garçon, il voulait vraiment qu'elle se sente mieux. Comment de doux massages sur son corps auraient-ils pu être mauvais s'ils étaient apaisants ? En plus, il était plus que reconnaissant qu'elle au moins semble l'accepter comme il était – même s'il était un ange « pas terminé » comme elle l'avait désigné à leur première rencontre.

L'un de ces jours où elle l'avait laissé tout seul, il avait rencontré en se promenant une petite créature blonde qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une sœur angélique – à ce détail près qu'elle semblait elle aussi « pas bien terminée » comme lui, avait la même petite touffe bouclée que Lilith en haut de ses cuisses et qu'elle était amusante parce qu'elle croyait qu'il était un « homme-oiseau ». Ils étaient vite devenus amis et il avait pris l'habitude d'aller la voir pour tromper son ennui à chaque fois que Lilith ne voulait pas de lui pour des raisons jamais évoquées. Eux par contre, n'arrêtaient pas de bavarder. Comme lui, la petite avait de nombreuses questions, sur à peu près tous les sujets. Elle était très désireuse de savoir des choses.

Mais un jour, la trop curieuse petite Havah, ou Eve, puisque c'était elle, était partie à sa recherche parce qu'il n'était pas venu à leur rendez-vous. Et elle était tombée sur Lilith et lui, au beau milieu d'un « moment privilégié ». Malheureusement, elle avait pile choisi celui où Lilith avait décidé de lui enseigner un nouveau tour d'une grande audace pour la rendre parfaitement heureuse et apaisée...

Havah les avait regardés avec la plus grande perplexité, en restant figée sur place, et pensant qu'il serait sans doute impoli de les interrompre. Alors Lilith avait attrapé un fichu fruit qui était tombé à côté d'eux et l'avait lancé dans sa direction pour chasser la petite espionne. Bien sûr, Havah n'avait rien compris, avait attrapé le fruit avec un sourire de reconnaissance, s'était assise confortablement et avait croqué dedans pour attendre…

Et une merde sans nom s'en était suivie, comme chacun sait. Et pour être honnête, c'était juste le commencement…

.

Mais aujourd'hui, Lucifer était plus sûr de lui. Tout ça s'était produit il y avait très longtemps. Il n'était plus du tout celui qu'elle appelait « l'ange inachevé ». Lilith ne pouvait plus jouer avec lui ce jeu de yo-yo troublant. Il connaissait les femmes à présent. Du moins, il _pensait_ qu'il les connaissait très bien.

Linda aurait sûrement objecté qu'il se trompait parce qu'elles se trouvaient toutes sous son charme et que ça faussait la donne. Il se demanda brièvement quand donc il avait commencé à développer une « Linda intérieure » qui lui faisait gentiment la leçon quand sa version physique n'était pas là pour s'en charger…

— Je suis désolé ma chère, répondit-il enfin. Mais Samael a disparu dans la Chute. Je ne suis plus lui désormais. Il m'a été arraché.

Elle soupira et caressa sa joue d'un bout de doigt taquin.

— Tu en es sûr ? Je vois bien que tu as toujours la barbe naissante des très jeunes gens.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec la jeunesse. Certains mortels apprécient sa rugosité sur des parties très sensibles de leur corps, l'informa-t-il avec un sourire proprement diabolique.

— Lesquelles ? demanda-t-elle avec les yeux luisants.

Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches divines aux proportions parfaites et si rondes.

— Je pourrais envisager de t'éclairer sur ce point si, de ton côté, tu songeais à me dire quelle était ta surprise…

— C'est un marché équitable.

Elle se cambra contre lui le ventre en avant pour les faire se toucher. Il sourit, ravi de son impudeur. Et parce qu'il s'attendait à quelque plaisir extrêmement charnel, il fut complètement pris au dépourvu quand elle murmura dans son cou :

— Je comprends très bien que tu te sois senti diminué quand Père t'a rendu incapable de procréer. Quel gâchis, soit dit en passant, parce que bon… regarde-toi ! J'ai ressenti ton dépit l'autre jour, lorsque tu as parlé de l'enfant humaine. J'ai vu des représentations d'elle, là où vit Mazikeen.

— Tu es allée là où vit Mazikeen ? répéta-t-il avec inquiétude.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, je comprends bien plus que ce que tu crois ! Cette visite m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai compris pourquoi tu avais assigné ma fille Mazikeen à la protection de cette petite : elle nous ressemble, elle est brune comme nous, elle a les mêmes yeux noirs… Tu prévois d'en faire ton héritière en Enfer ! A cause de la cruauté de Père, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de prendre un enfant au hasard et de le faire former par ta meilleure tortionnaire… C'est à la fois triste et injuste. Je reconnais que j'ai été dure avec toi quand je suis partie parce que tu ne pouvais plus me donner d'enfants ni étancher mes irrésistibles besoins de maternité… J'ai été méchante avec toi, je m'en rends compte à présent, mais c'est terminé. J'ai décidé d'arranger ça pour toi, mon amour.

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et poussa encore plus son ventre contre lui. Il sentit quelque chose cogner contre le sien et il fit un petit bond en arrière sous la surprise.

— Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Lilith sourit et posa ses doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

— Je suis enceinte, chuchota-t-elle. Et je vais bientôt donner naissance à plusieurs petits démons en un rien de temps… Père ne pourra pas les exiger tous. J'ai pensé à une solution. Tu pourrais comme ça avoir ton propre héritier, ou tes héritiers, si tu en voulais un de plus par sécurité, et au moins, ils seraient à moitié célestes !

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche au beau milieu de la piste de danse.

— Qu… quoi ?

.

.

(à suivre)

.

* * *

[1] Pour les plus jeunes, ceci est une référence au film « Cocktail » (1988)

[2] Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Danemark (citation célèbre de Hamlet, Sheakspeare).

[3] Depuis quelques années, défi populaire qui consiste à se verser sur la tête un seau plein d'eau glacée. Si on veut passer son tour, il faut donner de l'argent à une œuvre de charité. La plupart des célébrités font les deux. La « douche écossaise » est un procédé par lequel on alterne le chaud et le froid à des fins thérapeutiques mais qui est symboliquement pris comme une vive et brutale alternance de sensations, événements ou impression qui passent d'un extrême à l'autre.

[4] NDE : Near Death Experiment, soit expérience de mort approchée en français.

[5] Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi beaucoup (encore), comme si cette nuit était la toute dernière fois  
Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi beaucoup, parce que j'ai peur de te perdre, de te perdre après ça

[6] Je veux te sentir tout contre moi et me voir dans tes yeux / Te voir tout près de moi  
Pense que peut-être demain moi je serai loin / Très loin de toi


	6. Le baiser de l'ange

**Chapitre 6 : Le baiser de l'ange**

ELLA

La jeune experte médico-légale décida de quitter le commissariat peu de temps après le soudain départ de Lucifer.

Elle s'en fut récupérer le portrait-robot qui avait été réalisé d'après les descriptions de l'infirmière Naaji et étudia minutieusement la feuille de papier épais qu'elle avait dans les mains. Une très belle femme y était représentée. Ses longs cheveux d'encre encadraient un visage à la peau sombre dont les tempes et le front portaient de délicats tatouages. Ses iris charbonneux le disputaient à la volupté de ses lèvres prune qui découvraient deux petites canines pointues en une esquisse de sourire froid. A son cou triomphait un imposant collier qui pouvait sembler africain ou au moins d'inspiration tribale. Le dessin était plutôt de bonne facture cependant Maryam avait reconnu qu'elle était bien plus terrifiante en présence. Elle avait aussi avoué qu'elle s'était sentie complètement submergée quand « l'ifrit » avait plongé dans son regard jusqu'à son âme et qu'elle avait ri à ses pitoyables tentatives pour protéger les enfants. C'était une peur qui ne laissait pas prise à la logique, un pur instinct viscéral.

Ella remercia l'artiste et réalisa trois photocopies. Une pour Chloé, une pour Dan, et une dernière qu'elle plia soigneusement pour la ranger dans son sac à dos. Puis elle fit son petit tour pour saluer tout le monde et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait prévu de faire une petite visite spéciale pour recueillir des informations supplémentaires.

Pile au moment où elle poussait la porte, elle découvrit avec surprise que Marcus Pierce était juste derrière elle, en train de la tenir, mais à la différence de Lucifer tout à l'heure, dans un geste plus prudent que courtois. Elle lui sourit quand même.

— Vous ne partez que maintenant, Capitaine ? Je croyais que vous aviez dit que vous ne restiez pas ?

— C'était plus ou moins mon intention… Mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne dans cette affaire. Est-ce que Lucifer a dit quelque chose sur les CD ?

— Non rien. Mais il avait l'air très… préoccupé. Je pense bien que c'est la première fois que je l'ai vu autant froncer les sourcils…

— Vous croyez que vous pourriez améliorer la résolution ? C'est une honte qu'un hôpital de cette taille ne puisse se permettre que des enregistrements en noir et blanc. Sans ça, on aurait pu jeter un coup d'œil aux couches de couleur RVB…

Ella se mit à sautiller de joie et sourit un peu plus, les yeux brillants.

— Oh, vous m'impressionnez là ! Vous vous y connaissez en vidéo ? Le capitaine Monroe, c'était même pas la peine !

— Et bien… c'est parce que j'ai fait un peu de photo il y a quelques années, expliqua-t-il avec un léger embarras. J'étais curieux du processus non-argentique qui me laissait perplexe… Enfin peu importe… Je ne veux pas vous retarder mais est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas avoir déjà reçu le portrait-robot à cette heure ?

— Si ! Je l'ai mis sur le bureau de Decker. Est-ce que vous voulez aussi une copie ?

— Laissez, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé, je vais le faire…

Ella le considéra pensivement pendant qu'il faisait demi-tour et marchait vers le poste de travail de Chloé. Il prit la feuille de papier dans ses mains et cligna des yeux trois fois. C'était un visage assez familier qu'il n'était pas préparé à revoir un jour. Il se retourna pour lui demander quelque chose d'autre, mais le petit rat de laboratoire s'était déjà envolé…

.

Ella remontait la rue à grandes foulées et se sentit soulagée dès qu'elle aperçut les grilles toujours ouvertes de l'église de son quartier. Elle ajusta les sangles de son sac à dos sur ses épaules et se mit à courir pour les franchir. Puis elle poussa la porte derrière laquelle le parfum habituel des bougies, de l'encens et des vieilles pierres moussues avait l'habitude de l'accueillir. Un long tapis rouge menait jusqu'à l'autel, lui donnant toujours l'impression fugace d'être une starlette au festival de Cannes. Probablement la première starlette à avoir pris Klingon en seconde langue.

— Père Agostin ? appela-t-elle.

— Ici.

La réponse venait de la droite. Le père Agostin était un prêtre d'âge moyen qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques années. Blond et légèrement replet, l'homme était assez maniéré et rigide mais il aimait vraiment ses paroissiens. En équilibre sur un banc, il était présentement en train de regarnir son présentoir de brochures d'associations caritatives… Ella allait très régulièrement à l'église, de sorte qu'il la connaissait très bien et semblait content de sa visite.

— Ella ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que ça concerne ta famille ? Ton frère a encore des ennuis ?

— Non, non, mon Père. Je voulais vous poser des questions sur un sujet relativement… délicat et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous soyons seuls.

Au-dessus de ses yeux gris, les sourcils clairs du prêtre s'étaient froncés d'inquiétude.

— Veux-tu que je t'entende en confession ?

Un peu nerveuse, Ella jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Principalement de vieilles dames qui priaient silencieusement et un couple de touristes étrangers qui prenaient des photos. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent être effrayés par ses questions bizarres portant sur des démons…

— Oui, accepta-t-elle. Je crois que ce serait parfait, mon Père !

D'un signe de tête inquiet, le prêtre lui fit signe de le suivre dans le confessionnal où il entendait d'habitude les pécheurs soulager leur conscience. Mais dès que la porte fut refermée, Ella se mit à farfouiller bruyamment dans son sac, à la recherche du portrait-robot.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez ouvrir cette fenêtre de séparation ? J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer…

— Non, je ne peux pas. De quoi s'agit-il Ella ? Tu as l'air assez… agitée aujourd'hui… Enfin un peu plus que d'habitude, non ?...

— Et bien c'est très sérieux. Pour faire court, j'ai rencontré une fille adorable sur une enquête. Elle est musulmane…

— Oh, je pense que je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu es troublée par sa sensualité et inquiète de sa religion différente ?

— Non, non, écoutez-moi, n'essayez pas de deviner… Je suis venue vous voir parce que j'ai des questions sur la Bible. Regardez ceci… le pressa-t-elle en posant le dessin contre le cannage qui recouvrait la séparation du confessionnal.

— Très honnêtement, je n'y vois pas grand-chose… Si tu me disais exactement ce que tu veux, si tu n'es pas là pour te confesser ?

— Je veux que vous me disiez tout ce que vous pourriez savoir de démons bibliques qui tuent des enfants.

— Quoi ?! Mais quelle idée, c'est horrible !

Ce n'était certes pas le genre de refus que la jeune femme avait envie d'entendre. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et décida d'opter pour une approche plus frontale pour le secouer un peu. Peut-être allait-elle le regretter et qu'il lui faudrait aller dans une autre église à l'avenir, mais c'était important.

— Écoutez, mon Père, il y a un meurtrier là dehors en liberté. Qui tue _des_ _bébés_. Notre seul témoin est une infirmière traumatisée qui soutient qu'elle a vu un démon femelle qui ressemblait à ça (elle tint la photocopie levée contre le grillage). La pauvre est mortellement angoissée, s'inquiète de son état mental et de l'éventuelle perte de son job si jamais elle en parlait à la Police. Elle est assez convaincue que ce n'est pas une meurtrière « normale » parce qu'elle a semblé apparaître de nulle part, comme par magie, et qu'elle parlait une langue étrangère ou peut-être ancienne… L'infirmière n'a pas l'air d'être une déséquilibrée, ses collègues en témoignent, et elle est venue vers moi parce qu'elle a compris que j'avais la Foi. Mon Père, j'ai vraiment besoin des infos que vous pourriez avoir pour pouvoir parler avec elle. Alors est-ce que vous allez m'aider ou faudra-t-il que je me tourne plutôt vers _un_ _imam_ ?

.

* * *

.°.

DANIEL

Après avoir facilement rassemblé quelques informations en faisant le tour des employés du LUX, Daniel Espinoza s'approcha de Lucifer et de l'espèce de bombe sexuelle ahurissante qu'il était en train de peloter éhontément sur la piste de danse. Bien sûr, il _fallait_ qu'elle soit à tomber…

Son petit sourire en coin s'élargit pourtant quand il remarqua que le soi-disant Diable était en train de perdre un peu de sa superbe pour une raison inaudible, car ils étaient en train de chuchoter. En ce qui le concernait, Dan se satisfaisait de tout ce qui pouvait gommer un tant soit peu le sourire arrogant de ce stupide bellâtre… Même s'il ne considérait plus réellement Lucifer comme un ennemi, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le trouvait pas très énervant, à peu près tout le temps.

Il en était le premier surpris mais devenir ami avec son frère Amenadiel, avait changé le point de vue de Dan sur le Consultant Civil. Ça et puis le fait qu'ils partageaient tous les deux maintenant une sorte d'amour à sens unique pour Chloé. Il aurait presque pu considérer ça comme une forme de camaraderie bizarre, un peu comme lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils étaient tous les deux fans de la franchise de _L'Exterminateur_ au cinéma. Quoique ça ne saute pas forcément aux yeux de tous, ils avaient des choses en commun.

Par exemple, ils étaient assez crétins tous les deux pour avoir laissé filer Chloé en raison de leurs sombres petits secrets… Inutile d'extrapoler beaucoup à ce sujet : avec un nom pareil assumé, Lucifer n'était pas un petit saint. L'an dernier, Maze avait fait la preuve qu'elle pouvait être une vraie _brute_. Et flippante avec ça, capable de mettre au pas les mafias russes ou chinoises.

Depuis le tout début, Trixie trouvait ces deux-là « géniaux » ou « trop marrants » mais la vérité, c'était que ce n'était absolument pas son cas. Pour la bonne et simple raison que le petit tour de magie de Lucifer… ne marchait pas si bien que ça sur lui non plus. Et parce qu'il n'était pas le gros débile qu'ils croyaient tous, il avait choisi de garder ça pour lui…

La première fois qu'il en avait vraiment pris conscience, c'était quand il s'était jeté à la gorge de Lucifer comme un enragé. Pendant l'affaire du prof de yoga grassouillet qui avait impliqué une espèce de « couteau démoniaque ». Si Lucifer n'avait pas été si occupé à le sous-estimer et le prendre de haut, il aurait compris ce qu'il y avait derrière le fait qu'il soit un « cas compliqué ». Depuis le premier jour, devant l'école de Trixie, l'inspecteur n'avait pas été impressionné par son petit numéro. Et il n'avait jamais ressenti cette attirance irrésistible dont tout le monde faisait grand cas. L'Ex était peut-être le seul à voir la bizarrerie profonde que le Nouveau cachait sous son charme, parce que contrairement à Chloé, il n'en était nullement _séduit_.

La patience que Dan affichait venait de ce qu'il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que ce type était important pour la carrière de Chloé et pour ses résultats professionnels – alors que lui-même n'avait rien fait d'autre que l'enfoncer, en définitive. Ses propres insécurités, lâchetés ordinaires, échecs et sa rétrogradation après la seconde mort de Malcolm, jetaient une ombre de soupçon injuste sur elle. Parce qu'elle était sa femme, on supposait automatiquement qu'elle devait forcément « savoir » et qu'elle était en réalité sa complice. Et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pouvait rien faire non plus pour empêcher les autres de penser qu'elle était stupide d'avoir été si aveugle. Lorsqu'il était revenu de l'hôpital, Pierce lui-même avait murmuré un truc sur « l'inaltérable aveuglement de Lois Lane » [1] lorsqu'il croyait que personne n'écoutait. Dan n'avait pas apprécié que leur patron fasse ce genre de petit commentaire sur la femme qu'il avait aimée… et qu'il aimait toujours.

Après l'empoisonnement de Chloé, après que Lucifer lui eut brisé le cœur en fuyant lâchement à Vegas pour épouser une strip-teaseuse, elle aurait eu tellement de raisons de prendre Trixie sous son bras et de partir très loin sans jamais revenir à Los Angeles… Qu'est-ce qui la retenait encore ici, au fond ? Il savait parfaitement que Pierce n'avait pas une haute opinion d'elle puisqu'il venait de lui refuser plus de responsabilités syndicales au sein du commissariat et même un simple jour de congé alors qu'elle n'en demandait jamais…

L'homme trop gâté qui lui faisait face avait tout pour lui. Mais alors qu'il aurait eu ses chances avec elle s'il avait su s'y prendre, il n'avait pas les couilles de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et se comportait présentement comme un connard de première.

— Je peux vous dire un mot ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'ignorer la façon dont la beauté gothique, incrustée à même le costume de Lucifer, l'examinait avec un air outré.

— Comment oses-tu nous interrompre, rebut du genre humain ?

Daniel fronça le sourcil. _Rebut du genre humain_ maintenant ? Encore une autre malade qui avait accepté de le suivre dans son petit délire de jeu de rôle favori ? Où les trouvait-il ?

Le Diable afficha un sourire un peu mécanique avec un coup d'œil perplexe pour la belle.

— Très chère, ne sois pas si impolie. J'ai demandé à _mon ami_ _Daniel_ de m'aider parce que c'est un officier de police sensationnel ; il n'interrompt rien du tout, il ne fait que son travail…

Cette fois, elle eut l'air authentiquement scandalisée.

— _Toi,_ tu es ami avec les humains ? Pourquoi faire ?

— Bien sûr que je le suis ! C'est devenu tellement tendance ! Même Maze en a deux ou trois, ajouta-t-il un peu machiavéliquement en utilisant la rivalité naturelle entre la mère et la fille. On appelle ça « s'intégrer », ma chère.

Lilith scanna l'inspecteur Espinoza des pieds à la tête et il eut l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'un morceau de viande. Même s'il la trouvait attirante de prime abord, elle venait de réussir à doucher son humeur en un rien de temps. En plus, Charlotte rodait toujours dans ses pensées.

— Eh bien, je t'ai connu plus difficile, dit-elle à Lucifer, mais je suppose qu'il n'est pas si mal... Est-ce que je devrais m' _intégrer_ avec lui aussi ?

Même pour Dan, il n'était vraiment pas difficile de deviner ce qu'elle avait vraiment en tête avec son « intégration ». Aussi fut-il tout de même assez surpris par la réponse de Monsieur J'adore-les-parties-à-trois-et-je-m'en-vante.

— Non, tu ne dois pas, parce que je l'apprécie beaucoup. D'ailleurs, j'aime tout le monde ici. Mes clients, et pendant que j'y pense, tous mes collègues du commissariat ! déclara fermement Lucifer – ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander un autre jus de fruit, pendant que je discute des ennuyeuses obligations d'un propriétaire de club avec Daniel ?

— Je déteste les fruits et en plus j'ai vraiment faim, bouda-t-elle avec mauvaise grâce.

— Splendide ! Nous irons dîner juste après, sussura-t-il de sa voix de velours regorgeant de promesses tacites.

Légèrement hypnotisés par la façon dont elle marchait, le Diable et l'homme la suivirent en retenant leur respiration. Puis ils prirent place sur le grand canapé rond et Lucifer se plaça intentionnellement de façon à bloquer la vue de Daniel.

— Daniel, vous savez évidemment que je ne suis pas ce genre de rabat-joie… mais là, je vous le demande, ne regardez pas ma sœur comme ça.

— Votre sœur ? Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête ! Tout le monde a bien remarqué la façon dont vous « dansiez » avec elle et ça n'avait rien de fraternel ! Ah et « pendant que j'y pense », si vous pouviez vous en tenir à _Ducon_ au lieu de _Rebut du genre humain_ …

— Oubliez ça. Elle ne connait pas bien les usages locaux. Croyez-moi, et c'est vraiment dans votre intérêt, si jamais elle vous demande de la vénérer, quoi qu'il vous en coûte, refusez et partez tout de suite en courant !...

— Pourquoi, vous êtes jaloux ?

— Bien sûr que non, ne soyez pas stupide. Mais l'Inspectrice me tuerait s'il vous arrivait quelque chose…

Se relevant sous l'affront, Dan se demanda fugitivement pourquoi il était toujours aussi choqué d'être en bute à la constante muflerie de son vis-à-vis qui le traitait tout le temps d'idiot. Mais il préféra essayer de clarifier son "s'il vous arrivait quelque chose".

— De quoi parlez-vous _exactement_ ? Est-ce que vous essayez de dire… que vous la suspectez d'être impliquée dans les disparitions ?

Avec un embarras comique à voir, Lucifer l'incita à se taire.

— Shhh ! Si mon travail avec vous tous m'a appris quelque chose, c'est que vous avez un besoin compulsif d'avoir des preuves de tout ! En ce qui me concerne, je trouve que c'est une vaste perte de temps parce qu'accuser et faire cracher le morceau est beaucoup plus mon style… Mais pour en revenir à elle, je l'ai bien connue autrefois. J'espère qu'elle a changé ses façons mais je n'en suis pas sûr… Alors, hum… Est-ce que vous avez recueilli des infos utiles ?

Les mains sur les hanches, l'inspecteur pencha la tête, pas très sûr de comprendre de quoi il retournait.

— Quand vous dites que vous l'avez _bien connue_ , vous ne voulez pas dire… au sens biblique du terme, n'est-ce pas ? On ne sait jamais trop avec vous…

— Oh pitié ! s'énerva Lucifer. J'ai déjà été minutieusement sermonné par l'Inspectrice ET par Linda, merci bien ! Et apparemment, je n'ai pas de circonstances atténuantes...

Dan ne put s'empêcher un sourire totalement incrédule et presque effaré.

— Oh mon Dieu, vous voulez dire qu'elle serait la première avec qui vous avez… ? Mon pote, vous êtes dans de très sales draps. Mais comment ça se fait que lorsqu'il y a une mauvaise décision à prendre, vous êtes toujours le premier à lever la main ?

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel, et chassa ces considérations d'un petit geste élégant.

— Dan, croyez que j'apprécie grandement votre tendre intérêt pour la précocité de ma vie sexuelle mais pour la ixième fois, laissez mon Père en dehors de tout ça ! Nous devons faire vite. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée mais il va probablement falloir que je convoque un conseil de famille parce qu'elle vient juste de me dire qu'elle était enceinte…

Daniel vérifia deux fois au-dessus de l'épaule de Lucifer. Si c'était vrai, c'était encore insoupçonnable.

— Et alors quoi ? Elle est mineure ? J'espère bien pour vous que non !

— Mineure ? Elle est bien bonne, celle-là. Très loin de là.

Lucifer claqua des doigts devant les yeux fixes de Dan parce que ce dernier recommençait à sourire bêtement pendant qu'il la regardait siroter son jus de fruit à la paille.

— Hey, Dan, Dan, Dan ! On se reconcentre ! Ecoutez-moi attentivement… Personne n'est vraiment prêt pour ce qui pourrait sortir très bientôt de son adorable petite chatte… Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert ?

— Je… J'ai découvert… que vous n'aviez aucune caméra ici ! C'est complètement imprudent !

— Et bien… ça se discute. C'est pour la tranquillité de mes clients. Vous savez, quelquefois la température monte tellement que tous les vêtements pleuvent…

— Oh, quel fléau ces problèmes de clim ! répondit Dan sans masquer le sarcasme.

— Exactement ! Allons, comprenez-moi... Certains clients ont leur petite célébrité et n'apprécient pas que des _sex-tapes_ indésirables filtrent ensuite sur internet... Personnellement, je ne trouve rien à redire à mon physique ou à mes performances, mais certains peuvent trouver que…

— La ferme. Vous aggravez votre cas… Donc… Tout le monde se rappelle très bien de votre « sœur » mais il semble qu'elle n'ait rien fait de plus que de danser et boire comme les autres. Par contre, vos danseuses, et aussi le « streap-teaseur », ont parlé d'une autre femme qui s'est fait remarquer exactement le même soir… Une grande.

Il tourna rapidement les pages de son carnet du bout de l'index.

— C'est là… _Une beauté africaine, à la peau très foncée, grande et voluptueuse_. L'une de vos danseuses a dit qu'elle l'avait vue entrer dans la réserve vers une heure du matin avec le barman. Je crois que nous devons retrouver cette suspecte pour l'interroger, mais je ne sais pas bien comment. Peut-être ce soir, si elle revient ?

— Quelle danseuse ?

— Elle m'a dit : Kinky ou peut-être Kiki Afterglow [2], je ne me relis pas très bien… Toutes vos danseuses sont obligées d'avoir des noms pseudos de porno ?

— Vous n'aimez pas ? Je l'ai pourtant choisi moi-même…

Au bar, Lilith décida de toute évidence que badinage ennuyeux avait assez duré et reposa son verre d'un geste sec qui cliqueta contre la surface brillante du comptoir.

— On y va maintenant, Lucifer ?

— Oui, juste une seconde !

Il se retourna de nouveau vers l'inspecteur.

— Vous pouvez venir ce soir ? Disons, vers dix heures ? Ce sera drôle de faire équipe pour rechercher notre « bombastique » suspecte. Je vous en devrai une si vous acceptez.

— Désolé, Lucifer, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai un truc de prévu avec Trixie…

Le Diable arbora une moue boudeuse en laissant échapper un soupir exagéré.

— Allons ! Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que je ne sais pas pertinemment que vous utilisez toujours, l'un comme l'autre, votre gamine comme excuse quand vous ne voulez pas faire un truc plus drôle avec moi ?

— _Lucifer_ !

Cette fois, Lilith avait le regard électrique en revenant vers eux. Ses talons résonnaient avec impatience en massacrant le parquet de danse à chaque pas. Le propriétaire de club regarda son sol laqué avec chagrin.

— Merde, plus le temps de vous circonvenir… Daniel, vous me collerez votre poing dans la figure plus tard mais là je dois vraiment faire quelque chose qui risque de vous déplaire… prévint-il en levant les mains…

…juste avant d'attraper la tête de l'inspecteur dans une prise de fer et de lui claquer un baiser sur les lèvres. Les yeux de Dan s'élargirent sous la surprise et il repoussa vivement le Diable l'affaire faite, très clairement sur la défensive et absolument désarçonné.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend enfin ! Où est-ce que vous avez vu que j'étais le moins du monde intéressé ? Je ne le suis pas !

— Eh bien, tant pis pour vous ! répondit-il tout fort, avant d'ajouter à son oreille. N'en faites pas tout un drame, c'est juste pour vous protéger.

— Me protéger ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là encore ? Vous êtes dingue ? Vous avez pris de la drogue ou un autre truc ? protesta Dan dégouté qui s'essuyait vigoureusement la bouche du dos de la main.

— N'en dites pas plus, ce sera notre petit secret ! Je promets que je ne dirai à personne que vous avez embrassé un homme et avez aimé ça !

Juste derrière eux, une voix toute proche, rude et assez inattendue, s'éleva en les faisant sursauter tous les deux sur place.

— Ah c'est donc là que vous étiez ! Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Arrivé sans crier gare, Marcus Pierce se tenait debout les mains dans le dos et les contemplait avec un regard légèrement condescendant. La tête levée vers le ciel comme pour prier, Dan ferma les yeux obstinément pour essayer de ne pas perdre son sang-froid dans une explosion de colère.

— Je vous déteste ! siffla-t-il à l'attention de Lucifer, en pointant vers lui un index agressif. C'est mon patron et vous avez fait ça juste devant lui !

— Et bien quoi ? s'étonna le Diable. Est-ce que vous voulez que je l'embrasse aussi, comme ça vous êtes à égalité ? Aucun problème, je me sens d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui…

— Ha ! Quand il gèlera en Enfer ! rétorqua le capitaine.

— Oh mais je peux arranger ça très facilement, si vous voulez… Il ne faut jamais dire jamais… Mais pas maintenant. J'ai une dame totalement frustrée qui m'attend et ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes de laisser cela se produire, roucoula-t-il en s'esquivant.

.

* * *

.°.

LUCIFER

Avec son sourire habituel, Lucifer laissa derrière lui « l'escadron de police ». Digérant toujours la nouvelle, il s'éloignait sous les douces lumières du LUX, avec Lilith à son bras.

Tout bien considéré, les choses ne s'étaient pas si mal passées…

L'inspecteur Ducon était assurément beaucoup trop grand pour être protégé de Lilith comme un bébé – avec la bonne amulette, contenant les noms de Senoy, Sansenoy et Samgelot – et pas une inefficace Main de Fatima, mais il fallait qu'elle sache sans ambiguïté que Daniel n'était pas non plus quelqu'un dont elle pouvait se repaître. Lucifer espérait vraiment qu'un baiser sur la lèvre supérieure ferait l'affaire en matière de protection angélique…

Au moins, croyait-elle toujours que par « le lieutenant » il parlait de Dan… L'autre parent de « l'héritière des Enfers ». Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de penser à ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle se mettait à croire qu'une « femme miraculeuse » s'avisait de la défier. C'était vraiment dommage que Chloé ait refusé de se faire passer pour sa Reine. Il avait même acheté la toute dernière édition de _Petit-ami pour les Nuls_. Tout aurait été merveilleusement plus simple si elle avait dit oui, sans parler du fait qu'il aurait adoré pouvoir l'embrasser et la toucher « sous couverture »…

Sorti sous la voûte nocturne, il contempla sa « sœur » les yeux tristes tandis qu'elle semblait soutenir légèrement son ventre. La petite maligne le dissimulait exactement de la même façon dont ils escamotaient leurs ailes. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir adopté ce stratagème pragmatique. Sur le trottoir luisant rincé par une averse récente, elle le contemplait les yeux brillants, ce qui le rendait coupable parce que, techniquement, il était un peu en train de comploter contre elle…

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Serait-il capable de trouver une solution à ce problème ? Il savait au fond de lui que c'était de son ressort et à lui de faire quelque chose. Il savait aussi malheureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas demander d'aide à Chloé sur un sujet qu'elle refusait de voir depuis le tout début. Son état de Diable. Le vrai. Même récemment retraité.

Toujours pensif, il caressait distraitement la peau douce du bras de Lilith mais se revoyait en pensée au sein de cette grange. Lorsque Pierce avait pris la balle pour protéger Chloé parce que lui-même était bien trop occupé à enrager contre son Père et ses ailes restituées. Les considérer comme une petite tape encourageante sur l'épaule ? Ridicule ! _« Bien joué, fils ! Sympa d'avoir réglé le problème de ta psychopathe de mère pour moi ! »._ Etait-il possible que tout ceci ait même été finalement le plan initial ? Son Père lui délégant la résolution de toutes ses emmerdes avec les femmes ingérables de la Cité d'Argent ? Le Vieil Hypocrite, ça aurait été bien de lui !

D'un autre côté, il était épuisé par « les sentiments ». Maze avait raison. Les sentiments étaient merdiques et il désirait ardemment leur échapper, se sortir de cette situation. Bien sûr, Linda y aurait certainement trouvé à redire… Il pouvait facilement se l'imaginer dire avec le petit ton moqueur dont elle usait de plus en plus avec lui : _« La paternité tend à faire fuir les hommes de toute éternité, Lucifer. N'imaginez pas que vous êtes le premier à débarquer sur des terres inconnues »._ Il jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction du ventre invisible. Ce n'était pas difficile de compatir avec tous ces pères réfractaires, même si les démons à naître n'étaient pas de lui…

Parce qu'il était inutile de se voiler la face : si Lilith était sur le point de donner naissance à un nombre indéterminé _d'ifrits_ – qui bientôt mettraient à sac d'abord son penthouse, et ensuite tous les environs – ça signifiait que le barman et le videur étaient tous deux à la fois responsables et morts ! Il valait donc mieux l'emmener quelque part en dehors de la ville et en discuter de nouveau, cette fois beaucoup plus sérieusement avec Amenadiel.

Même si elle était la première femme jamais créée, Lilith n'en était pourtant pas une. Ses grossesses étaient différentes pour une bonne raison, comme il l'avait découvert dans les stades ultérieurs de leur vie commune. A l'époque, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la reproduction – splendide résultat de la politique et du credo de son Papa : _les anges n'ont pas de sexe_. Elle seule y faisait exception. D'abord parce que elle avait été intentionnellement créée pour être fertile en tant qu'épouse d'Adam et mère de la future humanité ensuite parce que les anges sous leur forme céleste étaient beaucoup plus proches du Plan Mental. Comme elle était à moitié angélique, une simple petite _pensée_ luxurieuse de la part d'un homme pouvait suffire à lui engendrer des enfants… et avec le boulot extraordinaire que Papa avait fait sur son châssis… pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Ici pourtant sur le Plan Terrestre, elle avait besoin de matière pour revêtir les formes de ses enfants. Il supposait donc qu'elle avait dû _sucer à mort_ – littéralement – deux adorateurs consentants mais ignorants, pour fournir tout un tas d'atomes nécessaires à la création de corps solides… Et puis bonne chance pour expliquer aux autorités médicales qu'elle les engloutissait intégralement par le vagin ! [3]

— Je nous appelle un taxi, dit-il après quelques minutes, en cachant qu'il était aussi en train d'envoyer un texto à son frère. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le volant alors que tu es si belle. Tu pourrais me distraire.

Elle inclina gracieusement la tête et attendit, nichée contre lui, frissonnant un peu mais sans se plaindre, comme au bon vieux temps, quand elle avait l'habitude de se baigner dans sa lumière surnaturelle pendant des heures.

Lucifer avait eu également tout le temps de repenser au bébé de l'hôpital, pendant qu'il faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux enregistrements vidéo avec Ella. Enfin, il ne faisait pas vraiment semblant parce que sa préoccupation était réelle. Sa meilleure supposition était que Lilith avait tué l'enfant en raison du pacte qui existait entre son Père et elle. Puisqu'elle avait refusé d'être la Mère de l'Humanité comme prévu, Il lui avait donné une autre mission de remplacement… Elle serait chargée de supprimer les enfants non viables, les bâtards impurs engendrés hors des directives divines, et ceci jusqu'au jour où elle accepterait de se soumettre à son destin. Pour être très honnête, Lucifer supposait que son Père avait dû surtout penser aux nombreux enfants qu'elle pourrait mettre au monde et qui seraient tous nés de ses pouvoirs de succube. Adam lui en avait donné plusieurs, lui-même quand il était Samael également… Mais l'un comme l'autre, que ce soit le Premier Homme ou l'ange, ignoraient tout de ces arrangements.

C'était là la raison pour laquelle Lilith le quittait régulièrement en larmes. Elle partait donner naissance à ses bébés et puis… les tuait. C'étaient les ordres de leur cher Papa pour mériter sa liberté ! Lucifer se rappelait encore la rage pleine d'effroi qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait appris toute la vérité et qu'il était revenu à la Cité d'Argent pour affronter son Père. Il s'était armé d'une lame angélique et l'en avait menacé. Il était tellement hors de lui de découvrir l'odieuse cruauté de ce pacte ! Si en colère qu'il tremblait de tout son être et avait envie de vomir.

Durant les premiers stades de leur vie ensemble, dans sa caverne, Samael avait d'abord été choqué quand il avait compris que Lilith tuait sans ciller des animaux pour les manger. Cette facilité à tuer l'effrayait parce qu'il était encore trop tendre et il lui avait demandé incessamment d'arrêter pour l'amour de lui. Mais quand il avait su pour le pacte, il avait finalement compris qu'elle le faisait pour s'endurcir et affermir sa main lorsqu'elle aurait à le faire sur sa propre chair et son propre sang.

Linda prétendait ne pas pouvoir comprendre comment il pouvait massacrer ses ailes à répétition. Mais en toute franchise, comment n'aurait-il pas pu, considérant ce que Lilith avait eu à endurer encore, et encore ?

Il pressa sa main gentiment entre les siennes.

Il était de plus en plus anxieux de pouvoir parler à la sage Linda parce qu'il pensait que le meurtre du bébé était une terrible erreur d'interprétation. « Enfant impur » avait un sens différent au Paradis où la procréation médicalement assistée pouvait être assimilée à avoir des enfants hors des « liens sacrés du mariage »…

Il faudrait qu'il explique à Lilith et, si elle ne voulait pas comprendre, l'obliger à arrêter. En vérité, il l'avait su depuis le premier jour, quand ses ailes avaient fait irruption en plein commissariat.

.

Trop profondément pris par ses soucis, il n'avait pas remarqué que Lilith était restée étrangement silencieuse, elle aussi. Mais alors que Dan et Pierce avaient quitté le LUX à leur tour, il sortit brutalement de sa transe et vit la façon dont elle détaillait le Capitaine, avec le même regard intense dont elle avait gratifié Dan, et où dansait quelque chose de très sombre. Enfin plus sombre que d'habitude... Lucifer n'arrivait pas à identifier ce sentiment parce que, bien sûr, les sentiments n'étaient pas son fort. Oh par le caleçon de Papa, comme il avait hâte d'être à sa prochaine session avec Linda !

—Est-ce que tu sais _qui_ il est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et la plus innocente possible.

— Eh bien oui, c'est le Capitaine Marcus Pierce, il est à la tête du commissariat où je travaille.

Elle plissa les yeux d'incrédulité pour lui demander :

— Toi, un archange, tu laisses cette créature misérable te donner des ordres ? Est-ce que tu as perdu toute estime de toi ?

Lucifer éclata de rire.

— Non, il m'en reste ! Le Capitaine me tolère parce que le Lieutenant et moi sommes sacrément bons pour résoudre des crimes ensemble. Si je partais, son taux de réussite s'effondrerait brutalement et il le sait. Alors quoi qu'il puisse penser de moi, il évite de la ramener…

Sa main reposait à la taille de Lilith pendant qu'ils faisaient quelques pas pour s'éloigner de l'entrée principale du club.

— Tu devrais être prudent avec lui, l'avertit-elle. Il te déteste, mais pour de bon, pas comme ton petit toutou d'inspecteur qui ne sait pas mentir de façon crédible.

Ils se tenaient debout sous les lourds nuages noirs menaçants, sur l'asphalte crûment éclairé par les néons des boutiques alentours, et Lucifer passa un bras autour de l'épaule de sa compagne. Il adressa un petit sourire en coin à Daniel qui était toujours en train de lui balancer des regards noirs indignés en retournant à la poubelle innommable qu'il appelait sa voiture.

— Pour Dan, je suis au courant, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire concernant Pierce ?

Lilith ne répondit pas directement. Au lieu de cela, elle arqua un long sourcil mince et sombre en voyant le taxi jaunâtre qui s'arrêtait à leur hauteur près de la bordure du trottoir.

— Est-ce là notre transport ? C'est une blague ! Jusqu'ici je croyais que le tien était très quelconque mais celui-ci est tout bonnement pitoyable ! Et cette couleur ! Demandes-en un autre. Et je veux quelqu'un de plus beau derrière le volant !

Il porta à ses lèvres le dos de sa main.

— Ma Dame, vos désirs sont des ordres… Nous prendrons donc ma _très quelconque_ Corvette à cent mille dollars et je serai votre chauffeur dans ce cas. Je reviens dans une minute.

Lucifer donna au chauffeur de taxi un indécent billet de banque pour le renvoyer avec classe et partit en direction de son voiturier pour récupérer ses clés et son bolide noir et lustré.

.

* * *

.°.

MARCUS

Pierce choisit très précisément ce moment pour franchir les trois mètres qui le séparaient de Lilith restée seule avant d'emprisonner ses bras fins dans ses poings durs et de la secouer un peu, comme il lui martelait avec animosité :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Caïn… Cela ne te regarde absolument pas mais j'imagine que c'est une sorte de visite de famille.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

— Comme c'est étrange ! Ça fait longtemps que tu piques les répliques de Samael ?

Il ne daigna pas répondre, si ce n'est pas une autre question :

— Est-ce que tu lui as dit quoi que ce soit sur moi ? Ou sur nous ?

— Peut-être bien que oui, ou peut-être bien que non. Tu ne lui as pas révélé qui tu étais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Rien ne presse.

— Est-ce que tu prémédites de te venger contre lui, pour l'éviction du Paradis ?

Marcus lui broya un peu plus les os du bras dans sa poigne brutale mais il n'en avait cure.

— Tu me fais mal, Caïn, l'avertit-elle. Pas la peine de se disputer. Si tu me laisses tranquille, je ne dirai rien de plus, ni sur toi ni sur les vraies raisons qui t'ont poussé à tuer ton frère. Ecarte-toi, il revient.

— Est-ce que tu as égorgé ce bébé à l'hôpital ? Ne mens pas !

— Je me charge du sale travail que Dieu m'a ordonné d'accomplir. Qu'est-ce que tu y trouves à redire ? Est-ce que tu as envie qu'Il aggrave encore ton châtiment ? Médite un peu sur ce qui est arrivé à Samael, très cher ! Juste pour avoir _essayé_ de se rebeller, il a perdu son foyer, sa famille, jusqu'à son épiderme et il a souffert pendant des millénaires. Et c'était son soi-disant fils préféré ! Alors maintenant ou tu me lâches ou je te dévore sur place.

Pierce obtempéra mais non sans un sourire insensé ses yeux bleus étincelèrent sans montrer la moindre peur.

— Tu vas quitter cette ville et cette planète ! Retourne en Enfer, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ! Partout où tu vas, tu ne sais que semer le graines maudites de la haine et de la jalousie !

Elle leva les yeux sur lui pour lui offrir un triste petit sourire en coin.

— Je le sais bien. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai autant besoin de lui.

.

.

(à suivre)

.

.

* * *

Notes

[1] Je continue avec les références de _Smallville_ … :-D

[2] Jeu de mot intransportable en français. Kinky peut signifier ici « coquine ». Afterglow est, dans un tel contexte, utilisé pour désigner le sentiment de félicité post-coïtal.

[3] Un modeste hommage à la Bilquis de Neil Gaiman (père du comics Lucifer) dans son roman « American Gods ». Juste au cas où vous iriez imaginer que je suis tarée d'inventer des trucs pareils. C'est pas moi, c'est lui :-D


	7. Franchir les limites

**Chapitre 7 : Franchir les limites**

CHLOÉ

Avachie devant le poste de télévision, Maze ne répondait au téléphone que par de courts grognements monosyllabiques. Quelques secondes après la fin de l'appel, elle se leva du canapé et s'étira brièvement avec une grâce toute féline. Pourtant, Chloé pouvait facilement deviner que la nouvelle, quelle qu'elle fût, l'avait mise en colère ou ennuyée, car elle avait décelé une petite touche de bouderie plaintive dans sa réponse finale. Si cette émotion particulière commençait à déteindre sur elle, la chasseuse de primes passait probablement trop de temps avec Trixie…

Justement, la fille de l'inspectrice s'était levée aussi, affichant d'immenses yeux de cocker triste.

— Mais tu t'en vas déjà ? Tu avais promis…

— Mini Ouistiti, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire cela… la coupa Chloé. Une mauvaise nouvelle, Maze ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

— Pas vraiment. Amenadiel veut me voir. Je lui ai dit d'aller au diable, mais bon tu sais que c'est un sale pétochard, commenta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil en biais sur Trixie. Il n'aura jamais le courage d'aller tout seul jusque là-bas.

— Ne jamais refiler de détails, c'est apparemment un truc de famille. Lucifer est bien pareil… Est-ce qu'Amenadiel a daigné mentionner de quoi il s'agissait ?

— Oui. Il bosse au bar du LUX et ses cocktails craignent un max.

Chloé ne put retenir un petit rire incrédule.

— Est-ce qu'il était _sérieux_ ?

— Exactement ce que je lui ai demandé, Decker ! Mot pour mot ! Quel vieux rabat-joie. Juste au milieu de ce documentaire, tellement _fascinant_ , sur la vie de ces créatures démoniaques affamées…

Le sarcasme passa bien au-dessus de la pauvre Trixie.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Maze, je le remettrai quand tu reviendras !

— Ouais. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer de savoir si ce n'était pas code bizarre pour un plan cul…

Chloé déglutit et darda vers sa colocataire une œillade sévère en donnant deux petits coups de tête en direction de sa fille pour rappeler que la petite était là et qu'elle écoutait tout. Et bien sûr, le résultat ne se fit pas attendre :

— Maman ? C'est quoi un plan Q ?

Maze étouffa un petit sourire satisfait dont elle avait le secret, attrapa sa veste en cuir et ouvrit la porte d'entrée… pour tomber sur Dan qui était juste derrière et s'apprêtait à frapper. Trop heureuse de pouvoir éviter d'embarrassantes explications sur la façon dont on fait les bébés, Chloé sauta sur ses pieds pour aller l'accueillir. En vérité, elle était très contente qu'il n'ait pas donné une nouvelle excuse bidon pour ne pas prendre Trixie de tout le week-end.

Avec un dernier _« Et ne touchez pas à mes jouets ! »_ la démone les laissa entre eux et puis Dan entra. Trixie s'extasia en lançant un tonitruant « Papa » en allant se serrer dans ses bras. Il en était heureux car dernièrement, la petite fille semblait juste encline à câliner Lucifer, alors le papa jaloux considérait qu'il y avait du mieux.

Peut-être avait-il marqué des points quand il l'avait présentée à Charlotte ? Il savait bien que Trixie n'était pas une enfant ordinaire. Elle n'avait pas l'air traumatisée le moins du monde que ses parents puissent être amoureux d'autres personnes… Mais les gamins normaux ne faisaient jamais ça.

— Salut mon lapin, salut Chloé. Est-ce que tu as rassemblé toutes tes affaires pour notre petit week-end ?

— Non, j'y vais tout de suite. On était en train de regarder les Gremlins avec Maze !

— Ah, c'est un de tes préférés celui-là, pas vrai ? Va vite ma puce, je t'attends là.

Patientant le temps que sa fille rentre dans sa chambre, Chloé se tourna ensuite vers Dan avec un peu de timidité en demandant de son ton le plus anodin :

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? T'as disparu cet après-midi… et ça m'a inquiétée parce qu'on n'avait pas reparlé de quand tu passerais prendre Trixie…

Dan renifla et afficha un pauvre sourire, pourtant son ton resta très gentil.

— Tu sais, bien sûr, que tu n'es plus supposée faire ça depuis que nous sommes divorcés ? Je veux dire… de t'en faire pour moi…

— Ça va, ne commence pas… C'est juste que je n'arrivais à mettre la main sur personne au commissariat. Ella, Lucifer, Pierce… J'étais censée prendre la déposition du cousin des Solano, le donneur de sperme, et je me suis sentie un peu seule sur ce coup. C'est une grosse enquête et je ne voulais pas… Enfin j'aurais mieux aimé ne pas avoir à gérer ça toute seule…

Elle vit un embarras et un regret sincère se peindre dans ses yeux clairs.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son truc d'admettre qu'elle avait besoin de soutien moral. Si on lui avait posé la question, Dan aurait dit qu'elle était plutôt pleinement compétente et pouvait s'en tirer.

— Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Lucifer est venu me trouver pour un petit truc et j'ai pensé que je pourrais lui filer un coup de main… C'est rien de super important. Des employés qui ne sont pas venus travailler ce matin et ne répondent pas aux appels, il avait quelques questions sur la procédure avant de les déclarer disparus…

Chloé manifesta une irrépressible hilarité, bien agréable à revoir. Écartant les doigts autour de sa tête, elle imita le bruit d'une explosion nucléaire.

— Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire ? _Lucifer_ et _procédure_ , tout ça dans la même phrase ?

Les pupilles de Dan brillèrent un peu à l'unisson et il étouffa un rire amusé lui aussi.

— Oui, je sais… Mais ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs… Il est toujours assez décevant sur tellement de choses. J'ai… rencontré sa soi-disant sœur, tu sais…

— Je ne savais pas que tu te souciais de ses capacités naturelles à décevoir, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

— Et bien, si, quand ça concerne la mère de mon enfant…

Trixie les interrompit lorsqu'elle courut droit vers son père, portant son sac à dos ouvert entre ses bras. Elle y ajouta sa poupée ninja, quelle fourra là n'importe comment, et afficha un grand sourire plein de dents pour indiquer qu'elle était prête. Chloé déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

— Ok, vous pouvez y aller maintenant tous les deux. A lundi après l'école, mon petit lapin !

— J'adore quand tu m'appelles « mon petit lapin », Chlo, plaisanta exprès Dan pour faire rire sa fille.

La jeune femme les regarda quitter l'appartement en se tenant la main et alla fermer la porte sur ce tableau adorable.

Et alors elle entendit la petite voix de sa fille demander de façon pensive :

— _Papa, c'est quoi un plan Q ?_

— _Euh… Ou est-ce que tu as encore entendu_ _ça_ _? C'était à l'école ?_ répondit Dan en cherchant de toute évidence à gagner du temps.

 _— Non. Maze a parlé de ça juste avant que tu arrives et Maman ne m'a pas expliqué._

 _— Normal, elle a sans doute été trop distraite par l'étendue de ma coolitude… OK, je rigole. J'imagine que ça doit être quand tu appelles un ami pour voir s'il ne veut pas se mater un James Bond avec toi… Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_

 _— Mhh… Ce serait logique qu'elle soit fan,_ répondit au loin la petite voix de Trixie. _Maze adore cacher des gadgets dans toutes ses poches…_ [1]

.

* * *

.°.

MAZIKEEN et AMENADIEL

Dès son arrivée au LUX, Maze reconnut la musique habituelle qui saturait l'air de basses lourdes et de bruitages électroniques. Mais ce qu'elle vit en approchant du bar, par contre, n'était pas habituel du tout : au lieu de danser, des douzaines de clients faisaient la queue, semblant attendre pour une sorte de jeu ou d'attraction. Tout le long de la surface laquée du comptoir et juste sous le nez de tout le monde, les interminables jambes nues de Kiki défilaient comme celles d'un mannequin sur un étroit podium. Attentive à ne pas glisser, elle portait à bout de bras une pancarte faite maison qui soutenait fort bien ce qu'elle avançait : _prix de la première boisson = un baiser._

Un tantinet surprise, la démone releva l'arc d'un sourcil avec un sourire de connaisseuse pendant qu'elle suivit un instant les évolutions gracieuses et souples de la danseuse… Pourtant, elle manqua de s'étouffer un petit peu quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le nouveau barman. Revêtu d'un pull fin blanc qui étincelait presque sous les spots, Amenadiel était celui qui octroyait les baisers ! Passant un bout de langue moqueuse sur ses dents pointues, elle s'avança vers lui, pour envelopper son poignet dans une prise solide et avide à la fois.

— Est-ce que j'ai droit à un verre moi aussi ?

L'expression de l'ange changea rapidement quand il la reconnut et il s'adressa à elle de sa voix basse dont les accords graves la faisaient toujours secrètement un peu frissonner.

— Ah, Maze ! Je suis tellement reconnaissant que tu sois venue ! Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes d'autres cocktails… car ils se plaignent un peu des miens.

Elle le dévisagea lentement, prenant le temps de caresser du regard son visage chocolat au crâne chauve et aux lèvres pleines qui portaient des traces de rouge à lèvres. Des clients mécontents – hommes et femmes – chuchotaient des protestations à voix basse, probablement inquiets qu'elle ne décide de révoquer la légitimité d'une boisson gratuite. Un bonheur qui n'arrivait d'ordinaire jamais. Tout le monde savait que ce club était ruineux si vous n'aviez pas les faveurs de M. Morningstar… et qu'elle était son bras droit, sa main de fer dans un gant d'acier quand il s'agissait de régenter son business. Le mémo de sa démission n'avait pas été reçu partout…

— Une minute, Lèvres de Feu. Est-ce que tu aurais enfin décidé de te décoincer un peu ?

Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre derrière le bar et se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour embrasser une charmante jeune Chinoise qui rougissait sous son regard profond. Ce qu'il faisait _en réalité_ , c'était de mémoriser tous les visages, pour le cas où quelqu'un viendrait réclamer une seconde boisson gratuite. Ou ce qui aurait été pire : un autre baiser totalement indu.

— D'accord, poursuivit l'ex-barmaid, je dois admettre que c'est excitant et perturbant à la fois. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu sais que ce club n'a pas besoin de tes idées pour être bondé tous les jours…

Kiki repassa à nouveau, s'excusant pour le dérangement. Amenadiel essayait de ne pas la fixer trop longtemps car elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge à paillettes et un shorty noir minimalistes qui laissaient bien peu de place à l'imagination… Pourquoi cette fille n'éprouvait aucune honte à montrer autant de peau nue en public, restait un mystère pour lui. _Peut-être parce que sa silhouette est irréprochable,_ fit une petite voix tout au fond de son esprit. Maze pour sa part, semblait apprécier chaque minute du spectacle et n'était probablement pas la seule.

L'attention d'Amenadiel revint à sa prochaine commande. Il travaillait vite en cherchant les recettes sur son téléphone avant de mixer les ingrédients liquides. En fait, pour la première fois, il arrivait à impressionner Maze par la sûreté de ses gestes efficaces et coordonnés. Elle qui l'avait toujours pris pour un bon à rien ! Il était en train de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort sur au moins une chose.

— Je sais, répondit-il avec retard à sa question. Mais je ne fais pas cela pour accroitre la popularité de cet endroit !

— Dommage parce que j'ai comme l'impression que ça marche, observa-t-elle pince-sans-rire. Tu devrais envisager de postuler de façon permanente. J'suis sûre que Lucifer te laisserait les pourboires.

Il soupira et chuchota à voix basse :

— Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. La vraie raison, c'est que Lilith pourrait bien avoir eu l'impression fausse que mon frère possédait non seulement le club mais aussi tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, et qu'ils étaient donc à son entière disposition pour qu'elle puisse… euh… satisfaire avec eux tous ses appétits…

Maze laissa échapper un rire de gorge qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement.

— Félicitations, _Sherlock_ ! Tu viens juste de comprendre à quoi sert réellement le LUX !…

Amenadiel ignora cette pique. Avec un sourire rassurant, il se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser un timide jeune homme. Cette fois, la démone commença à se sentir énervée par son comportement. Avec elle, il n'était qu'un cul-serré rongé de culpabilité toujours à gémir « ce qu'on a fait était si mal », et bla bla bla. Mais voilà qu'il semblait apprécier son nouveau petit jeu. Est-ce que ça comptait seulement pour un vrai baiser, un simple effleurement comme ça, sans morsure, sans langue et tout le toutim ? Elle l'avait peut-être plaqué avec pertes et fracas, mais ce qu'elle voyait là était très désagréable. Quelque chose clochait. Elle frappa deux fois dans ses mains.

— Ok tout le monde ! cria-t-elle pour couvrir la sono. Dix minutes de pause pour notre Dee-Dee ici présent. A tout à l'heure !

Les gens grommelèrent un peu, visiblement très déçus mais retournèrent sur la piste de danse. Elle en profita pour le prendre par le bras et le traîner vivement jusqu'au balcon favori de Lucifer pour parler plus à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Merci Mazikeen. Alors que je me souvienne… Ils m'ont parlé de « sexe sur la plage »… commença-t-il sérieusement. Est-ce que c'est vraiment une boisson ou une proposition indécente ?

— Probablement les deux mais… est-ce que tu as bu, toi aussi ?

Il acquiesça avec un air penaud de petit garçon.

— Je suis juste un peu éméché… Il a bien fallu que je goûte pour savoir si je les faisais correctement…

— Ok, bon, ça je m'en fous. Je répète, POURQUOI est-ce que tu embrasses tout le monde ?

L'ange noir ne cacha pas sa surprise.

— Parce que deux personnes ont disparu la nuit dernière et je pense que ta mère pourrait être impliquée. Dan était là un peu plus tôt et bizarrement, son patron aussi. Ils posaient des questions à propos d'une mystérieuse belle femme noire qui ne s'est pas remontrée pour l'instant et qu'ils soupçonnaient. Mais moi je crois que c'est une fausse piste. C'est beaucoup plus le style de ta mère.

— Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Les baisers ? Pourquoi ?

Amenadiel la considéra avec un peu d'embarras.

— Mais c'est pour les protéger, bien sûr ! Elle aura bien plus de mal à prendre ceux qui sont marqués par le Divin ou au moins par un ange.

— Mais, je comprends pas. Pourquoi soudain ça t'intéresse qui elle se tape, alors que tu te fous complètement des conquêtes de ton frère ?

— Maze… Je suis confus de devoir de te poser la question mais… est-ce que tu connais vraiment bien ta mère ?

La démone afficha un air bien moins assuré que celui qui était le sien à l'ordinaire. Elle se croisa les bras et lui balança une œillade féroce. Sa voix se fit plus dure et il y aurait même décelé de l'amertume s'il n'avait pas su qu'elle était incapable d'éprouver de tels sentiments…

— J'ai plus trop entendu parler d'elle depuis que j'ai été expulsée de son vagin ! Elle m'a laissée là, avec mes autres sœurs, sur le tas de cendres incandescentes qui ont brûlé ma figure. Elle nous a juste dit de tuer la plus faible d'entre pour la manger si nous avions faim ! J'ai été la première à obéir et c'est comme ça qu'elle m'a donné mon nom que personne n'a compris. Mazikeen [2] y ressemblait vaguement. Après, elle nous a ordonné de rester fières et féroces, et elle s'est barrée pour un bail ! Fin de l'histoire.

— J'en suis navré, répondit Amenadiel avec un air de pitié qui déclencha sa colère.

— Pas moi ! C'est comme ça que je suis devenue _forte_ !

Amenadiel la retint par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir trop vite.

— Ecoute-moi. Luci ne m'a pas tout raconté parce qu'il est trop fier mais j'ai bien vu que quelque chose le tracassait beaucoup cet après-midi, même s'il disait le contraire. Il m'a envoyé un texto pour me demander de les rejoindre dans une villa qu'il possède sur les hauteurs. Peut-être que tu pourrais nous aider à convaincre ta mère de rentrer chez elle ?

— Et pourquoi je devrais m'en faire pour lui ? Il se fout complètement de moi ! Ça fait des mois qu'il est obsédé par Decker. Et puis maintenant, Mère débarque et il dégouline de mamours répugnants en faisant ses quatre volontés. Je suis restée à ses côtés et je l'ai servi fidèlement pendant des milliers d'années et quelle est ma récompense ? Toujours rien ! Avant que ta propre garce de mère ne s'évanouisse on ne sait où, lui et moi on a eu « un violent accrochage » comme dirait Linda. T'as qu'à lui demander à elle, si tu me crois pas. J'ai défoncé son gros pif _stupide_ et ses dents blanches et par l'Enfer c'était jouissif, et ne fais pas comme si t'en rêvais pas ! Il a dit qu'il avait « peut-être » froissé mes sentiments parce qu'il pensait que je n'en avais pas. Linda l'a forcé à s'excuser pour ça, mais tu sais quoi ? C'était juste des paroles en l'air. Et j'en ai marre de son vieux truc de « je tiens toujours mes promesses » parce qu'il dit jamais _quand_.

Amenadiel s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire pour montrer qu'il compatissait mais il pencha la tête et étendit la main pour attraper la rambarde du balcon. Il cligna des yeux et grimaça, une main sur l'oreille.

— Quoi ?

— Il est en train de prier… à plein volume !

— Tu parles Charles ! _Bruyant,_ ça doit être son deuxième prénom… Laisse-le s'égosiller, grogna-t-elle. Tu es déjà bien bon de l'aider ici…

Elle se figea sur place et ses yeux bruns s'élargirent pendant qu'elle faisait la tête à son tour, torturant ses lèvres pour afficher une soudaine grimace de déplaisir évident.

— Je ressens quelque chose aussi. Il est en train d'essayer de m'invoquer sur place en ce moment même ! Il y a quelque chose de grave. Il est en danger.

Et malgré tout ce qu'elle venait de dire plus tôt, elle ajouta :

— Il faut que j'aille voir.

.

* * *

.°.

LUCIFER

Assis par terre, Lucifer était couvert de sang, de fluides puants et d'autres petites choses amusantes – son costume chic ruiné au-delà de tous les pouvoirs supérieurs du nettoyage à sec – à tâcher de reprendre sa respiration pendant qu'il fixait d'un air absent ses belles mains de pianiste accompli. Il était choqué de les voir trembler autant. À la surface de sa peau, les écorchures et les marques sanglantes plus profondes commençaient déjà à guérir. Près de lui, s'empilaient trois vilaines bestioles qu'il avait réussi à éviscérer avant qu'elles ne lui dévorent tout le bras.

— Lucifer ?

L'appel angoissé le fit sursauter et il courut jusqu'au lit où Lilith était désormais allongée. Il savait que ses propres yeux étaient toujours rouges. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une rage étrange l'étreindre en voyant son beau corps nu tordu de souffrance, son ventre toujours distendu jusqu'à l'obscène, presque deux fois plus gros qu'elle, et où de sinistres ondulations recommençaient à se produire. Une nouvelle fois.

Elle était pâle. Des gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient autour de son visage et sur ses cheveux, entre ses seins aussi. Bien qu'il trouve ces deux-là en général tout à fait dignes d'intérêt, ce n'était pas ce qui captivait son regard mais bien la tendre face intérieure de ses cuisses blanches, souillée par de longues traces d'épais sang noir nauséabond.

— Je suis désolée, répétait-elle dans un souffle inaudible si bas qu'il pensa qu'elle était près de s'évanouir. Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. C'est beaucoup trop tôt !

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et posant sa main sur la tête lourde, lui caressa le front du pouce, essayant de faire en sorte qu'elle ne se fatigue pas plus à parler.

— C'est la première fois que tu donnes naissance sur Terre depuis longtemps. Les gens du coin ont tendance à dire que le temps est bizarre en Enfer ou au Paradis, mais ils se trompent. C'est juste ici que le temps ne s'écoule pas comme il faut. C'est tout.

Elle ferma les yeux en signe de reddition, trop fatiguée pour argumenter ou se disputer sur quoi que ce soit.

.

Il n'avait rien vu venir de tout ça.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, après un court voyage en Corvette à l'extérieur de la ville, ils avaient fini par s'arrêter devant une sorte de rêve éveillé d'architecte : une ode cubiste toute faite de lignes tendues audacieuses, de béton, de verre et de bois, avec une débauche de mètres carrés et une vue à couper le souffle sur les lumières de la ville en contrebas.

Quand il achetait des maisons, Lucifer n'avait que trois exigences : de la hauteur, du ciel et une vue. Même s'il ne l'aurait pas facilement reconnu, on pouvait facilement deviner pourquoi – une fois intégrée sa petite fantaisie de se prendre pour le diable. En dépit de tout ce qu'il affirmait haut et fort à propos de ses ailes : tout au fond de lui, Lucifer se languissait de voler.

Bizarrement, il avait l'impression que cela lui manquait encore plus depuis qu'il connaissait Chloé et il en était presque honteux. Pas besoin du bon docteur ici pour être pleinement conscient que s'il se risquait à utiliser à nouveau « le cadeau de paix de Papa », il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter et replongerait sauvagement dans cette sensation si excitante. Le vent sur son visage, tourbillonnant autour de lui comme une caresse qui bénirait tout son corps… Il fallait qu'il s'accroche dur à sa plus mauvaise expérience du vent, lors de la Chute, pour ne pas craquer. S'il choisissait de tirer un trait sur ce qui avait tout gâché, son Père aurait gagné, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce besoin expliquait également pourquoi il chérissait tant la Corvette, comme le moyen le plus proche de ressentir encore l'accélération et l'air courir à nouveau sur sa peau. C'était la raison pour laquelle il bougonnait volontiers quand Chloé conduisait pour eux deux, dans une voiture fermée, et si lentement qu'il serait allé plus vite à pied. Mais en général quand il pensait décapotable, c'était assez loin de l'incliner à une quelconque morosité. Plus souvent qu'à son tour, il se laissait aller à des fantasmes totalement débridés impliquant Chloé, sa banquette arrière et son exceptionnelle endurance physique surnaturelle… Ou pour info, Chloé étendue sur le capot encore tiède, bien que ça n'ait été, en réalité, qu'un second choix. La perfection ultime et pourtant inatteignable, aurait été de _voler avec elle parmi les étoiles_ qu'il avait créées.

Depuis que ses trucs en plumes étaient de retour, ce genre de fantasme avait commencé à se modifier en prenant un tour aussi addictif que dérangeant. Une pente dangereuse contre laquelle il essayait de lutter sans grande efficacité…

Aujourd'hui, ses rêves lui remontraient la fois où il s'était présenté à demi-nu devant elle, paradant dans sa peau douce et ferme, exhibant fièrement sa haute silhouette svelte à laquelle aucun mortel ne pouvait ni ne voulait résister… Et elle, richement imperméable à tout, elle s'était focalisée sur la seule zone totalement non érogène qui pouvait ruiner son humeur… ses deux ignobles cicatrices.

Lorsqu'il était endormi, les choses se passaient différemment pourtant. Il se voyait de l'extérieur, marchant sur elle du pas rapace d'un conquérant lancé sur une forteresse, arrachant la serviette offensante qui le ceignait en même temps qu'il étalait triomphalement l'aveuglante lumière de ses ailes déployées en grand. Peut-être qu'Eve avait eu raison en fin de compte. Peut-être n'était-il qu'un « homme-oiseau » essayant de séduire sa femelle en gonflant toutes ses plumes… _Regarde-moi, allez ! Rince-toi l'œil un bon coup ! Regarde-moi tel que je suis !_ l'enjoignait-il d'un ton véhément un peu fou qui frôlait le point de rupture.

Et que Papa le pardonne, elle le regardait alors éperdue d'admiration, elle succombait enfin sous ses lèvres ferventes, lorsqu'il l'écrasait contre ses pectoraux durcis et l'enveloppait dans le cocon des deux blanches preuves géantes de sa condition céleste…

C'était ça, la partie dérangeante, avait-il confié avec réticence à Linda, quand elle l'avait reçu à la va-vite entre deux rendez-vous. Parce que c'était un bon gros mensonge que tout cela. Il n'était pas un ange.

Le docteur avait souri tendrement avec une émotion qu'il ne savait pas déchiffrer dans les yeux. Elle avait péroré quelque chose à propos de la « vérité toute nue » et de son « désir croissant d'une relation plus sincère avec Chloé ». Bien sûr, il avait enchaîné, d'un œil égrillard qui s'égarait au sud, sur une plaisanterie douteuse à propos du « désir croissant »… juste avant d'ajouter que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Parce qu'une relation _plus honnête_ n'aurait pas été de lui montrer l'ange, le fantôme de quelque chose qu'il n'était dorénavant plus, mais bien le Diable et le vrai dans toute sa crudité. Le vil visage de la vérité vraie. Les traits calcinés de sa face squelettique, cette gargouille effrayante qu'il avait dû devenir pour survivre à l'Exil infernal – une terre vide et désolée, alimentée par deux fleuves de lave cuisante : l'Abandon et le Rejet…

Linda avait souri un peu plus, avec patience, face à son lyrisme grandiloquent. _Mais n'avez-vous pas déjà dit sur votre plage du débarquement que vous croyiez que le Diable ne la méritait pas ?... Alors, si c'est ce que vous croyez, que vous resterait-il dans ce cas, pour étancher la profonde solitude de votre cœur assoiffé ? Je ne crois pas que vous trouviez aussi fascinant qu'autrefois, le fait qu'elle ne se montre pas le moins du monde impressionnée par vous. Tout au fond, vous devez savoir que vos ailes magnifiques pourraient faire en sorte qu'elle jette enfin sur vous les yeux admiratifs dont vous rêvez si fort. C'est cela que vous voulez aujourd'hui._

Il avait rétorqué choqué que c'était ridicule et qu'elle ne l'aidait pas.

 _Si vous le dites_. Il savait bien maintenant que c'était sa réponse polie pour dire qu'elle croyait qu'il se trompait complètement.

Et bien avant qu'il n'en fasse des cauchemars, tous les fantasmes effrénés impliquant Chloé, des plongeons extatiques et ses ailes, s'intensifièrent de plus belle.

Dès leurs débuts, il s'était pris à imaginer les yeux grands ouverts quelque chose comme le programme prévu pour cette soirée. Un week-end idyllique avec lui qu'elle accepterait enfin. Conduire pied au plancher dans sa décapotable, jusqu'à un bel endroit nanti d'une vue époustouflante, enivré tout du long par les senteurs salines de la route du bord de mer. Frissonner chaque seconde un peu plus sous l'effet d'un désir si contenu qu'il en devenait douloureux. Arriver impatients jusqu'à leur nid d'amour et… l'embrasser comme un perdu, adossés à la porte…

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que tout ceci se produirait bien un jour… mais avec une autre.

.

Une fois dans la villa, Lucifer avait emmené Lilith jusqu'à son immense chambre de maître pour la laisser prendre le bain qu'elle réclamait et déclaré qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine préparer un encas. Quand elle avait boudé à la nouvelle, il lui avait offert son sourire le plus diabolique et promis de revenir très vite pour lui frotter le dos si elle voulait bien lui faire une place dans la baignoire.

En vérité, Lucifer réfléchissait intensément à ses options lorsqu'il avait entendu un long cri étouffé quelques minutes après. Laissant sa dînette en plan, il s'était dépêché de la rejoindre.

La salle de bains attenante s'était transformée en vision d'horreur. Les jointures blanchies, Lilith agrippait fortement de ses doigts les bords de la large baignoire et elle grimaçait. Comme elle avait laissé tomber l'illusion qui la recouvrait, il pouvait voir l'énorme rondeur de son incroyable abdomen s'élever au-dessus du niveau de l'eau dont la couleur avait viré au rouge. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, quelque chose de gros commençait déjà à faire surface dans la baignoire avec elle et à ramper pour tâcher d'en sortir.

Et ce n'était pas un _enfant_.

Rongé de curiosité, il s'était approché, comme hypnotisé par l'atroce chose noire qu'il ne pouvait que deviner dans les eaux ensanglantées. Comment un tel cygne pouvait-il produire ce genre de vilain petit canard ? C'était une question rhétorique fascinante… Elle lui jeta un regard paniqué en voyant qu'il restait là sans réagir.

— Mon collier ! Vite ! Tue-le ! Tue-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Lucifer resta là une seconde de trop, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle portait bien autour du cou une somptueuse pièce ornementale assez large et lourde, mais et après ? La sombre créature infernale sortait du bain à l'aide de ses longs membres difformes dont l'allure générale commença à changer et à grandir rapidement. Il entendit un genre d'aboiement et de rugissement mêlés, puis la note cristalline et mélodieuse d'une lame quittant son fourreau.

La bête bondit sans prévenir à la gorge de Lucifer mais ce dernier sauta rapidement de côté pour l'éviter. Dans la paume fripée ouverte de Lilith, une lame dorée incurvée était tendue vers lui.

— S'il te plait, fais-vite, j'en sens un autre arriver…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qui s'étrangla dans un hurlement de douleur.

Le Diable stupéfait commença à répondre aux assauts féroces de la créature qui grossissait à vue d'œil, toutes griffes et crocs dehors en lançant des hululements menaçants, ou peut-être affamés. Il lui trancha la gorge en légitime défense et se tourna vers Lilith, pantelant et incrédule.

— Est-ce que c'était un _chien de l'Enfer_? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne donnes pas naissance à des lilims ?!

Elle haletait, et sans aucune trace d'humour, elle répondit :

— Tu sais, c'est un peu la loterie. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber, ni combien il y en aura…

Elle ne finit pas non plus cette phrase et grinça des dents pour pousser. Quelque chose d'autre était en route.

— Prépare-toi.

— Mais… qui est-ce qui t'a engrossée de cela ?!

Lilith força encore avant de se relâcher et se permit un petit rire à la fin.

— Oh mon petit ange, tu es si adorablement innocent !

Les yeux de Lucifer virèrent au rouge parce que le concept même était très irritant, parce que ce n'était pas vrai, mais plus de sang et de ténèbres se retrouvèrent soudain dans le bain et un paquet de membres en vrac atterrit sur les dalles en marbre de Carrare, venant audacieusement à sa rencontre avec des yeux pleins de défi. Cette fois, il reconnut clairement un chien de l'Enfer, mais celui-là avait… deux têtes. Voilà qui s'appelait élever les enchères ! En un instant, elles découvrirent leurs rangées identiques de crocs pointus et commencèrent à baver et à grogner à son intention. Il s'accroupit légèrement vers elles.

— Venez-là voir tonton Lucifer, les titilla le Diable en faisant sauter le couteau d'une main dans l'autre. Le mouvement quasi hypnotique semblait distraire le chien bicéphale.

— Mais ne joue pas avec ! Tue-le, c'est tout ! Un autre arrive, il est presque là ! le pressa-t-elle. Arrhg. Ça fait si mal… Je ne… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… c'est la première fois que c'est aussi doulou…

Ensuite, les choses se mirent à empirer plus que jamais, parce que bientôt il n'y eut plus aucune pause entre les naissances. Tendu comme un arc, Lucifer ne souriait plus et pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, il entra dans une transe meurtrière, tranchant, tailladant, écrasant, déchirant tout ce qui passait à portée, évitant les morsures avec des mouvements prestes, répondant aux rugissements par ses propres cris furieux.

La respiration difficile, il était dorénavant rouge et noir des pieds à la tête. Une vision effrayante, même si ce n'était pas son visage de Diable ordinaire.

Pourtant, intérieurement, il priait aussi fort que son esprit pouvait le supporter. Si ce n'était que le début de la ponte, il aurait besoin d'aide. Il avait remarqué que chaque nouveau-né était supérieur au précédent, comme s'ils savaient d'instinct s'adapter en force, en vitesse et en ruse.

Le sol était mortellement glissant et il pouvait à peine se tenir encore debout, entre l'eau, les larges flaques de sang et d'autres petits bouts d'on ne savait trop quoi… Dieu merci, l'Inspectrice était très loin d'ici, de sorte qu'il était relativement protégé des griffes tranchantes comme les rasoirs de Maze et qui ne le blessaient pas durement. Mais il commençait à se fatiguer. Si au tout début, l'adrénaline avait pulsé dans ses veines à gros bouillons, il commençait à être à court à présent. Combien d'autres bêtes pouvaient donc se trouver encore en Lilith ? Il concentrait ses pensées sur Maze qui aurait été bien utile dans une telle situation. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore là ? Est-ce qu'elle ne ressentait plus ses appels ?

.

A un moment donné, Lilith avait perdu conscience, mais quand elle s'était réveillée, elle n'était plus dans la salle de bains. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à s'évanouir et pour beaucoup de raisons, elle se sentait honteuse. Pas parce qu'elle était souillée de vilaines traces crouteuses sombres, mais parce qu'elle avait failli à Lucifer. Elle n'avait été capable ni de l'aider à se défendre, ni de produire un seul héritier valide pour lui…

Elle l'appela avec inquiétude et il fut près d'elle en un instant, la regardant avec une pitié qui lui fit souhaiter d'être morte plutôt que de voir ça. Elle essaya de s'excuser mais il n'écouta rien. Un chiffon humide et sale posé tout près prouvait qu'il avait essayé de la laver. Elle lui avait réclamé un peu d'eau et il était allé lui en chercher, arborant des yeux rougeoyants magnifiques qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vus.

— Est-ce que tu penses que c'est fini maintenant ? questionna-t-il d'un ton un peu brusque, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Elle vit ses longues mains qui tremblaient fort et se sentit triste de devoir le décevoir à nouveau.

— C'est très improbable. Ce ne doit être qu'une petite pause.

Il renifla et dit d'un air de dérision :

— Eh bien, c'est la première fois que je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour un vigoureux second round ! Tout arrive !

Elle comprit l'allusion et lui donna un drôle de petit sourire en coin.

— Tant que je suis nue, et même si je ne te recommande absolument pas de glisser quoi que ce soit auquel tu tiendrais dans ma matrice pour le moment, je ne dirais pas non à ton corps bouillant contre le mien, ou ce fameux massage du dos que tu m'avais promis… Je commence à avoir froid…

Il la contempla de toute sa hauteur et ferma brièvement les yeux. Ce n'était pas de la peur. Non pas de la peur, le Diable n'avait jamais peur... C'était quelque chose d'autre. Dommage qu'il ne sache pas bien comment le nommer. Une retraite stratégique, peut-être ? Pour se reprendre et parce qu'il sentait qu'il s'était enfoncé trop loin lorsqu'il avait relâché son propre vieux démon rageur comme il venait de le faire ? Seigneur, qu'est-ce que Chloé penserait de lui si elle pouvait le voir dans cet état ?

— Un peignoir pour la dame, acquiesça-t-il. _Súbito_ …

Il alla en retirer un dans un placard et revint vraiment tout de suite.

Et quand il fut de retour, Lilith était recroquevillée comme elle pouvait contre la tête de lit, et regardait soupçonneusement une très petite boule de fourrure noire qui semblait se trouver à présent à ses pieds, sur les draps. Avançant dans sa direction par petits bonds hésitants.

— Celui-là est singulier, l'avertit-elle. Il a des yeux de cuivre et des dents bizarres. On dirait qu'il mijote un plan malfaisant dans ses moustaches… Est-ce que tu as toujours le couteau ?

Le Diable s'avança jusqu'au lit pour avoir une meilleure vue. Au moins, celui-ci semblait conserver sa taille miniature. La petite boule semblait faire le mort. Lucifer prit le temps nécessaire pour donner à Lilith son peignoir en velours de coton doux et l'aida à passer les manches. Puis il roucoula au petit animal :

— Allez, mon petit père, on se réveille, montre nous un peu ta terrifiante figure !

Une longue oreille se déplia, puis une autre, dominant une tête ronde posée sur un corps rond, et la petite balle cligna ses yeux craintifs. Ils étaient juste de la couleur du whisky préféré de Lucifer et son petit nez rose se tortillait timidement pour les renifler.

— Est-ce une créature très féroce dans ce monde ?

Le Diable sourit dans son ombre de barbe.

— Tu peux le dire, une vraie « furie »[3] ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de nous sortir un lapin de ton... chapeau !

Il prit la petite chose par le cou.

— Allez ouste ! Toi, là, tu vires de mon lit !

La boule de fourrure cligna encore des yeux qui ne comprenaient rien et commença à frissonner entre ses mains. Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel.

— Sache que j'apprécie grandement que tu fasses montre du respect qui m'est dû, mais est-ce que c'est ça ton super-pouvoir maléfique ? Être mignon ?

— Fais attention, mon amour, le prévint Lilith. Tous mes enfants sont excessivement fourbes...

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit bruyamment au moment où personne ne s'y attendait et les fit sursauter tous les deux.

— Qui cela peut-il être ? demanda Lilith un peu mal à l'aise en serrant le peignoir sur ses seins. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de voisins, ici ?

— J'en ai peut-être invité quelques-uns à se joindre à la fête, répondit-il secrètement soulagé. Peux-tu le garder avec toi une seconde ?

— Non ! Il me fait peur. Ne me laisse pas toute seule avec lui !

— D'accord, soupira-t-il. Reste ici et repose-toi. Ne fais surtout rien. Je vais revenir avec un truc à manger…

.

Avant d'aller ouvrir, Lucifer avait fait un crochet pour aller s'asperger les mains et le visage, mais son costume lacéré et taché au dernier degré, était dans un état horrible. Il redressa néanmoins sa posture, les épaules droites, tint le doux petit lapin noir haut contre sa poitrine pour cacher une éclaboussure suspecte, plaqua un sourire charmeur sur son visage épuisé… et alla voir qui avait enfin répondu à ses appels.

Comme il s'attendait à moitié à Amenadiel ou Maze, il fut relativement interloqué lorsqu'il découvrit en ouvrant un jeune homme brun inconnu, les joues ombrées comme les siennes, des yeux bleus et de somptueuses lèvres épaisses au-dessus d'un menton ciselé d'une fossette. Il avait l'air surpris, lui aussi. Et même peut-être un peu plus que surpris : carrément perplexe.

— Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? demanda poliment Lucifer tout en caressant le poil soyeux du petit animal qui restait tranquille.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec une certaine hésitation. Sa voix rauque inattendue était assez surprenante et son pauvre sens de la mode également, mais si on considérait l'état dans lequel Diable se présentait lui-même, mieux valait ne pas trop la ramener. Le costume délavé et l'imper beigeasse le surclassaient de toute façon haut la main.

— Je crois plutôt que c'est le contraire… J'ai entendu ton appel. Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi, Lucifer ? demanda-t-il avec un air d'incrédulité notable. Ta vibration est si étrange que je t'ai à peine reconnu !

— Oui, c'est moi mais…

— Tu as un nouveau vaisseau ?

— Un _vaisseau_ ? répéta Lucifer sans comprendre.

— Oui un vaisseau, un pyjama de chair, ou peu importe comment tu l'appelles… répondit-il avec un geste agacé en franchissant le seuil sans invitation. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis venu et je vais être parfaitement clair : ce ne sera rien de plus qu'une simple transaction. J'admets que je ne m'attendais pas à ton appel à l'aide mais maintenant que Gabriel nous a lâchés, je ne crois pas que nous ayons d'autre choix. Il nous faut un archange. N'importe lequel fera l'affaire, même toi. Tu veux quelque chose et moi j'ai besoin de toi pour rouvrir le portail vers le monde de l'Apocalypse et arrêter l'autre Michael. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Alors voilà le plan : je t'offre une chance que tout se passe en bonne intelligence. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ou pas ? [4]

Le Diable le considéra un peu crânement pour demander :

— Je vous demande pardon mais… est-ce qu'on se connait ?

.

.

(à suivre)

.

* * *

[1] La blague originale sur « booty call / go shopping new boots » étant inexportable, j'ai dû improviser. Pardon pour cet affront au Quartier-Maître le plus cool de la décennie. :-D

[2] « amazingly keen » : étonnamment assidue. L'origine de ce nom comme l'histoire de sa naissance ne sont pas canon par rapport aux comics qui affirment qu'elle est née sur les bords de la mer rouge et non en Enfer, de l'union d'un démon serpent (Ophiur) et de Lilith.

[3]« Indeed, a fur-ious one ». Jeu de mot intransportable entre _fur_ (fourrure) et _furious_ (déchaîné, violent)

[4] Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas reconnu à son costume et son discours de fin de saison 13, je précise que ce visiteur est un autre ange notoire qui a malencontreusement traversé les dimensions pour passer de celle de _Supernatural_ à celle de _Lucifer_. Il s'agit donc d'un minuscule crossover temporaire.


	8. Jeux de vilains

**Chapitre 8 : Jeux de vilains**

MARCUS

Dans sa propre maison, également située à l'extérieur de la ville et pas très loin de celle de Lucifer, Marcus Pierce réfléchissait très sérieusement, lui aussi. Et pratiquement sur le même sujet.

Seul devant sa large baie vitrée, il était assis à la petite table de bois où il prenait habituellement son dîner. Une assiette blanche au contenu froid posée devant lui, il jouait avec sa nourriture du bout de la fourchette, intensément concentré sur le portrait-robot représentant l'un des nombreux visages que pouvait revêtir Lilith.

Pour le coup, Chloé Decker avait eu une sacrée bonne intuition l'autre jour, quand elle avait parlé d'un « super espion avec une tenue de camouflage très cool ». Il se permit un léger sourire à ce souvenir toujours vivace et il reprit une gorgée de bière déjà tiède. Il l'aimait bien. Ou du moins, il aimait son instinct. Parce que oui, Decker avait complètement raison, dans la mesure où Lilith disposait d'un camouflage unique et très spécial. Un don vertigineux que Dieu n'aurait jamais dû lui accorder aussi légèrement : elle pouvait altérer son apparence pour se montrer très exactement comme son interlocuteur voulait la voir. C'était aussi simple que ça. En somme, l'incarnation parfaite du moindre fantasme masculin sur la femme.

Il soupira et se leva pour remettre son assiette intacte dans le frigo.

A la base, il se doutait que Dieu avait probablement voulu s'assurer qu'Adam l'apprécierait. Pouvait-Il prendre le risque que la première femme du monde ne soit trouvée moche au moment des présentations ?

Caïn avait eu connaissance de ce don particulier de la pire façon qui soit.

En passant devant sa collection de superbes roches minérales, il laissa échapper un demi-sourire sinistre. Qui savait encore, à l'exception de quelques bigotes, qu'il avait tué son connard de frère Abel avec un rocher de bonne taille ? Sa gratitude envers le règne minéral était intacte, de là venaient les magnifiques exemplaires de galets et de pierres qu'il avait collectionnés en voyageant tout autour du monde depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Il haussa les épaules pour repousser ces souvenirs qui restaient encore gravés dans la chair de son biceps. En grand fan de la « métaphore » pastorale, Dieu l'avait marqué au fer comme du bétail !… Mais qui se souciait encore des détails ? Du comment et du pourquoi de l'affaire ? Il avait tout repassé des milliards de fois dans sa tête. Pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle le rôle que Lilith y avait joué. Jamais il ne pourrait « comprendre » ou « pardonner »…

A priori, qui le pourrait ? Car qu'auriez-vous fait si vous étiez tombé un jour sur votre frère, gigotant les fesses à l'air au son de couinements ridicules, et enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans une femme qui avait exactement la même tête que votre mère bien-aimée ? Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait en comprenant que cette maudite vipère [1] vous avait trompés tous les deux, en faisant croire à chacun qu'elle serait votre épouse ? Oui, la métamorphe leur avait menti. Elle avait usé de ses charmes capiteux et de leur lancinant besoin de prendre femme quand il n'y en avait pas pour eux… Et tout ceci, avait été exécuté délibérément ! Car pour Lilith, quoi de mieux de que détruire la première famille chérie de Dieu, pour Lui faire payer le bannissement de Lucifer, son unique amour, en Enfer ?… Abel et Caïn n'avaient été qu'un dommage collatéral dans une guerre qui ne les concernait pas.

Pourtant, le Premier Meurtrier n'avait aucun regret d'avoir commis ce fratricide. Car si Lilith prenait instinctivement un visage susceptible de séduire sa proie, chacun d'eux avait alors une signification profonde pour l'intéressé... Abel nourrissait donc des fantasmes écœurants sur leur mère. Pour lui-même, elle revêtait l'allure altière d'une beauté noire mâtinée de discrètes touches asiatiques, similaire à l'ange qui avait apposé la marque de sa malédiction. [2] Depuis longtemps, les traits de ce dernier s'étaient effacés de sa mémoire et Marcus savait qu'il aurait été incapable de le reconnaître s'il le recroisait un jour… Pour l'éternel narcissique qu'était Lucifer, elle ressemblait à une version féminine de Samael. Étrangement, Espinoza semblait immunisé… Mais comment ce flic ripou pathétique aurait-il pu être touché par le Divin ? Mystère… Il y réfléchit une minute avant de secouer la tête.

Tout ceci était parfaitement sans objet. Tout ce qu'il avait à penser pour l'instant, c'était à une façon de boucler promptement cette enquête. Il était évident que Lilith ne tomberait jamais sous le coup de la justice humaine pour le meurtre du bébé ou des deux pauvres gars du club de Morningstar. On ne pouvait retenir en prison un être capable de s'évanouir dans les airs à volonté...

Ses souvenirs d'elle, anciens et nouveaux, lui revinrent en force : sa fausse vulnérabilité, ses yeux en amande, ses séduisantes menaces de mort… Tout n'était que mensonges. Oh bien sûr, il aurait aimé pouvoir croire qu'elle était capable de le tuer par « absorption », parce qu'alors tout ce merdier n'aurait plus été son problème… Mais il pouvait dire d'expérience qu'il ne trouverait pas l'oubli au creux de ses cuisses, aussi douces et fatales qu'elles puissent être… Il avait survécu à la lave du Krakatoa. Il avait survécu à Nagasaki. Il savait tout du point de fusion de ses propres os quand ils brûlent et fondent… Quelquefois, il doutait même d'être capable de disparaître s'il se jetait dans une supernova…

Non, la seule solution était de laisser Lucifer trouver seul un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle, peu importe comment, pendant que lui s'occuperait de la curiosité des gens et de leur fournir un autre coupable plus logique et plus compréhensible. Autrement dit, il lui fallait coffrer quelqu'un d'autre… au moins pour l'infanticide qui mettait son commissariat sur le grill de toutes les attentions politiques.

.

Quittant la salle à manger, il prit place lourdement sur son canapé pour parcourir avec attention les copies des fichiers de déposition qu'il avait prises avec lui en quittant le bureau.

M. et Mme Solano, les parents, n'étaient probablement pas le meilleur choix. Inventer toute une histoire sur leur couple serait plus difficile. Second choix déjà plus praticable, Miguel Solano, le cousin, parce que l'homme avait un passé un peu nébuleux au sein des gangs de rue. De ce fait, ce serait bien plus simple de fabriquer des preuves contre lui. Toutefois, en tant que membre d'une grande famille, il n'était pas exclus qu'il reçoive du soutien de leur part, parce que les groupes catholiques étaient en général étroitement liés. Si Miguel était le modèle du fils prodigue, essayant de s'en sortir après une adolescence difficile, tout dépendrait de la façon dont il était accepté et perçu dans sa communauté religieuse.

Donc sa dernière option et probablement la meilleure, était de faire plonger… l'infirmière. Bien sûr, c'était dur. Il l'avait rencontrée, elle était gentille... Mais ce monde cruel n'était pas fait pour la survie des gens trop gentils. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire du sentiment. Pour elle, il faudrait expliquer de façon logique la boucherie de l'égorgement et être malin parce que les armes blanches n'étaient pas le moyen préféré des femmes pour tuer. Tout le monde savait ça aujourd'hui. Le bon point, c'était que Miss Naaji avait l'air d'être une solitaire. _Vérifier si quelqu'un serait susceptible de prendre parti pour elle_. En plus, elle avait un autre trait remarquable en commun avec le portrait-robot : sa beauté. Mieux encore : avec un examen attentif, on pouvait reconnaître des marqueurs raciaux identiques entre les deux femmes. Pour une fois, le tour d'illusionniste de Lilith allait être excessivement utile. _Trouver un psychiatre à corrompre pour lui faire dire que cette femme sur le dessin était le produit de l'esprit troublé d'une schizophrène…_ Une projection de son côté sombre ou une connerie du même genre… Ce serait alors la parfaite histoire tragique et horrible que les gens aimeraient entendre. Tragique mais compréhensible. Qu'avait donc dit Lucifer ? Que l'infirmière aurait très bien pu tuer le bébé par frustration, parce qu'elle était incapable d'en avoir elle-même ? C'était servi sur un plateau !

La sonnerie du téléphone de sa poche gauche – celui qu'il utilisait pour ses activités criminelles – se mit à retentir en interrompant ses réflexions. Il alla le récupérer dans son blouson, resté sur le dos d'une chaise voisine.

— _Patron_ ? fit la voix de son bras droit. _Est-ce que vous pouvez parler ?_

— Oui. Du nouveau ? Vous avez suivi Morningstar comme je vous l'ai demandé ?

 _— Affirmatif ! Je suis devant chez lui et il y a eu un vrai massacre ici. De ce que je peux voir à travers la fenêtre, il y a du sang partout et les corps s'empilent._

— Vraiment ? Qui a fait ça ?

 _— Bah… votre gars !_

Marcus ne put retenir un large sourire réjoui. S'il pouvait rassembler des preuves contre Lucifer, sa journée prendrait une tournure bien meilleure. Surtout si ce dernier décidait d'être toujours aussi serviable.

 _— Euh, désolé patron, faut que je coupe : il y a un imprévu…_

— Non ! Repliez-vous sur une position plus sûre et rappelez-moi, c'est un ordre !

Son homme de main ne s'embarrassa pas de couper la communication, gardant le téléphone dans son point fermé. Marcus entendit les sons étouffés de pas légers, puis la respiration plus forte de son interlocuteur quand il le reporta à son oreille.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est en train d'attaquer Morningstar ? J'ai pourtant dit clairement aux gangs qu'il était à moi.

 _— Non, pas qui, mais quoi !_ chuchota l'autre au bout du fil _. Je ne sais même pas ce que sont ces machins. Des chiens bizarres tout droits sortis de Tchernobyl, ou un truc dans le genre… Ils peuvent avoir plusieurs têtes… Sans déconner, vu ce que j'ai sous les yeux, on dirait bien que cette baraque est construite au-dessus d'une bouche de l'Enfer…_

Marcus grinça des dents. Génial ! Encore plus de surnaturel ! Il fallait qu'il se décide rapidement, même sans trop savoir de quoi il retournait. Bien sûr, il était assez déçu de ne pouvoir utiliser des corps plus réguliers et plus humains contre le Diable mais…

— Vous êtes toujours là ?

— _Ouais. Ça s'est calmé on dirait. Plus de cris ni de grognements. Et… il y a quelqu'un qui sonne à la porte. Caucasien, cheveux bruns, environ un mètre quatre-vingt… Un look de comptable._

— Okay. Profitez-en pour entrer sans vous faire repérer. Je veux que vous preniez un de ces chiens, un qui tienne dans le coffre de votre voiture. Je vous envoie de suite une adresse où vous allez le déposer.

L'homme accepta après une brève hésitation et Marcus se détendit. Il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à tuer cet employé parce qu'il commençait à poser plus de problèmes qu'il ne pouvait en résoudre pour lui. Le gars avait dû le pressentir et n'avait pas pipé.

Pierce marcha jusqu'au tiroir d'un meuble pour y prendre un petit calepin où il notait ses contacts « utiles ». Certains laboratoires pharmaceutiques seraient plus que ravis de payer une belle somme pour un animal d'espèce inconnue qu'ils pourraient disséquer à loisir. Plus tard, il pourrait même envoyer son propre « service de nettoyage » à la villa pour en récupérer d'autres, histoire de se faire plus de cash.

.°.

* * *

CHLOÉ

Chloé n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu arriver. Une minute elle était plongée dans ses dossiers de l'affaire et la suivante, elle commençait à voir danser les lignes de texte devant ses yeux et les mots perdre toute signification. Il y avait quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans cette enquête : l'absence totale d'indices. Bien sûr, on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'un hôpital soit un lieu super propre, mais Ella avait vérifié trois fois. Et il n'y avait rien. Pas une seule goutte de sang, pas un cheveu, pas une empreinte qui n'aurait dû se trouver là. Rien d'autre qu'un flou mystérieux sur les vidéos de sécurité, et totalement inutile pour identifier qui que ce soit !

Elle avait hâte de voir si le portrait-robot permettrait de trouver quelqu'un dans la base de données du fichier national. Et puis avec l'aide de Dan, elle aurait aimé aussi creuser un peu plus le passé de la famille Solano, ou celui des employés de l'hôpital… Mais c'était vendredi soir et elle était fatiguée. Elle aurait bien eu besoin d'un peu de distraction pour ne pas s'effondrer la tête la première sur son clavier et s'endormir dessus sans même aller jusqu'à son lit… Avec le départ simultané de Trixie et Maze, l'appartement était vraiment tranquille et silencieux. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Si elle devait se l'avouer, le badinage léger et inconséquent de Lucifer aurait été vraiment parfait… Son partenaire lui était un remède souverain pour rester cool sur les scènes de crime. Le sérieux et lui faisant souvent deux, il fallait inévitablement le recadrer. Or elle avait constaté plus d'une fois qu'après une salve de ses commentaires incongrus qui lui permettaient de relâcher sa charge mentale, elle s'avérait capable de faire quelques connexions ou d'avoir d'autres idées.

Et Dieu sait qu'elle manquait cruellement de pistes dans cette affaire !…

Mais à bien y repenser, si elle considérait la façon étrange – ou en tous cas, plus étrange que d'habitude – avec laquelle il agissait envers elle ces derniers temps, elle n'était pas sûre de devoir essayer de lui parler en dehors du strict cadre professionnel... Plus tôt dans la journée, les choses avaient recommencé à prendre une tournure vraiment embarrassante. Certes Lucifer était un flirteur-né, elle l'avait bien compris. Mais après ce qu'ils avaient traversé tous les deux, leur valse-hésitation, après qu'elle eut failli mourir empoisonnée, il avait plus ou moins cessé de la poursuivre de ses assiduités, ou alors seulement pour la forme.

Elle n'était quand même pas si désespérée, non ? Qui pouvait avoir envie de n'être qu'une énième conquête à un tableau de chasse déjà trop garni ? Au fond de son esprit, une petite voix énervante répondit : _à peu près la moitié de la ville, au bas mot_. La ferme, petite voix. N'importe quel gars aurait compris qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire évoluer les choses entre eux parce qu'il n'offrait aucune des garanties minimum dont elle aurait eu besoin pour sauter le pas... Mais Lucifer n'était décidément pas « n'importe quel gars ».

A sa façon bien à lui, il avait dû essayer d'avoir une conversation plus personnelle en lui parlant de ses hypothétiques enfants avec elle. En tous cas, elle _espérait_ que c'était hypothétique… car son comportement naturel envers les plus jeunes rendait tout cela absurde. Cependant, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et laissait son imagination vagabonder juste un peu, elle se demandait comment il aurait été dans le rôle. Elle penchait pour un père flippé, crampon, férocement protecteur et sans doute pire qu'une mère juive… Un sourire étira ses lèvres amusées pendant que des images de lui envahissaient son esprit. Lucifer en train de faire le dégoûté devant des couches à changer, Lucifer paradant au milieu des mamans au jardin d'enfant, avec un adorable « mini-moi » en costume trois pièces dans les bras… Tout ça n'arriverait jamais s'il était stérile.

Elle avait sa petite idée sur son passé mystérieux. Pas forcément aussi exotique qu'il choisissait de le dépeindre tout le temps. Ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup, c'était son registre de valeurs discutables, sa violence latente, sa force hors du commun, ainsi que certaines fêlures en lui qu'il croyait imperceptibles. Combien de fois avait-elle dû lui demander instamment de s'arrêter face à un meurtrier qui finissait épinglé haut sur un mur, avec une poigne de fer à la gorge ? Combien de fois avait-il eu l'air surpris de la trouver à ses côtés, si concentré sur sa rage qu'il en avait totalement oublié sa présence ? Quand Dan lui avait offert une BD du _Punisher_ , il avait été ravi. _« On ne peut plus approprié car je suis quelque part entre les deux Castle !»_ avait-il plaisanté [3]. Qui aurait cru qu'il regardait cette série policière bourrée d'invraisemblances ? Est-ce qu'il trouvait Stana Katic à son goût ? Ou peut-être… Nathan Fillion !? Quoi qu'elle en pense, Rick Castle lui, avait pourtant deux gros avantages : un, il apportait le café et deux, il mettait son gilet pare-balles sans protester !

Elle soupira impatiemment. Tant de questions bien plus sérieuses étaient restées sans réponse, malgré les promesses sur le message de son répondeur, laissé quelques temps plus tôt. Elle trouvait triste de voir un homme avec tant de facilités, essayer de faire son chemin dans le monde sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui comptait vraiment : un but, des amis, quelqu'un à aimer… Amusant et excentrique en surface, il était peut-être seulement irrémédiablement abîmé, au fond.

De fait, elle se sentait fière qu'il l'ait choisie comme son guide non-officiel pour une vie moins creuse et cynique. C'était précieux et très particulier pour elle d'incarner une facette positive d'autorité et de justice. Si ces dernières lui avaient manqué dans son enfance, vécue entouré d'adultes abusifs, elle pouvait comprendre et pardonner bien des choses… Bien des choses, mais pas qu'il couche éhontément avec sa propre sœur ! Même une demi-sœur ou une sœur d'adoption comme Amenadiel. En plus, Lucifer aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre "partageuse" non plus !

Impulsivement, elle empoigna son téléphone et fixa l'écran une longue minute, avant de saisir un message taquin dont elle espérait qu'il ne resterait pas sans réponse :

« Comment est votre nuit, votre Altesse Diabolique ? »

Le cœur battant, elle patienta un peu, jusqu'au point où elle se convainquit qu'il était probablement au milieu d'une monumentale orgie et bien trop occupé pour elle. Alors, comme elle reposait l'appareil sur sa table basse, l'objet émit un petit bip pour signaler une réponse qui tenait juste en un mot :

 _« Tumultueuse »_

Elle considéra la chose avec perplexité parce que ce n'était vraiment pas son style. En la matière, il naviguait toujours entre deux extrêmes : soit il communiquait exclusivement par emojis (au grand bonheur de Trixie), soit il tapait des mémos de cinq lignes avec des phrases complètes et toute la ponctuation…

« Je peux vous rappeler plus tard ? Pour l'enquête ? »

 _« Oui »_

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il remettait ça. Cette brièveté ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« Vous avez l'air très occupé. Peut-être que mes questions ennuyeuses peuvent attendre lundi ? »

.°.

* * *

CASTIEL et LUCIFER

Reculant de quelques pas pour éviter d'être touché par un geyser de sang, Castiel leva le nez du téléphone. Il haussa d'un ton pour couvrir les grognements qu'un énorme et très _visible_ chien de l'Enfer était en train de pousser, tandis que ce Lucifer totalement paranormal essayait de le finir. En ce qui le concernait, le nouveau venu avait l'interdiction de bouger. [4]

Juste après son arrivée, avant même d'avoir pu entendre la moindre explication, le voyageur avait eu la mauvaise surprise d'apercevoir, derrière son hôte, un chien de l'Enfer hésitant qui reniflait dans leur direction, comme si la créature ne savait pas lequel attaquer en premier. Lucifer lui avait jeté le lapin et dégainé une étrange lame incurvée. Quinze secondes plus tard, un téléphone avait retenti et le Diable le lui avait lancé aussi, en lui commandant de voir qui c'était. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre. Plutôt une requête pragmatique parce qu'il avait les mains prises à ce moment-là. Castiel s'était exécuté parce qu'il voyait bien que cet homme était un valeureux combattant. Et probablement un ange, parce qu'il était bien trop fort pour un humain.

Quelqu'un appelé « Le Lieutenant » lui envoyait des textos singuliers, comme s'ils étaient en bons termes, l'appelant même votre Altesse Diabolique… Un flatteur ? Sans doute un démon, alors. Mais le prétendu Diable lui demanda de répondre à sa place, sans trop en dire toutefois sur la véritable situation en cours. Il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber car la concision était réellement l'un des talents les plus développés de Castiel.

Juché sur le dos de la créature furieuse, les bras impitoyables passés autour du cou de l'animal, son hôte était en train de l'étrangler jusqu'à complet ramollissement. Hélas, il s'avéra vite que c'était une ruse, le chien très comédien ne tarda pas à sauter pour attaquer de nouveau. Quand ses dents effleurèrent de près le bras de Castiel, sa propre dague lui tomba aussitôt dans la main pour contrer. Il n'avait jamais vu une bête aussi retorse et maligne.

— Ton lieutenant demande s'il doit rappeler lundi. Je lui dis quoi ?

— Non ! rugit l'étrange Lucifer. Je… finis… juste… celui-ci !

— Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ? Ou que je te remplace ? J'ai ma propre lame avec moi…

— Depuis quand est-ce que je laisse mes invités s'amuser plus que moi ?

Perplexe, l'ange cligna une paupière indécise :

— Parce que tu trouves ça _amusant_ ? Tu n'es peut-être pas le Lucifer que je connais, mais il est bien possible que tu sois encore plus dingue que lui…

.

Avec un public pour ses prouesses, la force de l'intéressé s'était démultipliée. Dieu seul savait pourquoi le Diable avait terriblement envie d'impressionner le nouveau venu ! Ce dernier n'avait eu que le temps de clamer qu'il était un ange, un ange _du Seigneur_ (comme s'ils pouvaient avoir été engendrés par quelqu'un d'autre…). Il restait calme et pas très impressionné, montrant tout juste de l'intérêt. A contrario, Lucifer était mortellement curieux donc il hâta le trépas de l'animal, en plongeant le large couteau de Lilith droit dans le cœur de la bête avant de tourner d'un quart de tour. Puis appuyant de sa chaussure de cuir pour faire levier sur le poitrail, il retira la lame dorée étincelante et l'essuya sur son pantalon.

Cela fait, il se retourna très à l'aise, les bras écartés avec un trop large sourire en demandant à voir l'appareil.

— Désolé, il faut que je passe ce coup de fil, nous parlerons juste après. Appuyez sur le bouton de rappel et mettez sur hautparleur, j'ai vraiment besoin d'entendre la voix de mon inspectrice tout de suite.

.

Inspectrice ? Alors « le lieutenant » était une femme ? Si le Diable se mettait à fricoter avec la police, ça ne présageait rien de bon !

— Est-ce que tu veux que… j'attende dehors ? s'enquit-il assez poliment.

— Non, ça ne sera pas long. Je meurs d'envie de la voir, mais ce serait la pire idée du monde… Je dois la convaincre, autrement elle va deviner que quelque chose ne va pas.

Castiel se demanda pourquoi son frère travaillait avec un flic en qui il n'avait pas confiance. La meilleure chose pour Sam et Dean Winchester était que leurs amies dans la Police, Jody ou Donna, étaient au courant de tout…

Au grand plaisir du Diable, on lui répondit tout de suite. L'ange venu d'ailleurs regarda ce frère bizarre parler d'un ton ouvertement enjôleur qu'il n'avait guère entendu que dans la voix de Dean… et celle du Livreur de Pizza [5].

.

— Lieutenant ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

 _— Oui, oui. Je me disais que j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un autre point de vue sur l'enquête._

— Mhhh, finalement ! Enfin vous admettez que vous avez besoin de moi ?

 _— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à ce que j'ai besoin de mon partenaire ? Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de bosser en équipe si c'est pour tout faire toute seule… Les autres ont décidé de prendre leur après-midi et… votre tour de magie aurait été bien pratique avec certains témoins…_

— Je sais qu'il faudra que je me fasse pardonner pour vous avoir laissée en plan, mais pour ma défense, je dois dire que ma sœur est actuellement souffrante. Quelques ennuis et je n'ai pas le cœur de la laisser seule dans cet état, pendant le week-end.

 _— Je suis navrée d'apprendre cela... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Quel genre de souci ?_

— D'ordre… médical. Je ne veux pas vous barber avec des détails trop personnels et assez peu ragoutants alors que vous ne la connaissez pas, mais je sais que vous n'allez pas me lâcher si je ne vous dis rien. Elle a fait… une fausse-couche.

Après tout, c'était bien le terme correct quand une naissance trop précoce ne se passait pas bien…

 _— Oh mon Dieu ! C'était pour ça qu'elle était venue en ville… Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_

 _._

Le nom de leur père amena une grimace de déplaisir sur le visage de Lucifer. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

— Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, pas très fort, non. Mais ma famille est avertie et… certains sont déjà là, quoique pas ceux à qui je m'attendais, mais peu importe… Disons que je vous rappelle plus tard quand elle pourra prendre un peu de repos, d'accord ?

 _— Évidemment. Je suis navrée de vous avoir dérangé… Je n'imaginais pas du tout cela. Ni que vous pouviez être un frère aussi… hum… attentionné…_

— Eh bien, vous le sauriez si vous me laissiez vous dorloter comme il faut de temps en temps !…

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel en entendant celle-ci. Même Dean ne se risquerait pas à une drague aussi lourdingue…

 _— Arrêtez de faire l'idiot,_ répliqua la femme d'une voix préoccupée. _Et rappelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je pourrais faire un saut si vous voulez…_

— Merci, inspectrice. Peut-être plus tard quand elle sera hors de danger. Il faut que je vous laisse à présent…

Lucifer utilisa une partie propre de sa chemise pour couper la communication rapidement mais eut la surprise de recevoir un inattendu double emoji « bisou » qui lui arracha un sourire irrépressible. L'homme qui lui faisait face restait un peu choqué de tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Cela ressemblait si peu à son frère que c'en était perturbant.

— Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas… est-ce que tu serais… engagé dans une relation romantique avec cet officier de police ?

Le sourire de Lucifer s'effaça aussitôt.

— C'est ma coéquipière, je travaille avec elle. Je l'aime bien, c'est tout, clarifia-t-il maladroitement avec un peu de raideur qui ne convainquit pas Castiel.

— Et bien comme je l'ai dit, ce ne sont pas mes affaires... A moins que tu ne sois en train de comploter des choses pas très angéliques la concernant, auquel cas je ne pourrais pas te laisser faire. Pour autant que je sache, tu es cruel et égoïste. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu m'as torturé pour le fun. Et Sam aussi ?

Le Diable afficha un air choqué pour jouer les amnésiques. Son nouveau vaisseau était décidément un très bon acteur, très doué dans le domaine des émotions.

— Je suis peut-être égoïste mais je n'ai certainement jamais rien fait de la sorte ! Je m'en rappellerais ! Vous semblez savoir qui je suis mais je ne connais aucun Castiel parmi mes frères… ni mes sœurs, pour ce que ça vaut. Je jure que c'est la première fois que je vous vois. Est-ce qu'il est possible que vous soyez un plus jeune, né après ma Chute ?

— Je pense bien que non. Père ne crée plus de nouveaux enfants. Ou peut-être le fait-Il mais comme on ne sait pas où Il est actuellement…

— Une minute. Ce cher vieux Papa a quitté la Cité d'Argent ? Note que ça expliquerait plutôt bien pourquoi Il ne répond jamais… commenta-t-il en passant insensiblement au tutoiement.

— La cité… quoi ?

— Le Paradis, enfin ! Mais tu viens d'où si tu ne connais pas la Cité d'Argent ?

— Et bien j'étais sur le point de te demander la même chose ! Tous les anges, et même toi normalement, savent bien que Père s'est caché pendant des années parmi les humains en se faisant passer pour un prophète !

— Oh, ne me dis pas que tu as cru cette histoire ridicule de God Johnson ! Ce n'était pas vraiment Papa ! Le petit morceau de l'épée d'Azrael a simplement embrouillé le cerveau de ce pauvre homme, c'est tout…

Pinçant le pont de son nez comme pour chasser une migraine naissante, l'ange voyageur soupira profondément.

— Écoute, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici. Je ne comprends pas de qui tu parles et je crois que l'inverse est vrai aussi. J'ai pourtant une théorie qui doit être la seule explication possible : j'ai traversé un portail sans m'en rendre compte et atterri dans univers parallèle encore plus éloigné de ma propre réalité. Tu existes ici mais sous une forme différente et moi pas. Je sais que c'est possible : je suis déjà allé dans d'autres dimensions avec mes humains.

.

Fronçant ses grands sourcils noirs, le Diable méditait sur l'improbabilité de tout cela, il mais s'arrêta net pour afficher soudain un lent sourire taquin.

— _Tes_ humains ? releva-t-il en insistant sur le possessif.

Le nouveau sembla alors embarrassé d'avoir laissé échapper cela et ses pommettes rosirent un peu. Il se croisa les bras sur la poitrine en signe d'opposition.

— Je voulais dire… Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas les miens ! Je ne les possède pas… Je ne suis pas ce genre de… Peu importe. Je traîne parfois avec eux. Il y a un bon moment que je suis sur Terre parce que je ne suis pas spécialement populaire, là-haut, parmi les autres anges.

— Et qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ça ? Quel était ton désir ?

— Quelque chose que tu vas trouver probablement méprisable : j'ai choisi de me battre dans le camp des humains et plutôt qu'avec les nôtres... Ne t'imagine rien. Bien sûr que je pense qu'ils sont bizarres mais… avec le temps, je m'y suis habitué. Certains d'entre eux sont… assez valables. Ils me considèrent comme un ami et un membre officiel de leur équipe, la Team Free Will comme ils disent. Ils aiment aussi beaucoup me charrier mais ce n'est pas pour être méchants.

Le Diable écoutait avec attention et souriait en coin parce qu'il aimait le nom de « Team Free Will ». Le libre-arbitre était quelque chose qui valait la peine de se battre à son avis. Son histoire entière en témoignait assez amplement.

— Allons donc, je considère la Terre comme mon seul vrai foyer. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils osent se moquer de toi, un puissant _Ange du Seigneur ?_

Castiel afficha un vrai et beau sourire triste qui fit frissonner Lucifer sous la chaleur qu'il trahissait brièvement.

— C'est exactement ça. Tu le dis comme eux… Cela fait longtemps que tu es ici ? Je dois admettre que j'ai toujours du mal à cerner précisément ce qu'ils ont vraiment en tête, avoua-t-il. Ils s'enorgueillissent souvent de pouvoir dire une chose et tout en pensant une autre… Pour tout dire, je pense qu'ils se moquent parce qu'ils sont mal à l'aise pour exprimer leurs sentiments les plus forts. Et j'en suis plus que reconnaissant, parce que je suis encore plus nul qu'eux à ce niveau… C'est vraiment bizarre, sursauta-t-il. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te faire confiance et pourtant, je suis en train de te raconter tout ça.

Flatté, Lucifer sourit avec son arrogance habituelle.

— Allons, tu sais bien, les humains sont des menteurs. C'est inné, chez eux. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai reçu mon don : la capacité de leur faire dire la vérité au travers de leurs désirs. Comment pourrais-je les punir de façon appropriée si j'étais abusé par leurs paroles ? D'habitude, mon don ne marche pas sur mes frères et sœurs, mais peut-être est-ce parce que tu viens d'ailleurs ?

— Ou peut-être qu'en perdant ma grâce pendant un petit moment, rien ne me différenciait d'un humain… Ah, zut, comment tu arrêtes ça ?!

.°.

En provenance du rez-de chaussée, le bang distinctif d'une porte qu'on défonçait mit fin au supplice de Castiel puis des pas lourds grimpèrent les escaliers dans une hâte évidente.

— LUCIFER, est-ce que tu es toujours là ?

Bientôt, les yeux fous et les couteaux sortis, Maze fit son entrée, suivie par un Amenadiel suffoquant, les mains sur les genoux, qui essayait de reprendre son souffle.

— Où est-ce qu'il est ? continuait-elle.

Secrètement heureux de les voir enfin, Lucifer se tourna aussi élégamment que possible dans son costume foutu, pour désigner du doigt plusieurs vilaines piles de chairs noires qui pourrissaient déjà tout autour.

— Ici, ici et… là. Plus d'autres dans la salle de bains, deux dans le couloir… compta-t-il en se penchant pour attraper le petit lapin noir qui était resté près du pied d'un guéridon dont il grignotait patiemment le bois. Plus celui-ci, mais je ne sais pas s'il est dangereux parce que… eh bien… il ne fait rien d'autre que trembler et se pelotonner contre ma chaleur naturelle…

— Luci ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ! s'exclama Amenadiel qui venait de dessouler d'un coup en voyant le carnage.

— Des chiens de l'Enfer ! répondirent en même temps Maze et l'ange inconnu.

— Plus un lapin de l'Enfer, j'imagine, compléta Lucifer en tenant par la peau du cou. Tous aimablement fournis par ta si prolifique génitrice, ma chère…

Maze haussa les épaules avec un air maussade. En réalisant que Lucifer allait parfaitement bien, elle fonça droit sur Castiel et commença à lui tourner autour tout en inspirant de longues bouffées à hauteur de ses épaules – attitude qui ne manqua de le mettre très mal à l'aise, bien qu'il tâchât de rester stoïque.

— Celui-là sent la même chose qu'un ange, mais en bizarre.

— Un ange ? Impossible ! la coupa le Premier-Né. Je les connais tous et celui-là, je ne le connais pas !

Le maître de maison attrapa gentiment les bras de Maze pour la faire reculer et laisser son invité respirer, car ce dernier lançait des regards furieux en grommelant que c'était un démon et qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Le Diable frappa dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention de tous et les frotta énergiquement.

— D'accord, tout le monde, je crois que c'est l'heure des présentations. Voici Castiel. C'est un ange d'une Terre parallèle ou d'une autre dimension, ce n'est pas super clair. Apparemment, il est capable de voyager de l'une à l'autre et il a entendu mon appel comme vous. Castiel, le grand tout moche est mon frère Amenadiel. Il traîne actuellement ses guêtres désolées sur Terre parce qu'il est déchu et n'a plus de pouvoirs… Et la féroce petite bombe qui est là est Mazikeen, précédemment ma Tortionnaire en chef en Enfer, et dorénavant ma réticente et très jalouse amie… Celle que tu n'as pas encore vue est Lilith, mère des…

— Lilith ! sursauta vivement l'outsider d'une voix éraillée en devenant soudain très pâle. Le Premier Démon a réussi à te rejoindre dans cet univers ?

Tout à côté d'eux en haut des escaliers, un brusque claquement soyeux trahissant un mouvement d'ailes retentit inopinément. Lilith apparut dans sa robe de chambre blanche et nimbée de ses larges appendices noirs qui laissèrent Castiel complètement hypnotisé et frappé de stupeur. Ses propres ailes ne se matérialisaient pas dans son univers.

Comme à son ordinaire, à chaque fois qu'elle était déstabilisée, Lilith cligna des yeux et se contenta de se tourner impoliment pour ignorer le nouveau venu. En s'adressant à Lucifer, elle demanda :

— Est-ce là l'encas que tu m'avais promis ? Merci ! Je commençais sérieusement à mourir de faim !

Et d'un mouvement preste, elle étendit le bras pour attraper son quatre-heures par la cravate et disparut en l'emportant avec elle avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter.

.

(à suivre)

.

.

* * *

 **Notes**

[1] Cf « Infernal Guinea Pig » (S3 E16). Dans l'exégèse biblique, les avis divergent pour savoir si le serpent tentateur d'Eve était Lilith ou Samael/Satan. J'ai opté pour Lilith, car l'occasion était trop belle donner un sens plus précis au croquis de Lucifer, où l'on voit Abel et Caïn « se disputant un serpent », c'est-à-dire... la possession de Lilith.

[2] Amenadiel en fille. J'ai supposé qu'en plus de déceler les illusions qu'elle projette, Caïn voyait le "vrai visage" de Lilith, en tous cas celui que Dieu lui aurait façonné sur le modèle de son tout premier enfant mâle. Ici, pure spéculation de ma part.

[3] Cf la série éponyme mettant en scène Richard Castle, un écrivain de polars qui se pique d'aider la police parce qu'il flashe sur une belle inspectrice devenue officiellement sa muse… Ainsi que le comics Marvel où Franck Castle est un justicier effréné de Hell's Kitchen (New York) qui traque les criminels en leur appliquant une sentence de mort immédiate évitant qu'ils n'échappent au « système ».

[4] Au cas où vous étiez dans une grotte durant les 11 dernières années, Castiel est un ange incontournable de la série TV _Supernatural_. Et pour info, chez lui, les chiens de l'Enfer sont invisibles.

[5] Non-initiés, sachez que Cass a vu au moins un film porno qu'il a pris comme un docu sociologique, mettant notamment en scène un livreur de pizza dont il a tout appris... Prions pour que notre Luci ne découvre jamais cette ouverture d'esprit ou il ne le laissera plus jamais repartir... :-)


	9. Les hommes, les anges, les vautours

_Hello mes deux lectrices, je ne vous ai pas oubliées. Plus que trois chapitres environ._

Lucifer n'est pas le seul à avoir des rêves bizarres et des petites voix insistantes dans la tête, Chloé aussi. Mais est-ce que son "sacré bon instinct" la mettra en danger ou forcera Pierce à changer ses plans ? Et l'Ange qui vient d'Ailleurs pourrait-il résoudre le problème que pose Lilith ? _  
_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Les hommes, les anges, les vautours**

CHLOÉ

Chloé était étalée comme une étoile de mer en travers de son canapé, lorsque son téléphone s'était mis à sonner. Elle n'avait dû dormir que quelques minutes à peine, mais avait l'impression que cela faisait plus longtemps, parce qu'elle était au beau milieu d'un rêve des plus étranges concernant… Lucifer. Elle gémit un peu et sa main chercha à tâtons l'appareil sur la table basse. Ses yeux clignant péniblement sur l'écran lui apprirent qu'elle avait raté quelques appels surprise d'Ella. Durant quelques secondes, elle avait craint (ou peut-être espéré) que cela ait pu être Lucifer lui-même qui avait cherché à la joindre, mais ce satané baratineur aurait deviné en moins de trois allusions qu'elle était en train de rêver de lui…

Un sentiment étrange pesait sur sa poitrine. Même s'il n'était pas aussi torride que le rêve des « poignées d'amour », il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'agissait d'un songe un peu trop réel, trop profond et presque dérangeant sous son apparente simplicité. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et savait juste qu'elle se tenait debout près de son partenaire (et tous les deux entièrement habillés). Elle le regardait avec une avidité anxieuse qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis sa fuite à Vegas. Peu importait le lieu, elle ressentait juste le besoin dévorant de l'avoir tout contre elle, front contre front, désespérément proche au point que leur peau même en devenait une barrière insupportable. Et ce sentiment menaçait à chaque instant de la submerger. Elle se voyait glisser furtivement un bras autour de sa taille, presser de ses doigts incrédules le tissu de sa chemise sous laquelle elle sentait sa chaleur, en un geste qui déclarait publiquement à la face du monde : il est à moi !

Bien sûr, Lucifer était égal à lui-même, irradiant d'un impossible sex-appeal, tout sourire en la regardant faire de ses prunelles surprises et ravies – et où tremblait peut-être une infime petite touche de… préoccupation ? _« Et bien et bien, lieutenant, vous connaissez l'expression 'telle mère, telle fille' ? Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre quand ce sont **vos** doigts exempts de chocolat qui s'égarent sur moi mais… je vous trouve un tantinet plus tactile aujourd'hui, non ?… »_

Confuse, elle s'entendait faire une remarque vraiment stupide sur sa chemise incomparablement douce. Il avait alors murmuré avec un clin d'œil espiègle : _« Très chère, considérez-vous pleinement autorisée à piller mon dressing autant qu'il vous plaira… Je suis persuadé que vous seriez tout à fait délicieuse dans l'une de mes chemises avec pas grand-chose en dessous… »_

Puis, elle réalisait qu'elle posait ses mains sur son torse avec un terrible sentiment d'urgence, à la recherche d'un gilet pare-balles. Enfin, elle pressait sa joue sur son épaule en se laissant aller contre lui, toute à son soulagement, comme si ce simple geste était tout naturel, simple et sans complication. Et tellement agréable… Sa chaleur, le parfum de son après-rasage, le poids de ses bras abasourdis autour d'elle qui l'étreignaient prudemment. Oh Seigneur ! Est-ce que ça y était ? Est-ce qu'elle venait d'être enfin rattrapée par sa séduction galopante qui l'avait transformée en l'une de ses groupies dociles qu'elle méprisait tant d'habitude ?...

A présent qu'elle était réveillée, elle était stupéfaite parce que d'habitude, les rêves ne mentaient pas. Ils étaient censés être très directs et sans hypocrisie. Exprimer les vrais désirs. Tout comme le petit tour de magie personnel de Lucifer qui clamait pourtant qu'il "n'était pas un Jedi". Pourquoi être soulagée qu'il ne porte pas de gilet ?

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Qu'elle avait subi une ablation du cerveau pendant son sommeil ? Qu'en dépit des coucheries innombrables du fêtard mondain, elle était fatiguée de rester sur le banc de touche, dans la sécurité d'une relation amicale ? Qu'elle voulait être « plus proche » de lui malgré ses facéties irritantes ? Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Oh, non. Se pouvait-il qu'un vieux fond d'adolescente jalouse en elle, ait pris les commandes face à cette prétendue sœur ?

 _Allez, arrête un peu de faire l'autruche, ce n'est **pas** sa sœur. Pour l'amour du ciel, tout le monde a compris en une seconde que ça n'a jamais été qu'un coup d'un soir mais bien une ex… C'est pour ça qu'il t'a demandé à la dernière minute de jouer les petites-amies : pour essayer de savoir où vous en étiez tous les deux exactement. Et c'est pour ça aussi que tu as peur qu'il renonce à votre partenariat, maintenant que tu l'as envoyé promener. Il s'est lassé de ton indifférence et il remet le couvert avec une ancienne. Bien fait pour toi !_

Elle fit claquer sa langue de colère parce que c'était le genre de déclaration brutale que sa mère aurait pu lui servir. Pourtant à quoi bon avoir le moindre regret ? Si le divorce lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était qu'un homme ne changeait pas pour vous. Avec eux, c'était à prendre ou à laisser.

Inclinant sa nuque douloureuse en fourrageant machinalement dans ses cheveux défaits, elle rappela en tâchant d'avoir l'air au minimum professionnelle.

— C'est Decker, tout va bien Ella ?

 _— Salut Chloé. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas tirée d'un bon bain moussant et bougies parfumées ?_

— Oh, tentatrice !… j'avais carrément oublié que je pouvais faire ça et j'en aurais bien envie maintenant… Mais non, j'étais en train de repasser le dossier de l'affaire car nous n'avons pas de pistes et ça me préoccupe.

 _— Ah ? Du coup, je me sens un peu coupable de te poser la question mais puisqu'on parle de ça… j'ai retrouvé l'infirmière dans un bar en ville…_

Le ton de voix de Chloé se refroidit un peu, comme elle prenait pourtant des accents plus maternels pour lui faire la leçon :

— Ella, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas sortir avec un témoin pendant la durée de…

 _— Mais je sors que dalle ! J'essayais juste d'échapper à Charlotte Richards, mais cette fichue avocate flippante ne me lâche pas d'une semelle et m'a retrouvée quand même !_

— Charlotte Richards sort avec des filles maintenant ? J'imagine que Dan aimerait être au courant, ça éclairerait peut-être sa lanterne…

 _— Arrête de me taquiner ! L'infirmière m'a raconté que des types l'avaient suivie depuis le moment où elle avait quitté le travail et qu'elle les avait retrouvés devant chez elle. Elle a commencé à paniquer et m'a appelée. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que ça pouvait être des collègues en civils… Peux-tu quand même vérifier que le commissariat a bien mis deux hommes sur le coup ?_

Chloé fronça les sourcils. Merde. Elle avait complètement oublié ça.

— Ella, je vérifie et je te rappelle. Parce que je me souviens que c'était mon intention mais je ne me vois plus transmettre le formulaire… Peut-être que Pierce l'a vu sur mon bureau, l'a signé et transmis lui-même… Il est sous pression avec cette affaire.

 _— D'accord, parce qu'elle est sur le point de se prendre une chambre quelque part…_

Elle lui réclama cinq minutes. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour avoir l'équipe de nuit qui lui confirma que le formulaire était toujours sur son bureau et sans le visa du capitaine. Donc c'était une très officielle étincelante nouvelle piste. Si quelqu'un, à part la police, s'était mis à suivre Maryam Naaji, Chloé devait savoir qui et pourquoi. C'était peut-être la première preuve tangible que le témoin avait attiré l'attention de la meurtrière.

Elle rappela la légiste pour la mettre au courant et lui demander l'adresse. Puis elle attrapa son blouson, son badge et son arme avant de quitter son appartement pour grimper en voiture en toute hâte.

.

Assise au volant, elle hésita sur la marche à suivre. Fallait-il qu'elle prévienne qui que ce soit ? Dan était chez ses parents avec Trixie, Lucifer était à l'hôpital avec sa sœur, Pierce se reposait probablement chez lui. Elle opta néanmoins pour un simple texto à son attention ; juste au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal, il valait mieux que quelqu'un sache où elle était.

 _« J'ai peut-être quelque chose sur l'infanticide. Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau. »_

Sa réponse quasi instantanée la prit au dépourvu : _« N'y allez pas sans votre partenaire. »_

C'était assez attentionné de sa part. Un peu sec, comme d'habitude, mais bon…

 _« Il n'est pas disponible pour l'instant. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas le savoir. Allez-y avec Espinoza ou qui vous voulez, mais pas seule »_

 _« Pas la peine. Je fais juste un saut chez l'infirmière, je pense que je peux gérer ! »_

Elle jeta son appareil à côté d'elle sur le siège passager et referma sa portière. Juste au moment où elle bouclait sa ceinture, son téléphone se remit à sonner et elle vit le nom du capitaine clignoter dans la lumière. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et se résigna à prendre l'appel pendant qu'elle s'insérait sans heurts dans la fluidité de la circulation nocturne.

 _— Decker ?_

— Capitaine.

 _— Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire exactement chez le témoin ?_

— Il y a des hommes qui l'ont suivie depuis l'hôpital jusque chez elle. Ça peut être relié à l'affaire ou pas du tout, car comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, Mlle Naaji pourrait avoir des gars qui la suivent pour bien d'autres raisons qu'un super méchant lui envoyant ses sbires pour l'empêcher de parler…

Elle ne pouvait certes pas savoir combien cette dernière affirmation le faisait presque frissonner d'excitation. Un super méchant ? Oui, c'était probablement ce qu'il était. C'était la seconde fois qu'il la voyait deviner la vérité au pifomètre. Après tout, il l'avait peut-être totalement sous-estimée et depuis le début. Peut-être que c'était plus que de l'instinct. Peut-être que Morningstar n'était pas le seul atout de leur tandem, ce qui aurait expliqué bien des succès.

 _— Mhh, compris. Donnez-moi l'adresse et je vous rejoins. Je ne suis peut-être pas au mieux de ma forme mais je peux toujours avoir un effet assez dissuasif sur les voyous._

Dissuasif ? Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même. Le roi du dissuasif ! Son regard froid, ses mâchoires et ses poings serrés, ses chouettes biceps… L'homme d'acier ? Si quelqu'un pouvait se gagner ce surnom, c'était sûrement lui !* Pourtant, elle tenta de refuser son offre.

— Capitaine, vous n'êtes même pas en ville… Ne vous en faites pas, je ne serai pas seule : Ella et Charlotte sont déjà là. Je vous assure que nous sommes parfaitement capables d'être assez dissuasives nous-mêmes, et dans le cas contraire, mon arme de service fera parfaitement l'affaire. Je sais faire pleurer les grands garçons avec ce joujou braqué sur leurs zones sensibles.

Pris par surprise, Marcus laissa échapper un petit rire bref et elle entendit son sourire incrédule dans le combiné.

 _— Oh non, Decker, ne me faites pas rire, ça me fait toujours mal… D'où est-ce que vous me sortez cette réplique atroce ?_

— L'Exterminateur IV, je crois. Écoutez, je suis désolée mais je dois raccrocher. Vous savez bien qu'un officier de police pourrait me coller une amende parce que je téléphone au volant…

 _— Vous n'auriez qu'à m'envoyer la facture… Je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous arranger ça…_

Marmonnant un bref au revoir, Chloé laissa tomber le téléphone comme s'il lui avait brûlé les doigts. Ce dernier échange verbal s'était fait sur un ton suave et passablement dragueur. Oh pitié ! Est-ce qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait enfin ? D'abord ces rêves sur Lucifer et maintenant elle se mettait à draguer son patron ? Mauvaise fille ! Au fond d'elle, elle pouvait presque entendre Maze la taxer moqueusement de _putain de bonne-sœur_ depuis son divorce… Elle déglutit et repoussa énergiquement ces pensées malvenues.

.

Elle se gara non loin de l'entrée du bar. Sous son enseigne « Georges de la jungle », Ella l'attendait en sautillant sur place pour se réchauffer. Dans son jean étroit et son blouson aviateur, elle avait l'air assez heureuse de la voir arriver enfin. Elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur immédiatement. L'endroit était petit, accablé par une thématique de forêt tropicale ridicule, et il y faisait presque aussi chaud grâce aux spots impitoyables… Pas loin d'un faux tronc d'arbre, Chloé repéra Charlotte et l'infirmière, assises à une table. L'élégante belle-mère de Lucifer avait l'air complètement déplacée dans un tel environnement. Ella était en train de déclarer que l'avocate avait dû coller un mouchard dans son téléphone pour arriver à la retrouver dans un endroit pareil.

Chloé garda son sourire pour elle et alla les saluer. Elle fit répéter son histoire à l'infirmière et confirma que c'était une bonne idée de ne pas retourner chez elle, en tous cas pas avant qu'on en sache plus sur ces deux hommes.

— C'est grand chez moi, proposa aussitôt Charlotte. Si on ne peut pas mettre Mlle Naaji sous protection policière avant quelques heures, je pourrais l'héberger le temps de faire les papiers. En plus j'ai un système de sécurité dernier cri…

— Ce serait vraiment aimable Charlotte, mais vous n'êtes pas obligée…

— S'il vous plat, ce n'est rien pour moi mais pour votre témoin, c'est différent…

— Eh bien, merci beaucoup, vraiment. Mlle Naaji, vous resterez chez notre avocate pendant que j'envoie une patrouille chez vous et que je vérifie si l'endroit est sûr. Tâchez de rester calme. Si ces hommes sont envoyés par la meurtrière, nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber.

— Soyez très prudente, madame, conseilla l'infirmière, hésitant à en dire davantage sur ce qu'elle pressentait.

— Je le suis toujours. Ella ? Je suppose que tu viens avec moi ?

La petite jeune femme brune opina très vigoureusement ce qui arracha un sourire à Chloé.

— Ok, on y va.

Soudain, l'inspectrice se sentit bien mieux, et on ne peut plus réveillée, parce qu'elle avait au moins quelque part où aller et quelque chose à faire. Même si cela ne menait nulle part, la normalité de cette routine la rendait plus confiante.

.

* * *

.°.

MAZIKEEN

— Alors, tu l'as trouvé, Maze ?

Dans son nid d'amour dévasté et à moitié enseveli sous des atrocités puantes, Lucifer avait l'air un peu fâché ou tout au moins, bouleversé. Mazikeen ne savait pas trop bien. Il était en train de regarder les chiens de l'enfer morts, figés dans des postures bizarres, chouinant sans fin sur le fait que l'endroit était foutu. Pour une fois, elle était bien d'accord avec Amenadiel qui haussait les épaules en ronchonnant que ce n'était pas comme si le Diable n'avait pas les moyens de se payer des dizaines de maisons comme celle-ci.

La démone ferma les yeux dans une piètre tentative d'ignorer leurs vains babillages, faisant appel à tout son pouvoir pour détecter non pas l'ange qui sentait bizarre mais bien sa mère. Sa trace dans l'éther était presque aussi tonitruante que celle de Lucifer, c'était tout dire.

— Je pense qu'ils sont retournés en ville. Probablement au LUX.

— Au LUX ? gronda Lucifer. Si elle détruit MON penthouse, je jure que mon pied à son joli petit cul la renverra direct en Enfer !

Le ton de Maze fut sarcastique et amer, malgré elle.

— Sans déconner ?!

Lucifer tourna son regard sombre sur elle et il devint évident qu'il était en train de lutter contre une émotion. Mais déchiffrer Lucifer n'était plus son privilège exclusif depuis qu'elle vivait avec Decker et sa gosse. Maintenant, elle avait un travail et une vie à elle. Des amis à elle – même si c'était souvent les mêmes que Lucifer… Pourtant ces deux anges, là devant elle, continuaient à la traiter sans respect. Tout au moins, pas comme elle pensait devoir l'être. Linda lui avait conseillé de se tenir à distance de toute forme de ressentiment et de commencer à vivre pour elle-même plutôt que pour les autres. Et par _les autres_ , elle voulait dire Lucifer.

En essayant de trouver de nouveaux objectifs et de nouvelles motivations à sa vie, elle avait entendu parler d'une vieille affaire. Celle d'un fugitif célèbre impossible à attraper depuis plusieurs années. C'était très loin dans le nord et elle avait envie de rouvrir ce dossier. En ce qui concernait la démone, mettre des milliers de kilomètres entre elle et les anges convenait parfaitement en termes de « distanciation ».

Pourtant, la façon dont Lucifer donnait calmement ses ordres, en élevant à peine la voix, suscitait le doute en elle. Elle le lorgna langoureusement avec un lourd pincement au cœur teinté d'excitation et de nostalgie. Une fois disparu l'Ange qui venait d'Ailleurs, Lucifer était revenu à une humeur plus sombre et cela la faisait frissonner de partout. Et découvrir qu'il avait tué tout seul tous ces chiens immondes avait fait chanter ses os jusqu'à la moelle. Sauvage et impitoyable, son bon vieux Satan avait été de retour pendant quelques instants... Dommage que ce soit l'œuvre de sa mère ! Elle-même avait essayé pendant des mois de capturer la moindre petite étincelle de la belle créature féroce qu'il était il y a bien longtemps, lorsqu'il avait atterri brutalement dans les cendres de l'Enfer. Ce massacre confirmait qu'il n'avait pas tellement besoin d'elle…

Les frères enquiquinants se disputaient encore, parlant de « responsabilités » et l'agacement de Lucifer était audible quand il répondit d'une voix dangereusement fatiguée :

— Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant, mon frère ?

Amenadiel se plaignait de son sort, comme d'habitude. Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait s'épargner l'ennui de leur dispute en ne les écoutant pas du tout mais le nom de Linda émergea soudain de leur blabla.

— Parce que tu me laisses toujours nettoyer ton bordel après toi ! Par exemple, lorsque tu passes ton temps à te couper les ailes encore, et encore ! La dernière fois, Linda a dû m'aider !

— Linda ? Mais par l'Enfer pourquoi l'as-tu laissée faire ?!

— Parce qu'elle est têtue. Et qu'en plus… c'était bien d'avoir de la compagnie et quelqu'un à qui parler. Ce n'est pas une tâche plaisante…

— Parfait ! Je ne les couperai plus ! T'es content ? Maintenant, ouste, dehors tous les deux ! Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir toujours créer des flammes infernales puisque mon vrai visage se dérobe toujours.

Des flammes infernales ? Oh oui ! Des vagues de plaisir anticipé donnèrent la chair de poule à la démone. Toutefois, après quelques secondes de félicité, elle se croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ? C'était nul. Amenadiel avait dû la contaminer avec son côté rabat-joie.

— Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas créer de flammes éternelles ici. Si des pompiers étaient blessés en essayant de les éteindre en vain, les mortels deviendraient plus curieux de ce qui s'est passé… Ce n'est pas dur de trouver que cette maison était à toi… Pourquoi je ne ferais pas juste sauter le gaz dans la cuisine, comme pour un accident domestique ?

Les yeux impatients de Lucifer virèrent au rouge vibrant et elle déglutit. Ça lui faisait encore tellement d'effet. Il claqua des doigts deux ou trois fois et imitant la forme d'un revolver avec sa main, son index se mit à cracher une petite flamme d'un bel orange surréaliste. Il sourit d'un air éminemment content de lui puis souffla dessus comme sur le canon d'un flingue.

— C'est comme le vélo… Mais tu as raison, Mazie. Faisons sauter ces hideux cadavres et rentrons au LUX. J'espère que Lilith n'a pas fait trop de mal à mon malheureux frère étranger… Pour une fois que j'en trouvais un de sympa !…

— Hey, je t'entends là ! râla Amenadiel toujours insensible à la taquinerie.

Lucifer l'ignora superbement, se pencha pour recueillir le petit lapin noir et se remit à caresser irrésistiblement son dos rond. L'animal plissa les yeux de contentement, ce que Maze considéra avec la plus grande incrédulité.

— Lucifer ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as perdu la tête ? Il faut le laisser là lui aussi : Jeannot Lapin doit mourir !

Le Diable le serra protectivement contre sa poitrine en se retournant à demi, comme pour lui faire barrage de son corps.

— Mais pourquoi ? Non ! Bien qu'en général, je préfère les lapins de Hefner**, le lapin de l'Enfer n'a rien fait de mal ! Il est inoffensif et puis… j'aime bien son pelage doux.

Pendant un bref instant, Maze revit l'image de Chloé en train d'expliquer patiemment à sa fille qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder le bébé renard qu'elles avaient trouvé dans le parc. Peut-être que ça pouvait servir si elle répétait quelque chose du même genre ? Elle arqua un sourcil.

— Il est inoffensif _pour l'instant._ Mais quand il grandira ? J'ai vu un documentaire avec Trixie sur des démons. Si tu les nourris après minuit, ils se transforment en maniaques très moches qui détruisent tout autour d'eux… Et j'ai pas l'impression que c'est toujours le genre de truc qui t'amuse encore.

— Allons, sérieusement, les Gremlins, maintenant ? Et ça sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Le Grinch ? Ils n'existent pas vraiment, Maze… De toute évidence, Monsieur Mignon n'est pas dangereux. Il ne mange que le bois et les fils électriques… Donc si on met de côté un « court-circuit géant qui a fait sauter la maison », il n'a rien fait de mal, pas vrai ?

Il sourit comme un gamin quand il toucha le nez rose du bout de son doigt, de la même façon qui mettait Chloé en colère quand il lui faisait la même chose.

— Regarde-moi ce joli petit nez qui se fronce… Comment se fait-il que j'ai envie de l'embrasser constamment ?

Inquiétée par son comportement bipolaire, Maze rechercha l'appui d'Amenadiel pour lui faire entendre raison, mais ce dernier avait l'air tout aussi atterré qu'elle. Ouvrant les bras en signe d'impuissance, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher la triste vérité :

— Parce que ton "petit gars" est une femelle ! Crois-moi, après plusieurs siècles, j'ai vu assez de lapins de Pâques pour en être sûr.

— Oh, c'est tellement prévenant de ta part de continuer à fêter la prétendue mort de notre demi-frère…***

— Ok vous deux, fermez-la ! coupa Maze. Lucifer, rappelle-toi simplement que je t'aurai averti contre tout ce qui peut provenir de ma mère.

— Et est-ce que tu fais partie du lot ? demanda le Diable d'un ton badin, avant de se remettre à roucouler des niaiseries à la petite lapine dans ses bras.

Maze haussa encore les épaules et leur indiqua la sortie d'un mouvement de bras sans équivoque. Puis elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où elle trouva des allumettes dans une boîte neuve, bien rangée dans un tiroir. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur les somptueux placards aux portes de bois précieux, caressa le marbre du plan de travail et le poli argenté de l'électroménager en inox. Puis elle prit une allumette qu'elle alluma en la faisant craquer avec une satisfaction lente.

— C'est probablement plus sûr de se dire que oui, répondit-elle à mi-voix avant de la jeter dans le four ouvert.

.

* * *

.°.

LILITH et CASTIEL

Lilith atterrit sur le balcon du penthouse et laissa tomber lourdement son « goûter » sur le sol. Pourtant, Castiel ne perdit pas un instant et se releva tout de suite, déjà prêt à la combattre. Il n'avait pas du tout oublié la raison initiale de sa venue dans ce monde. Si cette Lilith était un ange, il pouvait aussi lui soutirer un peu de sa grâce. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit à Lucifer à son arrivée, n'importe quel archange ferait l'affaire. Elle devait bien en être une.

Sa lame fermement brandie, il s'élança rapidement pour venir bravement au contact physique direct et la plaqua violemment sur le premier mur à portée. L'immobilisant avec force, il inclina sa tête d'une main et pratiqua une estafilade à sa gorge pour laisser échapper le fluide éthéré de sa grâce. Contre lui, elle ne résistait pas, presque curieuse de son comportement qu'elle épiait par ses yeux luisants entre deux respirations rapides. Au fond de la poche de son imper, Castiel récupéra un petit flacon pour y déposer la grâce, mais quand il releva les yeux pour regarder son cou, il ne vit qu'une ligne fine déjà refermée où perlait une simple goutte de sang.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et cligna des yeux de confusion.

— Quel est ce petit jeu érotique ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque. Personne n'a jamais osé me faire une telle chose en espérant s'en tirer vivant mais… c'est étonnamment excitant, en fait. C'était quoi le plan ? Justifier un suçon passionné dans mon cou ?

— Tu n'as pas de grâce… Mais comment est-ce poss…

Face au rire inattendu de Lilith, l'ange brun recula instinctivement d'un pas.

— Tu trouves que je n'ai _aucune grâce_ ? On va vérifier ça mais… ce serait bien une première !

Ses mains audacieuses se faufilèrent jusqu'à la ceinture de la robe de chambre en éponge qu'elle portait toujours, et qu'elle défit en ouvrant les pans du vêtement. Castiel faillit s'étrangler en le voyant tomber en tas souple à ses pieds. Elle ne portait rien en dessous et il se figea en rougissant cinquante nuances de pivoine, tournant hâtivement ses yeux bleus ailleurs.

— Je… je ne voulais pas parler de… ça… réussit-il à dire en gardant fermement le regard fixé par terre.

— Alors de quoi voulais-tu parler ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix trop douce.

— S'il te plaît, rhabille-toi.

— Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois ? insista-t-elle avec un léger étonnement.

— Ce n'est... pas la question…

— Alors dans ce cas, grand timide, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas un peu là te gorger de mes délices ?

Les yeux plissés, Castiel battit prudemment en retraite face à son sourire amusé. Ça avait tout l'air d'un piège. Mais comment pouvait-il se sortir de cette situation mortifiante ? Elle essaya de s'approcher et il recula encore, jusqu'à sentir très bientôt la rambarde de sécurité dans son dos.

— C'est que… je suis un ange du Seigneur ! Je ne pratique pas ce genre… d'activité. Nous ne sommes pas supposés nous accoupler avec des gens, et encore moins nos frères et sœurs ! C'est interdit !

— Est-ce que tu as vraiment l'impression que je suis ta sœur ? le provoqua-t-elle gentiment en tournant lentement sur elle-même pour se laisser admirer sous toutes les coutures.

Les paupières à demi-fermées tout en essayant de ne pas béer trop ostensiblement, Castiel se décida soudain et arracha son trench de ses épaules ce qui la fit sourire davantage.

— Ah, tu commences à devenir plus obéissant, c'est beaucoup mieux…

Puis, l'enserrant par derrière dans ses deux bras en un simulacre de geste tendre, il la couvrit de son manteau dans le même mouvement et il dit à son oreille en tâchant de le faire sonner comme une menace :

— Enfile ce fichu manteau, et ne me le fais pas dire deux fois ou tu recevras la fessée de ta vie ! Et ne crois pas que je n'oserai pas : j'ai appris avec le meilleur !****

A sa surprise, Lilith ne put retenir un rire cascadant qui la secoua de spasmes. Elle se laissa peser contre lui en confiance, recouvrant ses mains qu'il avait croisées autour de son ventre.

— Oh, tu es tellement drôle !

Comme pour une étreinte amoureuse, elle resta un instant debout ainsi pendant une longue minute embarrassante. Elle sentait ses deux bras passés autour de sa taille mince et reposait sa nuque à son épaule, en respirant lentement pour tenter de se calmer. Puis dans un triste murmure, pendant qu'elle caressait distraitement le dos de ses mains, elle demanda de façon inopinée :

— Comment quelque chose d'aussi doux peut-il est être interdit ?

Il répondit dans un humble chuchotement un peu tremblé :

— Je ne suis pas du genre à discuter les ordres de mon Père.

Elle opina d'un sourire entendu, comme si la réponse ne la surprenait pas vraiment.

— Même quand ils sont cruels ?

Levant un peu la tête, elle butina doucement le long de sa mâchoire. Il avait tout comme Samael une barbe naissante. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'elle n'aimait pas mais… elle n'en était plus si sûre maintenant. Cet ange ne ressemblait pas aux autres qu'elle avait connus à la Cité d'Argent. Il était fort et pourtant timide. Faute d'un meilleur terme, son toucher était ferme et pourtant attentionné. Il était très clairement embarrassé par son manque de vêtements mais elle savait d'instinct qu'il avait déjà tenu une femme dans ses bras après l'amour.

.

Après une petite session de rumination, de déglutition et d'autoflagellation pour avoir sur le moment même des pensées tout à fait impures, Castiel ouvrit les bras pour la libérer.

Ce n'était pas la Lilith de son monde. Elle n'était pas une menace directe et il n'avait pas à la gérer. Dépourvue de grâce, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à accomplir sa mission et il n'avait aucun droit de se mêler de la vie des gens d'ici… Il ne pouvait guère se permettre de rester trop longtemps quand les Winchester et leurs alliés étaient tous en train de chercher les derniers ingrédients qui leur permettraient de sauver la famille et les amis qu'ils avaient laissés dans un autre univers sauvage. Pour l'heure, il lui fallait découvrir si les deux autres anges avaient de la grâce, et dans le cas contraire, peut-être autre chose qui pouvait faire l'affaire. Ça sonnait bien comme un plan B, avant son départ.

— Écoute, il faut que je retourne assez vite d'où je viens. Mais avant je dois trouver Amy et Lucy. Peut-être auront-ils de la grâce ?

— Amy et Lucy ?

— Oui, l'ange noir et Lucifer. Je les ai entendus se donner des diminutifs…

— Évite de le faire devant eux si tu n'envisages pas de mourir : ils sont **_très_** susceptibles sur la façon dont ils veulent être appelés… mais ça te donne un côté malicieux et suicidaire que j'adore. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'auras pas à patienter longtemps, ils sont en train de rentrer ; en voiture parce qu'Amenadiel ne peut plus voler. Tu veux attendre avec moi et discuter, ou me donner un héritier pour Lucifer ?

— Je n'ai rien contre la conversation… mais tu devras mettre des vêtements décents, marchanda-t-il. Et en ce qui concerne ta… hum… seconde proposition, je vais décliner.

— T'es pas drôle !

— Drôle et pas drôle à la fois. Toute l'histoire de ma vie, répondit-il avec un discret sourire en fourrant ses mains boudeuses dans ses poches. En plus, j'ai _déjà_ plus ou moins élevé le fils de Lucifer...

— Qu'est-ce que tu **_dis_ **?!

La question ne venait pas de Lilith mais de Lucifer qui venait juste d'arriver au son d'un _flap_ ténu. Ses yeux noirs étincelaient et il repliait ses larges ailes blanches luminescentes dans un mouvement fluide des épaules. Castiel dut admettre que cette vision était frappante, remuant quelque chose au fond de sa poitrine et dans ses tripes. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait terriblement la maison.

.

LUCIFER

— On dirait que j'ai plutôt bien fait de ne pas prendre la voiture… commenta le maître des lieux.

Allongeant le pas jusqu'à son bar pour se verser une rasade bien méritée de l'alcool le plus fort que la Terre ait jamais porté, Lucifer enregistra au passage le vilain cache-poussière sur les épaules réticentes de Lilith. Tout comme l'attitude penaude de son invité dont la cravate relâchée pendait selon un angle coupable. L'ange avait l'air renfrogné dans son costume froissé. Pauvre petit. Elle avait dû lui faire le bon vieux coup de la femme nue. _Oups ! Comme je suis maladroite, ma robe est tombée toute seule…_ Il connaissait la chanson.

Pourtant le Diable était surpris et heureux de le voir toujours en vie et apparemment intact. Avec elle, ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Personne ne pouvait résister facilement à Lilith, pas même lui. Bon d'accord peut-être Amenadiel, parce qu'il avait un balai dans le cul et tout ça, mais sinon… Lucifer descendit son verre d'un seul coup, se resservit et en versa un troisième qu'il apporta à l'ange.

— Mais ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, mon cher. Tu disais que chez toi, j'avais réussi à engendrer un rejeton ?

Castiel cligna des yeux deux fois sur le verre, hésitant à accepter la boisson offerte. Après un coup d'œil sur Lilith nue dans son manteau, cette vision sembla le décider et il l'accepta. Lucifer se mit à sourire largement en voyant la tête que faisait son frère inconnu lorsque le liquide lui coula dans la gorge.

— Qu'est-ce que cette boisson infernale ? toussa la victime dans un gargouillement et les larmes montées aux yeux.

— Oh _pitié_ ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne bois que des Cosmos…

— Je ne sais pas. Je prends juste une bière allégée ou deux, de temps en temps…

— Et bien, et bien, et bien, soupira le Diable taquin en l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui. Je commence à m'inquiéter de l'éducation que tu as donnée à mon fils-de-l'autre-monde si tu ne sais ni comment t'habiller ni boire correctement… Que dirais-tu de **tout** me raconter sur la façon dont le nephilim est arrivé ? Parce que pour information, je ne peux pas avoir de gamins. Et il faut me croire quand je te dis que ce n'est vraiment pas faute d'avoir essayé !...

.

.

(A suivre)

* * *

 **Notes**

* Man of steel (Toujours Superman, promis, j'arrête pas bientôt)

** Jeu sur Hefner/Enfer. Hugh Hefner était le patron du magazine Playboy qui aimait s'entourer des "bunnies" qu'il faisait poser dans son magazine, et dont le costume officiel était un déguisement de lapin (body, serre-tête grandes oreilles et pompon aux fesses).

*** Jésus, évidemment.

**** Celles qui connaissent Castiel auront bien entendu reconnu une référence à une réplique culte « I learnt it from the pizza man ». A ce qu'on sache, Cass n'a qu'un seul porno à son actif (mon Dieu, si Luci savait ça…) où il y avait une histoire de fessée...

Le titre original était _**Some kind of way outta here,**_ tiré de la première strophe d' _All along the whatchtower_ où Jimmy Hendrix se demande s'il y a une issue (un moyen de sortir, s'enfuir).

Le titre français, est tiré de _**Tout le monde y pense,**_ de Francis Cabrel (Tout le monde y pense, les hommes, les anges, les vautours, y a plus de distances, personne qui ait les bras trop courts. Tout le monde espère, même à l'arrière des arrières-cours, tout le monde veut son billet retour d'amour, d'amour, d'amour, d'amour).


	10. Mauvaises fréquentations

_Hello, voici un chapitre un plus centré autour de Chloé qui n'abandonne pas l'enquête. Pour celles qui voudraient le zapper, vous rateriez encore un petit rêve « commun » entre Luci et Chloé…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Mauvaises fréquentations**

CHLOÉ

Les lumières de la rue étaient presque toutes éteintes. Chloé s'était garée à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée de la maisonnette de Miss Naaji. C'était une construction très modeste avec juste un petit carré de gazon sur le devant. Le camion à poubelles s'arrêtait toutes les deux ou trois boîtes aux lettres pendant que deux employés s'occupaient de vider les bennes sans traîner. Silencieusement, l'inspectrice attendait qu'ils terminent. Elle interrompit son examen soigneux des environs pour jeter un coup d'œil à Ella, assisse à côté d'elle sur le siège passager.

— Je ne vois rien du tout, dit la jeune femme en lui rendant les jumelles.

— On va sortir vérifier l'intérieur. Mais tu restes derrière moi.

— Oh ben, pas la peine de me le dire deux fois… Je ne suis pas suicidaire, moi ! Genre comme Lucifer...

Très surprise, Chloé cessa de regarder la route pour considérer son amie. C'est toujours une sensation un peu étrange lorsque quelqu'un d'autre se met à exprimer une vérité que l'on n'a pas envie d'examiner de trop près. On est alors forcé de la reconsidérer parce que l'entendre depuis un point de vue extérieur lui confère alors une sorte d'objectivité, dont on vient vite à douter lorsqu'on est exclusivement concerné.

— Tu crois ça ?

Ella opina d'une moue assurée et tourna vers elle ses grands yeux inquiets.

— Eh bah, ouais, quoi ! N'importe qui avec deux doigts de bon sens l'aurait remarqué !

— Pardon mais… Non ! Est-ce que tu crois que j'accepterais de travailler avec, si je pensais une seconde qu'il pouvait me laisser tomber et aller se faire tuer bêtement en jouant les consultants téméraires et… givrés… comme il fait tout le temps ?

Plus elle essayait de finir sa phrase et plus la prise de conscience commençait à pointer le bout de son vilain nez. D'autres froncements de sourcils troublèrent le visage inhabituellement pensif de la jeune légiste.

— Chloé, faudrait voir à pas me prendre pour une bille… J'ai été formée à voir les petits détails, tu sais ? Je sais qu'il s'est déjà interposé entre des balles et toi… Comment il a survécu ? C'est un miracle. Mais si tu ne mets pas un terme à ce petit jeu dangereux, il recommencera sûrement. Je ne sais pas trop s'il cherche juste à te protéger parce que Dan lui a remonté les bretelles, ou seulement à essayer d'exister à tes yeux, mais le fait est qu'il se met constamment en danger, comme s'il croyait pour de bon qu'il était immortel et que rien de grave va jamais lui arriver... Allô ? Se placer dans la ligne de tir d'un sniper en le provoquant pour qu'il tire, il n'y a pas si longtemps, t'appelles ça comment, toi ?

L'inspectrice se sentit honteuse et mal à l'aise du tour que prenait la conversation. Ella Lopez était la personne la moins prompte à porter des jugements qui soit, alors qu'avait donc mangé aujourd'hui l'éternelle optimiste qu'ils aimaient tous ?

Heureusement pour elle, Chloé fut dispensée de répondre. De l'autre côté de la rue, chez l'infirmière Naaji, un petit faisceau de lampe se mouvait bizarrement derrière les fenêtres noires et silencieuses. Comme elles étaient à peu près sûres que leur témoin devait se trouver avec Charlotte, ce pouvait être la confirmation des craintes déjà exprimées : il y avait bien des visiteurs indésirables ayant pénétré dans son domicile… Restant concentrée et un peu tendue, Chloé prit son arme de service dans la boîte à gants.

— Peux-tu envoyer un texto à Charlotte Richards juste pour vérifier que le témoin est toujours avec elle, s'il te plait ?

Ella composait déjà le message sur son téléphone quand du coin de l'œil, elle vit Chloé ouvrir la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

— Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Attends ! chuchota-t-elle.

— Je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil et je reviens.

S'approchant à pas légers, la blonde silhouette aux cheveux attachés utilisa le couvert des arbustes quand elle le pouvait. La sécurité enclenchée, elle tenait son arme en position basse pour éviter de la faire voir et se rapprochait jusqu'à la première fenêtre d'où elle pourrait espionner ce qui se passait à l'intérieur... Sa vision nocturne était excellente, et le coup d'œil valait le détour : deux hommes en noir étaient en train de tout fouiller…

Sa première pensée fut évidemment qu'ils devaient être en train de _chercher_ quelque chose, parce que les tiroirs et les placards étaient tous ouverts et que la pièce était sens dessus-dessous… Mais ce fut à peu près à ce moment qu'elle entraperçut un reflet argenté dans la main de l'un d'eux. Un couteau ? En le voyant disparaître de son poing, elle commença à douter que ce puisse être un vol mais plutôt une mise en scène, afin qu'il soit découvert plus tard par la police peut-être ? Elle se demanda pourquoi. Pour qui ces hommes travaillaient-ils ? Pour la meurtrière ? Était-ce une sorte de vengeance à la logique un peu tordue : tu m'as vue commettre le crime alors je vais te faire accuser à ma place ?

L'inspectrice était tentée de trouver un meilleur point d'observation moins à découvert et se recula quand un craquement retentit derrière elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, elle sentit quelque chose lui frapper durement l'arrière du crâne. Elle trébucha et tomba à genoux en laissant échapper son arme.

— Regardez un peu ce que j'ai trouvé là, les gars… appela une voix étouffée dans son dos.

Nauséeuse et les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle entendit le son inquiétant de la sécurité d'une arme qu'on défaisait et elle jura entre ses dents en comprenant que c'était probablement la sienne. Elle chercha à se retourner pour voir son agresseur en levant les mains en l'air. Dans sa bouche soudain sèche, ses propres mots lui parurent désespérément faibles et absolument pas empreints de l'autorité nécessaire quand elle l'avertit :

— Je suis le lieutenant Decker de la Police de Los Angeles. Lâchez votre arme. Vous êtes en train de commettre une grosse erreur…

— Si tu le dis, ma jolie !

Elle avait l'intention de se relever lentement avec ce geste prudent des mains qui avait si souvent prouvé son efficacité dans tant d'affaires lorsqu'il était accompagné d'un speech sincère et réfléchi… Mais elle n'alla pas jusque-là. La tête lui tourna soudain et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Depuis la voiture, Ella l'avait parfaitement vue s'effondrer au sol. En tâchant de ne pas se faire voir depuis la rue, elle appela brièvement le central par la radio et envoya le même texto à tous ceux qui pouvaient se sentir concernés :

 _Decker est en danger. Trois suspects armés à la maison du témoin. A l'aide !_

.°.

Une douce brise tiède caressait son visage. Les paupières closes, elle était étendue sur le dos, la tête pulsant d'une douleur si vive qu'elle n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui l'entourait. Presque à la toucher, elle sentait à côté d'elle la chaleur d'un corps qui respirait lentement. Et la bonne nouvelle c'était que ça voulait dire : en vie. _Ella_ ? Son cœur s'accéléra à la pensée que son amie ait pu se précipiter pour la sauver et ait pu être prise elle aussi, ou blessée, ou pire… Elle se força à murmurer :

— Ella ?

Seul un petit rire de gorge étonné lui répondit, précédant l'inimitable accent anglais qu'elle en était venue à espérer et à aimer.

— Lorsque je vous ai dit que vous pouviez me donner des petits noms affectueux, inspectrice… comptez bien que je ne m'attendais pas à celui-là…

Une puissante et irrationnelle vague de réconfort déferla aussitôt sur elle, atténuant à demi le sentiment tenace que quelque chose allait complètement de travers. Elle se força à entrouvrir les yeux et confirma ses doutes sur la luminosité ambiante : il faisait à présent grand jour. _Pourquoi faisait-il jour ?_ Autour d'elle, il y avait un jardin et elle pouvait même deviner une maison dans le fond. Le décor consistait en une banlieue pavillonnaire typique, toutefois plus chic que celle de Miss Naaji. L'une de celles où elle s'était figurée vivre un jour, avant que Dan et elle ne divorcent. Un environnement sain et sûr pour y élever Trixie, une fois que leurs deux salaires le leur auraient permis.

Mais que faisait-elle allongée sur une serviette, prenant selon toute vraisemblance un bain de soleil sur un gazon tondu de frais, et seulement vêtue d'un bikini bleu lagon affreusement minimaliste ? Elle tordit son cou douloureux de l'autre côté et ses yeux tombèrent sur le torse nu vraiment très présent d'un Lucifer qui lui souriait. Elle lutta contre l'impulsion de refermer précipitamment les yeux ou de les poser ailleurs, quelque part où c'était plus sûr. _Cher Dieu, si vous existez finalement, par pitié, faites qu'il porte au moins quelque chose de décent…_

— Vous appréciez la vue autant que moi, inspectrice ?

En rosissant un peu, elle enregistra son long short de bain aux couleurs du drapeau américain, tombant cependant plutôt bas sur les hanches… Pas du tout intimidé, il irradiait son assurance habituelle, comme si la situation était naturelle et qu'ils n'étaient pas presque nus, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Qu'il soit maudit !

En toute honnêteté, elle s'était toujours imaginé que les luxueux costumes et sa grande stature étaient responsables de l'impression qu'il produisait. Mais encore une fois, s'étalaient sous son nez les preuves tangibles qu'elle avait décidément tout faux. Elle se souvenait encore plutôt bien de lui posant dans le plus simple appareil, mais là… Il s'était remis au sport récemment ?* Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parade toujours ainsi devant elle ?

Décidant qu'elle s'en fichait, elle se dit qu'elle devait d'abord comprendre où elle était et pourquoi cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses derniers souvenirs... Pendant une longue minute, elle se laissa aller à une franche inquiétude, s'interrogeant sur une possible commotion sévère qui l'aurait laissée amnésique. _Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? Trois ans…_ Pourvu que ça n'ait pas été une prémonition !

Un bras négligemment passé sous la tête, Lucifer caressait un tout petit lapin noir perché sur son estomac, mais cachait plutôt mal qu'il était toujours massivement fasciné par la vue de son bikini. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas fini ensemble alors, parce qu'elle pouvait supposer que c'était le genre de type qui se blasait de tout plutôt vite…

Une petite minute. Est-ce que ce lapin avait des petites ailes ? Elle se pinça, en vain.

Toujours très détendu, le Diable inclina la tête vers elle pour lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

— Il va vraiment falloir qu'on arrête de se voir en cachette comme ça, lieutenant, plaisanta-t-il. Pas que ça me dérange de vous voir hanter tous mes rêves dès que je pique un petit somme mais… je préférerais qu'on fasse ça pour de bon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Stupéfaite de cet aveu qu'elle considérait comme un retour en arrière sur ses supposés progrès, Chloé rétorqua un peu vivement :

— Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez comme sornettes ? Je ne suis pas dans votre rêve, c'est _vous_ qui êtes dans le mien !

Il considérant le décor tout autour, avec un rien de scepticisme ou de perplexité, peut-être pour se demander si elle pouvait avoir raison.

— Ah oui ? Vous marquez peut-être un point. Ça expliquerait un peu le manque de nudité et de caresses enfiévrées dans des draps de soie…

Haussant les épaules avec une moue boudeuse en marmonnant, elle lança un regard de travers à la petite boule de poils qui avait l'air bien aise de se retrouver sur ses abdos. Chloé se releva nerveusement, attrapant la serviette pour s'en faire une sorte de robe de plage. Scène bien trop familière qui lui arracha l'un de ses foutus sourires – qu'elle arrêta d'un seul doigt moralisateur tendu haut avant qu'il puisse dire un mot :

— Merci de garder ce que vous alliez dire pour vous, Lucifer ! Où est Ella ? Et où sont les sales types ?

— Sapristi, lieutenant, vous avez l'air si réaliste ! ronronna-t-il. J'ai hâte de pouvoir raconter celui-là à Linda ! Mais ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin, racontez-moi tout. Est-ce donc ainsi que vous passez vos vendredis soirs d'habitude ? Avec Ella et des mauvais garçons ? C'est très inattendu et pas si typique d'une vieille dame ennuyeuse… Croyez-vous que je puisse faire l'affaire pour les remplacer et me laisseriez-vous être votre tout dévoué très très vilain garçon, rien qu'à vous ?...

Il agita les sourcils tout en lui décochant son œillade la plus sulfureuse. Frissonnant sous ses pupilles d'onyx, elle se dit qu'elle aurait juré les voir prendre des reflets de feu pendant une milliseconde. Il se leva à son tour d'un mouvement souple, la tenant toujours sous son emprise grâce à l'un de ses petits sourires énervants et attirants qui annonçait clairement quelque chose du genre : _je vais prendre ta bouche maintenant et tu ne feras rien pour me résister…_ Ce bâtard présomptueux savait beaucoup trop bien qu'il était sexy… en diable. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il en joue en ce moment !

Toutefois, elle n'était pas du genre à croire une seconde à ce conte de bonne femme des rêves partagés. La solution était bien plus simple : ce devait être un rêve tout à fait normal et ordinaire. Et elle avait la ferme intention de faire savoir à _sa libido insistante_ – quelle que soit la forme qu'elle emprunte pour venir la narguer – qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de fille facile. Elle resserra la serviette autour d'elle et demanda en levant un menton frondeur :

— Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous fichez avec cet animal collé à la poitrine ? Ce n'est même pas un véritable animal domestique… En tous cas, je vous préviens, Lucifer, si vous dites un seul mot à Trixie à propos d'un lapin nain avec des ailes, vous me le paierez très cher !

Ce ton inhabituel le laissa décontenancé et il arrêta brusquement son petit jeu de séduction pour entrer de plain-pied dans une zone encore plus dangereuse, qui fonctionnait tellement mieux sur elle : la sincérité maladroite et sans filtre.

— Oh, vous l'avez vu… j'espérais un peu que vous ne le remarqueriez pas… C'est… et bien, c'est… en fait… je crois bien que Linda sortirait de son chapeau un genre de galimatias abscons comme : _ce n'est pas un lapin, Lucifer, c'est une métaphore_.

De mieux en mieux. Elle était dans un rêve où une métaphore trimballait une métaphore ? Doux Jésus !

— C'est intéressant, poursuivez. Une métaphore de quoi ?

— Non mais comment vous voulez que je sache ? Si je vais la voir, c'est bien parce que…

— Bon, l'interrompit-elle, la technique est très simple. Décrivez-le avec vos propres mots ou bien dites spontanément ce qui vous vient à l'esprit quand vous y pensez. Après nous chercherons à quoi, ou bien à qui, cela peut faire allusion dans votre vie. En général, c'est assez évident. Vous voulez essayer ?

— Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais aussi directe lorsque je vous propose de coucher avec moi ?

Elle soupira.

— Mais parce que c'est bien plus intéressant de partager quelque chose de vrai et de profondément sensé sur vous !

— Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il très dubitatif. C'est insensé, je suis à peu près sûr que c'est un truc que vous diriez. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est complètement vous qui me parlez. Mais la question demeure : pourquoi seriez-vous capable de me rendre visite en rêve ? Et dans quel but ? Le Dr Linda n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est une chose normale de rêver et que je serais bien inspiré de la croire au lieu d'imaginer un énième complot de mon Paternel, mais c'est vite dit pour elle. Elle ne Le connait pas comme moi…

— Est-ce que ça pourrait être une métaphore de la relation avec votre père ? Parce que ça non plus vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher…

Les traits marqués par la curiosité à cause de cette remarque, il sembla y réfléchir pendant qu'il caressait les longues oreilles tremblantes et puis il secoua la tête en souriant.

— Non pas du tout. Je déteste mon Père…

— Alors, n'y a-t-il pas dans votre vie quelqu'un auquel vous êtes profondément attaché et que vous savez pourtant ne pas pouvoir garder auprès de vous ? Un genre d'ange, doux et craintif qui se languit d'être très proche de vous ?

— Mmh, cela ne saurait être que vous, lieutenant… Est-ce que vous venez vraiment de dire que vous vous languissez d'être tout contre moi ? Je peux arranger ça…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, impatientée et bougonna.

— Lucifer ! Vous comprenez tout de travers ! Même moi je peux voir que ce lapin décrit ce que vous pensez de votre sœur !

— Azrael ? Mais… pas du tout !

— Comment ça « Azrael » ? Je croyais que vous aviez dit qu'elle s'appelait Lilith ?

— Oh, cette sœur là…

Comme elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fuie toute explication et botte en touche, elle n'aurait pas dû éprouver de la déception mais c'était bien le cas. Formidable. Il avait raison ce rêve était très réaliste.

— Ok, si vous voulez jouer au plus fin avec moi, je ferais mieux de chercher comment je peux sortir d'ici et retourner dans le vrai monde.

Et elle lui tourna carrément le dos.

— Oh pardon, excusez-moi d'avoir une grande famille !

Chose qu'elle ne partageait bien sûr pas et qui la fascinait comme tous les enfants uniques. Quand il en parlait, il y avait cependant toujours une connotation « Au secours, j'ai été élevé chez les Mormons, sortez-moi de là »... Son sarcasme se dissipa assez vite cependant. Lucifer la rattrapa et la prit par l'épaule, avant de transformer son geste en faisant courir sa paume d'une caresse sans poids le long de son bras pour attraper son poignet et empêcher qu'elle ne parte en colère.

— S'il vous plaît, inspectrice.

Ses grands yeux noirs s'étaient faits tristes et restaient obstinément baissés vers leurs deux mains jointes. Et il ajouta, curieux :

— Quel est ce bijou en argent que vous portez ?

En suivant son regard, elle tomba sur un beau bracelet dont l'armature délicate n'était pas sans rappeler un design elfique ceignant une large pierre ronde et rouge, évoquant un petit morceau de lave vivante retenu dans une prison de cristal.

— Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? Je l'ai trouvé sous un meuble en passant l'aspirateur à fond l'autre jour… Je crois que c'est un accessoire pour une série, ma mère l'a oublié la dernière fois qu'elle est venue dîner… Son agent voulait qu'elle tourne ça pour relancer sa carrière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là, je ne l'ai pas mis ce matin. Pour tout dire, je trouve que l'effet de liquide en fusion – je ne sais pas comment ils font ça – est un peu flippant.

— Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en essayant de l'examiner de plus près. Ma main au feu que c'est plutôt un artéfact chargé à bloc… Je le sens d'ici.

— Et quelles sont les charges contre lui ? demanda-t-elle en s'amusant de son jeu de mot.

Avec un sourire, il déposa au sol le petit compagnon à fourrure un moment pour manipuler l'objet plus commodément.

— Je veux dire qu'il est saturé de pouvoir bien sûr… Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est maléfique ou pas. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de ne pas le garder chez vous.

— Pourquoi ? C'est juste une réplique en toc.

— Il me fait penser à quelque chose de vaguement familier… _Caliel_.

Pour être très précis, sa vibration était celle d'une autre lame céleste mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire, car son esprit rationnel l'aurait sûrement rejeté.

— Désolée, mais là vous recommencez à me perdre. C'est quoi un caliel ?

— L'essence divine de la Justice…

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel commença à s'obscurcir et le sol à trembler plus violemment que si le Big One secouait la faille de San Andreas. Des voix angoissées qui criaient son nom déchiraient l'air.

— Que se passe-t-il, Lucifer ?

 _Chloé ! Chloé ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Oh mon Dieu ! Chloé ne me fais pas ça !_

Lucifer arqua un sourcil.

— Je crois reconnaître la voix de Miss Lopez invoquer bien inutilement le nom honni de mon Paternel !

— Oui, moi aussi !

Elle ne put en dire davantage et fut brutalement projetée par terre. La douleur recommença à pulser à la base de son crâne mais aussi au milieu de sa poitrine.

— Lucifer ! Que se passe-t-il ? appela-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui avec inquiétude.

 _Chloé, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi !... Elle ne respire pas… Je ne comprends pas, il n'y a pas d'impact de balle..._

Parfaitement stable, le Diable se tenait debout sans la moindre difficulté, jetant autour de lui un coup d'œil sombre et préoccupé.

— Restez calme, inspectrice. Je crois que vous venez de trouver votre billet de retour à la normalité... Vous vous réveillez. Espérons pour vous que c'est par le baiser d'un vrai prince et pas d'un vilain crapaud...

— Quoi ? Je ne...

Une autre voix dans le ciel claqua comme un coup de tonnerre à ses oreilles. _Decker, revenez à vous ! Ouvrez les yeux MAINTENANT !_

.

— … comprends pas, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Deux centimètres au-dessus d'elle, les yeux bleus écarquillés du Capitaine Pierce la considéraient avec stupeur. Il se recula précipitamment, soudain embarrassé par leur proximité et par ce qu'il était en train de faire pour la sauver.

— Oui ! Oui ! Capitaine ! Vous avez réussi ! Vous êtes mon héros ! s'écria Ella avec un soulagement évident.

— Shhh ! Lopez, s'il vous plaît arrêtez de crier. Vous êtes avec nous, Decker ? Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ? Nous avons appelé une ambulance.

Elle cligna des paupières lentement, clairement secouée, et elle essaya de se redresser assise après quelques secondes.

— Je pense que je vais bien mais j'ai un monumental mal de crâne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Ne bougez pas, restez étendue, ordonna-t-il. Vous pouvez avoir une commotion ou quelque chose de plus sérieux. Lopez n'a pas trouvé d'impact ou de coup de couteau. Mais vous avez perdu conscience et votre cœur s'est arrêté de battre une minute.

— Où sont les malfaiteurs ? demanda-t-elle en frottant machinalement l'arrière de sa tête.

— Je vous ai dit que je pouvais être dissuasif... Ils se sont enfuis, répondit Pierce avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Chloé, t'as loupé la meilleure part du spectacle ! intervint Ella avec excitation. Le capitaine est arrivé juste deux minutes après que les voleurs t'aient assommée. Il leur est tombé dessus et il s'est battu à deux contre un, mais leur complice a ramené leur van – qui bien sûr n'avait pas de plaques. Moi je te le dis, où va-t-on si les méchants de base commencent à devenir futés ? – On les aurait bien poursuivis mais j'ai vu que tu ne respirais plus, on a préféré te réanimer...

La jeune femme n'écoutait pas Ella évacuer son stress en parlant comme une mitraillette. Elle sentait de l'air froid à l'arrière de sa tête, et elle se figea en regardant sa main poisseuse de sang rouge.

Dans son job, voir du sang n'était pas exceptionnel. Elle en avait déjà vu beaucoup, sur quantité de scènes de crimes, et elle était même plutôt fière de réussir à garder le contenu de son estomac à chaque fois que les cadavres portaient d'immondes blessures. Mais la vision de sa main ensanglantée lui fit réaliser une nouvelle fois qu'elle aurait pu mourir bêtement ce soir. L'événement faisait remonter à la surface la peur qu'elle avait ressentie quand Malcolm avait kidnappé Trixie. Elle-même ne craignait pas de mourir en soi, mais bien de laisser son enfant seule, comme son père l'avait fait avant elle...

— Chloé, est-ce que ça va ? redemanda Ella en la voyant devenir encore plus pâle sous les rares sources de lumière. Mercredi ! Regardez-moi tout ce sang ici. Pierce, elle retombe dans les pommes !

— Mais où est cette foutue ambulance ?! s'énerva un peu le capitaine. Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas déjà entendre la sirène au moins ?

— On est dans les quartiers qui craignent, capitaine. Certains sont assez réticents à se faire attaquer en essayant de faire leur travail...

Debout à l'aplomb de Chloé, Marcus Pierce tâchait de calculer quelle pouvait être sa meilleure ligne de conduite maintenant qu'il avait dû tabasser deux de ses hommes pour quelque chose qu'il leur avait expressément demandé de faire... Quelque chose se tordit pourtant au fond de son cœur de glace en contemplant la jolie blonde dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si entêtée et courageuse ? Il l'effaça en se disant qu'il devait maintenir sa couverture.

— Ok, on ne les attend pas plus. Je l'emmène dans ma voiture, vous suivez avec la sienne, direction le plus proche hôpital.

— Oh, j'ai cru que vous ne le proposeriez jamais !

Ella se releva avec un grand sourire pour proposer :

— Allez chercher votre voiture, je vais rester avec elle. Comme vous voyez, pas un seul voisin ne s'est précipité pour filer un coup de main...

— Ça ira, Lopez, je vais m'occuper de ça.

La jeune légiste était à deux doigts de faire remarquer que "ça" n'était pas une façon très polie de parler de leur collègue blessée, mais elle s'abstint aussitôt quand elle vit ce qu'il faisait. Mettant un genou à terre, il la récupéra dans ses bras pour la porter sans effort comme une mariée jusqu'à sa voiture. Ella bondit et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la portière pour qu'il puisse asseoir Chloé. Elle lui donna aussi un coup de main pour boucler la ceinture de sécurité sur elle et le regarda faire le tour lentement pour aller prendre le volant.

Mais juste avant de monter, il pointa un doigt un peu menaçant sur elle.

— Lopez, je vais partir du principe que vous ne direz pas un mot, à quiconque, à propos de la réanimation et du porté, c'est bien clair ? Maintenant suivez-nous.

La petite brune sourit et fit le signe qu'elle resterait muette, en retenant à peine un long soupir énamouré.

Pierce était tellement bourru. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il trompait qui que ce soit avec cette attitude ? Encore un qui craquait pour Decker ! Elle courut jusqu'à la voiture de Chloé. Coup de chance qu'elle sache comment la faire démarrer sans les clés... Près du feu rouge, le capitaine l'attendait patiemment. Elle tapa très vite un message qu'elle envoya à Dan, Lucifer et Charlotte :

 _Capitaine arrivé le premier. Malfaiteurs envolés. Chloé blessée. En route pour l'hôpital. Plus d'info quand on y sera._

.°.

LUCIFER

La large face aux sourcils froncés d'Amenadiel était penchée sur lui, et cela suffit à le réveiller totalement en moins de cinq secondes. Il était revenu chez lui. Penthouse, check. Organes et membres, check. Métabolisme angélique, check... Très légèrement perplexe, le Diable se redressa assis dans son canapé, réalisant que c'était là qu'il était, après avoir offert un verre à son nouveau frère inattendu venu d'un autre monde, et qu'ils étaient seuls alors.

— Quoi ? Vous en faites des têtes !... Amenadiel, recule un peu. Vue de si près, ta figure est un vrai cauchemar. On a bien déjà dû te le dire, une fois ou deux, non ?

— Oui, Maze. Mais elle aime bien ça, les cauchemars, rétorqua-t-il pince sans rire.

Cette dernière renifla de dérision et arrêta de tourner comme un lion en cage. Les mains sur ses hanches fines, elle ne prêta aucune attention à ces paroles et cracha à son ancien maître d'un ton accusateur et venimeux :

— Je _savais_ que toutes ces émotions, ça finirait mal ! T'as perdu connaissance, imbécile !

Castiel lui lança un regard surpris avant de s'arrêter sur le Diable. Apparemment, ce Lucifer n'était pas à cheval sur le respect dû à son rang de la part de ses sbires... L'intéressé ne semblait pas du tout affecté par ce langage, seulement un peu froissé dans sa virilité parce qu'il corrigea :

— C'est ridicule ! Le Diable ne s'évanouit pas enfin ! J'ai été... et bien... (il hésita sur la formule) disons plutôt... " _assigné à comparaître_ "... c'est tout !

Lilith y vit sa chance et la saisit aux cheveux, littéralement. Elle vola s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le grand canapé de cuir fauve où on l'avait étendu depuis qu'il s'était brusquement refermé sur lui-même sans plus leur répondre, en surprenant tout le monde. Elle noua les bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers sa poitrine en caressant gentiment ses boucles noires.

— Mon pauvre amour... Une invocation inopinée de cette puissance ! Ça a dû être terrifiant ! Est-ce que tu veux téter mes seins pour te réconforter ?

Divers sons gutturaux retentirent. Castiel recracha sa gorgée de whisky dans son verre, Amenadiel fit la même tête que s'il avait avalé un pichet entier de vinaigre et – étrangement – Maze eut l'air à la fois presque choquée et profondément envieuse. Elle devait le reconnaître, sa garce de mère était douée, à voir la réaction de sa victime consentante. Un fin sourire rêveur un peu tenté joua un instant sur les lèvres de Lucifer mais un coup d'œil en coulisse sur les trois autres lui révéla qu'ils affichaient tous différents stades de _"je préférerais encore qu'on me crève les yeux"..._

— Mhh, merci ma chère, peut-être un peu plus tard, déclina-t-il alors que seule Lilith semblait un peu déçue.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Puis se relevant, il redressa les épaules, et lissa sa chemise et tira sur sa veste de costume.

— Mon frère, il y a autre chose. J'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait avoir un autre artéfact divin dans la nature.

— Hum... fit Castiel, embarrassé. Je comprends bien l'importance d'un tel objet pouvant tomber en de mauvaises mains, et je me sens vraiment confus d'insister sur mon propre agenda, mais je vois que vous êtes très occupés et j'étais là pour trouver de la grâce d'archange, ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse ouvrir aussi un portail dimensionnel... J'ai juste besoin de savoir si vous en avez ou pas et si vous voulez m'en céder un peu...

Lucifer inclina la tête.

— Oui, navré, je t'ai oublié. J'ai été un peu débordé...

— Ouais, on a tous bien compris par quoi, intervint Maze avec un regard noir pour sa mère.

— Hé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces ridicules petits humains m'ont donné des enfants qui sont venus trop tôt ! protesta Lilith.

— Comment ça ? releva Lucifer. Tu dis que mes employés les ont vraiment engendrés ?

— Bien sûr ! Leur esprit m'a imprégnée. Le garde à ton entrée a donné les Chiens de l'Enfer parce que c'est aussi leur fonction : garder la porte. Et le petit tout bizarre est probablement le seul survivant de ton serviteur qui verse les boissons. Les chiens ont dû manger ses autres enfants dans mon ventre...

— Charmant... soupira Amenadiel. Mais concrètement que fait-on ? Je ne veux pas me montrer impoli mais si quelque chose ou quelqu'un peut t'invoquer sur commande, ça me semble autrement plus inquiétant ! Quel est cet objet divin ? Tu l'as reconnu précisément ? Et qui l'utilise ?

— Je serais ravi que notre visiteur reste un peu pour rejouer _Les ailes du désir_ à ma façon, mais il ne peut se permettre d'attendre, alors commençons par régler son cas... Tout d'abord, Castiel, peux-tu nous montrer à quoi ressemble cette grâce dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler ?

L'ange brun acquiesça du chef sans un mot, et laissa glisser sa lame hors de sa manche où elle était habituellement cachée. Il pratiqua une petite entaille à son cou et le liquide éthéré lumineux s'insinua dans le petit flacon qu'il avait gardé après son essai infructueux avec Lilith. Quelques gouttes de démonstration suffisant amplement, il reposa ensuite sa main sur sa blessure pour la sceller et la guérir d'un seul mouvement. Puis il tendit vers eux le flacon, entre le pouce et l'index, où l'éclatante blancheur de sa grâce brillait intensément, avant d'expliquer :

— La grâce est à peu près notre essence angélique, notre âme, si on veut. Sans elle, un ange n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple mortel. Je pensais que Lilith étant une sorte de Nephilim ici, elle aurait pu m'en fournir...

Les pupilles légèrement fixes et dilatées, Amenadiel et Lucifer avaient instinctivement fait un pas en avant. C'était un mouvement réflexe d'une avidité inconsciente, probablement due au fait que la lumière qui en émanait leur rappelait la Cité d'Argent ou d'autres choses qui leur manquaient beaucoup sur Terre.

Pas ravie, Mazikeen fit la grimace et ronchonna :

— Les mecs, arrêtez de baver devant comme des toutous. Ça me tape sur le système. En plus, à voir l'effet que ça vous fait, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as ta propre version personnelle de ce machin. Pas vrai, Lucifer ?

.

.

(à suivre)

.

* * *

Notes

*Tom Ellis oui, en tous cas. Les preuves sur son Instagram :P


	11. Insoutenable vérité et pieux mensonges

_Bonjour à tous,_ _ _retardé par des soucis personnels,_ voici un chapitre plus long pour compenser. La question était de savoir pourquoi les anges d'ici n'avaient pas de "grâce"... Une grosse partie est consacrée à Lilith et à sa prise de conscience, "aidée" par Amenadiel. Dans un second temps, petite scène mignonne entre Lucifer et Trixie, pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère. Compte tenu du chapitre précédent et de ce qui se passe dans celui-là même, vous auriez raison de penser que Chloé est plus que jamais en danger pour deux raisons différentes, mais on verra ça la prochaine fois..._

 _Merci infiniment à Sybiline37 de son soutien constant à cette histoire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Insoutenable vérité et pieux mensonges**

 _"C'est bon les mecs, arrêtez de baver là-devant comme des toutous, ça devient gênant. D'autant que je crois bien tu as ta propre version de ce truc, Lucifer."_

La moue de travers, Mazikeen adressait des regards furieux aux deux frères angéliques. A son goût, ils n'étaient pas assez rapides à saisir son allusion, comme quoi Lucifer possédait l'équivalent de la grâce que Castiel venait de leur montrer. Elle inclina donc sa tête impatientée vers l'estomac d'Amenadiel qui se mit à le palper dubitativement quelques secondes sans comprendre. Puis, elle lui adressa un regard encore plus intensément mécontent, et brandit dans son poing rapide l'une de ses lames incurvées, sortie de Dieu-sait-où, en guise d'indice. Amenadiel finit par percuter.

L'ombre de ce souvenir dérangeant planait toujours entre eux : cette fois où elle avait choisi de le guérir d'une blessure mortelle en utilisant une plume de Lucifer. En réalité, elle avait plutôt eu l'intention de la conserver pour le cas où Lucifer serait mourant lui-même – parce qu'il agissait comme un débile quand Decker était là (pas que les choses aient beaucoup changé sur ce plan, toutefois). L'idée, c'était d'être prévoyant et prêt au pire. C'était marrant de voir combien les choses ne tournaient jamais comment Maze voulait qu'elles tournent. Le premier ange qui avait été sur le point de clamser directement sur ce canapé avait été le grand frère. De temps en temps, elle regrettait son geste, en se disant qu'elle avait bêtement gâché la précieuse plume pour un si piètre patient. Et quelquefois non. Tout spécialement quand l'intéressé arrêtait de se plaindre et qu'il stoppait le cours du temps pour qu'elle emmène à l'hôpital le plus proche sa seule amie humaine grièvement blessée.

— Elle parle d'une de tes plumes, Luci, clarifia l'ange chauve.

D'une façon très inattendue, ce jour-là, il avait été sauvé par les deux personnes les moins susceptibles de se porter volontaire pour ça.

.

Lucifer serait les mâchoires, en plein débat intérieur. Est-ce que son nouvel ami en valait la peine ?

Après tout, sacrifier ses plumes lui coûtait un bon paquet de sa prétendue éternité. Il ne l'avait jamais dit et personne ne savait. Balancer en guise d'excuse que "les mortels ne devaient pas apercevoir le divin dans toute sa gloire" était bien suffisant. Mais les vieux Grecs avaient raison. Chaque cadeau des dieux se payait le prix fort, et plus le cadeau était précieux, plus la note était salée... Que serait-il advenu de lui si quelqu'un avait su que ses plumes avaient le pouvoir de guérir de tout, y compris d'une mort récente, mais en écourtant au passage sa propre vie ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa condition d'archange, mais son premier statut d'Ange de l'Amour Inconditionnel, universellement reconnu comme un puissant guérisseur. Bien meilleur que ce vieux Raffie, pour ce que ça valait. [1]

Le Diable fut sauvé à temps par le gong lorsque son téléphone émit une brève sonnerie. Il lut le message avant de rempocher l'objet et d'annoncer avec un regard meurtrier qui suintait la jalousie :

— J'en suis navré mais tout ceci va devoir attendre ! Chloé est à l'hôpital avec une blessure à la tête. C'est Pierce qui l'a _encore_ sauvée. Il faut que j'y aille. Mazikeen, avec moi. Les responsables vont sûrement vouloir finir le travail et doivent être arrêtés avant d'en avoir l'occasion...

Absolument pas au courant d'une relation que tout le monde avait pris grand soin de ne pas mentionner devant elle, Lilith haussa les épaules et tenta de l'arrêter en s'accrochant désespérément à son bras.

— Attends, Lucifer ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser maintenant ? Quelle importance si un mortel a été blessé ? Ils sont fragiles par nature, tu ne peux pas les protéger contre ça.

Mazikeen laissa fleurir un lent sourire sensuel sur son visage qui trahissait sa victoire. Elle emboîta le pas de Lucifer en ronronnant presque de plaisir :

— Mal supposé, Mère.

Sous le regard stupéfait des trois autres anges, le duo dynamique infernal vida les lieux en utilisant l'ascenseur. Quand ils furent seuls dans la cabine aux lumières chaudes, Lucifer donna un coup dans la paroi, laissant dans le métal trop mou pour lui l'empreinte de son poing rageur.

— Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Maze d'un ton détaché.

— Pas encore, mais bientôt grâce à tes talents, j'imagine...

— Toujours un plaisir...

.

* * *

.°.

LILITH

Dans l'appartement de Lucifer, Lilith faisait la tête à l'intérieur pendant que les deux autres anges parlaient tranquillement sur le balcon, en l'ignorant ostensiblement. Pendant une petite seconde, elle se demanda si elle s'était rendue invisible sans s'en rendre compte, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle essaya de les attirer en se débarrassant de l'imper de Castiel mais de toute évidence, ils faisaient exprès d'éviter de la regarder, en échangeant avec curiosité sur des sujets généalogiques ennuyeux dont elle n'avait rien à faire, en comparant leurs expériences d'anges déchus vivant sur Terre, ou en parlant de leur Père et de Son absence.

Elle haussa les épaules et alla jusqu'au placard où Lucifer conservait des vêtements d'invités pour se choisir une nouvelle robe.

A dire vrai, elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'on la traite comme quantité négligeable. Plus qu'assez de toutes les choses incompréhensibles de ce monde. Tant de règles et d'interdits, et dictés par Lucifer en plus ! C'était complètement dingue ! Où était passée sa fibre rebelle ? Quand avait-il commencé à se préoccuper des humains et à les traiter presque comme des égaux ?

Elle prit une robe sur un cintre et la jeta en travers du lit, hésitant un peu à couvrir sa bienheureuse nudité. Elle regarda les draps avec une impatience brûlante.

Hier encore, son corps était glorieux, et ce soir il n'était plus que misérable et douloureux. Hier encore, Lucifer ignorait tout des naissances et de leur brutalité. En tous cas, elle _croyait_ qu'il en ignorait tout, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas. C'était même l'une des raisons secrètes pour lesquelles il avait mené la rébellion contre son Père.

L'avant-veille, Lucifer et elle se trouvaient juste ici, sur ce lit. Déjà à moitié déshabillé, il distribuait équitablement et par jeu les douces morsures et les baisers apaisants dans son cou lorsqu'il s'était mis à murmurer des avertissements insensés. _Tu ne dois pas tuer des gens innocents tant que tu es là, Lilith._

Elle avait attendu quelques secondes, le temps que l'information remonte à son cerveau un petit peu submergé par les électrochocs alléchants que Lucifer commençait à faire naître au creux de son ventre.

— Oh, vraiment ? Ou sinon quoi ? avait-elle soufflé d'un ton légèrement plus aigu.

 _Ou sinon je devrai te punir._

En général, quiconque essayait de vous faire ce genre de promesse avec une œillade aussi malicieuse perchée au-dessus de lèvres aussi dévouées et expertes, n'était pas réellement pris au sérieux. Elle avait secoué la tête.

— Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, que tu n'en as pas envie... Et en plus, ce sont les ordres de ton Père, mon amour : les pécheurs expieront par là où ils ont péché... Est-ce que je les force à se livrer à l'adoration de mon corps ? Non. Est-ce que je crée moi-même les petites créatures impures qui naissent des adultères et de l'affront à leurs vœux sacrés ? Non...

Elle avait complètement arrêté toute conversation quand les mains aventureuses de son partenaire avaient commencé à parcourir la moindre parcelle de sa peau... Impatiemment, elle l'avait attiré à elle, agrippée à ses épaules, largement ouverte pour qu'il s'aligne à la perfection. Au son enivrant de ses gémissements étouffés, il avait plongé profondément en elle, encore et encore, pour une heure ou peut-être deux, car ils avaient perdu ensemble la notion du temps.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux en s'étonnant de son souffle court, elle avait vu de minuscules gouttes de sueur qui faisaient boucler adorablement la racine de ses cheveux à son front. Ses doigts avaient joué dans ses boucles noires et elle avait embrassé tendrement sa tempe. Jamais elle ne pourrait se rassasier de lui, de sa chaleur. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il était niché dans sa matrice avide qu'elle se sentait complète et entière. Lorsqu'il n'y était pas, elle se sentait frigorifiée et vide, avec un amer goût de cendres sur la langue. Il était sien. Cette seule pensée l'étourdissait presque. Quoi qu'elle ait pu essayer pour tenter de l'oublier lorsque son beau météore avait été éjecté du Ciel, rien n'avait fonctionné. Ses bras autour d'elle, sa langue bien trop habile, la lumière aveuglante de ses ailes surplombant ses épaules, ses reins infatigables et ses gestes, tout de lui restait encore gravé au fer dans sa chair, à des millénaires de là.

Et à présent qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvé ici, qu'osait-il murmurer le nez dans sa gorge palpitante et offerte ?

 _Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, mais si... Tu nous forces à la vénération de ton corps._

Instantanément, elle s'était figée contre lui, repoussant d'une paume inquiète son torse sculpté pour rechercher ses yeux luisant d'une folle attirance et d'extase. Il s'y trouvait aussi quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne savait pas déchiffrer et le rendait beaucoup plus que séduisant. Quelque chose d'étrange et de rare, lui conférant une touche de... majesté.

Nous ?

Qu'était-il en train de dire ? Qu'il se sentait du nombre ? Qu'il ne lui faisait pas l'amour parce qu'il le _voulait_ mais parce qu'il s'y sentait contraint ?

A l'instar de n'importe quelle autre femme, elle y fut sensible et s'était sentie comme giflée au visage à la pensée qu'il puisse être seulement en train de céder à la plus vieille attraction de l'univers, le désir, qu'il connaissait si bien, mais sans réellement éprouver un quelconque sentiment pour elle... Non. C'était impossible. Il avait toujours été celui qu'elle attendait. Le seul et l'unique, à se dresser contre son Père parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout...

Avec un léger tremblement inquiet dans la voix, elle avait demandé si elle avait tout gâché entre eux quand elle avait pris d'autres amants, après son brusque départ pour l'Enfer.

 _Je n'ai rien dit de tel._

Pendant un moment pourtant, il l'avait immobilisée durement sur le lit et avait réclamé sa bouche de ses lèvres féroces. Impitoyables et fières, elles avouaient sans honte leur besoin et la faim qu'elles en avaient.. Un plaisir infini avait bien vite déferlé sur elle. Baignée dans son incroyable lumière sous un bouclier de plumes, elle avait atteint la jouissance en criant encore son nom, les yeux littéralement pleins d'étoiles.

Plus tard encore, elle l'avait enveloppé douillettement dans ses propres ailes noires et avait chuchoté une question dont la réponse n'avait pas été prévisible :

— Est-ce que tu veux encore être à moi pour toujours et ne jamais me quitter ?

Roulant sur le dos, le Diable avait légèrement pâli sous l'ombre râpeuse de sa barbe naissante. Une larme unique et furtive au coin de son œil de jais, il respirait à grandes goulées parce qu'il était plus épuisé qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre.

 _J'aimerais pouvoir._

Et à présent qu'elle contemplait cette scène avec les yeux du souvenir, Lilith se demandait encore quel sorte de réponse c'était donc là.

Un genre de _oui_ qui sonnait comme un terrible _non_.

.

Taraudée intérieurement par un cuisant besoin de savoir, elle revint dans le salon et s'arrêta juste au seuil du balcon. Les intimes étrangers étaient toujours en train de converser à voix basse, s'écoutant raconter en échangeant des sourires. Leurs postures relaxées montraient qu'ils éprouvaient un certain niveau de confiance, visible à la façon dont ils étaient assis. En moins de quinze minutes, le Vertueux Amenadiel avait accepté le nouveau venu.

A dire vrai, Lilith se disait que ce Castiel était plutôt agréable. Sa présence était tout sauf pesante et il se montrait amical. Peut-être était-ce là son propre pouvoir ? Être accepté partout ?

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ce supposé pouvoir de convivialité n'existait pas réellement et qu'il se considérait lui-même comme un paria – une opinion de surcroît largement partagée dans sa fratrie.

Elle interpela les anges sans grande politesse.

— Hey là vous deux, vous n'allez donc pas me dire qui est cette Chloé ? Lucifer est-il à ses ordres maintenant pour qu'il accoure dès qu'elle claque des doigts ? Je viens de vivre des heures difficiles pendant mon accouchement, je m'attendais à partager un peu de réconfort...

Tous les deux se levèrent aussitôt de leur chaise, plutôt embarrassés. Même Castiel. C'était d'ailleurs un petit peu énervant de constater que quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas du tout Lucifer, ait l'air d'en savoir davantage qu'elle-même. Elle inclina la tête pour les encourager.

— Vous pouvez bien me le dire. Si c'est quelque chose d'important, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir...

Ils restèrent droits comme des piquets à se lancer des regards bizarrement inquiets.

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle sut enfin. Ce fut comme si une patte griffue avait froidement lacéré son cœur, comme si une bête dévorait ses poumons à belles dents en prenant tout son temps. Cet air sur leur visage, c'était de la _pitié_. Ils en avaient pour elle parce qu'elle avait été aveugle et sotte. Nul homme n'avait jamais eu l'audace de la regarder comme ça, à l'exception d'Adam, ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle serra les dents avant de commenter :

— Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes...

— Je m'inquiète plutôt de celle que tu fais, répondit Castiel. Tu as l'air de vouloir détruire le monde. Crois-moi, je connais très bien cet air-là. Mon frère Michael l'avait tout le temps. [2]

— Et alors ? Est-ce qu'il l'a fait ? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

— Pas encore. Pas si je peux empêcher ça. Je l'ai déjà arrêté une fois et je suis vraiment contrarié de devoir recommencer.

— Et bien sois tranquille, je ne veux pas détruire le monde. Tuer ce qui retient Samael ici devrait suffire !

Sans avertissement, Amenadiel marcha sur elle pour un face à face où il la dominait de toute sa haute taille menaçante car elle était plutôt menue. C'était inattendu mais devant lui elle se sentait comme la petite fille qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

— Ecoute-moi très attentivement, demi-ange, commença-t-il froidement. Ma mère était une déesse d'un rang bien supérieur au tien. Elle a essayé de jouer cette carte et a échoué misérablement. Ne souris pas parce que tu La détestes et que tu penses qu'Elle l'a bien mérité. Réfléchis simplement à ce qu'Elle était pour Lucifer et qu'il L'a flanquée dans un univers désert sans possibilité de retour, juste pour protéger ce monde et les gens qui y vivent. Crois-tu que tu aies la moindre chance de lui faire faire ce qu'il ne veut pas ? Bon courage ! Je suis ici avec lui depuis des mois et il a changé. Je ne l'aimais pas tellement avant, et honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que ça s'améliore vraiment, mais il est différent... C'est un fait : l'Enfer l'a dévasté au point que les séquelles ne sont sans doute pas réparables. Pire, il s'est habitué au Libre Arbitre au point de n'écouter plus rien d'autre que ses seuls désirs, au gré desquels il girouette à tous vents. Personne ne peut plus lui faire entendre raison, et même pas notre Père, parce que Lucifer refusera d'obéir à quelqu'un qui lui a concrètement dit qu'Il ne le considérait plus comme Son fils... Pourquoi s'en soucierait-il encore ? Mais même si je déteste le reconnaître, il y a toutefois un tout petit espoir de sauver l'âme de mon frère et de briser l'armure d'égoïsme qu'il s'est construite, et ça n'a rien à voir avec sa famille. Ne crois pas qu'il te félicitera ou te remerciera si tu l'en prives... Si tu veux mon avis – et même si tu ne le veux pas – il pourrait ruiner toutes ses chances tout seul, par son aveuglement et parce qu'il n'est pas habitué aux relations humaines profondes. Mais laisse-le échouer tout seul s'il le doit, et ne lui donne aucune raison de déchaîner sa colère contre toi. Tu aurais à le regretter. L'un de nos frères et notre Mère l'ont appris à leur dépens.

Toujours très droite, elle ne put s'empêcher de ciller sous sa tirade, les lèvres pincées.

— Tu sais, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup non plus. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me parler comme si j'étais stupide. Je _peux_ comprendre les choses...

Elle se croisa les bras et commença à exprimer tout haut ce à quoi elle avait pensé et repensé pendant des heures.

— Ce que tu es en train de dire, c'est qu'une mortelle est importante pour lui. Mais comment pourrait-elle l'être davantage que moi ? Je suis sa véritable âme sœur officielle depuis... et bien... toujours, en fait ! Je comprends qu'il puisse s'être amusé avec des mortels parce qu'il se sentait seul et amer. Et je le comprends d'autant mieux que j'ai fait la même chose de mon côté. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Je me suis échappée de l'Enfer et je l'ai retrouvé...

Le sourcil arqué de Lilith s'assortit au sourire entendu qu'elle affichait en poursuivant :

— Je doute qu'elle puisse lui donner ce dont il a besoin, comme il en a besoin et aussi souvent qu'il en a besoin... De ce que j'en ai vu, elle n'est déjà plus très jeune et sera de moins en moins attirante d'ici quelques années à peine. Elle n'est pas des nôtres. Elle est incapable de le dorloter dans ses ailes inexistantes... Je ne comprends pas comment il peut se bercer d'illusions : plus tôt qu'il ne le pense, il va la perdre et il le sait. Pourquoi se forcerait-il à endurer ce genre de chagrin pour un être éphémère ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'agir aussi stupidement !

Le grand ange noir répondit à sa sœur en se sentant divisé, car une part de lui partageait ces craintes.

— Parce qu'il est _amoureux_ d'elle. Depuis qu'il vit ici en permanence, il s'est mis à éprouver la fièvre des sentiments humains. Ceux-ci sont... assez puissants. Nous tendons à les sous-estimer complètement.

— Des sentiments humains ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Un genre de maladie ?

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, parce qu'il la trouvait tout simplement mignonne. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ses amis humains se moquaient tout le temps de lui quand il passait à côté de choses qui leur paraissaient évidentes.

La réaction de Lilith ne se fit pas attendre :

— Et toi, là... Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si amusant ? Est-ce qu'être amoureux est très différent d'aimer ?

Les mains en l'air dans une fausse tentative de reddition, l'ange surnuméraire répondit pourtant gentiment :

— Je me suis laissé dire que c'était une question toujours pas résolue chez les philosophes humains, même après des siècles...

Lilith fit les cent pas pendant un petit moment en fronçant tellement les sourcils qu'Amenadiel pensa secrètement qu'elle commençait à ressembler à Mazikeen.

De ce que l'hybride comprenait, elle avait une rivale humaine inconnue. Personne ne lui avait rien dit. Ni Mazikeen, ni Samael le premier concerné... Le concept même la choquait assez. Bien sûr le Diable avait montré de bonne heure une nette tendance à la rébellion, mais aimer (ou être amoureux, quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire) une humaine ? Ça allait bien au-delà de simplement les tolérer, les trouver amusants ou agréablement distrayants. Bien au-delà de les écouter ou de les traiter comme des égaux... Elle se tourna vers l'ange brun resté en retrait.

— Est-ce que Dieu est identique dans ton univers ? Pourrait-il être du genre à tromper Lucifer pour lui faire apprécier des créatures qu'il avait l'habitude de mépriser avant ? Pour l'humilier ou lui apprendre je ne sais quelle "leçon" ?

Pour la première fois, Castiel réalisa qu'elle n'utilisait pas "Père" (ou même le sarcastique "Cher Vieux Papa" de Lucifer) pour parler de Lui, mais seulement "Dieu". La voix prudente et râpeuse de l'ange venu d'ailleurs se fit entendre pour répondre :

— Dans mon univers, Lucifer est si corrompu, si maléfique que j'ai cessé de croire en sa possible rédemption. Il n'est pas fiable, il peut trahir et tuer avec plaisir quiconque a été assez naïf pour croire en lui... J'ai joué à ça trop de fois. C'est une erreur que j'ai juré de ne plus jamais commettre. Je ne sais pas si mon Père espère encore... Mais en ce qui concerne votre Lucifer, je ne saurais dire. A ce qu'il me semble, vous avez l'air tous bien plus gentils que nous ne le sommes !

L'attitude d'Amenadiel se refroidit aussitôt et il se retourna pour le regarder en déclarant avec amertume :

— Hey, je suis désolé de saper tes illusions mais nous ne sommes **pas** _gentils_! Celle-ci tue des bébés de sang-froid et elle a mangé deux hommes intentionnellement. Et pour info, tu devais être le troisième. J'ai manipulé un démon à espionner pour mon compte, ainsi qu'une âme perdue en Enfer pour tuer mon frère et le renvoyer dans son royaume. Par jalousie, Uriel a tiré les ficelles du Destin pour éliminer l'Inspectrice, pensant qu'il pourrait se gagner les faveurs de mon Père en réussissant là où j'avais échoué... Et ma Mère menaçait la planète entière sans sourciller du moment qu'elle pouvait résoudre ses problèmes personnels. Fais un peu gaffe à qui tu traites de "gentil"... !

Les lèvres de Castiel s'arrondirent quelques secondes.

— Vous avez ici... une _mère_ ? Oh, non oubliez ma question, moi j'ai bien découvert que j'avais une tante dont personne n'avait vraiment entendu parler...

Son sourire se fit plus hésitant et penaud.

— Est-ce que vous connaissez aussi la proverbiale Route de l'Enfer ? Je sais que vous ne me trouvez pas très impressionnant, mais j'ai moi-même tenté de prendre le pouvoir au Paradis et j'ai aspiré des millions d'âmes du Purgatoire afin de devenir factuellement le nouveau Dieu... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous n'êtes pas malfaisants _tous les jours_. Même si vous avez commis des actes répréhensibles, vous l'avez fait parce que vous pensiez que vous n'aviez pas le choix, ou que vous avez mal compris vos ordres.

Les poings sur ses hanches désormais couvertes par une petite robe noire ajustée, Lilith émit aussitôt une protestation indignée et pleine de colère.

— Absolument pas ! Comment aurais-je pu mal interpréter quand Dieu m'a demandé de soumettre mon sexe aux besoins dégradants d'Adam ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être compris autrement quand il a dit que si je refusais de courber l'échine devant lui, j'aurais à tuer tous les enfants impurs en guise de châtiment ? Et au départ, qui donc a créé mon corps à ce point désirable et capable d'inspirer des péchés ? Moi ? Comment ai-je pu mal comprendre quand Il a parlé des meurtres qui ne cesseraient jamais à cause de MON obstination, au lieu d'admettre SA propre erreur ?... Je n'ai jamais aimé Adam qui me traitait mal. Je n'étais qu'une chose qu'il considérait comme sienne et dont il pouvait user comme bon lui semblait parce que Dieu lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, et que j'étais là pour son plaisir et le servir. Eh bien MOI, je voyais un problème, et personne n'en avait rien à faire !

Au milieu de ses larmes, elle criait à présent, tremblant de rage, tout en s'enveloppant de ses bras dans une tentative désolante d'ériger une protection autour d'elle. Castiel avait un certain sens d'auto préservation quand il était question des femmes : il aurait bien voulu aider mais n'osait pas approcher.

— Et pourtant c'était ta raison d'être de devenir la mère de l'humanité ! maugréa Amenadiel. Puisque tu "peux comprendre les choses", tu aurais bien pu te douter que remettre ceci en question allait conduire à des problèmes !

— Tu vas arrêter de jouer les hypocrites ? rétorqua-telle avec mépris. Toi et moi nous sommes les premiers de notre genre à être nés parmi les anges. Et pour autant qu'on sache, TU aurais très bien pu être l'Ange obligé d'avoir constamment une grosse queue dans le cul et pas le droit de t'en plaindre, parce que ça avait été décidé une fois pour toutes par ton Père bien-aimé. Celui-là même qui est notoirement connu dans la Bible que TU as écrite, pour manifester une nette tendance à sacrifier les aînés comme tout à fait dispensables ! [3]

Les joues d'Amenadiel passèrent de chocolat à gris alors qu'il luttait manifestement contre sa fureur visible dans le léger tremblement nerveux de sa joue dodue.

— Tu vas trop loin, Lilith, et tu ne réalises pas ce que tu es en train de dire.

Lilith avait abandonné la carnation de lait qu'elle arborait pour Lucifer et avait inconsciemment repris sa toute première apparence originelle, celle de la beauté tatouée à la peau brune que Pierce voyait également. C'était par pur instinct et pas vraiment un acte réfléchi. Elle était seulement consciente qu'elle pourrait l'emporter sur Amenadiel s'il était plus séduit par son apparence. Pourtant, il résistait plutôt bien.

CASTIEL

Les yeux intensément vissés au sol, Castiel ne pouvait faire autrement que d'entendre leur dispute. Il était très sérieusement en train de se dire qu'il allait illico se téléporter à Lebanon dans le Kansas, juste où se trouvait le Bunker dans son monde. [4] Tout aurait mieux valu, même un voyage futile jusqu'à une destination déserte, plutôt que d'entendre qu'Amenadiel réclamer qu'on _laisse son arrière-train en dehors de l'équation._ Ou la réplique acerbe de Lilith _(Ben voyons, comme c'est pratique !)_ soulignant combien il s'efforçait d'éviter les sujets qui fâchent et qu'elle s'était coltinés depuis le début, et que si son très littéral postérieur avait été en jeu, peut-être qu'il aurait fait preuve de plus d'empathie pour ses revendications...

Ce qu'il en pensait, c'était que les entités célestes locales manifestaient une exceptionnelle tolérance aux évocations décomplexées de sexe, de culs, de seins nus et d'autres sujets du même acabit que Castiel aurait préféré éviter. Et ce, même s'il avait traité une fois son frère Michael de "fesse de cul" mais plutôt par maladresse. [5] Distrait comme il l'était, il ne vit pas venir le dernier coup de massue qu'Amenadiel gardait en réserve, prouvant par là-même qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur le fait de ne pas faire partie des gentils...

— Tais-toi maintenant ! Comment est-ce que tu peux me traiter d'hypocrite ? J'ai vu de mes yeux ce que tu as fait à Samael lorsqu'il était tout jeune. Ce n'était qu'un enfant innocent. Il était gentil et plein d'amour. Tu nous l'as pris et tu lui as réservé exactement le même traitement que ce que tu reprochais à Adam en disant qu'il te maltraitait : tu l'as utilisé pour satisfaire tes besoins sexuels, point. Ose dire que tu ne le considères pas comme "à toi" ! Ose dire que tu ne pensais pas à tuer la seule personne qui menace ton supposé droit de propriété sur lui ! Et par-dessus tout, ose dire que tu ne sais pas pertinemment qu'il couche avec toi parce qu'il espère que sa foutue _endurance_ dont il est si fier, t'empêchera de manger d'autres mortels et de relâcher d'autres monstres !

A la fin, Amenadiel rugissait quasiment. Lilith écarquilla les yeux en clignant pour retenir ses larmes, elle recouvrit d'une main tremblante ses douces lèvres épaisses. Et puis elle dissimula sa honte sous son manteau d'invisibilité et s'évanouit dans les airs, incapable de supporter l'atroce vérité qui venait d'être dite devant elle.

.

* * *

.°.

DAN

Fourbu après un long voyage depuis le domicile de ses parents vivant à quinze kilomètres de là, après avoir eu des difficultés à trouver une place de parking près d'un hôpital où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, et inquiet parce qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver un seul docteur pour lui toucher deux mots de l'état médical de son ex-femme, Dan avait pénétré dans la chambre de Chloé à peu près sur les nerfs. Trixie était avec lui et elle vola jusqu'à sa mère qui se reposait les yeux fermés, à moitié assise dans son lit relevé.

— MAMAN ! s'écria la petite fille de façon excessivement prévisible en s'agrippant à elle.

— Doucement, doucement, ouistiti, laisse-la quand même respirer !

Lorsque Chloé la reçut dans son lit, les yeux clairs désolés des deux inspecteurs de police se rencontrèrent au-dessus de leur enfant, attentifs à ne pas en révéler trop tant que la fillette les écoutait.

— Maman, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

— Oui ma petite citrouille, je vais bien. Je me suis cogné la tête très fort et tout le monde a eu peur parce que ça a un peu saigné, mais ça n'est rien qu'une égratignure, vraiment...

— Fais attention, tu commences à parler comme ton consultant... s'amusa légèrement Dan les mains dans les poches, un peu soulagé. Et d'ailleurs où est-il justement ? Je croyais que sa mission était d'empêcher que tu _ne t'étales par terre en t'emmêlant les pieds_ ?

Trixie leva un œil soupçonneux sur lui et il réussit à afficher une mine de père parfaitement innocent. Bientôt ce jeu allait tirer à sa fin avec elle, mais il ne voulait pas y penser encore.

Pas après ces quelques heures chez ses parents. L'idée même d'aller les voir avait été une grossière erreur. Ils avaient raconté que leur petite-fille leur manquait pour l'attirer, mais avaient passé tous leur temps à lui faire la morale à propos du divorce, en utilisant le moindre argument catholique pour soutenir leur opinion. Le mariage était un engagement pour la vie (d'après sa mère) et il avait été particulièrement idiot de laisser une telle beauté lui filer entre les pattes (d'après son père). Dan n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une piqûre de rappel pour savoir tout ce qui avait affreusement mal tourné dans sa vie amoureuse à cause de ses mauvaises décisions. Il espérait juste que quelque chose de bon ressortirait de ses efforts pour sortir avec l'impressionnante Charlotte Richards et qu'il aurait droit à une seconde chance...

Mais il arrêta de ruminer tout ça parce que Chloé était en train de lui répondre :

— Lucifer avait des obligations familiales, lui aussi, je crois. Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez dû rentrer de votre week-end chez tes parents. Ella a un peu paniqué. Je pensais qu'elle appellerait une patrouille au central, pas toi qui n'étais pas en ville !

— Pas de souci. Je suis content qu'elle l'ait fait.

— Maman, je peux manger ton dessert si tu n'en veux pas ?

Dan poussa un soupir et expliqua qu'ils avaient pris la route sans perdre une minute et n'avaient pas eu le temps de dîner. Il fouilla au fond de sa poche et en sortit un billet de cinq dollars. Trixie l'accepta avec un grand sourire ravi.

— Il y a un distributeur juste de l'autre côté du couloir. Va t'acheter quelque chose et surtout ne t'éloigne pas... Laisse la porte ouverte que je puisse te voir.

TRIXIE

La petite brune ne fit pas trop d'histoires, trop heureuse de pouvoir choisir tout ce qui lui plaisait. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança prudemment jusque devant la grande machine, s'émerveillant d'avance de toutes les couleurs vives des cochonneries sucrées protégées par la vitre. A l'étage le plus haut, de ravissants M&M's lui faisaient de l'œil mais elle était trop petite encore, pour pouvoir presser le bouton correspondant. Elle se retourna de tous côtés pour voir si quelqu'un ne pourrait pas l'aider ou si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose où elle aurait pu grimper, et reconnut très vite la grande carcasse qui faisait la tête, assise sur une chaise en plastique.

— Salut, Lucifer !

— Bonjour petite, répondit-il distraitement.

— Tu ne vas pas voir Maman ? Elle va bien, tu sais !

— Pas tant que vous y êtes, toi et l'inspecteur D...adget.

— Pourquoi, non ? Regarde comme mes mains sont propres ! Tes habits n'ont rien à craindre, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire entendu.

N'accordant aucune attention à son acquiescement hautain, elle s'approcha plus près pour prendre le siège voisin du sien. Ses petites jambes grêles battaient dans le vide un tempo très rapide. Trente secondes plus tard, elle demanda :

— Il y a quelque chose qui va pas, Lucifer ? Tu dis rien de marrant. Est-ce que tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

— Oui, plutôt.

— Et bien, dans ce cas, j'ai vu un paquet de chips au fromage là-bas... Si tu me donnais deux dollars et cinquante centimes en plus de ce que j'ai, je pourrais en acheter et le partager avec toi, ça te remonterait le moral...

Cette proposition eut le don de sortir Lucifer de sa bouderie et il se tourna vers elle. Les coudes sur les genoux pour être à sa hauteur d'yeux, il considérait sa petite silhouette avec curiosité pendant qu'il lui tendait vingt dollars de petite monnaie dans son portefeuille.

— Banco. Prends-en deux. Comment sais-tu que j'aime les chips ?

— Bah t'es déjà au courant que j'adoooore le gâteau au chocolat. Pour qu'on soit à égalité, j'ai demandé à Papa et à Maman ce que tu mangeais au travail avec eux, quand tu piques pas mes croquemonsieurs...

— Et bien, et bien, comme toujours surprenante, Béatrice. Et qu'est-ce que ces vilains petits cafteurs ont raconté de mes goûts ?

Trixie sourit malicieusement, heureuse de partager ce moment avec son amusant copain adulte.

— Papa a dit que tu volais toujours ses yaourts desserts, exprès, et Maman m'a dit pour les chips. Elle a aussi dit que tu mangeais comme un gamin quand tu ne te "pochetronnais" pas. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je pense que c'est mal parce qu'elle faisait sa tête de "Maman-n'aime-pas-ça"...

— Un peu sa tête habituelle quand il est question de moi...

Trixie fit l'aller-retour au distributeur et ouvrit un sac de chips en le tenant entre eux deux pour que le Diable puisse se servir. Elle ajouta pensivement :

— Ne t'inquiète pas Lucifer, Maman t'aime toujours beaucoup.

Il laissa échapper un reniflement narquois en guide de réponse, qui amena un étrange petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres de la petite fille face à cet aveu silencieux. Comme d'habitude, elle était assez fière qu'il soit honnête avec elle et ne lui serve pas les bobards habituels réservés aux enfants qu'il fallait "épargner". Elle afficha une petite moue hésitante, pas très sûre de savoir si elle allait se faire rabrouer.

— Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as acheté un livre pour apprendre comment être un petit-ami ?

— Non mais ça suffit ! Qui cancane sur mon compte ? Des noms !

— C'est Maze qui me l'a dit, mais plutôt parce qu'elle était assez dégoûtée...

— Et bien, pour ta gouverne, sache que ce consternant volume sur l'art de faire sa cour n'est qu'un ramassis d'inepties insensées ! D'habitude, je n'ai qu'à me montrer pour que l'affaire soit entendue et ça suffit bien...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour voir s'ils étaient toujours seuls et poursuivit d'un ton de conspiratrice :

— Tu sais que Maman est très sérieuse. Tu devrais lui montrer que tu l'es aussi si tu veux qu'elle t'écoute. Est-ce que le livre explique comment demander en mariage ?

Lucifer manqua de s'étouffer avec une traîtresse poignée de chips salées.

— Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

— Nan... C'est facile à faire. Je peux t'expliquer si tu veux. Tout ce que tu as besoin, c'est d'une petite boîte avec une bague qui brille, te mettre sur un genou et la regarder en faisant les yeux du chat de _Shrek_ en disant "s'te plaît, s'te plaît dis oui". Ça marche à tous les coups !... Ou alors vous pourriez faire un bébé ! Là c'est sûr, elle devrait t'épouser. Et en plus, je pourrai avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. On serait tous les deux gagnants ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Sur le point de sortir une énormité dont il aurait été bien avisé de s'abstenir, Lucifer s'arrêta à temps quand il vit la tête contrariée de Dan repasser par la porte ouverte. L'inspecteur vint prendre la main de sa fille pour qu'elle quitte sa chaise et se plaça entre eux. Trixie regarda son encas avec regret, toujours hypnotisée par les pétales dorés avant de l'offrir au Diable. Il en avait peut-être plus besoin qu'elle.

— De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler avec ma fille ?

Tout sourire, Lucifer cligna de l'œil avant de répondre, délibérément provocateur :

— Procréation, j'imagine...

— Mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? Elle a neuf ans, espèce de pervers ! Trixie, retourne voir ta mère pendant que je fais la leçon à Lucifer avec des mots que je ne veux pas que tu entendes !

La fillette arbora une expression triste et articula silencieusement qu'elle était désolée. Le Diable lui retourna son sourire habituel qui devait rayonner d'une confiance suffisante en sa capacité d'encaisser, parce qu'elle obéit et retourna voir sa maman.

DAN

Pour se garantir un peu de confidentialité, Dan tira la porte et parla plus bas avec une mine inquiète. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais Lucifer avait l'air complètement claqué.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

— Daniel, je vous l'ai dit des dizaines de fois, je ne mens jamais. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer. Béatrice m'a juste demandé si je voulais faire un enfant à l'Inspectrice, parce qu'elle souhaite – ne me demandez pas pourquoi – avoir un cadet. Et m'a réponse aurait été non. Si vous ne nous aviez pas interrompus, j'aurais pu la détromper et lui expliquer que je suis incapable de procréer avec des mortels.

— Oh bonté divine ! Dieu existe et il a de la jugeote ! plaisanta Dan à mi-voix. Vous imaginez plusieurs comme vous ? Mais je ne voulais pas vous voir pour ça. Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous aviez laissé Chloé y aller seule. Je pensais que les choses étaient claires entre nous. Votre rôle, c'est de la protéger quand vous êtes sur le terrain ! Si vous ne le faites pas, vous ne servez à rien, ok ? Où étiez-vous ? Et surtout pourquoi le Capitaine Pierce a-t-il dû intervenir ? A la première occasion, il peut la saquer pour incompétence et il aura des preuves !

Lucifer réussit à avoir l'air un petit peu désolé.

— Je ne le laisserais pas faire ça. J'étais avec Lilith. Peu après notre départ du Lux, elle a fait une fausse couche. Nous étions seuls dans une maison hors de la ville et même si la cavalerie est arrivée, ç'a été... comment dire ? Sanglant et moche, pour résumer.

— Je suis... désolé. Je ne savais pas. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

— Oui, oui, s'impatienta-t-il. Mais c'est la sécurité de l'Inspectrice qui me préoccupe maintenant. J'ai envoyé Maze sur les traces de ceux qui l'ont attaquée et de mon côté, je voulais parler à Miss Lopez pour tenter d'avoir plus d'information sur eux...

— Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Je crois qu'elle a reçu un appel... d'un prêtre.

Depuis la chambre, la voix de Chloé se fit entendre un peu plus fort quand elle appela :

— Lucifer ? J'entends bien que vous êtes là. Est-ce qu'on peut se parler une minute, s'il vous plaît ?

.

.

(À suivre)

.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur**

[1] L'archange Raphael est, entre autres, considéré comme l'ange de la guérison.

[2] Pour ceux que ça préoccupe, tous les anglophones appellent Saint Michel "Michael" (Maïkeul). Une fois qu'on s'est habitué, c'est dur de revenir à son nom français.

[3] Je n'invente pas pour le "sacrifice des premiers nés". Penchez-vous sur la Pâque juive. On était loin des petits lapins en chocolat et des cloches. Les chrétiens ont une vision de Dieu inspirée par le Nouveau Testament, mais le Dieu de l'Ancien Testament semble très loin du _peace and love._

[4] Dans la série _Supernatural_ , les héros qui sont restés itinérants pendant très longtemps, finissent par trouver en 8e saison une sorte de foyer dans le bunker oublié d'une société savante secrète appelée « Les hommes de lettres ». C'est depuis lors (plus de 6 ans) leur quartier général. De fait, c'est ce qui se rapproche aussi le plus d'un foyer pour Castiel.

[5] _Hey, assbutt…!_ Insulte fictive forgée par les scénaristes pour retraduire la bizarrerie inaltérable du personnage. A dix contre un, il essayait juste de dire « connard ».


	12. L'épée de Justice

**Chapitre 12 : L'épée de Justice**

Lucifer pénétra dans la chambre à pas prudents. Trixie y était encore, près de sa mère alitée et le beau visage de Chloé avait tout l'air… d'une embuscade. Elle plissait les yeux d'une façon qui aurait pu être sexy s'ils n'avaient pas été intensément focalisés quelque part sur son front, peut-être à la recherche de ces fameuses cornes rouges qu'il n'avait pas… En un sens, cela lui donnait un bon aperçu de ce que ressentaient les pauvres gars en salle d'interrogatoire, quand ils le voyaient approcher et poser des questions contre lesquelles ils restaient sans défense…

Il déglutit en s'autorisant un sourire maladroit, jetant les yeux tout autour de lui avec un mépris à peine voilé pour les couleurs insipides et les meubles consternants, sans trop savoir quoi faire de sa haute silhouette dégingandée.

— Vous allez mieux, inspectrice ?

— Oui. Et pour votre sœur, comment se sent-elle ?

— Mécontente que j'aie choisi de venir vous voir…

— Je suis désolée. Je ne vais pas vous retenir très longtemps. Mais c'est quand même pour quelque chose d'assez important. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous le demander alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… J'ai trouvé _ça_ (elle souleva le bijou qu'il avait déjà vu dans leur rêve commun) au poignet de Trixie et je pense que vous auriez pu le lui acheter. Elle me soutient que vous n'y êtes pas mêlé. C'est quoi votre version de l'histoire ?

Entre ses doigts réticents, Chloé lui tendait la pièce de joaillerie. L'objet restait un délicat bracelet en argent finement ouvragé avec en son centre une incroyable pierre rouge lustrée. Lucifer ressentit la même vibration que dans son rêve, excepté que cette fois sa main gauche trembla légèrement. Il y jeta un petit coup d'œil étonné, un peu surpris de sentir que sa chevalière surchauffait anormalement.

Sans autre information, il aurait été facile de présumer que la gemme noire qui rehaussait son annulaire était une quelconque obsidienne, issue du cœur d'un volcan de lave infernale. Erreur ! La pierre sombre était une tourmaline noire, un _shorl_ pour être précis – et elle possédait une origine et une signification bien différentes.

Lorsqu'il avait pour la toute première fois percuté le sol des Enfers, son pouvoir de Porteur de Lumière avait aussitôt réagi à cet environnement excessivement menaçant ainsi qu'à ses graves brûlures, en créant tout autour de lui un champ de cristaux d'un noir d'encre, et ce dans l'espoir de restaurer et son énergie spirituelle au plus bas et son corps en piteux état. Bien avant qu'il soit capable de rassembler assez d'énergie pour invoquer l'assistance de Maze, il avait dû patienter pendant des jours, étendu au centre de cette architecture géométrique qui le soignait avec peine et qui était devenue en quelque sorte sa Forteresse de Solitude [1]. Le bon côté de la chose, c'était que ce qui deviendrait sa résidence permanente locale mettait les démons très mal à l'aise, comme s'ils ressentaient jusque dans leur moelle combien ce lieu les affaiblissait insidieusement… Il n'y avait rien de plus fiable que la moelle de démon pour ces choses, mais là ce n'était pas le sujet du jour.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs et ôta sa bague, pour la placer dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle le picotait juste un peu trop – en soi, une confirmation très claire et indubitable s'il en était, que l'objet à la gemme écarlate luttait pour dominer la sienne et n'était donc, à l'évidence, pas d'origine terrestre.

— Et bien, et bien, et bien, dit-il en adressant un drôle de petit regard à Trixie. N'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour tenter un cosplay de la glorieuse Sara Pezzini ? Et sans disposer de ses « atouts » les plus élémentaires, oserais-je dire ?

Chloé fronça les sourcils sans comprendre _. Sarah qui ?_ Au fond peu importait. Ça devait encore être une star du porno, si on se fiait à ses centres d'intérêt habituels…

Elle lança un regard inquiet à sa fille, laquelle apparaissait plus triste que coupable et persistait à bouder silencieusement sur la chaise à côté.

— Donc, continua-t-elle, vous dites que vous n'avez pas acheté ce truc ? Vous savez, je ne gagne peut-être pas beaucoup comme flic, mais je m'y connais en bijoux. C'est de l'argent et cette énormité rouge au milieu est si grosse que le Régent [2] ferait pâle figure à côté… Lucifer, vous êtes l'homme le plus riche que je connaisse et le seul qui soit capable de jeter son argent par les fenêtres sans sourciller. Alors je vous le redemande encore une fois…

— Et je jure solennellement, sur le caleçon de mon Paternel, que ce n'est pas moi…

Il détachait chaque syllabe avec force pour se faire plus convaincant. Elle cligna des yeux, peut-être un peu étonnée à l'idée que Dieu puisse porter quelque chose d'aussi trivial que des sous-vêtements et il inspira à fond. Cela ne servait à rien de se vexer des questions sensées qu'elle posait. Il était en effet très riche et aurait très bien pu faire la folie de lui acheter un diamant ou une voiture s'il avait pu croire un seul instant à tout ce qu'ils racontaient sur les petits cadeaux, dans _Petit-ami pour les Nuls_. [3]

Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle le fixait ainsi, il repensa alors à leur petit numéro de duettistes en salle d'interrogatoire. Peut-être n'attendait-elle que cela de lui ? Qu'il joue son rôle attitré ?

— Inspectrice, est-ce que vous souhaitez que je… _demande_ à votre enfant qui lui a donné ceci ?

Non ! Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment en train d'y penser ? Assez étrangement, cette idée le mettait un petit peu mal à l'aise. Quelque opiniâtreté qu'il mette à vouloir découvrir les désirs les plus ardents de Chloé, utiliser son don contre Trixie lui faisait bien plus l'effet d'une trahison. En plus, si ce qui s'était dit dans le rêve était vrai (et il suspectait fortement que cela soit bien le cas), la gamine n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais, et c'était un peu plus inquiétant, quelqu'un avait pu essayer de la manipuler et il était à peu près certain que l'Inspectrice voudrait savoir qui avait intérêt à faire ce genre de chose…

— Non, ça ira. Elle m'a déjà dit que ma mère l'avait oublié la dernière fois. Trixie ne l'a gardé que parce qu'il avait l'air précieux.

— Est-ce la vérité, Béatrice ?

L'enfant hocha lentement la tête.

— Maman, je ne voulais pas le sortir de la maison mais la pierre m'a parlé. Et je ne pouvais pas faire comme si j'avais rien entendu !

— La pierre t'a _parlé_ ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre… Comment ça au juste ? Est-ce que tu dis qu'il y avait comme un petit talkie-walkie à l'intérieur, peut-être ?

— Non, c'était plus comme des images dans ma tête. J'ai compris qu'elle voulait trouver quelqu'un qui se batte pour faire le Bien, alors j'ai demandé si un officier de police, ça allait. La pierre a brillé pour dire d'accord et elle a semblé contente ! Alors j'ai répondu que je demanderai à Papa aujourd'hui et c'est là qu'elle m'a montré des images de guerrières des temps très vieux. Que des dames. Alors j'ai quand même précisé que j'étais une fille au cas où elle saurait pas et que Maze m'apprenait très bien comment péter des genoux comme dans la leçon : « s'ils ne peuvent pas courir, ils ne peuvent pas t'échapper ! »… Mais la pierre a dit que j'étais pas assez grande pour l'instant. Alors j'ai décidé de te l'apporter.

Chloé garda pour elle ce qu'elle pensait des leçons de self-défense données par Mazikeen et tendit les bras vers sa fille pour que celle-ci s'y réfugie. Elle lui parla gentiment.

— C'est bien ma puce, je suis contente que tu m'aies dit la vérité même si elle a l'air un peu bizarre… Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va le donner à Ella, qui le scannera dans son labo, et comme ça on verra bien s'il y avait un truc caché à l'intérieur. Est-ce que tu veux aller la chercher pour lui dire qu'on a une nouvelle mission pour elle ?

Trixie acquiesça mais ne fit rien pour s'en aller, restant obstinément dans les bras de sa mère pour plus de câlins. La petite regarda Lucifer en hésitant et il se recula prudemment, juste au cas où elle aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de lui en réclamer aussi.

Voyant cela, Chloé leva les yeux au ciel, murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à « poule mouillée » et appela Dan pour qu'il aille trouver Ella – qui n'était toujours pas revenue. Puis d'un seul regard et sans un mot, elle lui demanda aussi de prendre Trixie pendant un moment et Lucifer ne put que s'émerveiller de cette forme de communication qu'elle avait encore avec le Crétin. Il avait cru que tout était fini entre eux mais apparemment, non.

Sa « Linda intérieure » était en train de dire de son air professionnel et détaché : _Lucifer, tout va bien, vous faites juste une petite crise de jalousie._ Mais comme elle n'était pas là, il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'ergoter sans fin. Il n'était pas fou.

Chloé lui manquait. Il se sentait mis de côté mais le pire dans tout cela était que c'était lui, et personne d'autre, qui avait choisi de se mettre à l'écart, à cause de Lilith. A cause de tous les problèmes familiaux qui n'arrêtaient pas de se mettre en travers de son chemin, apportant à chaque fois de nouveaux risques pour elle d'être blessée… Linda-dans-sa-tête était assise, les mains croisées devant son genou dodu, elle poursuivait gentiment : _C'est bien. Le fait que vous vous sentiez malheureux est votre façon de reconnaître que l'attitude que vous avez adoptée est une voie sans issue_. Dans une vraie séance, il aurait probablement rétorqué qu'il ne voyait pas le rapport mais, là tout de suite, quelque chose l'obligeait à plus d'honnêteté intellectuelle. _Est-ce que vous savez ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver si vous persistez dans cette voie ?_ Oh il n'aimait pas cela, ne voulait même pas y penser mais Linda-dans-sa-tête ne se laissait pas impressionner. _Est-ce que vous ne croyez pas que Chloé pourrait commencer à penser qu'en dépit de vos promesses, vous n'êtes pas un homme de parole ? Est-ce que vous ne croyez pas qu'elle aurait tous les droits de rechercher alors un nouveau partenaire plus fiable ?_

.

Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce à présent et elle le fixait de nouveau, parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé combien il s'était sombrement muré dans le silence.

— Est-ce que ça va, Lucifer ? J'ai remarqué que vous avez enlevé votre bague. On peut savoir pourquoi ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le dos de sa main.

— Oui… Je l'ai depuis le tout début et sans elle je me sens un peu… exposé.

— Depuis le début ? répéta-t-elle, pas très sûre de ce qu'il voulait dire.

— Depuis mon premier jour en Enfer, je veux dire.

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle en hochant lentement la tête. Donc vous n'avez aucune envie de me dire ce qui se passe vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses beaux yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude essayaient en vain de comprendre pourquoi il la rejetait de cette façon avec des balivernes et il se sentit presque étourdi quand une soudaine vague de chaleur s'épanouit dans sa poitrine.

— Ce n'est pas… Je crois que c'est plutôt… quelque chose dont je devrais discuter avec le Dr Linda, j'imagine… soupira-t-il. Le fait d'accueillir certains membres de ma famille en ville, c'est…

— … en train de faire remonter des mauvais souvenirs ? hasarda-t-elle.

— J'allais plutôt dire très désorientant mais… oui, c'est assez juste, Inspectrice.

— Je comprends. C'est juste que j'aurais aimé profiter de ce que vous étiez là pour discuter de quelque chose avec vous, mais ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur moment. Vous avez eu une rude journée…

— Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire cela, ces derniers temps. En ce qui concerne ma rude journée, pourrais-je me permettre de faire remarquer que je ne suis pas celui qui se retrouve coincé dans cet endroit abominable… Est-ce que c'est à propos de l'enquête ? Ou de la sécurité de votre enfant ?

— Euh… non. J'ai comme l'impression que les leçons de Maze ne tombent pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde… C'est un sujet plus personnel et donc j'apprécierais que vous évitiez, pour une fois, les plaisanteries douteuses…

— Est-ce que j'ai fait la moindre remarque sur votre chemise de nuit hideuse qui est un vrai tue-l'amour ?

— Eh bien, pas jusqu'à présent…

Elle avait l'air en colère d'être jugée mais il laissa échapper un petit sourire contagieux très difficile à ignorer. Il y avait tant de sentiment dans ses yeux sombres qui semblaient boire son visage qu'elle se sentit un peu intimidée sous un regard qui trahissait des pensées en contradiction aussi éclatante avec les siennes.

Parce qu'elle lui manquait affreusement, il s'autorisa l'une de ses trop rares audaces dans le bon sens qui le portaient ordinairement hors de sa zone de confort et il laissa échapper :

— Chloé, s'il vous plaît, vous pouvez me parler et me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête… N'est-ce pas ce que les… amis sont censés faire ?

 _Saperlipopette !_ Ça devait être l'apocalypse ! Lui ? Reconnaître qu'ils étaient « amis » au moment même où elle croyait son cas totalement désespéré ? C'était agréable, enivrant et réconfortant à la fois. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu de lui : le voir se comporter comme un adulte et non pas comme une sorte de grand enfant joueur et malicieux...

Et pourtant par un étrange et ironique renversement de situation, c'était probablement _elle_ qui allait tout gâcher entre eux, en envoyant le plus mauvais message qui soit, parce qu'elle se sentait désespérément attirée par la lumière noire de ses pupilles, par lui tout entier. Le besoin de le serrer contre elle était complètement irrationnel, stupide et probablement complètement induit par les drogues dont on l'avait gavée, ou par ces foutus rêves où elle était en mesure de le toucher tout le temps, sous des prétextes entièrement cousus de fil blanc. _Oh, je vérifiais juste si vous portiez un gilet pare-balles !_ A d'autres !

Elle déglutit et ferma les paupières.

— Bon, n'en faites pas toute une affaire si je vous dis ça mais… je fais des sortes de cauchemars où je vous vois me répéter que je vous ai « rendu plus vulnérable »… Vous vous souvenez que vous vous êtes comporté bizarrement pendant des jours après ça. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je n'arrête pas de rêver de cette vieille histoire maintenant… ou de penser que je devrais vous protéger davantage des effets secondaires pernicieux des enquêtes criminelles… Parce que… vous avez trouvé un moyen de vous y faire et de passer outre, au bout de tout ce temps, non ?

Son sourire s'élargit et il demanda en se rengorgeant :

— Donc il vous arrive bien de rêver de moi ?

Évidemment. Comptez sur Lucifer pour entendre seulement la moitié d'une conversation importante.

— Pas le genre de rêve que vous semblez insinuer.

— Très bien, alors éclairez-moi. Quel genre de rêves ?

— Plutôt bizarres, comme j'ai dit. La plupart du temps parce que vous êtes… hum… plus ouvert. Enfin, je veux dire, moins enclin à me cacher des choses.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge à mi-chemin du ronronnement pour signifier son approbation.

— Vous aimez tant me taquiner, Inspectrice, mine de rien. Je croyais que j'avais établi très clairement le degré d'excitation où me portait la seule idée de ne plus rien vous cacher de moi… Toutefois, il m'a aussi semblé, et plutôt très souvent, que mes strip-teases vous laissaient totalement de marbre… Du coup, je me sens vraiment curieux. Quelles sont ces « choses » que je pourrais bien vous montrer et que vous n'auriez pas déjà toutes vues ?

Se sentant très déçue, elle se referma comme une huitre, la tête basse et les bras passés autour des genoux pour murmurer :

— Je savais que vous étiez trop immature pour gérer ça correctement…

Navré de voir qu'il était encore en train de tout ficher en l'air comme d'habitude, il se rapprocha un peu du lit.

— S'il vous plait, inspectrice, vous me connaissez… Toujours à botter en touche les questions délicates en faisant…

— …des remarques déplacées ? Oui ça je suis bien au courant !

Elle voulut lui tourner le dos pour cacher sa tristesse mais son cœur commença à s'emballer férocement en tambourinant contre ses côtes. Elle sentit le vertige arriver et l'évanouissement poindre… Elle inspira plusieurs fois plus fort et cligna des yeux, sans reconnaître immédiatement une brusque poussée inattendue d'adrénaline. Alors, sans même y réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle attrapa maladroitement son bras avant de le tirer vers elle. Les bras passés autour de sa taille et la tête nichée juste au-dessus de son cœur qui battait aussi très vite, elle sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle.

— Inspectrice… Chloé, corrigea-t-il, un peu déstabilisé. Qu'est-ce que… vous êtes en train de faire ?

Incapable de prononcer pour l'instant le moindre mot, elle se contentait de respirer lentement et elle fit remonter ses paumes dans son dos, là où elle savait qu'il avait ces immondes cicatrices pour essayer de le faire taire. Elle devait absolument comprendre ce qui lui arrivait – quelque chose de parfaitement non naturel, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas su exprimer. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle voyait extrêmement bien de petits détails, percevait différemment les sons et que le temps se ralentissait.

Malheureusement pour lui – et il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire ça – la sensation de ses mains chaudes reposant à plat juste au milieu de ses omoplates, même par-dessus la veste, était incroyablement érotique. Pourtant, elle ne le regardait même pas. Les yeux fermés, elle s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage avec une force étonnante. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il dut s'écarter un peu parce que l'avoir ainsi contre lui, commençait à l'émoustiller furieusement, et pas qu'un peu. Alors, il encadra son visage dans ses paumes et déposa un gentil baiser sur son front pour tenter de se dégager, sa voix dépassant à peine le niveau d'un murmure :

— Je dois vous prévenir loyalement, Inspectrice, si vous ne me relâchez pas tout de suite, vous allez devoir faire face très rapidement à la plus naturelle de mes réactions physiques, induite par votre délicieuse proximité… Je dois dire que ne pas savoir si vous êtes nue sous cette chemise, n'arrange vraiment rien à la situation…

— Chut, espèce de grand nigaud ! Je ressens un danger à proximité et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer !

Lucifer laissa s'échapper un gémissement incontrôlable quand elle l'écrasa à nouveau contre elle. Ses ailes étaient sur le point de s'étendre en claquant fièrement dans un halo éblouissant – pour ne parler que d'elles. Au fond de sa poche de veste, sa chevalière lui picotait furieusement le sein derrière le tissu et la douleur ne l'arrêtait pas le moins du monde. Parce que tout ça était _enfin_ en train d'arriver. Enfin, elle reconnaissait sans honte qu'elle n'était pas au-dessus des besoins de la chair et il allait être le gars assez chanceux pour se trouver pile au bon endroit, au bon m…

Son regard fiévreux tomba machinalement sur la table de nuit près du lit et il réalisa que le bijou ne s'y trouvait plus. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux et il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux… Comment avait-il pu disparaître ? Il était sur le point de poser la question quand il sentit que Chloé venait de le relâcher. Elle poussait les couvertures et était en train d'arracher grossièrement les tubes qui lui sortaient des bras.

— Inspectrice… Que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je ne contrôle pas mes gestes…

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la vit retirer les perfusions à toute vitesse qu'il remarqua le gros œil rouge du bracelet autour de son poignet droit. En un éclair, l'objet commença à frémir et morpha soudainement en une sorte de morceau d'armure métallique qui lui couvrait toute la moitié inférieure du bras. Le choc le prit aux tripes d'un seul coup tant il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Maintenant, il savait ce qui était en train de se passer : l'épée de Caliel, plus communément connue comme la Witchblade parmi les lecteurs de bandes dessinées, venait concrètement de localiser une possible détentrice [4].

Alors même que cela n'avait rien de très malin, cette seule idée le mit dans tous ses états pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il dégrise rapidement en réalisant que c'était peut-être lui qui en était responsable ! Il se rappelait avoir comparé il y a peu le Lieutenant à l'Ange de la Justice.

— Je crois qu'il faut que nous sortions d'ici très vite, déclara-t-il.

— Oui ! Appelez vite la sécurité s'il vous plaît et sortez Trixie de là. Quelqu'un en a après nous !

.

Il s'apprêtait à rechigner et protester qu'il voulait rester absolument auprès d'elle coûte que coûte, quand on entendit les bruits caractéristiques d'un corps roué de coups et d'une chair martyrisée par des poings, juste à l'extérieur de la pièce. Dan entrouvrit la porte et leur cria :

— Venez vite ! Il y a une brèche dans la sécurité de l'hôpital ! Trois hommes lourdement armés sont en train de menacer le personnel médical. Ils veulent savoir où tu as été transportée mais Maze les a retardés. Un homme est déjà à terre et d'après ce que j'entends, le second n'est pas très en forme… Dépêchez !

— Où est le troisième ? demanda Lucifer.

La réponse n'arriva pas verbalement. Ils entendirent un tir d'arme à feu, ce qui les figea instantanément. Dan fut repoussé par un grand infirmier et balancé contre un mur qui craqua avec un bruit sourd et laissa une marque. Celui qui n'était probablement pas un vrai infirmier et qui venait juste d'entrer, souleva une pile de draps propres qui cachaient un automatique avec lequel il visa la poitrine de Chloé. Sans la moindre considération pour sa propre sécurité, Lucifer rugit et se précipita pour l'assommer. Ils échangèrent quelques coups et Chloé entendit le cliquetis précipité des talons aiguilles de Maze remonter le couloir jusqu'à eux pour les rejoindre.

Le visage de l'infirmier ne lui était pas inconnu. Il lui semblait que c'était le même homme qu'elle avait vu devant chez Miss Naaji un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais cette fois sans cagoule. Il écrasa son poing massif sur la mâchoire de Lucifer en l'envoyant au tapis. Mais Dan était de nouveau sur pied et, le taser au poing, lui adressait les mises en gardes habituelles. Le grand infirmier-voleur-tueur à gages s'esclaffa et fit feu sur lui.

Chloé hurla.

Complètement hors de contrôle et incapable de penser, elle se jeta à une vitesse incroyable entre le canon du fusil et le corps de son ex. Autour d'elle, tout avait presque cessé entièrement de se mouvoir. D'un geste instinctif de défense, elle avait levé son bras soudainement recouvert d'une armure devant sa propre poitrine. Et par une chance extraordinaire, le bracelet - qui avait muté en gantelet conservant la pierre rouge furieuse en son milieu - réceptionna la balle et la renvoya dans un mur où elle finit sa course avec un bruit sinistre de plâtre percé.

Leur assaillant sembla surpris et assez amusé par sa chance. Et pas le moins du monde impressionné. Pourtant, elle valait complètement le coup d'œil, pour sûr. Pieds nus dans sa petite chemise de nuit au genou qui révélait ses jambes fines, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant librement sur les épaules, un regard sauvage brûlant au fond des prunelles… Sur son bras entièrement englouti, le gantelet n'en restait pas moins menaçant, parce qu'à mesure que l'homme parlait, une fine lame cachée dans un mécanisme commençait à pointer lentement comme la griffe impatiente d'un Wolverine fin agacé…

— Désolé, madame, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser vivre maintenant que vous pouvez m'identifier. Cela n'a rien de personnel. Mais si mon patron venait à apprendre que j'ai échoué, je préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'il fera de moi !

Lucifer se releva et se jeta à nouveau entre eux. Il claqua des doigts devant les yeux de l'autre pour obtenir son attention et déclara d'une voix déformée par la colère :

— C'est de _moi_ que tu devrais avoir peur ! Ne sais-tu donc pas _qui_ je suis ? Maze, chope-moi ce sac à merde !

La démone ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Alors qu'une nouvelle équipe de sécurité se précipitait vers eux depuis le plus proche ascenseur de l'étage, ce fut juste à temps pour découvrir une mince beauté exotique aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau dorée qui cassait méticuleusement plusieurs os d'un homme bien plus grand qu'elle portant des vêtements d'infirmier.

Tremblante et paniquée par l'objet étrange à son bras dont le sifflement lui vrillait les tympans, Chloé essayait de se traîner à plat ventre pour aller voir si Dan allait bien et surtout lui demander :

— Où est Trixie ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris soin de la cacher dans une chambre au bout du couloir.

Avec un dernier crac sinistre des plus satisfaisants, Maze laissa retomber l'homme qu'elle retenait par ses cheveux drus et qui s'avachit sur le sol sous les applaudissements nourris de l'équipe de sécurité. Cette dernière se chargea de lui mettre les menottes et de le charger sur un charriot pour l'évacuer. Il était encore un peu comateux quand Lucifer les fit arrêter à sa hauteur et qu'il se pencha sur lui pour lui poser sa fameuse question, avec de grandes pupilles de rubis. Instantanément, l'homme voulut s'enfuir, en tirant violemment sur ses menottes au point de se blesser.

— Alors, dis-moi, sac à merde, qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire au juste ? Dis-moi ce que tu voulais vraiment ? chantonna-t-il d'une voix mélodieuse et pourtant effrayante.

L'homme de main pourtant grand et large comme une montagne haletait, les yeux remplis d'une horreur brute.

— Pitié, je voulais juste que l'Ultime Pécheur efface ma dette ! murmura-t-il indistinctement entre les dents qui lui restaient, si bas que seul Lucifer fut capable de l'entendre.

.

Légèrement sonné et faisant tout son possible pour tenir à distance sa propre panique, Dan était retourné dans la pièce au bout du couloir où il avait laissé sa fille. Mais dès qu'il entra, il vit bien qu'elle était vide : Trixie n'était plus là ! Luttant pour conserver son calme, il alla jusqu'au plus proche bureau des infirmières de l'étage pour demander si elles avaient vu une petite fille brune de neuf ans et on lui dit qu'elle avait dû être emmenée à l'extérieur, avec tous les autres patients transportables et capables de marcher, pour les protéger contre toute balle perdue pendant l'attaque.

Comme ça procédait d'un certain bon sens, il garda espoir.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il revient les mains vides et sans enfant, Chloé avait été emportée dans une autre pièce et se trouvait environnée de docteurs qui chuchotaient tout autour d'elle. Dan pâlit et il commença à se sentir malade, son cœur battant si fort qu'il pensa qu'il pouvait faire une crise cardiaque à tout instant.

— Est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ? demanda immédiatement Chloé depuis la table d'examen où elle était allongée et entravée.

Il avait les mâchoires si tendues qu'elle devina la réponse avant même qu'il ne prononce un seul mot.

— Non, reconnut-il. Personne n'a vraiment fait attention elle. Certains ont dit qu'elle était peut-être partie avec une femme. Comme Ella a disparu aussi, il est possible qu'elle ait compris la situation et l'ait raccompagnée au poste en voiture…

Maze qui écoutait sans vergogne la conversation un peu en retrait, regarda négligemment ses ongles abimés et finit la phrase pour lui :

— Et laisse-moi deviner, Ellen ne répond pas à son téléphone ?

— Non, je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis qu'elle est sortie prendre le coup de fil de ce prêtre…

— Ça, c'est pas bon, résuma la démone.

.°.

* * *

.

La blonde petite thérapeute raccrocha. Il y avait tant d'anxiété dans la voix de Lucifer quand il l'avait appelée qu'elle avait craint un instant qu'il ne soit au bord du pire pétage de plombs de tous les temps. Donc elle se permit d'abréger sa séance en cours avec un autre patient, essaya de ne pas se sentir trop coupable de l'expédier ainsi, et sauta dans sa voiture. Le Diable était _en panique_. Elle savait que son prochain rendez-vous était prévu pour la semaine suivante. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser autant à bout ? Elle l'avait vu à peine deux jours plus tôt… Raisonnablement, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer en un laps de temps aussi court ?

En le rejoignant dans cet hôpital public au fin fond de la banlieue totalement oubliée de Dieu, elle finit par les retrouver Dan et lui, tout seuls dans une salle d'attente prudemment désertée. Elle s'imaginait bien que son statut de psychologue lui avait miraculeusement ouvert des portes en la circonstance. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air bien du tout.

— Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Du grand n'importe quoi ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! grommela Dan. L'hôpital a été _attaqué_ par trois hommes de type commando, Trixie est portée disparue : soit perdue dans la panique, soit enlevée par quelqu'un, et Chloé est au bloc. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, elle a un genre de pièce de métal qui est fusionnée à son bras et les docteurs ne savent pas comment l'enlever sans l'amputer à partir du coude !

— Qu… quoi ? bégaya Linda en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

 _Oui, bien sûr qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer en deux jours ?_

— Daniel a tout dit, confirma Lucifer. JE NE SUIS PAS autorisé à aller dans cette pièce. TOUT LE MONDE se fout complètement de ce que je peux bien dire ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils touchent à UN CHEVEU de l'Inspectrice ! Ils disent que le gantelet à son poignet est en train d'affaiblir ses organes vitaux, mais c'est faux ! Docteur, s'il vous plait, dites-leur de la laisser tranquille un moment… L'artefact ressent la menace qui est dirigée contre Chloé alors il reste attaché à son bras.

— Euh, l'artefact ? Qu'est-ce que vous appelez…

Linda rechercha un peu d'aide dans les yeux bleus de Dan et le trouva inquiet au dernier degré. Mais comme c'était un flic entraîné, il y était probablement plus habitué et restait assez stoïquement debout, tandis que Lucifer était à deux doigts d'exploser.

— Oh ne me regardez pas ! répondit Espinoza d'une voix lasse et haletante. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu'il raconte... Je suis là parce que malgré le divorce, ils pensent toujours que je suis le plus proche membre de la famille. Je reste pour éviter qu'ils ne se mettent à la découper, alors que je devrais être en train de coordonner les recherches pour retrouver Trixie à la place… J'ai appelé le commissariat mais personne ne parvient à joindre le Capitaine Pierce. Seigneur, c'est en train de me _tuer_ ! Je ne devrais pas avoir à choisir entre la vie de ma femme et celle de ma fille !

— Très bien, très bien. Je vais voir s'ils acceptent que je leur parle. Mais Lucifer, pouvez-vous m'accorder un instant, en privé, juste avant ?

— Avec joie !

.

Linda avait trouvé une salle vide où elle poussa Lucifer et le fit assoir sur une table d'examen sans la moindre coopération de sa part. C'était assez risqué parce qu'il était tendu comme un arc et qu'elle sentait sa rage enfler de minute en minute.

— Respirez, ordonna-t-elle. Lentement et amplement. Vous avez l'air très mal et un petit peu… et bien… disons… radioactif.

— Ce ne sont que des _animaux_ _STUPIDES_ qui…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir ses récriminations.

— Taisez-vous ! Dites-moi très exactement ce qui se passe ici ! Si vous ne le faites pas, je ne pourrai pas vous aider.

— Oui, ça y est j'ai compris ! murmura le Diable les yeux dans le vide. Je suis retourné en Enfer. J'ai probablement été tué il y a quelques minutes et maintenant je suis enfermé dans l'une de mes propres cellules, obligé d'assister impuissant au charcutage de l'Inspectrice par ces imbéciles… !

Elle s'approcha de lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

— Et ça, est-ce que ça ressemble à l'Enfer aussi ?

Avec surprise, il toucha sa joue cuisante. Ce n'était pas possible que ça puisse faire aussi mal ! Si ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?

— Pour couper court à votre mélodrame. Expliquez-moi depuis le début mais ne digressez pas et faites vite !

La joue en feu, Lucifer inspira profondément, en la regardant avec colère et il démarra sur son versant le plus sarcastique :

— Très bien. Il était une fois, un jeune ange dont les frères jaloux et mesquins l'ont harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuie de chez lui. Seul et désespéré, il rencontra l'une de ses sœurs dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et elle le recueillit chez elle. En retour, il s'occupa d'elle également car elle vivait seule et était très souffrante. Le pauvre chéri, qui ne savait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait, tomba un petit peu amoureux, et lorsqu'il en eut vent, leur Père ne trouva rien de mieux que de les maudire tous les deux direct. Le jeune et stupide petit ange se rebella contre Lui et fut donc flanqué à la porte pour toujours, très loin de son pays, dans une terre de pure désolation. Et aucun membre de sa fratrie ni même sa mère ne lui offrirent le moindre réconfort ou la moindre visite. Après quelques temps, sa sœur le suivit en exil, mais ils ne se retrouvèrent jamais vraiment jusqu'à ce que…

— Au temps pour moi, est-ce que vous saviez ce que signifie _digresser_ ?

— Ok, plus vite. Lilith est très dangereuse pour le genre humain. Je l'ai aimée jadis et je me sens profondément reconnaissant pour la façon dont elle m'a protégé et aidé par le passé, mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire du mal aux gens d'ici, comme je n'ai pas pu laisser ma mère détruire cette ville ou le monde… Je ne suis pas fier de ça, mais j'ai cru que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que celui de prier pour demander de l'aide…

— Eh bien, pour ce que ça vaut, _moi_ je suis fière de vous. Qui est-ce que vous avez prié ?

— Qui j'ai prié ? Mais on s'en fiche ! N'importe qui ! Je ne pouvais pas supporter ce que je voyais se profiler devant moi à nouveau ! Je ne voulais pas cela mais j'ai tué mon petit frère ! Je ne le voulais pas mais j'ai expédié ma Mère à tout jamais dans un autre univers ! Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de le dire tout haut ? _Je ne suis **pas prêt**_ pour quoi que ce soit qui pourrait arriver à Lilith ! Parce que ce n'est pas sa faute ! Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, si tôt après Mère. Je n'ai même pas réussi encore à trouver le courage de refaire face à Charlotte…

Sa voix se brisa un peu et Linda prit sa main dans la sienne avec un sourire compatissant avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous être d'un quelconque secours mais… si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai peur de la croiser moi aussi…

Il soupira et hocha la tête simplement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire avant d'essuyer une larme de culpabilité au bord de ses yeux. Puis il sembla se rappeler qu'il devait se dépêcher et reprit :

— J'ai cru au début que la Cité d'Argent avait ignoré ma prière parce qu'ils me détestent. Pourtant le Ciel a réussi à me surprendre deux fois. La première à l'avoir fait, c'est l'une de mes sœurs, Caliel, qui est l'Ange de la Justice [5]. J'ai beau avoir été très déçu de voir qu'elle n'avait pas pris mon parti contre mon Père, je sais qu'elle est très fan de la notion d'Équilibre. Je ne sais pas si elle a eu des remords ou quoi, mais elle a fait quelque chose d'assez incroyable. Elle a réussi à envoyer sa propre épée à l'Inspectrice pour la rendre capable d'affronter Lilith si nécessaire et ne pas en mourir… Lilith ne peut pas être punie ou enfermée selon les lois humaines. Même si elle est partiellement comme vous, sa moitié angélique fait tout de même une très grosse différence… Malgré tout, en ce qui concerne l'épée, il y a des effets secondaires. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'Earl Johnson, le pauvre bougre qui se prenait pour mon Père ?... Tout ce qui vient de la Cité d'Argent est trop puissant pour vous autres et tend à transformer vos petits cerveaux en œufs brouillés…

— Comment l'oublier ? acquiesça la psychologue. Cette affaire a failli mettre un terme définitif à ma carrière… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Comment Chloé peut-elle être sauvée à court terme ?

— L'épée se remettra en stand-by aussitôt qu'elle ne sentira plus de danger pour celle qui la porte. L'Inspectrice doit se relaxer. Mais elle ne peut pas, parce que sa gamine a disparu ! Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment Lilith aurait pu orchestrer une telle diversion, je la soupçonnerais bien d'y être pour quelque chose car elle peut se téléporter, comme vous avez toujours soupçonné Maze de le faire…

— Donc Maze peut vraiment se téléporter ?

— Non, dit-il en souriant. C'est juste qu'elle aime bien vous taquiner à ce sujet.

— Mais pourquoi Lilith aurait-elle enlevé Trixie ?

Lucifer se racla la gorge, un peu embarrassé.

— Je… J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le lui cacher mais je pense que Lilith sait que Chloé compte beaucoup pour moi et qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle voit probablement l'Inspectrice comme une menace, à l'instar de tous les autres membres de ma famille… Peut-être voulait-elle seulement avoir un moyen de pression brodant autour de l'idée « Rends-moi mon amant et je te rendrai ta fille… » ? Je n'aurai aucune certitude avant de lui avoir parlé de vive voix. Mais vous devez trouver un moyen de convaincre Chloé qu'Amenadiel et moi allons tout faire pour lui ramener Béatrice saine et sauve... D'ici là, l'Inspectrice doit se détendre parce que la lame ressent son niveau de stress qu'elle assimile à un futur combat imminent.

— Est-ce que vous croyez que je peux leur suggérer de la sédater pour forcer cette chose à lâcher prise ?

— Pas tout de suite ! L'épée est si puissante qu'elle renforce la volonté de Chloé et la rend capable de m'invoquer pendant qu'elle est inconsciente. Et il faut que je puisse aller reprendre Béatrice !

— De vous invoquer ?

— Oui, c'est un petit peu compliqué. Si l'Inspectrice a besoin de moi pour l'aider, où que je me trouve, je suis obligé de répondre à sa demande, parce que la lame n'a pas reçu les mises à jour concernant mon changement de statut... Elle continue de me percevoir à tort comme un ange, à priori légitime pour aider sa détentrice à faire appliquer la Justice… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je faisais des rêves aussi réalistes à propos d'elle, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'elle avait les mêmes !

— Vous dites que ce truc est en train de vous relier sur le plan subconscient ?!

— Oui ! Juste parce que l'Inspectrice _croit_ qu'elle est plus efficace quand je suis avec elle…

.

Le souffle court, Dan fit irruption dans la pièce sans même s'excuser de les interrompre.

— Par pitié ! Si vous devez faire quelque chose c'est maintenant ! Les chirurgiens sont très énervés parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à trouver les veines de Chloé et toutes les aiguilles se brisent quand elles touchent sa peau !

Linda consulta Lucifer du regard.

— Est-ce qu'au moins, je peux essayer la sophrologie ?

— Et bien, je crois qu'on va vite être fixés…

Derrière eux, à travers la porte restée ouverte quelqu'un s'éclaircit la voix pour se signaler. Cette dernière s'éleva, grave, mélodieuse et un peu précieuse, les obligeant à se retourner instantanément. Les mains sur ses hanches minces, les dominant tous perchée sur ses talons aiguilles de dix centimètres, Charlotte Richards était revêtue d'un costume blanc contrasté des plus chics et leur souriait avec une grande assurance :

— Il y a pourtant quelque chose que vous n'aviez pas encore essayé, les gars, et que vous auriez dû en priorité : une ancienne avocate retorse !

En état de choc, ils restèrent tous figés sur place à la regarder mais avec un peu d'admiration alors qu'elle agitait d'un petit mouvement irritant du poignet un morceau de papier nettement plié en trois.

— Voici une copie de la plainte officielle que je viens de déposer au nom du commissariat contre l'hôpital, pour acharnement thérapeutique sur la personne de l'inspecteur en charge du dossier d'investigation classé top priorité par le bureau du Maire… dit-elle avec une satisfaction évidente. Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel !

.

.

(à suivre)

.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur**

[1] Un petit bail depuis ma dernière référence à _Superman_ , non ?

[2] Le Régent est l'un des diamants taillés les plus gros et les plus connus du XVIIIe siècle. D'une inestimable valeur historique, il est passé par les mains de plusieurs monarques, « pèse » l'équivalent de plus de 240 carats pour un peu moins de 30 grammes. Son nom lui vient de Philippe d'Orléans alors régent de France. Il est considéré comme rien moins que « le plus beau diamant du monde ». Voir aussi S3E14 (My brother's keeper) où Chloé fait semblant de savoir des choses sur les bagues en diamant…

[3] Bien sûr, il essaiera. Lorsqu'il sera plus désespéré de voir Pierce réussir là où lui échoue.

[4] J'imagine que personne parmi vous n'aura reconnu la _Witchblade_ d'après les premières descriptions. Celle qui me sert de référence est issue de la série TV, sortie dans les années 2000. Dans tous les cas, Google est votre ami. Sara Pezzini était une flic des temps modernes devenue la nouvelle égérie de cette lame céleste, dont la détentrice la plus connue en Europe était Jeanne d'Arc. Notez que si vous tombez sur des couvertures de comic books, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi Lucifer en connaissait l'existence… A la fois bracelet (au repos), armure plus ou moins couvrante, ou épée, la Witchblade n'a pas forcément le temps d'habiller complètement sa porteuse… :-D Il m'a semblé que l'intervention d'une autre épée céleste permettait de ne pas s'éloigner trop du canon, peu de temps après l'épée d'Azrael…

[5] La seconde est bien sûr la venue d'autant plus inopinée de Castiel qu'il a coupée au montage pour aller plus vite.


	13. Tu t'souviens des jours anciens et tu

**Chapitre 13 : Tu t'souviens des jours anciens, et tu pleures**

 _Un peu plus tôt, la même soirée…_

LILITH

Debout au pied de la tour blanche, la tête levée et les yeux clos, des ruisselets de larmes séchant déjà sur ses joues sombres, Lilith scrutait de tous ses sens l'espace éthéré qui l'environnait. Aussi facilement que quiconque pouvait entendre une voix s'élever haut et fort au milieu de conversations assourdies, aussi facilement qu'on pouvait repérer une tache rouge au milieu de vastes étendues nuancées de gris, ou l'odeur d'un cookie sorti du four quand on meurt déjà de faim, elle savait que Lucifer et Mazikeen étaient presque en bordure de la ville. Parfois les capacités angéliques étaient quand même pratiques.

Ainsi suivit-elle la trace entremêlée de leur lumière et ombre respectives.

Cela se trouvait loin de l'océan, dans l'un de ces lieux nauséabonds, similaires à celui qu'elle avait déjà visité pour tuer l'enfançon impur, quelques jours auparavant.

Officiellement, son unique objectif n'était que de confronter Lucifer. De lui faire dire qu'Amenadiel déformait la vérité, de lui faire confirmer en le regardant au fond des yeux brillants de désir qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec cette mortelle, pour relever un défi, parce qu'elle osait se refuser à lui (quelle idiote voudrait faire cela d'abord ?) même si la réponse lui importait peu. Cette attitude-là venant de Lucifer aurait pu avoir un sens. Cela lui ressemblait ! C'était compréhensible et plus naturel.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit directement dans « l'hôpital » (un nom assez mystérieux en réalité, car elle ne voyait là aucune trace avérée d'hospitalité), elle s'aventura prudemment dans cet environnement nouveau et déplaisant. L'un dans l'autre, ce n'était qu'un regroupement de centaines de pièces minuscules, toutes imprégnées par l'odeur du désespoir, de la peur, de la souffrance qui régnaient entre ces murs grèges. C'était à tel point que, pendant une minute, elle aurait presque cru qu'elle était de retour en Enfer… Pourquoi les humains choisissaient-ils de vivre dans des endroits aussi bondés ? Mystère. Pourquoi leur fallait-il construire autant de tours de Babel où ils s'entassaient en vaines piles arrogantes qui montaient jusqu'au ciel ? L'escalade ne les y conduirait pas. N'apprenaient-ils donc jamais rien de leurs erreurs passées ?

Elle était sur le point de partir sur le champ lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin. Samael était seul, assis sur une chaise ordinaire, sa veste toute froissée et il arborait un regard triste et inquiet qui planait comme une ombre sur son beau visage. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cet air sombre et malheureux, celui qu'il avait en pensant à elle, des milliers d'années plus tôt.

Toutefois, l'irruption malvenue d'une petite créature naine l'empêcha de s'approcher davantage. La miniature humaine avait les cheveux bruns, elle faisait la moitié de sa taille et le regardait avec un très évident sentiment de… ravissement. Lilith n'aurait certes jamais pu imaginer cela de la part d'une femelle aussi petite... Plutôt par curiosité, elle observa leur couple improbable alors qu'ils devisaient en partageant un menu composé de fines tranches croustillantes et dorées qu'ils extrayaient d'un tout petit pochon bruyant.

C'était une source d'étonnement de constater que Samael pouvait être aussi à l'aise avec un enfant. Il avait toujours pris grand soin de faire étalage de son profond désintérêt à leur encontre. Elle espérait un peu que ce ne soit pas à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Toujours elle chérirait dans son cœur le souvenir des jours où elle attendait ses enfants comme la plus délicieuse sensation qui fût. A mesure qu'ils grandissaient dans son ventre, elle les ressentait tourner comme de petites bulles de lumière et d'amour, toujours à fredonner des mélodies, tout comme leur père. Sous la puissance de leur amour pur, il arrivait qu'elle se sente presque ivre parfois, et elle aimait cela. Oh, elle en avait pleuré pendant _des jours_ lorsqu'elle avait dû les cacher dans la forêt et les y abandonner. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas – parce qu'elle refusait de – les tuer, un piège inévitable s'était refermé sur eux tous, à la minute où leurs pleurs affamés avaient alerté Dieu…

Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi se sentait-elle désolée ? Il n'y avait jamais eu aucune issue de secours à ce dilemme.

Mais tout au fond de lui-même, peut-être bien que Samael avait deviné qu'il avait engendré de nouvelles vies, parce que c'était pile le moment où il s'était mis à agir vraiment bizarrement.

Toutefois, ici et maintenant, avec cette petite fille brune, il se comportait assez normalement, autant qu'un ange le puisse en tous cas : il lui faisait la conversation, il écoutait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. C'était étrangement magnanime. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être juste l'une de ses domestiques pour la nourriture, comme dans cet endroit qu'il régissait en centre-ville. Lorsque la fillette lui sourit, Lilith reconnut alors « l'Héritière » à sa dent qui manquait. Tous ces humains lilliputiens étaient difficiles à distinguer les uns des autres, mais l'Hybride était à peu près sûre d'elle maintenant. Et d'autant plus que cela permettait d'expliquer le comportement paranormal de Lucifer.

Toujours sous le sceau de l'invisibilité, elle progressa à pas feutrés dans leur direction, avide d'entendre les détails d'une conversation qui semblait les passionner tous deux. Lui enseignait-il quelques-uns de ses futurs devoirs en tant que Reine des Enfers ?

.

Les mots la frappèrent sans prévenir. Juste quelques syllabes qui venaient de la petite conseillère et qui encourageaient le Diable à demander sa mère en « mariage ».

Bien qu'elle connaisse le sens de ce mot parce que Dieu lui avait enseigné ce rite pour humains, sa première réaction fut pourtant de douter de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Même pour Samael, contracter une union sacrée avec une mortelle était un peu _extrême_. C'était une chose que de rechercher du réconfort auprès de ses familiers contre les rigueurs de la solitude. Une chose de leur donner de l'attention et de l'affection en retour... Après tout, même inférieures, il s'agissait de créatures complexes, douées de sensibilité et de raison… Mais les _épouser_ ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants à cela, repensant à ce que lui avait expliqué Amenadiel sur la façon dont la Terre avait changé son amant en quelqu'un qui s'appelait Lucifer Morningstar, qui se préoccupait dorénavant de suivre d'étranges et absurdes règles locales… Elle savait pourtant grâce à ses serviteurs du LUX que Lucifer ne les suivait pourtant pas _toutes_ , préférant flirter avec les zones d'ombres et les angles morts, plutôt que de se faire prendre délibérément la main dans le sac.

L'image l'amusa un petit peu. Il avait certainement une motivation secrète pour agir ainsi. C'était beaucoup plus probable.

A la façon dont il décochait un sourire des plus prometteurs et peut-être légèrement fier à la très jeune, ses doutes s'éclaircirent soudain. Les règles et les lois. Tout ceci n'était probablement rien d'autre qu'un moyen d'assurer la sécurité du transfert de propriété de l'enfant qu'il avait choisie pour être sienne ! Pas parce que les humains auraient été en mesure de la lui reprendre (ils n'étaient vraiment pas de taille face à lui) mais bien parce que Dieu aurait pu y trouver à redire... Si oui, Lucifer se devait de procéder de façon à ce que son Père ait les mains liées et ne puisse pas s'y opposer.

Etape numéro un, d'abord accepter la comédie d'un mariage avec la mère d'une famille déjà brisée. Et _déjà brisée_ devait être un détail important. Ensuite, se débarrasser des parents après un moment, ou simplement attendre qu'ils meurent rapidement (c'était si bien vu de sa part de les avoir choisis parmi ceux qui pouvaient périr jeunes « dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions »). En plus, cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Maze habitait avec elles : pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient sous bonne garde… Enfin, récupérer une petite humaine douée, entièrement acquise à sa cause et correctement formée.

C'était limpide, vraiment.

Elle se sentait prise par un indicible soulagement en le suivant à son tour pour entrer dans la chambre de sa rivale. Mais le spectacle à l'intérieur détruisit en miettes ses dernières illusions.

.°.

* * *

ELLA

Tout près de là, debout contre un mur à proximité des ascenseurs de l'hôpital où avait été conduite Chloé, Ella regardait son téléphone avec la plus pure incrédulité. Avec détachement, elle remarqua que sa main tremblait toujours légèrement.

Voir le nom du Père Agostin clignoter sur l'écran l'avait pourtant remplie d'une impatience joyeuse, au début. Elle s'imaginait qu'il avait trouvé le temps de rassembler des informations sur un puissant exorcisme permettant de bannir « l'ifrit » qui tuait des bébés. Elle se sentait assez fière de constater qu'il avait enfin fini par la prendre au sérieux, après un jour ou deux ; en tous cas assez pour qu'il la rappelle, en assurant qu'il avait besoin de l'aide d'un spécialiste du Vatican et qu'il la recontacterait bientôt.

Pendant ce temps, elle avait apprécié la façon dont le Capitaine Pierce s'était montré d'un grand soutien à sa façon : en refusant de laisser sa propre condition de santé se mettre en travers de leur enquête sur le meurtre, en continuant à demander des rapports toutes les heures, en repassant lui-même tous les fichiers, avec cet air sur le visage qui trahissait son profond désir de voir arriver des progrès. Il émettait cette vibration puissante et réconfortante qui faisait savoir à tous qu'il ne lâchait pas l'affaire, coûte que coûte. Et cela avait donné à Ella le regain de courage dont elle avait besoin pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Mais son monde venait juste de s'écrouler, cinq minutes plus tôt. Le Père Agostin en personne lui avait simplement demandé d'arrêter de l'appeler, et qu'il apprécierait qu'elle aille dorénavant prier dans une autre église pendant quelques temps. _Comment_ pouvait-il la laisser tomber comme ça juste au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui ? Elle le connaissait depuis plusieurs années maintenant ! S'il y avait bien UNE affaire où il pouvait prouver que la Foi était justifiée, c'était bien celle-ci ! Mais ses seuls mots d'adieu avaient été : « Désolé, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. »

Elle avait essayé en vain de le rappeler pour le forcer à s'expliquer mais sa ligne avait été carrément coupée, sans aucune possibilité de laisser un message.

Une ride profonde plissait le creux de ses sourcils sombres lorsqu'elle réalisa finalement que toute cette situation lui en rappelait d'autres plus familières : les activités de gang de ses frères, à Chicago… Le Père Agostin réagissait clairement comme s'il était effrayé. Ou placé sous une menace impérieuse à laquelle il ne pouvait se soustraire. C'était forcément ça. Il n'aurait pas pu prêcher contre les démons depuis son premier jour de séminaire, pour détaler peureusement en réalisant que toute l'histoire était vraie, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, il avait fui, métaphoriquement parlant. Presque comme s'il avait aperçu le Diable en personne…

Et puisqu'on parlait de lui… Les yeux d'Ella vagabondèrent un peu plus loin pour trouver Lucifer en train de parler gentiment avec Trixie.

Elle voyait comme un excellent souvenir la fois où elle avait réussi à le choquer authentiquement (mais il avait presque semblé ravi de l'être) lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de la rejoindre à l'église pour prier… Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour piger que le bonhomme s'attendait à une toute autre proposition de sa part, mais depuis, elle n'avait jamais rien lu d'autre dans ses yeux que du respect. Même quand il se laissait aller, pour la forme, à l'appeler « petite mécréante » …

Elle trouva fondé de se demander si le Père Agostin n'avait pas découvert qu'elle travaillait quotidiennement avec un homme se faisant passer pour le Diable, et s'il ne fallait pas y voir la raison de sa défection instantanée.

Mais tout ceci passa brutalement au second plan lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de la femme qui marchait quelques pas devant elle disparaître complètement de sa vue, en un clin d'œil.

.

Sa première réaction instinctive face à cette situation inexplicable avait été de se cacher derrière la première porte qui voulut bien s'ouvrir. A vitesse de distorsion 8, son cerveau habile venait juste de comprendre qu'elle ne faisait désormais plus partie de la liste rassurante du personnel de la Scientifique – ceux qui soulignaient les indices, transmettaient les preuves et fournissaient des explications – mais pointait au tableau blanc des témoins irrationnels, effrayés et perturbés par ce qu'ils _croyaient_ avoir vu. Et le frisson qu'elle ressentait n'était pas particulièrement plaisant.

Jetant un petit coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle vit Dan qui remontait le couloir avec Trixie, et son téléphone se mit à vibrer en la faisant sursauter tandis qu'elle étouffait un petit cri. Un autre coup d'œil sur l'écran suffit à lui confirmer que c'était bien Dan lui-même qui essayait de la joindre... La bouche ouverte, elle se sentit soudain complètement perdue et infoutue de savoir ce qu'elle aurait bien pu lui dire qui n'aurait pas aggravé l'état déjà navrant son dossier psychiatrique infantile...

Assez vite pourtant, ses priorités furent de nouveau rebrassées, parce que quelque chose d'autre venait de capter instantanément l'attention de tout le monde en faisant cesser les appels de Dan : le son assez spécifique de détonations d'armes à feu de gros calibre et sans silencieux, résonnant quelque part dans les étages inférieurs. Oh, Seigneur ! Il y avait des snipers ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

En dépit de sa peur, elle se décida très rapidement et choisit de se regrouper avec les autres. En ressortant pour aller vers la porte de la chambre de Chloé, elle fut toutefois forcée de s'arrêter en discernant assez clairement quelque chose de transparent flotter sur le seuil. Le « flou » pivota et se transforma bientôt pour prendre l'apparence de la femme qu'elle avait vue sur le portrait-robot. Laquelle s'enfuyait dans l'autre sens, sans demander son reste.

Question : qu'est-ce qu'une meurtrière de sang-froid comme elle pouvait avoir vu là-dedans qui là-dedans qui la fasse pleurer comme ça ?

La jeune légiste décida que ses collègues allaient devoir se débrouiller avec les coups de feu mais qu'il était de son devoir de poursuivre leur unique piste sur l'affaire de l'infanticide.

.°.

* * *

LILITH, CAÏN, TRIXIE

Lilith sanglotait si fort qu'elle ne voyait presque pas où elle allait.

Là-bas dans cette chambre, l'horreur l'avait frappée de plein fouet. Elle avait vu ce que Dieu avait ourdi pour se venger de ses deux enfants rebelles. Chancelant debout sur le seuil, elle avait ressenti la présence écrasante et triomphante qui remplissait la pièce. Cela, elle aurait pu essayer de s'y faire. Mais le pire avait été la félicité qui transfigurait le visage subjugué de Lucifer, serré tout contre Chloé Decker. Le pire avait été la ferveur et la tendresse avec lesquelles il avait embrassé son front et murmuré des mots d'amour et de réconfort empreints d'une si adorable maladresse...

Lilith détectait sans peine l'indubitable intervention de Dieu, tirant les ficelles de cette machination… Il essayait de lui reprendre Samael, en l'attirant avec le pouvoir d'un autre ange pour faire en sorte qu'il veuille rentrer de lui-même à la Cité d'Argent… Et pas n'importe lequel. La Justice. Celle qu'il avait réclamée dès le début de sa rébellion... Cette femme n'était de toute évidence pas une simple mortelle comme elle l'avait bêtement cru d'abord. Elle empestait la puissance céleste et de la pire espèce : la vertueuse ! Et ça en disait suffisamment long. Mais comment le pauvre Samael avait-il pu s'y laisser prendre ?

Meurtrie, l'Hybride ne supporta pas d'en voir davantage et ne voulut pas croire qu'il était bon acteur. Pour la toute première fois, elle envisagea pour de bon que Samael puisse être définitivement perdu pour elle et hors d'atteinte. Avec tout ce qu'avait dit Amenadiel juste avant...

Elle préféra s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, non sans ressentir comme une petite pression mentale, désolée mais discrète, qui cherchait à la retenir mais n'arrivait qu'à la faire fuir encore plus vite. Celle de la Mort. Lilith l'ignora et ne s'arrêta pas. Cet endroit était un hôpital, beaucoup de gens mouraient parmi les humains, et il était finalement moins surprenant de ressentir la présence d'Azrael en ces lieux plutôt que celle de l'Écarlate.

Il avait toujours dit que _le rouge était sa couleur._

.

Elle attendait impatiemment que ces satanés ascenseurs daignent refonctionner et quand ils s'ouvrirent enfin, ce fut sur la haute silhouette de Caïn qui lui bloqua le passage. Au moins eut-il la décence d'avoir l'air sincèrement surpris lui aussi. Peut-être que cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé un quelconque moyen retors de la pister ? Non, certainement pas. Son visage toujours séduisant et ses grands yeux bleus choqués disaient assez que leur rencontre n'était que purement fortuite.

— Lilith !

Elle l'arrêta aussitôt d'un geste pour le congédier d'une paume ouverte.

— Pas maintenant. Sois tranquille : je n'ai rien fait de mal qui puisse menacer ton minuscule pouvoir ici-bas. Et je vais simplement t'ignorer, aussi longtemps que tu feras de même pour moi. Adieu !

La mâchoire tendue, il abaissa les yeux vers elle et ces derniers bouillaient de colère, de regret et de désir mêlés. Il attrapa son coude dans une poigne de fer et la conduisit un peu en retrait, là où ils pourraient parler sans attirer trop l'attention. Sa voix basse crépitait presque de passion contenue lorsqu'il exigea de savoir :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu _pleures_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait cette fois ?

Confuse, elle cligna des yeux sans comprendre, mais à la vérité les sentiments qui l'agitaient ne l'intéressaient pas du tout. Comme elle se sentait faible et trahie au plus profond d'elle-même, elle choisit la seule voie qui lui restait : contrattaquer témérairement.

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je pleure si j'ai envie de pleurer. Ou ça aussi c'est interdit par la loi ici ? Est-ce qu'il faut demander la permission à chaque fois qu'on a besoin de faire couler des fluides ?

Il afficha un petit rictus en décodant son sarcasme sous-jacent. Elle avait toujours été du genre à apprendre très vite. Sa réponse fut plus effrontée que prévu :

— Et bien ça dépend desquels, et si ce sont les tiens ou pas…

Quoi qu'il en fût, au fond, elle s'en fichait. Elle haussa les épaules.

— Fiche-moi la paix. Je croyais qu'on était bien d'accord là-dessus. Mais si tu veux revenir sur ta parole, j'irai tout droit raconter à Samael qui tu es en réalité…

— T'es vraiment qu'une foutue garce insupportable, tu sais ça ? répondit-il d'un ton acide et lourd de menace. J'étais juste en train de me demander si, après tout ce temps, tu ne voulais pas qu'on fasse la paix et qu'on tourne la page sur tout ça… C'est ridicule de continuer à se battre maintenant : nous avons le même ennemi ! Peut-être devrions-nous plutôt… nous entraider ?

Caïn la regardait droit dans les yeux mais elle pouvait pratiquement voir tourner tous les rouages de son cerveau. Et dire qu'il s'était toujours cru malin... Elle cligna trois fois des yeux avant de lui rire au nez avec amertume.

— Le même ennemi ? Arrête de te voiler la face, Caïn ! Dieu n'est pas ton _ennemi_ ! C'est ton juge et ton tortionnaire ! Tu n'es pas de taille contre lui et tu le sais très bien !

Ils se dévisageaient hargneusement face à face. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres et il rêvait de sa revanche, tout en buvant des yeux son image. Il rêvait de la faire supplier, crier et pleurer, pour toutes les choses horribles qu'elle avait faites sans remord à sa famille… Mais leur dispute tourna court quand ils entendirent des coups de feu venir du premier étage.

D'autres femmes qui suppliaient, d'autres cris de terreur. Des ordres secs qu'on aboyait… Son entraînement de policier revint au galop en un instant. Pourtant, le visage de Pierce s'était fait incroyablement dur et elle pouvait voir qu'il était très mécontent. Elle inclina un peu la tête de côté et dit alors :

— Oh, mais puisque tu aimes jouer les flics, n'aurais-tu pas quelques voyous à arrêter au lieu de les laisser malmener de pauvres civils ? Non ? Oups, mais c'est vrai, que je suis bête, j'ai oublié ! Tu dois laisser faire ça parce que c'est toi, le nouveau baron du crime en ville, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Trixie profita d'un silence momentané pour ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle son papa lui avait demandé de se cacher et elle trouva le nouveau chef du commissariat et la maman de Maze en train de parler.

— Bonjour Lilith, bonjour M. le Patron du Crime, il me semblait bien avoir reconnu vos voix ! dit-elle en souriant.

Dans son jeune esprit, « Patron du Crime » ou « Patron de la Crim' » signifiaient tout autre chose. Elle savait bien qu'il existait différents types de Police et elle savait aussi que ses parents travaillaient tous les deux dans celle qui s'occupait « d'élucider des crimes » ou plus clairement qui avait tué qui, comment et où, comme au Cluedo. Du coup, le « Boss de la Crim' » ce n'était pas si bizarre, puisque c'était lui qui commandait la Police.

Mais malheureusement, le Capitaine Marcus Pierce analysa toute la situation avec bien moins de logique enfantine et beaucoup plus de… froide attaque de panique.

— Oh, désolée, je suis Trixie _Espinoza_ , ajouta-t-elle en soulignant son patronyme pour qu'il le reconnaisse. Je cherchais Ella-du-Labo. Est-ce que vous l'avez vue quelque part ?

En dépit de tout – et particulièrement de son instinct premier qui lui commandait de causer la perte de cette petite fille venant 1) de le voir parler à Lilith et 2) de le désigner comme un baron de la pègre assez fort pour exploser la couverture de sa double vie – Pierce réussit à avoir l'air inquiet, probablement parce qu'il l'était pour de bon.

— C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Pour l'instant, tu dois trouver un endroit pour te cacher. Il y a des méchants avec des pistolets… Tu pourrais être blessée.

— Est-ce qu'ils sont venus pour Maman ? demanda Trixie avec une frayeur évidente. Je sais très bien que ça va être affreux quand on me demande de me cacher. La dernière fois, le méchant homme voulait nous tuer, Maman et moi, et il a tiré dans le ventre de Lucifer et il y a eu tellement de sang… Il ne bougeait plus...

Estomaquée à la nouvelle, Lilith écoutait très attentivement sans dire un mot, tandis que Pierce répondait :

— Calme-toi. Fais ce qu'on te dit. Tes parents vont se fâcher s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit…

— Non ! Je veux être avec eux ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! Ma mère est presque morte aujourd'hui !

— Absolument pas ! Je suis venu pour la sauver et l'emmener à l'hôpital. J'imagine qu'il faut juste que je recommence...

— Vraiment ?

— Mais oui. Tu lui demanderas plus tard. Maintenant reste dans cette chambre et cache-toi bien.

Lilith regarda l'Héritière, enregistrant dûment sa petite figure obstinée et boudeuse, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine plate recouverte d'un gilet affreusement coloré. Elle y vit l'opportunité d'aider Lucifer d'une certaine façon ou peut-être de l'amadouer.

— Ecoute-moi petite fille, je sais que tu as l'habitude d'être avec ma fille Mazikeen, mais je peux te protéger moi aussi. Viens avec moi et quittons vite cet endroit dangereux. Nous attendrons en sécurité à l'extérieur. Tu enverras un message à ta mère avec la petite boîte plate qui parle, pour lui dire que tu es avec moi et qu'elle peut venir te chercher. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

— Okay, ça me va. Au revoir, monsieur le Patron du Crime !

— Dis à Chloé Decker que nous serons dans l'église la plus proche.

— Lilith !… commença Pierce mais sans pouvoir finir.

— Hey petite, continuait l'Hybride, tu veux voir un tour de magie ? Je peux nous rendre invisibles !

— Cool ! Je savais bien que Lucifer venait d'une famille de magiciens !

Lilith décocha un sourire en coin pour Caïn lorsqu'elle ajouta tout spécialement pour lui _« Fais ce qu'on te dit »_. Puis elle plaça une main sur la petite épaule de Trixie et toutes deux s'évanouirent dans les airs.

.

De là où elle était, Ella avait tout vu mais mal compris la conversation. Elle courut comme une dératée vers le capitaine Pierce, à grand renfort de bras et de jambes.

— Lopez ? Vous pouvez me faire le topo sur la situation ici, s'il vous plaît ?

— Oui chef. Une patrouille est en route, Chloé est avec Lucifer dans sa chambre et Dan monte la garde. Mais qui était cette femme ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle emmené Trixie ?

Il poussa un profond soupir et opta pour une demi-vérité.

— Je pense que c'est la meurtrière que nous recherchons. En tous cas, elle lui ressemble. Elle a menacé de faire du mal à l'enfant. Je ne pouvais rien tenter qui risque d'aggraver la situation de la petite. Nous allons devoir lui envoyer un négociateur pour traiter ses exigences. Elle a dit qu'elle serait dans l'église du coin.

— Putain de merde ![1]

— Mhh, je suis plutôt d'accord mais...

— Désolée, c'était pas professionnel. Mais vous avez vu comment elle a disparu ?

— _Oui_ , Lopez ! cracha-t-il assez agressivement en trahissant son état de nerfs. Ça s'est produit juste sous mon nez, comment aurais-je pu ne pas le voir ?!

Puis, il sembla se reprendre et ajouta de mauvaise grâce :

— Je suis désolé, je vois bien que je suis encore en train de vous gueuler dessus...

— Ce n'est pas très important là tout de suite, capitaine. Est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse des recherches pour trouver cette église pendant que vous et les autres vous vous occupez de maîtriser les tireurs ?

— Non, ça ne fait pas partie de vos attributions et vous n'avez pas signé pour ça ! Sortez de ce guêpier tant que vous le pouvez et appelez simplement des renforts.

Ella le regarda tourner des talons et s'en aller sans un mot de plus.

Irritée, elle donna un grand coup de paume sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et entra dans la cabine vide. S'il voulait des renforts, il allait en avoir ! Mais peut-être pas ceux qu'il imaginait! Elle joignit ses deux mains à hauteur du cœur et ferma les yeux.

— Okay, grand Manitou, c'est Ella. Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à te déranger pour rien. Mais là maintenant, on ne serait pas contre un petit coup de main. Lucifer me traite de "grenouille de bénitier", et bien qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je vais aller à l'église et essayer de m'échanger contre Trixie. Si t'es contre ce plan, envoie-moi un signe... Sinon, je devrai considérer que t'es d'accord.[2]

Et puis elle rappela le commissariat pour les mettre au courant.

.°.

* * *

AMENADIEL, CASTIEL, AZRAEL

Avec l'équivalent du claquement doux d'un drapeau flottant au vent, Amenadiel et Castiel atterrirent non loin de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Tout était très calme alors que le jour n'était pas encore levé. Une ou deux voitures faisaient manœuvre dans le parking, sans doute des membres du personnel qui prenaient leur tour de garde ou qui le quittaient.

Le grand ange aux larges épaules remercia son presque-frère d'un signe de tête et d'un large sourire contagieux qu'on ne lui voyait pas souvent ces derniers temps.

— Quoi ?

— Rien, se défendit-il. C'est juste que je n'ai pas volé depuis un certain temps et que cela me manque. Je me sens aussi plus fort que jamais. C'est presque comme si je pouvais...

A la surprise de Castiel, le sourire de l'autre s'effaça pour être soudain remplacé par un air plus préoccupé lorsqu'il demanda :

— Est-ce que tu te sens suffisamment bien ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas trop fatigant de me transporter comme ça ?

 _Tellement prévenant de sa part !_ pensa Castiel. Il y avait bien longtemps que Dean et Sam avaient cessé de poser la question...

— Étonnamment... non. Alors de deux choses l'une, soit ce monde comporte beaucoup plus de croyants que le mien, soit...

Castiel laissa sa phrase en suspens, tournant la tête de tous côtés.

— … soit il y a plusieurs anges dans ce bâtiment. Ton frère ne plaisantait donc pas quand il a parlé d'une réunion de famille ?

Amenadiel plissa les yeux et acquiesça de concert.

— Tu as raison ! Je ressens une brusque poussée de pouvoir céleste par ici. Attends, laisse-moi essayer quelque chose...

L'ange noir fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un jeu de clés qu'il balança négligemment en direction de son nouvel ami. Pris par surprise, Castiel pensa qu'il allait les rater mais se contenta de rester bouche bée à les fixer quand elles restèrent suspendues en l'air.

— _Oui_! s'écria Amenadiel avec une joie évidente, juste avant de l'écraser dans une brève demi-accolade de pure satisfaction. Certains de mes pouvoirs sont revenus !

Indécis, l'autre ange en imper était malgré tout un petit peu impressionné, même si son vis-à-vis avait les yeux légèrement humides au-dessus de son sourire radieux.

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, l'ange du Seigneur Castiel était presque inarrêtable. Il était puissant, terrifiant, et ni les balles ni les couteaux ne parvenaient à entamer son vaisseau. Et puis, avec les années, peut-être en raison de ses trop nombreuses interactions avec ses amis humains (et les tonnes de mouron qu'il s'était fait pour eux), il était graduellement devenu plus _vulnérable_. Mais très littéralement. Il n'était pas rare aujourd'hui qu'il finisse battu à plates coutures par des démons de bas étage et que ce soit à ses amis chasseurs de le tirer d'affaire...

— Suis-moi, demanda Amenadiel à présent plein de confiance.

Il prit les devants pour franchir les portes de verre de l'entrée principale alors qu'ils marchaient dans un hall d'accueil qui semblait figé dans le temps.

— Mis à part Lucifer, il y a deux autres anges ici. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû...

— Je suis navré mais je n'en reconnais aucun... Est-ce que l'un deux est Lilith ?

— Non, je peux sentir la présence de Caliel et celle de la Psychopompe – qui essaie de se cacher mais n'y parvient pas... Un des petits avantages conférés par l'aînesse, du moins quand mes pouvoirs marchent... plaisanta-t-il avec un humour triste que Castiel ne connaissait que trop bien.

— La Psychopompe ?

— Euh oui. Enfin je veux dire Rae, l'ange de la Mort. Chez toi, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui guide les personnes qui viennent de mourir, non ?

— Et pas qu'une seule ! Plusieurs, en réalité. Ce sont les Faucheuses qui sont envoyées moissonner les âmes par la Mort. Comment l'as-tu appelée ? La Mort est plus une fonction qu'un nom, chez nous...

— Ma sœur s'appelle Azrael mais on l'appelle Rae ou Rae-Rae.

Castiel s'arrêta de marcher tout d'un coup.

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'ici Azrael est une fille, qu'elle est toujours en vie et qu'elle n'a pas été expulsée du Paradis en suivant Lucifer ?

— Euh, oui... Elle est très gentille... Et pour autant que je sache, elle n'a rien fait pour mériter d'être bannie de la Cité d'Argent. Viens, le pressa-t-il. J'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir.

.

Ils parvinrent à la retrouver sans aucune difficulté. Elle était soigneusement cachée derrière une énorme plante en pot, mais dans son état de gloire actuel, Amenadiel était simplement trop puissant pour elle.

En ce qui le concernait, il pensait que sa bonne fortune était entièrement due à la présence de leur invité. Se retrouver en compagnie de frères et sœurs – enfin _d'autres_ que Lucifer – lui redonnait plus d'espoir que jamais. Si Linda avait été ici, elle aurait certainement trouvé quelque chose à dire à ce sujet. Amenadiel n'était pas fait pour être seul ici. Aucun ange ne l'était. Et pour info, ni pour être ici, ni pour être seul.

Castiel le regarda accueillir et saluer une petite jeune fille asiatique pourvue d'un casque de cheveux fins et noirs coupés à la Louise Brooks. Elle avait l'air d'être une adolescente ou une très jeune femme, et s'extirpait de derrière les larges feuilles vertes. Son look était assez amusant. Elle portait un gilet à pois, une courte jupe en jean sur ses cannes maigres, ses petits poings serrés sur les hanches, en essayant d'avoir l'air furieux. Ce qui n'était pas très convaincant.

— Rae ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sœurette ?

— Et bien je ne sais pas, laisse-moi réfléchir... peut-être que j'essaie de _bosser_? Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas abandonné le concept pour se tourner les pouces, hein ? C'est un hôpital ici et d'habitude, quand tu ne t'en mêles pas, c'est un bon endroit pour mourir. Donc, si tu pouvais restaurer l'écoulement normal du temps, je pourrais peut-être récupérer quelques clients ?

Amenadiel se put s'empêcher de sourire largement et il demanda à Castiel avec une petite trace de fierté :

— Est-ce tu as déjà entendu quelqu'un mentir aussi mal ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est vraiment pas douée.

— Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander. Pour moi, vous êtes _tous_ des menteurs pitoyables... commenta l'ange invité distraitement en se gagnant un regard curieux de la Mort.

— Mais qui Diable êtes-vous ? Est-ce que vous êtes un nouveau ? Sur la Tête de Papa, je suis vraiment hors du coup depuis trop longtemps, j'ai tout le temps le nez dans le guidon et ça c'est la preuve irréfutable...

Amenadiel l'arrêta en secouant la tête.

— Non, non. Il ne fait que passer. Il n'est pas de chez nous.

L'étrange petit ange de la Mort cligna curieusement des yeux et demanda au nouveau venu de but en blanc :

— Alors c'est ça votre pouvoir ? Vous créez des portails entre les dimensions ?

— Euh... pas vraiment.

— Écoute, Rae, les interrompit l'Aîné, je sais qu'il est assez fascinant mais nous avons besoin d'informations très vite. Si tu sais quoi que ce soit sur l'endroit où se trouve Lilith, ou Luci, ou même pourquoi Caliel se trouve ici...

Azrael se permit une petite grimace de sympathie.

— Ah ça... Eh bien, désolée mais Caliel n'est pas vraiment là. Par contre sa lame, oui. Je suis venue voir parce que je l'ai ressentie d'assez loin et pour être honnête, j'avais l'intention de la subtiliser discrètement pour la ramener à la Cité d'Argent, parce que... et bien... tu sais ce qui se produit quand certains d'entre nous perdent _malencontreusement_ leur épée (elle toussa faussement dans son poing). Une fois sur place, j'ai entendu dire que la lame s'était attachée à une femme devant témoins et que tout le monde était aux cent coups à cause de ça.

— Où se trouve cette femme actuellement ?

— Plus haut. Au troisième étage. Lucifer est avec elle. Je ne me suis pas approchée de trop car je savais qu'il pourrait deviner que j'étais là... Je n'allais tout de même pas me pointer les mains dans les poches en me contentant d'un _"Salut, Lulu, désolée de pas être venue te voir en Enfer, trop de boulot ; tu peux me filer l'épée, s'te plaît ?_ "

— Pourquoi ? demanda Castiel en fronçant le sourcil de surprise. Ça aurait été un bon début pour essayer d'arranger les choses...

— Attends voir une seconde, les coupa encore Amenadiel. Quand tu dis _"Lucifer est avec elle"_ est-ce que tu es en train de dire que cette femme est _Chloé_?

Azrael afficha l'air navré des porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles, et Amenadiel sut qu'il avait deviné juste. Parmi tous les habitants de cette ville, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle... Chloé Decker avait le cœur pur. En plus, elle l'avait trouvé _charmant_ dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré à la vente aux enchères, ce qui était un signe de son excellent jugement...

— Ok, faisons un truc. Toi tu restes ici avec Castiel, son aura devrait masquer la tienne pendant que moi je vais délivrer Chloé de l'emprise de l'épée... Et si jamais dans l'intervalle vous apercevez Lilith, vous la...

— Ça ne risque pas, intervint l'ange de la Mort, elle est déjà partie. Je le sais parce que mon amie Ella l'a suivie.

Amenadiel se retourna brusquement, sous le coup de la plus authentique incrédulité.

— Quoi ? Tu es amie avec _Ella_ , genre "Ella Lopez de la Police de Los Angeles qui travaille avec notre cinglé de frère", et elle ne nous a rien dit pendant tout ce temps ?

Azrael se tortilla nerveusement sur place en jouant avec ses mains.

— Chuuut ! S'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas ce que... (Elle gémit faiblement de dépit et d'impatience). Ella... ne sait pas _qui_ je suis vraiment. Elle croit que je suis un fantôme ! Tu ne dois rien lui dire du tout. Je ne veux pas que la précieuse pépite de sa foi soit ternie, de quelque façon que ce soit. Promets-moi que tu ne lui diras rien !

— Mais... je ne peux pas promettre de mentir ! s'indigna le plus vieux des anges.

A son tour, Castiel les yeux écarquillés, arbora une moue entendue, qui exprimait clairement qu'ils venaient de faire la démonstration de ce qu'il soutenait un peu plus tôt...

Mais à la vérité, il commençait pourtant vraiment à bien les aimer. Dommage qu'il doive retrouver ses frères et sœurs habituels sous peu.

— Alors comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Le Premier-Né de Dieu, et donc si ça se trouvait l'équivalent de Michael ici, sourit un peu face à la question de sa sœur.

— Peut-être bien que ta lame est perdue au sein du nouvel univers de Maman, Rae, mais j'ai toujours en ma possession le troisième morceau que Père m'avait donné. Je l'ai retrouvé dans le sable sur la plage, là où Charlotte a été réintégrée, je suppose grâce à toi...

D'un doigt, il souleva la lourde chaîne en argent qu'il portait autour du cou pour montrer la tige gravée qui y était suspendue.

—… mais je peux déverrouiller la "Witchblade" avec ça et, bien sûr, la bonne formule en hénokéen.

— Tu peux vraiment faire toutes ces choses en étant déchu ? s'émerveilla innocemment Castiel.

— J'espère seulement qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour où je peux à nouveau servir à quelque chose, sans interprétation de travers. Juste en étant ce que je suis d'habitude, et crois-moi je ne vais pas passer à côté de ça ! Attends ici Rae, je vais revenir avec le bracelet et tu pourras le remporter à la Cité d'Argent, puisque ni Lucifer ni moi ne pouvons plus y mettre les pieds... Puis, quand Chloé sera tirée d'affaire, ceux qui restent devront trouver une solution pour Lilith...

Castiel opina en croisant les bras, pas très sûr toutefois de la réaction qu'il allait susciter en hasardant :

— En fait, les gars, j'y ai un peu réfléchi, et je crois que j'ai une idée.

.

.

(à suivre)

.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur**

[1] Dans le texte anglais je faire dire à Ella "Holy crap!" un juron généralement traduisible par "merde alors !), littéralement "sainte merde" ce qui est un jeu de mot impossible à restituer littéralement, surtout quand Pierce répond : "Eh bien je n'aurais pas pu résumer ça mieux !".

[2] Dans la version anglaise, Ella appelle Dieu "Big Guy" soit à peu près et normalement dans toute autre conversation l'équivalent affectueux de "mon grand". Le terme que j'ai utilisé dans la bouche de Lucifer est "churchgoer" qui signifie seulement "personne pratiquante" et très littéralement "qui va à l'église". La fin de la prière d'Ella est une vieille blague juive un peu moqueuse (notamment envers les lois de la gravité) qui existe sous de nombreuses formes, spécialement celle où on trouve une pièce par terre : Seigneur, je vais lancer la pièce en l'air, si tu la veux, garde-la, sinon laisse-la simplement retomber et elle sera pour moi.


	14. SDC quoi ?

**Chapitre 14 : SDC quoi ?**

 _Tonight the streets are full of angels, I don't know why (The Pet Shop Boys)_

.

ELLA

En pleine opération d'espionnage, Ella était cachée derrière le pilier d'une petite église. Ce n'était pas son église, mais l'endroit lui paraissait vraiment joli, quoiqu'entièrement désert. Personne n'était assis sur les rangées de bancs de bois, ce qui en soi n'était guère surprenant vu l'heure excessivement matinale de la journée. Plus étonnantes étaient les dizaines de petites bougies déjà allumées partout pour combattre l'obscurité, et dont la lueur dorée et le parfum de cire d'abeille étaient particulièrement réconfortants.

Trouver l'endroit où la meurtrière avait emmené Trixie s'était fait sans peine. Comme promis, elles se trouvaient pour de bon dans la première église du coin. De ce que la jeune légiste pouvait en observer, la fillette kidnappée était calme et bien trop à l'aise, presque comme si elle connaissait sa ravisseuse. Trixie souriait pendant qu'elle lui expliquait patiemment comment "parler émoji" sur son téléphone... Se pouvait-il qu'elle l'ait déjà rencontrée ?

Miss Lopez tenta de faire une liste qui tourna vite court : la mère d'une camarade de classe ? Pas très probable. Une nouvelle babysitter ? Peut-être bien. Mais pour être honnête, la femme qui se trouvait là-bas dans sa fine petite robe noire, en train de contempler le petit écran avec émerveillement, avait tout de même plus l'air d'une de ces poupées sexy toujours pendues au cou de Lucifer dans son club – le portrait craché d'une Brittany : avec trop de maquillage et pas assez de tissu sur les jambes...

Mais bien entendu, Ella pouvait très bien comprendre quel intérêt il y avait à se trouver vêtue sur son trente-et-un avec un Lucifer à son bras... [1] Elle soupira.

La suspecte ne portait pas d'arme, ou en tous cas, pas une qui soit visible.

Ella avait beaucoup cogité pour essayer de trouver quel type de lame avait été utilisé pour trancher la gorge du bébé. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout ses conclusions. Pas moyen dire de quel genre de tranchant il s'agissait. En dépit de cette incertitude, une image n'arrêtait pas de parasiter son cerveau en boucle, et avec une certaine insistance : celles des couteaux courbes flippants de Maze. Ce n'était certes pas l'excitante révélation à laquelle elle aurait pu s'attendre. Miss Naaji avait bien essayé de dessiner ce qu'elle avait entraperçu, mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit reflet métallique, brillant et très large, là où les couteaux de Maze étaient assez fins. Certaine que ce détail pouvait être important, Ella aurait bien aimé pouvoir en parler à Chloé mais sans autre preuve plus concrète, elle n'avait pas envie de mettre leur amitié en péril, en lançant des accusations sans fondement contre la chasseuse de primes.

En plus, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à imaginer, même un peu, sa copine de soirées filles en train de les trahir ou impliquée dans un non-sens pareil. Elle voulait bien reconnaître que Maze était bizarre, et même assez brutale. Mais elle était aussi adorablement perdue dans toute forme de relation sociale. C'était la fille la moins féminine qu'Ella avait jamais rencontrée et, pour le coup, assez unique en son genre... De toute évidence, c'était une ninja-née qui adorait se battre et mettre une bonne raclée aux méchants, comme elle en avait fait la brillante démonstration quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Mais faire du mal à des petits ? Ça ne cadrait pas bien avec la façon dont elle s'était entichée de Trixie. La chasseuse de primes avait raconté une fois avec un sourire rêveur qu'elle appréciait le prénom de l'enfant parce qu'elle croyait qu'il avait une autre signification.[2]

Et cependant, l'experte médicolégale détestait être complètement dans le brouillard. La jeune femme tirait une petite fierté d'être la grande prêtresse des détails imparables et se sentait honteuse de son échec à apporter la moindre piste concrète pour l'enquête. Toutefois, elle n'assimilait pas du tout son attitude aux tendances suicidaires de Lucifer, évoquées un peu plus tôt dans la soirée avec Chloé.

Certes, elle était du genre poids plume et pas vraiment douée en combat rapproché mais elle était adulte, travaillait pour la Police et pensait qu'elle pourrait refiler des informations plus utiles et plus ciblées à ses collègues à propos de la coupable. Elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de jouer les héros, mais simplement de faire en sorte que Trixie ne soit pas l'otage de cette situation. S'il en fallait un, mieux valait que ce soit elle que l'enfant. De surcroît, elle était assez sûre que son amie le Fantôme serait là pour elle, si éventuellement quelque chose se passait mal. Depuis son accident d'enfance, elle n'avait plus peur de la mort.

Alors une fois sa décision prise, elle s'apprêtait à lever les mains en l'air en marchant droit sur Trixie quand elle sentit une poigne ferme agripper son épaule pour l'arrêter dans son mouvement. Tournant la tête brusquement sous la surprise et la peur, elle fut complètement stupéfaite quand elle vit un doigt pressé sur deux lèvres assez familières mais complètement inattendues dans ce contexte, et deux grands yeux bleus implorant son silence. Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésitant entre la joie et l'incrédulité. L'homme recula dans un coin ombreux en lui intimant toujours de ne faire aucun bruit et il ouvrit une petite porte discrète nichée dans un mur de pierre sur le côté de la nef.

— Il ne faut pas faire ça, murmura-t-il en pénétrant dans une petite pièce constituant vraisemblablement l'antichambre d'un presbytère.

Elle l'y suivit avec une impatience nerveuse assez palpable alors qu'il refermait la porte sur eux.

— _Misha_?! Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

.

* * *

CASTIEL

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Castiel avait atterri devant une Maison de Dieu, laquelle était fermée par deux grandes portes ornementées. Il était certain que Lilith se trouvait là.

Il lui restait très peu de temps. Son propre monde exerçait une pression constante pour qu'il y retourne, et à chaque instant cette traction se faisait plus forte, agaçant la peau de son vaisseau d'un titillement désagréable. L'ange s'inquiétait de n'avoir que quelques dizaines de minutes encore devant lui, à peine une heure peut-être... Aussi était-il entré prestement en poussant la porte silencieuse.

A faible distance, il avait aperçu d'abord une petite femme avec une longue queue de cheval haute, qui surveillait d'autres gens. Dans la faible lueur vacillante de douzaines de bougies, le reflet d'un badge officiel porté autour de son cou, attrapa son œil. Elle avait aussi un tee-shirt multicolore déconcertant qui affichait seulement _alléluia_. Il ne sut trop comment il avait pu se douter qu'elle mijotait quelque chose concernant les deux autres présences se tenant près de l'autel environné de fleurs coupées qui embaumaient.

Parce qu'il avait besoin de parler seul à seule avec Lilith, cette jeune femme devait impérativement se trouver ailleurs... ou inconsciente. Mais avant qu'il puisse avoir le temps de presser deux doigts sur son front pour la faire sombrer dans le sommeil, la joyeuse petite brune s'était retournée vers lui et l'avait appelé d'un nom étrange.

Castiel n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, bataillant contre lui-même pour ne pas manifester son étonnement d'un haussement de sourcil circonspect.

.

Elle le regardait toujours avec une expression réjouie et il avait un peu de mal à ne pas se sentir submergé sous cet élan d'empathie à peine contrôlé. Son décryptage lui coûta encore de précieuses secondes. _Cette femme était une vraie croyante_ ! Pas d'une catégorie aussi pure que son propre vaisseau mais tout de même bien plus que d'autres...

Il n'avait plus rien à apprendre sur le désespoir bravache qui circulait parmi les humains, mais ce genre de radieuse optimiste ne croisait pas souvent la route des chasseurs qu'il fréquentait. En plus, elle émettait cette douce vibration qui faisait d'elle la "petite sœur" type, tout en lui rappelant fortement Charlie Bradbury, Dieu savait pourquoi.

Il choisit encore de gagner du temps.

— Ce que je fais ici ? Et bien... c'est à dire... comme d'habitude.

Elle cligna trois fois des paupières sur ses grands yeux ronds et puis son sourire s'élargit encore.

— Ah mais oui, bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Tu viens pour le SDCC !

La confusion de Castiel s'accrut encore quand la jeune femme brune lui sauta au cou avec un " _viens_ _là, mon petit nounours"_ pour se serrer contre lui et l'embrasser sur la joue avec un plaisir aussi évident que perturbant.

SDC quoi ?

Son cerveau pédalait furieusement et quand la réponse arriva, Castiel se sentit vraiment – mais vraiment – reconnaissant que Metatron lui ait implanté quelques années plus tôt, toutes les références de la pop culture qu'il ne comprenait jamais jusque-là. C'est ainsi qu'il sut qu'elle le prenait pour le fan d'un quelconque programme de télévision, se rendant au prétendument célèbre "Comic Con de San Diego" ou quelque chose comme cela.[3] Il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire, parce que les villes du Sud n'était pas prisées par les démons et les créatures. Ces derniers n'aimaient que les endroits moches et gris nantis d'une météo affligeante, des nuages au mieux, ou de la pluie souvent, et dans son job, la règle était "pas de bronzage pour les braves" ! Il était du reste à peu près certains de n'avoir jamais mis le bout d'une aile dans ce coin du globe...

S'éclaircissant la gorge d'une toux hésitante, il essaya de ne pas apparaître trop troublé par les façons très chaleureuses et les mains incrédules qu'elle apposait sans gêne sur les revers de son imper bien fatigué.

— Eh bien, c'est tout moi ça. Tellement... hum... prévisible...

Il doutait que le pauvre pardessus puisse en endurer davantage. D'abord avec Lilith toute nue dedans, ensuite toutes ces manipulations palpatoires... Le tissu n'allait pas résister bien longtemps à ce traitement. Et d'ailleurs, pour être honnête, lui non plus.

Elle s'en amusa légèrement en se reculant pour le contempler d'un air taquin.

— Non mais sérieux, mec, tu m'impressionnes, là ! Il faut en avoir une bonne paire pour venir se balader par ici avec le total look Castiel ! Les fangirls pourraient te mettre en pièce et tu finirais comme un malheureux Orphée... Tu sors tout droit d'un shooting photo ou quoi ?

 _Le total look Castiel ?_ Mais comment pouvait-elle connaître son nom et l'appeler par un autre ? A moins que "misha" ne soit une alternative à "mec" ?

Assez vite heureusement, il se souvint de la voix de Dean qui prononçait ce nom comme si c'était la chose la plus aberrante au monde... Et ce déclic lui permit de savoir alors où il se trouvait : dans ce faux monde étrange où Gabriel les avait déjà envoyés une fois. Un monde où les Winchester étaient des menteurs professionnels qui s'appelaient autrement, et leurs vies non pas réelles mais juste des histoires faites pour amuser les gens... Était-il possible qu'il soit tombé au même endroit ? Probablement pas. Dans ses souvenirs, ledit Misha était mort, et la fille aurait dû flipper de le revoir en vie devant elle...

La pensée que plusieurs de ces mondes puissent coexister quelque part était assez perturbante. Mais ce n'était rien face à la crainte que sa présence ici puisse avoir été une nouvelle fois manigancée par Gabriel, afin qu'il soit le premier à retrouver Lucifer et sa grâce.

— Il y a un truc qui va pas ?

Il se laissa aller à considérer très sérieusement de lui dire la vérité.

Sans doute n'aurait-il pas dû, car comment aurait-elle pu prendre au mieux la phrase : _"Je suis un ange du Seigneur et cette femme là-bas est un Nephilim en colère. Laissez-moi lui parler parce que j'ai un peu d'expérience avec eux"._

Elle le considéra sans rien dire pendant une minute et puis sans transition, lui adressa un sourire tendre et confondant.

— Oh Misha, ne me regarde pas avec cette bouille toute navrée dont tu as le secret ou je te jure que - marié ou pas - je pourrais t'embrasser là tout de suite ! Ce truc de l'Actors Studio, ça me sidère à chaque fois.

 _Marié_? Bon. Là ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Marié à qui ?

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver instantanément une bouffée de sympathie pour leur Diable. Il savait que ça allait fatalement arriver à un moment où à un autre : ils étaient l'un comme l'autre des parias, ils racontaient tous les deux des vérités qui n'étaient jamais crues, en se gagnant des réactions incrédules et plus ou moins patientes...

Au moins ne semblait-elle pas effrayée le moins du monde, car elle continuait son bavardage sans désemparer :

— … et tu veux le plus marrant dans tout ça ? C'est que des années après avoir joué un flic dans _Supernatural_ , je me retrouve à travailler tous les jours avec un métrosexuel trop canon qui claironne à tous vents qu'il est le Diable en personne !... Le type est adorable mais je doute qu'il ait déjà vu Mark[4] dans le rôle ! Lui dis pas hein, mais il me fiche une de ces trouilles quand il s'y met !

Il laissa échapper un petit sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

— Oh, j'imagine très bien. Il me fait un peu le même effet à chaque fois que je le vois...

Son sourire perdura parce que toute cette situation était du dernier incongru. Ces gens ici l'accueillaient comme un fils prodigue perdu et retrouvé en lui donnant le sentiment d'être un intime étranger. C'était à la fois très attirant et très addictif. Toujours souriante, la jeune femme secouait la tête avec amusement :

— Est-ce que c'est pas complètement dingue ?

Il n'aurait pas su mieux dire.

Mais il ne parvint pas à faire en sorte qu'elle accepte de rester cachée. Même en promettant de lui envoyer l'enfant aussitôt, elle refusait. Il insista, elle s'entêta. Il ajouta "s'il vous plaît" avec ce qu'il espérait être le même air navré qui l'amadouait - et quitte à affronter courageusement le risque d'être embrassé "là tout de suite" - mais au bout du compte, rien n'y fit et il dut faire usage sur elle de l'équivalent de sa propre prise vulcaine, en priant avec ferveur qu'elle veuille bien le lui pardonner.

Il avait déjà perdu de précieuses minutes.

.

Assises sur le devant là où elles avaient de la place pour étendre leurs jambes, Lilith et la petite fille latine chuchotaient à voix basse. Alors qu'il s'approchait de leur position, il distingua plus nettement la fillette qui disait :

—… et celle-là, c'est une maison, mais si tu mets une croix derrière, alors ça voudra dire "église"... Et si j'ajoute après une icône de bonhomme qui s'ennuie, Lucifer saura que je suis en train de l'attendre parce qu'attendre, c'est ennuyeux. Tu vois ?

— En fait, c'est assez intelligent, répondit Lilith. Mais pourquoi ne dis-tu pas tout ça à _ta mère_ , plutôt ? Je ne suis pas sûre que Lucifer voudra venir te chercher. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les petits.

— Oh, ça c'est ce qu'il dit !... Mais la toute première fois que je l'ai vu, il me connaissait pas mais il m'a aidée avec une fille trop méchante de mon école. Et il m'a félicitée parce que je lui avais filé un coup de pied dans la nanette.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu dois avoir un mot de grand trop stylé pour ça. Je crois que c'est... _entrejambe_. J'ai entendu Maman le dire une fois.[5]

Histoire de signaler sa présence, Castiel toussa légèrement dans son poing et sa voix éraillée résonna sous les arches du plafond comme il s'arrêtait à leur hauteur.

— Pardon de vous interrompre. Lilith, j'aurais voulu te parler de quelque chose d'important avant de rentrer chez moi. En privé.

Les deux filles le regardèrent bouche bée parce que son arrivée avait été quasi indétectable. Lilith avait toujours les yeux rouges et cela disait assez qu'elle était bouleversée et peut-être qu'elle avait encore pleuré depuis la dernière fois.

— Non inutile ! Je veux juste parler à Chloé Decker. J'ai l'intention de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas bien de me voler Lucifer !

En entendant cela, la petite fille fronça les sourcils et se recula prudemment sur le banc, affichant un air déçu.

— Hey ! Ma maman n'est pas une voleuse ! Elle travaille pour la Police ! Lucifer et elle sont _partenaires_!

— Tu es bien trop jeune pour connaître la véritable signification du mot "partenaires" !

Trixie leva les yeux au ciel et se croisa les bras pour rétorquer :

— Pas du tout. Ça veut dire qu'ils travaillent ensemble.

— Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu n'y connais rien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras tout sur les mystères de l'amour quand tu auras acquis ta forme définitive.

Trixie haussa les épaules et bouda davantage.

— Ah les adultes ! Est-ce que vous vous entraînez pour être aussi bêtes ? Je sais bien ce que c'est : j'ai plusieurs amoureux à l'école ! Les garçons font tous pareil et Lucifer aussi. Moi je crois qu'il est trop timide pour demander à Maman de sortir avec lui, parce qu'il a peur qu'elle lui dise non et qu'il soit trop dégoûté après !

— Lucifer ? Timide et dégoûté ? C'est ridicule ! se moqua-t-elle avec hauteur. Et personne ne peut lui dire non.

— Bah, moi ce que je suis sûre, c'est que ma maman, elle aime que les policiers... Mais Lucifer sait très bien qu'il n'est pas _un vrai_ _inspecteur_ , comme grand-père ou papa. Alors du coup, il croit qu'elle voudra pas de lui, forcément.

— C'est n'importe quoi. Je les ai vus ensemble dans la chambre là-bas. Elle était dans ses bras et toute collée à lui. J'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il faisait trop le timide quand elle le touchait...

— Euh... je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais parler de ça à un enfant, intervint Castiel avec la nette impression qu'il était encore en train de s'aventurer bien trop loin de sa zone de confort.

Pourtant la petite fille poussa un cri strident ravi à la nouvelle et trépigna avec agitation.

— C'est vrai ? Tu les as vraiment vus s'embrasser ? Parce que bon, jusqu'à présent Lucifer peut même pas tenir la main ! En plus, ils rigolent pas bêtement quand ils sont tous les deux en faisant des secrets. Y dansent pas non plus. Lucifer n'est pas venu dormir une fois à la maison, et même sur le canapé... Tout ce qu'ils font, c'est de rester debout plantés au moment où il doit s'en aller, et il dit juste " _Eh bien, bonne nuit, inspectrice, à demain au bureau_ ". Et puis ils se re-regardent dans le blanc des yeux et font comme si c'était pas bizarre du tout...

Avec un geste impatienté de la main, Lilith se leva et recommença à faire les cent pas devant l'autel, en montrant des signes d'impatience croissante.

— Pourquoi est-ce aussi long ? Ta mère va venir, oui ou non ?

.

* * *

.°.

LUCIFER

Avec la plus grande réticence, Lucifer avait dû céder du terrain et attendre à l'écart. Il s'était appuyé de l'épaule sur un stupide mur de ce stupide hôpital. Linda essayait pour la troisième fois de calmer Chloé en la raisonnant posément mais le gantelet d'armure était toujours obstinément en place. Et jusqu'à présent aucune tentative n'avait porté ses fruits. Le Diable aurait bien voulu être davantage impliqué dans le processus. S'il s'était trouvé seul avec Chloé, il aurait sans nul doute déployé tous ses talents pour ce qui était de relaxer une femme en la faisant fondre sous ses doigts, et ce fichu bidule aurait glissé sans résistance de son poignet...

Mais la présence surprotectrice de l'inspecteur Ducon et la force de son inquiétude commençaient sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Lucifer était presque décidé à donner son accord pour que le bon docteur plonge Chloé en état d'hypnose, rien que pour que Dan aille voir ailleurs. Ce dernier avait pris l'autre main de l'inspectrice dans la sienne et du pouce, il la caressait doucement. Le geste n'était pas outrancier, mais l'agaçait quand même. Le Diable était bien au fait des sentiments résiduels de Daniel mais il savait aussi pertinemment que l'homme nourrissait une certaine culpabilité latente et n'avait pas le moindre espoir de reconquérir son ex. Lucifer avait également noté avec un vif pincement que l'Inspectrice s'était jetée devant une balle pour lui sauver la vie... Il avait beau essayer de se dire – comme le lui avait sagement rappelé Linda – qu'elle essayait simplement de faire en sorte que sa fille ne connaisse pas le même sort qu'elle en perdant trop tôt son père, la jalousie le taraudait toujours autant.

Et puis, il ressentit le frisson caractéristique du temps en train d'être ralenti et l'approche de son frère aîné alors que Dan et Linda se figeaient au milieu de leur conversation. Pénétrant dans la pièce, le grand ange chauve semblait radieux et Lucifer s'en trouva contrarié. Amenadiel ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui qu'il était en débarquant sur Terre. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Luci, je suis venu t'aider ! Cass m'a emmené jusqu'ici et j'ai découvert que je pouvais à nouveau figer le temps pour quelques minutes. Alors je vais en profiter pour déverrouiller la lame de Caliel avec mon collier... Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Lilith a également enlevé Trixie, elles ne sont plus dans l'hôpital mais à l'extérieur. Tu devrais y aller immédiatement pour essayer de la raisonner avant l'arrivée de la Police. Castiel est déjà auprès d'elles et il essaie de gagner un peu de temps... Fonce !

Le Diable secoua négativement la tête.

— Je ne peux pas laisser l'Inspectrice seule en ce moment. Les lieux ne sont pas sûrs. L'un des tireurs vient d'avouer qu'il agissait sous les ordres de l'Ultime Pécheur... J'en fais ma nouvelle priorité et il va vite savoir le fond de ma pensée...

— Pas maintenant ! S'il te plaît, va parlementer avec Lilith ! Je vais protéger Chloé aussi longtemps que mes pouvoirs me le permettront, comme je l'ai fait quand elle a été empoisonnée. En ce moment je suis même plus résistant que toi quand tu te trouves à ses côtés... Tu pourrais être tué n'importe quand...

— Ah frangin, toujours le champion des bonnes nouvelles, à ce que je vois ! Ecoute, je crois que tu ne comprends pas... L'épée de Caliel va la laisser en état de choc une fois qu'elle en sera libérée. Elle pourrait se sentir très désorientée si je ne suis pas là. Elle aura absolument besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler et je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que je l'ai encore laissée tomber...

— Ne te fais aucun souci. Linda et moi allons rester avec elle et nous lui dirons que tu diriges l'équipe partie chercher Trixie pour la ramener saine et sauve. Je suis sûre que ce sera un grand soulagement pour elle. Rien n'est plus important que sa fille. Pas même toi.

La contemplant toujours avec un air sombre, Lucifer ne fit cependant aucun mouvement. Il n'allait sûrement pas admettre devant son frère que c'était douloureux pour lui aussi de s'éloigner de l'Inspectrice à présent. Cette fichue lame l'avait rendu tout aussi accro à la présence de Chloé et le tendre petit moment qu'ils avaient partagé juste avant, n'avait fait que renforcer sa soif. Ce serait dur pour tous les deux de trancher aussi brutalement ce genre d'intrication naissante. Très dur mais toujours possible. La porteuse de la Witchblade avait besoin d'un champion pour équilibrer son pouvoir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait laissé personne d'autre se tenir à ses côtés pour ça mais s'il se lançait là-dedans, jamais plus il ne pourrait être le Diable... Non pas qu'il ait particulièrement de remords d'avoir abandonné son ancien royaume à son triste sort, mais outrepasser le libre-arbitre de l'Inspectrice était une autre paire de manches. Aussi enivrant que paraisse ce sentiment absolu qui naissait entre eux, il savait qu'il était induit par l'artéfact céleste. Et quoiqu'il fût le Diable, le libre-arbitre et le consentement étaient les deux règles personnelles auxquelles il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Pourtant, il ne savait absolument pas comment faire face à la perte de ce lien plus profond entre eux. Comment saurait-il revenir à des rêves normaux où elle ne serait pas vraiment là ? Quand trouveraient-il le courage de se parler à cœur ouvert et avec la même franchise de leurs désirs les plus secrets ?

— Lucifer, pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

— Je me demandais simplement... ce que tu comptais faire du joujou de Caliel. Si l'on considère la vitesse avec laquelle il est capable d'asservir n'importe quel ange, il faudrait peut-être l'enterrer soigneusement hors de portée.

— Et nous débrouiller pour qu'un nain courageux le jette dans le feu d'un volcan après un long et périlleux voyage ? plaisanta Amenadiel en prenant délicatement la main de Chloé.[6] J'ai un plan moins compliqué : on va prier notre sœur de venir le reprendre et le rapporter à la Cité d'Argent, très loin de l'Inspectrice. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Silencieux et réticent, Lucifer se contenta d'acquiescer, mais il resta complètement fasciné à regarder son frère manipuler la tige droite de son collier pour l'introduire comme une clé au-dessus de la grosse pierre rouge. Un déclic se fit entendre. Amenadiel fit une pause avant de réciter le sort en hénokéen et l'observa avec inquiétude :

— Je te signale que tu es toujours là...

Le Diable avait l'impression qu'on était en train de lui arracher une troisième aile à mains nues. Demain, elle voudrait probablement tout oublier de ce qui s'était passé là et ne plus jamais en reparler.

Enfin bien sûr, si et seulement si Trixie lui était rendue en un seul morceau.

— Luci ? insista Amenadiel.

— Je suis parti...

.°.

(à suivre)

* * *

[1] voir l'épisode de la S3: Vegas with radish

[2] Jeu de mot anglais : sur Trix et "tricks" (farce, vilain tour). Maze a accompagné Béatrice (bienheureuse, en latin) pour le rituel américain de Halloween appelé "treats or tricks" : filez-nous des sucreries ou on vous fait une farce).

[3] Aimee Garcia a joué un petit rôle dans un épisode de la saison 3 de Supernatural (Jus in bello). Devinez : elle y jouait une femme travaillant dans un commissariat que Lilith avait intégralement décimé. Je voulais qu'elle en parle mais j'ai finalement abandonné l'idée. C'est une fanfiction Lucifer où je force un peu un crossover, les aspects de ce dernier doivent rester limités pour ne pas perdre trop de monde. Pourtant c'était bien là la raison pour laquelle Castiel voulait qu'elle reste hors du coup. La peur irrationnelle que quelque chose de similaire puisse arriver à Ella Lopez par "contamination" de son univers. Je fais donc d'Ella une ancienne actrice ayant changé de carrière très vite (oui comme Chloé, pourquoi l'aimerait-elle autant ?). C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je lui fais dire : oh vous les acteurs toujours dans votre rôle ! La perspective est différente si elle a déjà essayé. Toute cette idée est née d'un selfie d'Aimee et de Misha Collins posté sur le compte Twitter de ce dernier, ainsi que d'une couverture de Rolling Stones où elle pose avait une partie du cast de Supernatural.  
A propos des références de la pop culture, voir SPN saison 9, épisode "Meta-fiction" et quand aux réalités alternatives où les Winchester et Castiel sont des acteurs, voir SPN saison 6, épisode "The French Mistake"

[4] En l'occurrence l'acteur Mark Pellegrino qui tient majoritairement le rôle du vaisseau de Lucifer dans la série Supernatural.

[5] Par exemple dans l'un des premiers épisodes de la saison 2 (Lucifer, don't touch the charred crotch)

[6] Désolée, aucun Frodon n'était disponible pour cette mission.


	15. Le contrat

_Tout de suite, la suite. En tant que lecteurs français, vous avez droit (comme d'habitude) à une version nantie de légères retouches et détails glissés ça et là que n'ont pas les anglophones._

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Le contrat**

.

AMENADIEL

Un déplacement d'air ténu suivit les derniers mots précédant le départ de Lucifer. Aussitôt qu'il resta seul, Amenadiel récita la fin du sort dans sa gracieuse langue natale. Sous ses yeux confiants, l'obéissant gantelet d'armure de Caliel régressa vers la forme qu'il adoptait au repos et l'ange le détacha délicatement du poignet de Chloé. La pierre du large bracelet d'argent brilla d'un éclat fugace avant de paraître perdre toute « vie ».

Debout à la porte, Azrael attendait gentiment que son frère la rejoigne. En lui tendant le bijou, il pouvait voir combien l'ange de la Mort était soulagée de le récupérer. Le moment était certainement venu de lui faire ses adieux.

— Passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part.

— Ce sera fait, promit Azrael avant d'ajouter un peu précipitamment : Vous me manquez tous les deux, les gars.

Le Premier-Né opina solennellement mais retint un petit rire lorsqu'il admit ensuite :

— Enfin, moi je ne peux pas dire que les sempiternelles blagues que vous faisiez à mes dépens, Luci et toi, me manquent réellement…

Azrael inclina la tête avec un sourire en coin et dès qu'elle quitta l'hôpital d'un coup d'aile pour rentrer immédiatement à la Cité d'Argent avec le précieux artefact, le temps recommença à s'écouler normalement. Linda termina la fin de son mantra apaisant et Dan lâcha la main gauche de Chloé pour demander avec surprise :

— Hey, mais où est parti le truc ?

Scannant suspicieusement les environs, Linda vit l'air un peu étrange d'Amenadiel. Elle se doutait que son silence insistant signifiait qu'il avait trouvé un moyen d'arranger la situation mais ne pouvait pas vraiment en parler devant Dan… Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'eut l'occasion d'ajouter le moindre mot parce que Pierce venait d'entrer en courant presque.

— Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Amenadiel resta où il était, essayant simplement de se faire à l'idée qu'il venait juste de reperdre ses pouvoirs. Il n'aurait su dire où cela le situait, entre l'espoir et la dépression.

.

MARCUS et CHLOÉ

Mû par la discipline, Daniel se releva immédiatement pour faire son rapport à son supérieur.

— Chloé va bien, elle se repose et nous devrions la laisser dormir davantage. Je veux être affecté à la recherche de ma fille, maintenant.

Sans prêter la moindre attention aux autres, Marcus Pierce jeta un regard oblique vers la porte en une invitation muette à parler plutôt à l'extérieur, pour ne pas perturber Chloé qui respirait paisiblement. Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir, ils restèrent un moment à se toiser jusqu'à ce que Dan rompe le silence.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

— Oui, nous avons trouvé la femme. Elle a pris votre petite fille en otage mais nous savons où elle se trouve. Au moment où nous parlons, le périmètre devrait être sécurisé par deux patrouilles et j'ai réclamé un négociateur pour traiter ses exigences. Il devrait arriver en même temps que le SWAT.

— Okay, où est-elle ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, Espinoza. L'affaire vous touche de trop près.

— C'est noté, capitaine. Où est-elle ? réitéra-t-il froidement.

Les yeux bleus du « flic ripou » se plantèrent droit dans ceux de son patron et, pour une raison qui lui échappa, Marcus Pierce perdit le duel de regards et lui donna l'adresse. Il considéra toutefois que l'homme avait été largement prévenu.

.

Puis sans perdre un instant, le capitaine revint dans la chambre de Chloé et réalisa que deux personnes se trouvaient près d'elle. La petite blonde dodue était la thérapeute de Morningstar, Linda Martin. Il avait pensé qu'elle pourrait lui être utile pour construire un dossier contre l'infirmière Naaji. Cette opportunité rare lui fit négliger le grand homme chauve à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui semblait vaguement familier mais comme il était très concentré sur des problèmes beaucoup plus urgents, il laissa cette impression de côté.[1]

Une autre infirmière anonyme, qu'il vit à peine, entra à son tour pour vérifier les constantes de la patiente.

Il attendit un petit moment que le Dr Martin soit disponible et alla se présenter sous couvert de poser des questions sur l'état de Chloé. La thérapeute expliqua qu'elle était là en tant que simple amie, pour offrir un soutien moral. Il acquiesça et n'en poursuivit pas moins :

— J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez déjà apporté vos lumières à la Police de Los Angeles, dans le cadre de votre activité, est-ce que c'est exact ?

Elle cligna des yeux derrière sa monture de lunettes surdimensionnée.

— En effet.

— Seriez-vous intéressée de donner votre appréciation professionnelle sur un profil de suspect très délicat avec lequel nous avons quelques difficultés ?

— Bien sûr… Si je puis être d'une quelconque aide… répondit-elle avec un prudent sourire de façade.

Chloé s'étira un peu dans le lit et à sa surprise, tout était calme autour d'elle. Son bras était lisse et normal, Pierce discutait boulot avec Linda, elle se sentait lessivée mais à part ça…

— Euh, salut, je suis réveillée… Où est passé tout le monde ?

L'infirmière lui répondit immédiatement de ne pas essayer de se lever.

Dès qu'il entendit le son de sa voix, Marcus tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle, Il s'approcha au bord du lit avec son air fermé habituel mais Chloé pouvait affirmer qu'il _jouait_ simplement les durs. Elle était un peu surprise qu'il puisse s'être inquiété pour elle au point de chercher à le cacher de cette façon. Ça devait être un type un peu macho et vieux-jeu. _Comme tous les flics qu'elle connaissait,_ soufflait cette petite voix en elle qu'elle avait presque oubliée. Elle ne fit cependant aucune remarque en se contentant d'écouter sa réponse.

— J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles. Les tireurs isolés sont neutralisés. Nous avons trouvé votre fille et déjà envoyé quelqu'un pour négocier sa libération et comme vous vous en doutez votre mar… – enfin je veux dire Espinoza – a dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de l'écarter de cette affaire…

Elle se permit un minuscule sourire mais sa question suivante resta étrangement professionnelle.

— Pensez-vous qu'il me faille une quelconque forme de protection ? Est-ce qu'on sait si les snipers sont reliés d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'infanticide ?

— Je n'en ai encore aucune confirmation. Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter mais il se pourrait qu'il y ait un troisième joueur dans cette partie. En attendant d'en savoir plus, il serait prudent que vous quittiez momentanément les opérations de terrain… Simplement pour nous assurer que vous n'êtes pas désormais une cible privilégiée…

— Vous plaisantez ? Je suis inspectrice ! Pas une poule mouillée ! En plus, qui pourrait bien m'en vouloir ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mis… des dizaines de criminels sous les verrous, finit-elle dans un soupir.

— Ouais, certains pourraient se montrer assez peu reconnaissants pour ça ! plaisanta-t-il avec l'un de ses étranges petits sourires cyniques qu'il affichait parfois. Bon, je vous trouverai quelqu'un pour garder l'œil sur vous…

— Eh bien si vous ne voulez pas me dire qui est ce « troisième joueur » ni m'expliquer la nature exacte de la menace, je ne vais certainement pas accepter d'être confinée chez moi avec un planton à la porte après avoir déjà été coincée déjà trop de temps ici… En plus…

Il était sur le point de rétorquer vertement d'un ordre direct mais il repensa hélas à la façon dont Lilith avait prouvé juste un peu plus tôt qu'il n'était bon qu'à grogner autoritairement sur des personnes trop volontaires pour que ça fonctionne sur elles… Pendant un petit instant de fragilité, il se laissa tenter par l'idée idiote qu'il pourrait être cet homme-là, qui veillerait sur elle et la protégerait des initiatives malvenues de Damian… Mais c'était vraiment une pensée ridicule. Chloé était un flic expérimenté, et lui avait une double-vie aux accointances très troubles… L'issue était prévisible : elle se retournerait contre lui aussitôt qu'elle comprendrait qu'il jouait un double jeu… Si l'on en croyait ce qui s'était passé avec son ex, seul l'amour pourrait peut-être l'aveugler un peu plus longtemps. Mais rien que le mot le fit grimacer intérieurement. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait plus essayé de vivre une vraie relation. De toute façon, les belles histoires, ça n'avait jamais été pour lui.

— En plus… ? répéta-t-il, inconscient de la note d'espoir sous-jacent qui perçait dans son ton.

— J'ai déjà un partenaire qui se précipiterait dans une maison en feu pour moi et – tenez-vous bien – qui ne coûte pas un sou au contribuable. D'ailleurs, où est-il à propos ?

.

* * *

.°.

LILITH ET CASTIEL

Castiel prit place sur l'assise d'un banc de bois à côté de Lilith et inclina la tête en avant, à la recherche de la formule parfaite qui pourrait la convaincre. De son côté, elle attendait sans trop d'impatience qu'il fasse le premier pas. De bien des façons, il lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il n'était pas une menace.

De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment à lui qu'elle voulait parler. Elle avait une furieuse envie d'écharper quelqu'un, de préférence cette femme Decker. Elle savait aussi que l'orgueil de Lucifer adorerait les voir se battre bec et ongles pour lui. Sur un ring. En mini-short.

En principe, les anges n'étaient ni exclusifs ni sélectifs lorsqu'ils aimaient. Il leur avait été demandé de porter assistance au genre humain et ainsi, les anges-gardiens avaient sous leur protection plusieurs humains. Homme ou femme, cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils devaient prendre soin de chacun avec le même cœur…

Mais Lilith n'était qu'une moitié d'ange et Lucifer, délibérément engagé dans un processus tout aussi audacieux, consistant à vivre des émotions humaines – et ce même s'il n'était fondamentalement pas vraiment équipé pour… Probablement en raison de son entêtement à essayer quand même, une part d'elle était vraiment fière de lui. Tant Lilith que Lucifer expérimentaient à bras le corps l'amour sur un versant humain – avec passion, jalousie, et un désir avide d'être le Seul et Unique – et tout cela était, ironiquement, en train de les séparer au lieu de les rapprocher.

C'était la première leçon qu'elle avait reçue d'Abel et Caïn. Partager n'était pas naturel pour eux. Elle ne pouvait pas coucher avec les deux. Cette notion lui avait d'abord paru difficile à saisir. Elle s'était d'abord figurée qu'ils étaient complètement idiots, mais à présent, elle comprenait bien mieux. Le sentiment de trahison très net qui s'était emparé d'elle quand elle avait vu Lucifer dans les bras de Chloé était un enseignement suffisant…

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, des milliers d'années plus tôt, Samael avait éveillé son côté humain. Adama s'y était pris pour sa part complètement de travers. Il avait réussi à la rendre inférieure. Plus vraiment un ange et pas une vraie humaine… Mais le tout jeune Samael, si beau et si perdu, qui avait tellement besoin d'attention et d'amour… elle lui avait tout donné.

Hélas, Samael n'était plus.

Quand il avait partagé son lit avec elle, et malgré les apparences, Lucifer n'avait fait qu'agir avec une absence d'égoïsme toute… angélique. Le terme était à relativiser étant donné l'intensité sexuelle de la chose mais à la base, il ne faisait que répondre au besoin qu' _elle_ exprimait.

Mais lorsqu'il avait essayé de lui dire qu'il avait grandi et changé, Lilith n'avait pas voulu comprendre… Mais comment aurait-elle su ?

.

Castiel se demandait toujours de quels arguments il pourrait bien user pour faire valoir sa cause avec succès et tenter de remporter sa propre bataille contre un sort contraire. Elle dut perdre patience parce que lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut pour plaisanter un peu afin de l'encourager :

— Alors nous revoilà… enfin seuls. Ton imper commençait à me manquer, au fait.

Il leva brièvement les yeux au ciel comme pour prendre le Grand Absent à témoin, et ce fut sans aucune trace d'humour qu'il poursuivit avec un grand sérieux :

— Lilith, je sais que tu as emmené l'enfant pour faire pression sur l'Inspectrice et qu'elle accepte de te rendre Lucifer. Cela ne marchera pas.

— Ça vaut quand même la peine d'essayer. J'ai tellement besoin de lui, au point que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de vivre plus longtemps si c'est sans lui.

— As-tu conscience que tu fais partie de son passé, alors que tout ce qui l'intéresse maintenant, c'est son futur ?

— Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en faire partie moi aussi.

— Parce qu'il est amoureux d'une autre.

Elle secoua obstinément ses boucles ondulées.

— Je suis sûre que Samael est toujours là, fragile sous la surface. Il pourrait changer d'avis. Je pourrais changer pour lui. Nous avons déjà été heureux ensemble et ici sur Terre, nous pourrions aussi être libres. Il n'aurait pas à me convaincre qu'il est digne de moi. Je le connais et je lui dois tant…

— Ah, aucun de vous ne semble réaliser que ce que vous éprouvez, c'est de la gratitude et pas de l'amour. Mais même en laissant cela de côté, vous avez de plus gros problèmes à gérer. Comment allez-vous vous sortir de tes grossesses ? Comment allez-vous prendre en compte les lois humaines ? Seras-tu assez brave pour arrêter de te cacher derrière tes ordres et de tuer des bébés ? Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas que si tu continues dans cette voie, tout va très mal finir entre vous et vous risquez de détruire tout ce qui vous liait ? Quels que soient ses sentiments, il ne te laissera pas éliminer des innocents au gré de ta fantaisie. Il aime toujours punir les coupables.

Elle soupira tout bas. De toute évidence, l'ange n'avait aucune intention d'édulcorer ses propos. C'était dur à entendre mais c'était également vrai. Plutôt pour se convaincre elle-même, elle répéta :

— Lucifer et moi nous trouverons une solution. Je pourrais accepter n'importe quoi si ça pouvait signifier que nous resterions ensemble – même être courageuse et faire face à la colère de Dieu, si je n'ai pas le choix. Et si je ne peux pas vivre pour lui, alors je peux mourir pour lui.

.

Castiel lui adressa rien moins qu'un sourire tendre. Par bien des aspects, elle n'était qu'une enfant comme Trixie. Tous les êtres célestes d'ici semblaient pourvus d'une étrange sagesse mêlée d'immaturité. Dans son propre monde, Lilith avait déjà fait le dernier choix qu'elle évoquait.

— Et si… moi je pouvais vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi ?

En réponse instinctive, Lilith morpha pour retrouver son aspect de beauté brune au teint pâle qui ressemblait à Lucifer en beaucoup plus féminin.

— Je dirais que tu espères déguiser en offre irrésistible ton espoir que je t'accorde une faveur…

Il étouffa un rire. Il avait beau essayer de conserver une expression résolue parce qu'il voulait qu'elle le croie, il n'y parvenait pas. Il lui adressa un large sourire et répondit spontanément :

— Je pense qu'on a un mot de grand trop stylé pour ça, et c'est : un _contrat_.

En terrain familier, elle répondit à son sourire par un autre de son cru, bien plus entendu. _Oh Seigneur, qu'elle était jolie !_

Lui laissant tout le temps de fuir s'il le souhaitait, elle s'approcha tout doucement, prête à plonger dans ses yeux bleus tétanisés, pour la douce vengeance de le mettre mal à l'aise, grâce à sa seule proximité.

— Eh bien, je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude des hommes subtils…

— Je ne suis pas un…

Elle attrapa sa cravate pour l'amener à elle, l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en réduisant à néant la distance qui les séparait encore pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, et conclut à sa place :

— Oui, oui, je sais. Tu es un _ange du Seigneur._ Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Il se sentait idiot parce que son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle relâchait sa prise sur son pauvre attribut vestimentaire qu'elle réajusta. Pourtant ça n'était là que la façon très régulière dont les Démons des Croisements signaient leurs pactes : d'un simple baiser. Cela n'aurait pas dû le rendre si nerveux, surtout si l'on considérait la façon dont il avait déjà embrassé Meg ! Jamais il n'avait autant repensé à Meg la démone que depuis qu'il connaissait cette Lilith…

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sentait qu'elle venait d'accepter sans broncher quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore expliqué en détail. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— C'est pourtant la vérité. Et ça signifie que de temps à autres, je suis autorisé à me trouver en Sa présence. Alors… et si je te promettais de te ramener dans mon monde ? Il n'est pas là très souvent mais je pourrais demander à mon Père de guérir tes souffrances… Par exemple parce que tu nous aurais aidés au Paradis ? Ou la Cité d'Argent comme vous dites ici ?

Elle s'écarta de lui pour s'asseoir plus normalement, à distance, avant de répondre :

— Tu ne peux pas me promettre une telle chose. Dieu n'est pas quelqu'un à qui on peut demander de faire ceci ou cela.

— Je peux au moins promettre d'essayer de faire en sorte qu'Il m'écoute. Ou de laisser des consignes dans ce sens, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de sortir vivant de la bataille pour laquelle je me prépare.

Il semblait sincère. Pleine de curiosité, elle inclina la tête cherchant à comprendre :

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

— Écoute, je suis un guerrier et les guerriers meurent à la guerre, c'est banal. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que tu ne seras pas, toi, en sécurité. La bataille aura lieu dans une autre dimension, ailleurs. Si tu venais avec moi, tu pourrais rester au Paradis. Mes frères et sœurs sont si peu nombreux que nous avons à peine de quoi faire en sorte qu'il reste debout. Notre Lucifer a tué presque l'intégralité des nôtres… Je suis venu ici pour le trouver et le forcer à se battre contre Michael, en espérant qu'ils s'entretueraient une fois pour toutes, sur une Terre parallèle déjà dévastée. Si tu étais dans mon monde, cela pourrait faire une très grosse différence pour les anges qui restent, parce que tu es aussi puissante qu'un Nephilim. Et en plus, si tu ne veux pas être dérangée ou parler à qui que ce soit, ce serait possible. Nous pourrions t'allouer un espace où tu serais heureuse et revivrais uniquement tes plus beaux souvenirs. Tu pourrais te reposer, trouver la paix, tu serais bien accueillie et ta présence désirée… Cela doit bien compter pour quelque chose, non ? [2]

Elle tiqua d'un claquement de langue, en murmurant avec un petit mouvement de tête incrédule :

— C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Il doit y avoir un piège.

— Non, c'est la pure vérité, plaida-t-il. Mon monde a grand besoin d'anges pour empêcher le Paradis de s'effondrer. S'il n'y en a plus, toutes les âmes que nous y gardons retomberont sur Terre. Des milliards d'entre elles, depuis le début des temps. Fais tes comptes… Nous n'avons plus que deux archanges, aucun des deux n'est vraiment fiable et nous avons pourtant besoin d'eux dans la bataille. La menace que nous essayons de contrer est sans précédent et je pense que nous ne nous en sortirons pas tous. Mes amis et moi nous sommes prêts à mourir pour sauver ce qui peut l'être… C'est vrai que mon monde est un peu difficile mais je l'aime quand même. Parce qu'il y a des gens bien qui y vivent. Si tu étais au Paradis, tu pourrais même avoir des enfants plus sûrs parce que c'est un environnement où il n'y a que de bonnes âmes. Tes nouveaux enfants pourraient apporter leur aide par le simple fait de se trouver là. Tu pourrais reprendre des forces, tu ne serais pas un danger pour quiconque. Et j'imagine que si tu voulais revivre les plus beaux souvenirs de ta vie avec le Lucifer d'ici… ça ne regarderait que toi et personne ne viendrait s'en mêler.

Lilith ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux laissèrent échapper encore quelques larmes tant elle se sentait submergée d'émotion. Elle les cacha dans le creux de son coude. C'était donc là la vraie transaction qu'il était en train d'essayer de lui proposer ? Lui donner une cellule au Paradis où elle pourrait imaginer qu'elle vivrait avec Lucifer éternellement ? Comment se pouvait-il que l'Enfer d'ici et le Paradis de là-bas puissent se ressembler autant dans leur principe ?

— Je voudrais… poser une question avant.

— Tout ce que tu veux, vas-y…

L'expression de l'hybride se fit plus timide.

— Est-ce que je saurai que ce n'est pas réel ? Est-ce que j'aurai conscience que tout sera faux ?

Castiel pencha la tête, presque honteux, et répondit sans oser la regarder :

— Puisque tu es à moitié humaine, je suppose que je pourrais effacer ta mémoire pour une courte période… Mais au bout d'un moment tu finiras par recouvrer la mémoire.

Elle le dévisagea avec un désespoir avide.

— Combien de temps ?

— Au Paradis, le temps s'écoule différemment… On a l'impression qu'il passe plus lentement. Quelques années… ?

Elle retint son souffle et lui aussi. Il n'allait pas la supplier bien sûr, mais elle tenait tous ses espoirs dans sa jolie petite main tremblante maintenant.

— Peut-être… que j'ai été bien inspirée de ne pas te manger tout de suite, finalement…

En entendant sa réponse moqueuse, il laissa le soulagement se déverser sur lui comme une lame de fond puissante. Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop désespéré quand il chercha à lui faire confirmer :

— Donc tu serais prête à venir avec moi ?

Elle acquiesça gravement.

— Est-ce que tu viendras me voir ? voulut-elle savoir.

— Est-ce que ça fait partie des termes de notre accord ?

Elle soupira avec impatience mais ses yeux noirs dardèrent sur lui une œillade séductrice.

— Non, tu m'as déjà dit que tu pourrais mourir bientôt. Mais _j'aimerais bien_ que tu puisses venir.

— Accordé. Si je survis, je viendrai vérifier si tu vas bien et si tu as envie de rentrer ou de rester.

— Je suis sûre que tu vas vivre.

La moue de l'ange fut amusante tant elle était dubitative.

— Et bien pas moi ! Mes chances sont minces contre un archange vicieux. J'ai déjà essayé avant et pour info, j'ai toujours perdu.

Elle sentit que c'était là le moment idéal de saisir l'occasion d'apporter quelque chose de valable dans cette négociation. Peut-être le faisait-elle par simple calcul intéressé.

— Et si je t'obtenais de quoi tricher un peu au jeu de la mort ? proposa-t-elle.

— Merci, mais j'ai ma propre botte secrète.

— Genre quoi ?

— Tellement énerver le Gardien du Vide qu'il me flanquerait dehors ? essaya-t-il en feignant l'innocence.[3]

Avec un sourire appréciateur, elle décida de marcher dans sa combine. Après tout, son talent d'imitatrice était la racine même de sa survie.

— Ou alors… Samael pourrait te donner une récompense spéciale s'il pensait qu'il t'en devait une, pour la vie de la toute petite humaine… Un peu de sa « grâce ». Pas sûr qu'elle puisse ouvrir un portail mais en tous cas, ça peut guérir de blessures fatales… Tu pourrais l'utiliser pour tenir ta promesse.

Plutôt pour dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait, Castiel regarda ses pieds. Il se sentait passablement déchiré d'être obligé de faire cela… Il pouvait mentir bien sûr mais...

— Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir attendre son arrivée. Si tu veux venir avec moi, c'est maintenant. Mon monde me rappelle à lui. Je suis en train de lutter depuis plusieurs minutes. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps…

Avec un peu de tristesse, elle acquiesça pour donner son consentement et puis alors qu'elle paraissait résignée, elle se leva soudain avec une expression différente.

— Attends. Lucifer est déjà là. Peux-tu tenir encore un tout petit peu ? J'ai besoin de lui dire juste un mot d'adieu. S'il te plaît ?

Les deux portes de l'église furent ouvertes avec une force agressive, un souffle de vent éteignit d'un coup toutes les petites bougies à mesure que Lucifer remontait d'un pas décidé l'allée de bancs de bois, avec des lueurs rouges dans le regard qui auguraient de sa fureur. Dans ces ténèbres, Lilith leur sourit avec un désir déjà nostalgique…

Pourtant, elle chercha près d'elle la main de Castiel qu'elle trouva et serra. Elle avait besoin de puiser dans sa force pour faire face à ce qui allait arriver.

.

.

(à suivre)

.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur

[1] Plus tard en saison 3, Pierce (Caïn) se rappellera d'Amenadiel comme étant celui qui lui a laissé sa fameuse marque, le symbole de la malédiction qui le condamnait à vivre éternellement sur Terre sans jamais trouver le repos.

[2] Tout ce que je raconte à propos de Castiel est largement vrai, en tous cas confirmé par le canon de sa propre ligne temporelle dans _Supernatural_ (fin de la saison 13 avant la bataille du Monde de l'Apocalypse). Que ce soit l'état dans lequel se trouve son Paradis. Ses sentiments plus que mitigés envers ses frères archanges. Le nombre incroyable de fois où il est mort et ressuscité… C'est également vrai qu'un Nephilim (son neveu, le fils de Lucifer) est parvenu également à le tirer de son dernier sommeil éternel, dans le Vide. _Supernatural_ est un fandom où la mort est une notion assez relative. :-D Même s'il a l'air d'un Deus ex machina apportant une issue bien trop pratique pour ma fanfiction Lucifer, c'est pourtant parfaitement canon à ce moment précis de l'autre série.

[3] Dans _Supernatural_ , les anges ne vont ni au Paradis ni en Enfer lorsqu'ils meurent. Ils vont dans le Rien (ou le Vide) où ils sont, du reste, inconscients.


	16. Viens ô Sommeil, baume de l'affliction

_Salut à toutes, voici la VF d'un gros chapitre (retardé par un blocage d'écriture). Peut-être à lire en deux fois ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Viens ô Sommeil, baume de l'affliction**

 _._

 _You say goodbye and I say hello (The Beatles)_

 _._

Tout autour du Diable, l'air lui-même s'était fait incroyablement plus chaud et plus dense. Il s'arrêta juste devant eux, embrassant lentement du regard leur posture où transpirait une subtile touche de défi. Lilith tenait Castiel par la main et c'était exactement le genre de tout petit détail qui aurait presque pu l'ébahir au point qu'il en oublie la colère sourde qui montait en lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas. De toute évidence, il avait un train de retard sur les événements qui venaient juste de se dérouler. Pourtant, sa première question se devait de prendre en considération ce qui était le plus important pour lui à cette minute : la fille de l'Inspectrice était-elle toujours en vie ? Si tel n'était pas le cas, il pouvait tout aussi bien aller se faire voir en Enfer – très littéralement – car elle refuserait qu'il ne reparaisse jamais devant elle.

— Qu'as-tu fait de la jeune Béatrice ?

Son ton de voix autoritaire lui procura un délicieux frisson le long de l'échine. De ce point de vue, elle n'était pas différente de Mazikeen. L'une comme l'autre pouvaient être facilement ensorcelées et soumises par son plus formidable organe. _Pas celui auquel vous pourriez penser mais merci beaucoup._ Cette fois, ce n'était pas la voix de miel dont il avait l'habitude d'user sur chaque femme depuis le début de la création. Bien qu'on ne l'ait pas entendue depuis longtemps maintenant, c'était celle du Seigneur des Enfers – un grondement formidable capable de faire ployer les démons sous l'effet de la peur et de l'admiration conjuguées.

Mais Lilith ne cilla pas.

— Là-bas. Elle n'a rien. C'est un simple malentendu. Comme l'immeuble qui sentait affreusement mauvais était assailli, j'ai choisi de la mettre à l'abri du champ de bataille. Comment aurais-je pu laisser ton héritière se trouver prise dans un tir croisé ? Tu n'aurais certainement pas apprécié.

— Exact !

Sous la voûte ogivale, Lilith poussa un profond soupir et essaya de redresser fièrement les épaules. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Castiel resté debout près d'elle mais dont les yeux délivraient en boucle le message : « l'heure tourne, fais vite, je t'en prie ». Quand elle lui lâcha la main, sa paume ressentit toujours comme le fantôme d'un picotement là où la chair calleuse de l'ange avait touché et réchauffé la sienne. Hésitante, elle leva les yeux sur la haute stature de Lucifer, déchirée par le sentiment de n'avoir plus le temps et celui d'avoir à précipiter cruellement une situation aussi délicate.

— Mon amour, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais tu vas devoir te montrer fort, commença-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles pour toi.

Lucifer ne parut guère surpris et renifla avec dérision.

— Quel petit veinard je fais… Je t'en prie, raconte, de quoi s'agit-il ?

— Je crains fort de devoir te laisser la garde exclusive de mon rejeton le Lapin Enragé parce que… je quitte la Terre, incessamment et avec celui-ci, dit-elle en inclinant la tête en direction de l'ange à l'imperméable.

Les yeux ronds, Lucifer émit un petit son étranglé exprimant sans doute possible l'incrédulité la plus totale.

— Pardon ?

— Tu m'as entendue. Ecoute, je ne veux pas rendre ce moment plus douloureux qu'il ne l'est déjà. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner pour tous les problèmes que j'ai causés dans ta nouvelle vie. J'ai été conduite à réaliser que j'étais stupide d'imaginer que tu pourrais toujours être, après tout ce temps, le merveilleux jeune homme dont je suis follement tombée amoureuse. Alors je pars car il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici puisque je ne suis pas la personne que tu désires. C'est tout.

Elle ferma aussitôt les paupières pour éviter qu'un flot de larmes inconvenantes ne s'en échappe encore et se tourna vers Castiel :

— Nous y allons ?

Encore abasourdi, Lucifer ne tarda pas à s'interposer physiquement entre eux deux, comme on met un pied possessif dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte résolue pour l'empêcher de se refermer.

— Non, non, non, mais attends une minute. Où crois-tu que tu peux aller comme ça ?

Castiel aurait bien voulu pouvoir sortir de son statut de témoin impuissant et répondre quelque chose, mais elle leva un doigt pour le stopper et s'en charger elle-même.

— N'aie crainte. Là où je vais tu ne pourras pas me suivre mais, au moins, j'y serai bien accueillie…

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? Arrête un peu les devinettes, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

Sur la droite, il entendit une petite voix s'élever, toute pleine d'inquiétude et d'espoir. C'était celle de Béatrice :

 _— Lucifer, t'es là ? J'arrive pas à réveiller Ella et il a des bruits bizarres dehors derrière le mur…_

Il n'était pas content d'apprendre que Miss Lopez pouvait avoir été blessée. Dans ses mâchoires crispées et les jointures blanchies de ses poings serrés, Castiel lisait qu'il se faisait du souci pour les deux filles dans le presbytère. Pourtant le Diable parvint à se contenir assez pour demander :

— Est-ce que l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous a fait du mal à Miss Lopez ?

La réponse de Castiel était pleine d'un regret un peu piteux, légèrement sur la défensive.

— Pas du tout. Elle va reprendre ses esprits très bientôt et elle ira bien. Mais elle pourrait avoir oublié ce qu'elle fait là ou qu'elle a parlé avec moi…

Le Diable opina d'un léger mouvement de tête et haussa le ton pour être entendu de la petite fille.

— Reste avec Ella, Béatrice. Je vais aller dire au SWAT que tu vas bien… Euh… parce que tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Trixie marcha jusqu'à la porte pour le laisser vérifier par lui-même.

— Oui, super. Mais pourquoi y a la Police qu'a encerclé l'église ?

Lucifer se sentait intérieurement déchiré. Il voulait s'assurer que l'enfant de l'Inspectrice et Miss Lopez étaient en sécurité mais quelque chose sonnait complètement faux dans le discours de Lilith. Elle était calme mais il percevait nettement sa tristesse. C'était un sentiment atroce, presque aussi écrasant que celui qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait dû convaincre sa Mère de quitter leur univers pour prendre un nouveau départ dans un monde vierge. Excepté que cette fois, la décision s'imposait à lui sans qu'il ait son mot à dire. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas garder Lilith et l'Inspectrice. Mais il avait eu assez de séances avec le Dr Linda pour être bien conscient que _savoir_ et _accepter_ étaient deux choses différentes.

Luttant vainement pour trouver les mots qui auraient su exprimer ses sentiments, il laissa finalement tomber. En deux enjambées, il vint prendre son visage dans ses paumes et l'embrasser avec ce qu'il fallait de colère, de folie, de tristesse et de tendresse mêlées. Castiel leva un sourcil intéressé et prit quelques notes mentales – même s'il doutait sincèrement de pouvoir jamais mettre en pratique cette leçon un jour, avec qui que ce fût.

Trop vite, Lilith rompit le contact pour repousser l'archange banni avec douceur, et du pouce elle effaça une larme qu'il n'avait pas sentie couler sur sa joue.

— Merci… Et dernier petit conseil : ne fais jamais confiance à l'homme que tu appelles Marcus Pierce. Prends ça comme un cadeau d'adieu.

.

A l'extérieur des portes fermées de l'église, le son strident insupportable d'un mégaphone qu'on allumait retentissait : RELÂCHEZ L'ENFANT, MAINTENANT !

On entendit un piétinement et des ordres lancés à voix étouffée. Quelque part sur sa droite, Trixie poussa un cri. D'un battement d'ailes, Lucifer vola jusqu'à la petite pièce et ouvrit les bras. La fillette brune vint s'y réfugier aussitôt et le Diable lui fit rempart de son propre corps juste au moment où un gros morceau de mur sautait sous l'effet d'une petite charge explosive. Émergeant d'une pluie de pierres et de poussière, une escouade tout de noir vêtue fit irruption à l'intérieur, les armes et les lampes de poche au poing.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel et, conservant une main protectrice dans le dos de Trixie, il héla l'officier à la tête du détachement :

— Ne tirez pas ! Je suis Lucifer Morningstar, je travaille avec sa mère pour la Police de Los…

Impoliment, l'homme l'ignora complètement pour attraper sa radio d'épaule dont il pressa le contact pour annoncer :

— Ok, nous avons l'enfant, je répète, nous avons l'enfant...

La fin éventuelle de son rapport fut perdue dans un bruit assourdissant en provenance du centre de l'église : le son funeste d'une rafale d'automatique et de balles qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair. Lucifer vécut la sensation inédite de sentir ses tripes se remplir de glace liquide. Par-dessus le tumulte, il reconnut les voix de Pierce et de Daniel. Trixie aussi, ce qui la fit courir aussitôt en direction de son père. Aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle sprinta entre les bancs tout en s'époumonant d'un retentissant « Papaaa ! ».

Sans réfléchir, Lucifer jaillit de la pièce en la talonnant de près. Au milieu du transept, il découvrit la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si mal.

Paumes ouvertes et les bras levés pour se défendre, Castiel avait déployé largement d'énormes ailes spectrales préhistoriques assez inattendues et ses yeux rayonnaient d'une aveuglante lumière blanche. L'escouade que conduisait Pierce semblait figée dans son mouvement et statufiée sur place. Au sol, juste devant les pieds de l'ange, un corps sans vie était étendu. Ses yeux étaient toujours entrouverts et ses lèvres étirées en un pâle sourire vide. Et Lucifer devina que c'était celui de Lilith.

— Je suis désolé, s'érailla Castiel. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen et elle était d'accord. Les lois humaines exigent un responsable, même sous la forme d'un mort, pour leur permettre de clore l'affaire et d'arrêter de poser des questions sur des sujets qu'ils devraient éviter… Tu comprends ? Je vais emmener l'âme angélique de Lilith avec moi au Paradis. Je te promets qu'elle y sera en paix.

Lucifer regarda le SWAT et nota la figure rougie de Pierce dont les yeux fulminaient de colère. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si tous ces hommes étaient conscients de ce qui se passait là. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le petit tour d'Amenadiel consistant à figer le temps. C'était autre chose. L'ange de l'autre monde les maintenait fermement en place avec un genre de pouvoir télékinétique et chic.

Juste à côté de lui, le Diable vit émerger une forme éthérée et fut surpris parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Lilith ainsi. Bien qu'elle soit à peine plus haute que Béatrice, elle était pleinement formée. Elle avait la peau noire, beaucoup de tatouages, mais les mêmes courbes voluptueuses, la même séduction et le même sourire qu'il lui avait toujours connus.

— Est-ce à cela que tu ressembles vraiment ? Il n'y avait pas de raison de me le cacher… Et… comment oses-tu me quitter de cette façon ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire douloureux.

— Pour que tu puisses continuer à grandir de la meilleure façon pour toi. Tu as été une source d'inspiration. J'ai compris que je devais trouver un Los Angeles à moi, où je pourrais avoir une nouvelle vie moi aussi. Essaie de voir ça comme un programme de protection des témoins célestes.

Il acquiesça brièvement mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'il le prenait plutôt bien, il ajouta avec un coup d'œil inquiet :

— Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

Elle sourit encore de le voir réagir aussi puérilement et répondit avec esprit :

— Il m'a simplement fait une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

— Oh vilaine chipie, soupira Lucifer en tremblant, comment peux-tu avoir l'impudence de citer Le Parrain devant moi ?

— Lilith, les interrompit précipitamment Castiel, il faut vraiment qu'on parte…

Après un dernier regard pour le corps sans vie de sa sœur, le Diable eut un geste que Castiel trouva étrange. Il lui confia simplement une enveloppe, sortie de sa poche intérieure. Elle portait une inscription manuscrite à l'encre qui disait : Brisez le sceau en cas d'urgence. Malheureusement l'ange étranger n'eut pas le temps de demander des détails et le remercia sobrement.

Alors Lucifer se retira, marchant lentement jusqu'à la double porte largement ouverte. Il sut que Castiel était parti lorsque, derrière lui, la lumière phosphorescente de l'autre ange scintilla impitoyablement avant que tout ne redevienne soudainement noir.

.

LUCIFER

Une fois retourné à l'air libre, ses pas le portèrent au hasard tandis qu'il se sentait marcher au cœur d'une bulle de coton atténuant tous les sons alentour. Tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux semblait survenir dans le lointain. De petits cris distants et des ordres du SWAT résonnaient. Miss Lopez secouait la tête d'un air désolé en jurant devant Dieu qu'elle avait la pire gueule de bois de tous les temps. Daniel chuchotait des insignifiances réconfortantes à l'oreille de Béatrice…

Alors qu'il allumait une cigarette sans même y penser, lourdement appuyé contre la portière d'une voiture, Lucifer gardait un silence absent face à l'habituelle petite mécanique routinière d'une nouvelle scène de crime. Fumant étrangement détaché et incapable de se concentrer, il attendait simplement, ancré là sous l'effet de la lourde attraction gravitationnelle de l'inéluctable. Le brancard apportant Lilith fit son apparition. Comment les balles avaient-elles pu la tuer, puisqu'elle était à moitié angélique ? Elle aurait dû pouvoir les éviter facilement. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? Dans sa mémoire, il se revit chercher délibérément à arrêter le tir d'un sniper de son torse, juste après la mort d'Uriel.

Quand l'ennuyeux Daniel marcha jusqu'à lui avec Trixie à ses côtés, les condoléances embarrassées de l'inspecteur aurait pu tout aussi bien être prononcées dans une langue étrangère. Elles n'étaient que de simples sonorités vides de toute signification. Le Diable hocha la tête une fois ou deux, avant d'arrêter de faire semblant pour déclarer abruptement :

— Il va bientôt faire jour et je suis essoré. Dites à l'Inspectrice que je la verrai plus tard… Quand elle se sentira mieux ou quand elle pourra reprendre le travail. Pour l'heure, j'imagine que vous avez des tas de choses barbantes à faire sans moi dans vos pattes… Je rentre chez moi.

— Pierce aura besoin de votre déposition, tenta d'objecter Dan.

Lucifer lui répondit avec un étrange sourire qui bordait le sinistre :

— Oh vous pouvez bien compter qu'il va l'avoir et dans tous les détails...

Les mains nonchalamment fourrées dans les poches, le consultant civil tourna des talons, sans autre mot pour eux. Trixie attendit qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné avant de demander à son père :

— Est-ce que Lucifer est triste ?

— Oui ma puce, je pense qu'il l'est.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on le laisse tout seul ?

— Parce que… déjà je crois qu'il n'a pas très envie de parler pour l'instant. Ensuite, on n'est pas vraiment très copains lui et moi, alors…

— Pourquoi la Police a-t-elle tué la dame ? questionna-t-elle encore.

— Nous pensions qu'elle t'avait kidnappée et, comme elle avait déjà fait une chose horrible à un bébé, nous avions peur qu'elle ne recommence avec toi.

— Elle m'a rien fait. Je lui ai juste expliqué les émojis. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est allé le dire à Maze ?

— Maze ? Pourquoi Maze ?

— Parce que c'était sa maman.

.

CAÏN

Marcus grimpa dans l'ambulance à côté de Lilith. C'était si surréel de se retrouver à nouveau avec elle, alors qu'il la connaissait littéralement depuis toujours. Il contempla son visage immobile qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs qu'il croyait oubliés, sur son passé, sur elle, sur ses parents et sur Abel… Ses yeux entrouverts et son sourire semblaient encore se moquer de lui, alors il les referma de sa main gantée de latex bleu.

Elle échappait à la vengeance qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. D'un certain point de vue, cela le rendait plus amer que jamais, avec une compréhension encore plus profonde de la nature de sa propre punition divine, parce qu'il trouvait que la mort de Lilith avait été trop rapide et trop facile à son goût… Pourtant, il se sentait étrangement consterné. Il l'avait connue si intimement. Elle l'avait si souvent rendu furieux, elle l'avait trompé, elle lui avait menti, elle avait détruit sa famille. Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas enfin heureux, à savourer son triomphe ? Avec qui donc aurait-il pu parler de ce genre de chose ? Étrangement, la seule personne pertinente à proximité aurait été Lucifer, mais pour des raisons qui coulaient de source, ce n'était pas vraiment une option.

Il sortit le portrait-robot qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche et alla le montrer aux autres, affirmant avec aplomb qu'elle était la meurtrière dans l'affaire de l'infanticide qui préoccupait tant le Maire. Le regard bovin satisfait de ses collègues lui donnait envie mordre jusqu'au sang et de crier sa frustration au ciel. Comme si une quelconque Justice venait réellement de se produire ! Quelle blague.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas leur dire que tout cela n'était qu'une habile manipulation. Qu'une créature surnaturelle, totalement inconnue de ses fichiers, avait emmené la vraie Lilith et n'avait laissé derrière elle qu'un simple leurre très ressemblant afin que tout le monde puisse enfin panser ses blessures… Au fond, il savait bien que pour lui, c'était exclu. Cette mort était comme une brûlante lame invisible, enfichée dans sa poitrine, qui l'empêcherait de tourner la page.

Hélas, Ella Lopez s'approchait de lui avec une profonde ride qui lui creusait le front.

— Je suis désolée, capitaine, je pense que j'ai été assommée à un moment donné, mais si vous voulez savoir, tout le temps où j'étais consciente, elle n'a rien fait du tout à Trixie.

— Inutile d'être désolée, Lopez. Mais la prochaine fois que je vous dis d'appeler une patrouille, suivez strictement mes ordres ou vos initiatives figureront dans votre évaluation annuelle sous la mention « insubordination » !

.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard, au Lux_

MARYAM NAAJI

Sous le faible éclairage sporadique, la jeune femme avait du mal à distinguer quelque chose dans cette foule compacte. La chaude moiteur ambiante, combinée à l'avidité et la luxure, étaient déjà trop fortes pour elle en ce lieu. Elle agrippait fermement une petite pochette sous son bras, cherchant tout autour d'elle si le propriétaire était là. Quelqu'un à la porte lui avait affirmé qu'il était présent ce soir, mais elle ne le voyait nulle part.

Avançant au hasard, elle ne tarda pas à trébucher contre une serveuse élancée qui portait deux fausses oreilles de lapin, un bustier et une queue en pompon duveteux au dos de sa… petite culotte.

— Bonsoir ! dit-elle gentiment. Mon nom est Kiki. Voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

— Euh merci mais je suis juste venue voir M. Morningstar.

— Oui, bien sûr… Lucifer revient tout de suite. Il a décidé il y a cinq minutes qu'il était temps d'aller mettre au lit son adorable nouveau petit compagnon…

— Son nouveau compagnon ?

La délicate cliente aux boucles brunes essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop choquée car le mot sonnait comme « animal de compagnie ». Même si elle trouvait cela assez impoli de définir des humains de cette façon, ou tout du moins, passablement cynique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pour quelqu'un comme Shaitan, les humains n'étaient certainement rien de mieux que cela : d'éphémères petits animaux domestiques…

Ignorant ses pensées, Kiki désigna d'un geste le large poster au mur montrant un petit lapin noir avec un collier de diamant portant une paire de fausses ailes grises sur son dos.

— Oui, je vous présente Sweetie Morningstar. Lucifer a eu l'idée de cette petite fête de bienvenue en son honneur. Est-ce que ce n'est pas chou ? Je crois que ça bat de loin le chihuahua de Paris Hilton…

Un lapin ? Un vrai lapin ? Miss Naaji se sentit confuse et mal à l'aise dans ses repères. En plus, elle essayait de ne pas fixer les serveuses et les danseurs, mais c'était difficile parce qu'ils étaient à peine vêtus et portaient visiblement ce manque de vêtement avec trop d'assurance et de fierté. Tout cet étalage de chair fraîche lui parut soudain oppressant : elle se sentait si peu à sa place dans un tel endroit. Tout le courage qu'elle avait dû rassembler pour se forcer à venir jusqu'ici commençait à s'évanouir de minute en minute.

— Donc rien à boire ? redemanda Kiki d'un ton amical un peu préoccupé. Vous devriez, vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Il fait si chaud ici qu'on pourrait finir déshydraté en moins de deux... Ne le répétez à personne mais je me demande si ce n'est pas un truc pour pousser les gens à la consommation…

— Bon alors peut-être… quelque chose à base de fruits…

— Oui, nous avons des Martinis-pomme, des Bloody Mary avec de la tomate…

— Est-ce que je pourrais avoir juste le jus de pomme sans l'alcool ? Je peux payer le verre au même prix s'il le faut. Je suis… sous médicaments, vous comprenez ? Il ne vaut mieux pas faire ce genre de mélange…

Personne ne le vit mais Miss Naaji commença à rougir parce que c'était un mensonge éhonté. Elle n'avait jamais bu d'alcool et ne voulait pas expliquer que c'était pour des raisons religieuses. Pourtant Kiki sourit et la conduisit jusqu'au bar.

— Patrick, s'il te plaît, donne à mon amie tout ce qu'elle demande, c'est la Maison qui offre.

Le barman en titre depuis le départ de Maze savait bien que seul M. Morningstar pouvait se permettre de donner cet ordre mais il remarqua le sourire enfantin de la serveuse et comprit mieux quand Miss Naaji demanda du jus de pomme coupé avec un peu d'eau gazeuse.

— Je crois qu'on peut se le permettre sans faire un trou dans la caisse, répondit-il pince-sans-rire.

.

Dans la salle, l'humeur changea en une seconde. Tout au fond d'elle-même, Maryam eut la certitude que c'était à cause de lui. Il était enfin là. Sa haute silhouette couronnée de cheveux noirs dominait tout depuis le petit balcon. Vêtu d'un costume bleu nuit et d'une chemise bourgogne, il descendit discuter amicalement avec quelques clients et elle leva son verre pour en boire une gorgée pendant qu'elle l'étudiait. Il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas aimé la comparaison mais le Diable fendait la foule comme un Moïse séparant les eaux de la Mer Morte. Il s'arrêta tout près de son instrument.

Kiki la laissa au bar pour se frayer un chemin à coups de hanches jusqu'au grand piano, juste éclairé par un spot solitaire. Lucifer était déjà assis et en train d'ajuster le bras portant le microphone argenté.

— Ce soir, je suis d'humeur pour une chanson romantique un peu triste. Mais j'imagine que certains d'entre vous pourraient sûrement me remonter le moral un peu plus tard… ronronna-t-il.

La foule poussa un petit gémissement plaintif d'appréciation et s'évanouit à moitié lorsqu'il humecta ses lèvres avec un étincelant regard plein de désir non voilé.

Maryam vit la serveuse lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il acquiesça poliment et posa ses mains sur le clavier. Les conversations cessèrent aussitôt comme si tout le monde attendait ce moment avec une impatience émerveillée.

Patrick avait l'œil pour repérer les nouvelles filles. Celle-ci n'avait pas le genre habituel de la bimbo de base courant après la gloire… ou après les diverses faveurs du patron. Elle ne portait qu'une simple petite robe grise au genou, sans décolleté ni bras nus. Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle n'avait même pas l'habitude de la mettre. Pourtant, son visage à l'ovale d'une rare perfection était absolument splendide. Du coup, il s'approcha un peu d'elle, décourageant par sa seule présence protectrice les autres hommes en quête de son attention, tandis qu'il expliquait pour faire la conversation :

— Le patron n'en ferait pas une carrière mais il aime chanter en s'accompagnant. Ses reprises de vieux standards sont pourtant assez impressionnantes… Peu importe le nombre de personnes, il est assez bon pour vous faire croire qu'il ne chante que pour vous.

Dans son sac à main, Miss Naaji sentait le poids réprobateur de l'indécent tas de billets de banque. Quelqu'un les lui avait livrés avec une note portant son élégante écriture, lui recommandant d'utiliser cet argent pour quitter la ville au plus vite, pour sa propre sécurité. Elle s'était beaucoup tourmentée pour savoir s'il était en train de la menacer parce qu'elle pouvait voir au travers de ses manigances. Elle connaissait sa véritable identité – qu'il n'arrêtait pas de claironner mais personne ne le croyait – car elle pouvait en ressentir les preuves sensibles, tout autour de lui. Elle percevait aussi combien les gens le trouvaient superficiellement attirant parce qu'ils étaient incapables de sentir la colère aveugle, les tortures et les souffrances qui formaient comme une armure noire.

Et parce qu'il était un être très dangereux pour la santé d'esprit, comme le prouvaient certains cas psychiatriques dans plusieurs institutions en ville, elle ne souhaitait pas conserver cet argent, même si ses revenus étaient des plus modestes. Elle n'était nullement à l'aise à l'idée de devoir quoi que ce soit à une créature comme Iblis. Quand elle était petite, on lui avait appris que les bonnes personnes et les âmes pures n'avaient rien à craindre de lui. Elle s'efforçait chaque jour d'être quelqu'un de bien. Cependant, à l'idée de le revoir, elle était très effrayée. Son ami Djibril [1] avait dû l'aider en appelant un taxi pour elle. _« Contente-toi d'y aller, de le saluer, de le remercier et d'expliquer que tu ne peux pas accepter parce que c'est beaucoup trop. Il comprendra quand tu lui diras que tu gagnes cette somme en trois ans. Il n'a probablement pas réalisé. Tu n'imagines pas combien les personnes riches ne font pas attention à de ce genre de choses. »_

.

Les premières mesures de la chanson interrompirent le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'elles se mirent à résonner lentement. Le silence se fit plus épais encore. Très honnêtement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit un aussi bon pianiste. Il faut une âme pour la musique, et l'interprétation devait se nourrir de vraie profondeur pour être appréciable. Eh bien surprise : il possédait les deux. Pourtant le vrai choc se présenta pour elle lorsqu'il commença à chanter les yeux fermés :

 _« I've been alone with you inside my mind_  
 _And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips a thousand times_  
 _I sometimes see you pass outside my door… »_ [2]

Dès les premiers vers, elle perçut à vif sous sa voix de velours, le pincement cruel de la solitude la frapper de plein fouet et un ardent désir manquant d'assurance – mélange de tristesse et d'un profond sentiment d'infériorité ou… d'indignité. Ses yeux noirs quittèrent le clavier pour un instant, balayant la foule pour s'assurer de son effet. Il avait l'air pourtant content d'être le centre de toute l'attention de la salle. Et puis, presque négligemment et comme par accident, ses pupilles s'arrêtèrent sur elle (et sur personne d'autre) et elle se sentit submergée, retenue malgré elle par l'intensité de ce regard.

 _« Hello? Is it me you're looking for? »_

La commissure de ses lèvres s'étira légèrement comme si tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'une secrète petite plaisanterie amusante. Les gens dardèrent sur elle des œillades suspicieuses mais les chuchotements ne durèrent pas.

Le barman était toujours là, à plier une pile de serviettes en papier rouge et il se permit de commenter à mi-voix :

— Vous voyez ce que je vous disais ? Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais ce truc marche à tous les coups.

Kiki revenait vers eux, confirmant tout bas qu'il la verrait après la chanson. Maryam se sentit un peu paniquée à cette idée. Iblis avait été capable de la repérer au milieu d'un grand nombre de gens. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'il la voyait comme une mauvaise personne ? Al-Shaitan ne reconnaissait-il pas seulement la lie de l'humanité ? Et serait-il en colère en voyant qu'elle semblait mépriser son cadeau ? L'idée de rendre simplement l'argent à ses employés et de fuir sans attendre commençait à exercer une véritable emprise.

 _« I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile_  
 _You're all I ever wanted and my arms are open wide_  
 _'Cause you know just what to say_  
 _And you know just what to do_  
 _And I want to tell you so much… »_

Au fond des gorges serrées, les respirations s'étaient faites un peu plus difficiles alors que le public captif attendait anxieusement les trois mots éternels que tout le monde voulait toujours si désespérément croire et entendre. Ils ne tombèrent jamais de ses lèvres pécheresses qu'il pourlécha avec malice. Il les avait escamotés à dessein pour attaquer directement la partie instrumentale, avant de reprendre au couplet suivant :

 _« I long to see the sunlight in your hair_  
 _And tell you time and time again how much I care_  
 _Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_  
 _Hello, I just got to let you know »_

Maryam n'était pas assez idiote pour s'imaginer qu'il puisse offrir une telle sérénade à l'inconnue qu'elle était, mais elle savait qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes. Ses croyances le désignaient comme le Prince des Mensonges. Il devait posséder des pouvoirs si puissants qu'elle se sentait incapable de faire la moindre différence avec une âme véritable lorsqu'il chantait de cette façon.

 _« 'Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do_  
 _Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_  
 _Tell me how to win your heart for I haven't got a clue_  
 _But let me start by saying… »_ [3]

Lucifer sourit à la foule et avec magnanimité décida de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait en murmurant un « I love you » qui atteignit chacun des présents directement au point le plus sensible.

.

.

(à suivre)

.

.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur**

Le titre est extrait de la version française du poème _Astrophil and Stella_ de Sir Philip Sidney.

[1] Djibril est l'équivalent de… Gabriel.

[2] Hello, de Lionel Ritchie. Voir la traduction libre ci-après.

 _[3] Dans ma tête, je me trouve souvent seul avec toi et j'ai déjà embrassé tes lèvres en rêve un bon millier de fois. Parfois, je t'aperçois passer sans t'arrêter devant ma porte. Hello, et si c'était moi que tu cherchais ? Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, je peux le voir dans ton sourire, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et je t'attends les bras grand ouverts. Parce que tu sais toujours quoi dire et tu sais toujours quoi faire, j'ai tant envie de te dire…_  
 _Je me languis de revoir le soleil jouer dans tes cheveux et de pouvoir te répéter encore et encore combien je tiens à toi. Parfois je crains que mon cœur ne se mette à déborder. Hello, si je pouvais trouver le moyen de te le faire comprendre. Parce que je brûle de savoir où tu es, ce que tu fais : es-tu ailleurs en train de te sentir seule ou bien lovée contre quelqu'un qui t'aime ? Dis-moi comment gagner ton cœur car je n'ai pas le moindre indice, à part commencer par te dire que je t'aime._


	17. Ave Maryam

**Chapitre 17 : Ave Maryam**

 _._

 _M_ _y eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_ (Kiss from a rose / Seal)

.

MARYAM NAAJI

L'accorte serveuse l'avait poussée gentiment en direction du piano, où le maître des lieux se trouvait toujours assis ; dans une main, une cigarette à demi-consumée et dans l'autre, un verre à moitié vide. Maryam se sentait légèrement flageolante, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser qu'elle approchait… la Bête. La gorge nouée, elle l'appela pour qu'il se retourne vers elle, attentive à se montrer très polie :

— M. Iblis ?

En ce qui concernait précisément cette beauté, l'intéressé se trouvait vraiment présomptueux de soutenir qu'il n'était pas à l'abri d'un baiser inopiné (il se souvenait l'avoir dit à Chloé une éternité plus tôt)[1], mais peu importait au fond. Il écrasa quand même son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier, souffla hors de ses poumons le restant de fumée, et en rinça l'âcreté avec une petite gorgée de whisky, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Elle fut surprise de constater que ces derniers étaient actuellement sombres et non pas rouges et qu'il y brillait un éclat chaleureux. A défaut d'un meilleur terme, ils auraient presque pu passer pour… aimants – enfin s'ils n'avaient pas affiché cette petite étincelle d'admiration avide qu'elle retrouvait souvent dans le regard insistant des hommes.

— Miss Naaji ? Quelle délicieuse surprise de vous voir ici mais… dites-moi, n'avions-nous pas convenu qu'il était plus _sûr_ pour vous de quitter définitivement la ville ?

Son ton hésitait subtilement entre la préoccupation et la plus absolue curiosité. En faisant abstraction du reste, elle finit par comprendre qu'en réalité, il n'avait pas conservé le moindre espoir de la revoir jamais. Il était décidément un être fort étrange et contradictoire.

— Mais je devais vous remercier et aussi…

Son large sourire triomphant révélait combien il était content de lui, ou d'elle, impossible de le dire. Sa question suivante restait des plus déconcertantes.

— Est-ce que c'est votre plus belle robe ?

— Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas…

— Est-ce que vous avez une plus jolie robe que celle-ci ? articula-t-il plus fort, en essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus la sono omniprésente du Lux.

— Je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_ vous me le demandez mais… non, en fait.

— Alors je me sens flatté que vous l'ayez mise juste pour moi…

Elle le fixa sans trop comprendre, toujours perplexe à cause de son bavardage inconséquent qui ne collait pas avec son personnage. La musique et la chaleur ambiante trop fortes l'incommodaient. Du coin de l'œil, elle cherchait partout une issue de secours pour s'extirper au plus vite de cet endroit à la moiteur tropicale. Comme elle ne lui répondait pas, il posa sans même y penser une main légère sur son bras, un bref contact pour tenter d'obtenir son attention.

— Voudriez-vous me suivre dans un endroit plus tranquille ? Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes toujours à Los Angeles alors que je vous ai _très explicitement_ conseillé de filer d'ici au plus vite ?

Tout ce qu'elle ressentit, ce fut un peu de honte, parce que sa paume tiède était agréable au travers du tissu de sa manche. Pas du tout comme la menace ou la tentative de coercition qu'elle aurait pu attendre. Tête basse, elle osa pourtant bredouiller un refus :

— Je ne préfère pas rester seule avec vous.

Avec un charmant sourire – autant qu'il puisse l'être, même très blanc, au milieu d'une face cendreuse, rouge et ravagée de brûlures effrayantes – il redressa sa carrure et tira sur les plis invisibles de sa veste, triturant en un réflexe de coquette finie ses boutons de manchette en diamant.

— Oh, je vous promets que je me comporterai en gentleman… pour l'essentiel, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil coquin assez contreproductif. Oh ma chère, non ! Ça ne va pas du tout. Vous avez donc toujours peur de moi ? Qu'ai-je donc fait au Ciel pour mériter tant de froideur de la part d'une si jolie personne ?

Question de pure forme dont il connaissait fort bien la réponse théorique mais les yeux de biche terrifiée par la lueur des phares étaient suffisamment éloquents.

— Allons bon. Je jure, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je retourne en Enfer, que je ne vous ferai rien du tout et ne vous veux aucun mal…

— M. Iblis…

— Non, non, non, ronronna-t-il suavement. Appelez-moi Lucifer, voulez-vous ? Vous l'avez bien mérité.

Levant le bras par-dessus la foule qu'il dépassait d'une tête, il fit un geste pour signifier à Kiki de les rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt tant son ascendant sur eux tous était formidable.

— Ma chère, voudriez-vous conduire mon invitée jusqu'à l'un de nos salons privés ? Et donnez-lui une bonne rasade de tout ce qu'elle voudra. Assurez-vous aussi que nous ne serons pas dérangés durant les trente prochaines minutes…

Se méprenant sur ses intentions parce qu'il avait la réputation notoire de mettre n'importe quel joli minois dans son lit, Maryam se sentit soudain pâlir à cette perspective.

— M. Morningstar, je suis juste venue pour vous remercier et… pour vous rendre ceci, c'est tout.

Dans ses paumes levées à plat, elle lui tendait en offrande prudente le petit sac à main qu'elle avait apporté tout exprès, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de le rendre avec circonspection. Il haussa un sourcil inexistant (enfin ce qui aurait dû en être un, sur un visage humain normal). Son petit commentaire spirituel était assez prévisible par contre.

— Mignon, mais vous vous doutez bien que je n'en ai pas l'usage pour moi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Il l'entrouvrit juste assez pour constater qu'il était rempli de billets dont il devinait aisément la provenance. Son expression se modifia pour statuer bas d'un ton plus autoritaire et plus pressant qui la fit frissonner :

— Okay, là, il faut vraiment qu'on parle ! Kiki, pouvez-vous faire le nécessaire, s'il vous plaît ?

— Tout de suite, M. Morningstar.

— Au passage, très joli costume, la complimenta-t-il avec une désarmante sincérité.

— Merci patron. Mademoiselle, voulez-vous me suivre ?

Absolument horrifiée à la perspective d'avoir offensé le Diable par son geste inconsidéré, Miss Naaji fit la seule chose qui lui permettait de fuir très littéralement cette affreuse situation : elle s'évanouit.

.

Pourtant, elle était bien trop effrayée pour rester indéfiniment inconsciente et ce alors qu'il y avait du danger immédiat. La première chose qu'elle perçut quand elle commença à revenir à elle, fut un puissant _boum-boum boum-boum_ rapide tout près de son oreille. Le son galopant provenait d'un cœur, battant au centre d'une large cage thoracique, recouverte d'une chemise tissée dans le plus fin coton qui fût. Un coup d'œil au travers de ses mèches bouclées qui lui barraient la figure, lui permit de voir que la jeune serveuse gracile à peine vêtue les précédait pour leur ouvrir la voie, en balançant ses hanches minces.

Maryam n'était pas sotte. Elle comprit en un instant ce qui était en train de se passer. Oh que le Seigneur ait pitié d'elle ! Profitant de sa faiblesse soudaine, Al-Shaitan était en train de l'emmener tout droit dans sa tanière ! Là-bas, elle serait seule et à sa merci ! Allait-elle finir déshonorée et la honte de toute sa famille pour avoir été déflorée par une créature du Mal ? Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ensuite ? Les larmes et l'angoisse montaient, car elle ne voyait pas comment lui échapper. Il marchait à grands pas impatients. Et il était si fort qu'elle avait le sentiment de ne rien peser pour lui et de flotter simplement dans les airs… Elle se crispa par pur réflexe, priant Dieu de tout son cœur de lui épargner cette épreuve.

Sur sa tempe, elle sentit l'effleurement de lèvres rugueuses. Son souffle chaud exhalait une odeur d'alcool et de tabac qui étaient un peu trop envahissantes pour elle, si peu habituée qu'elle était aux coutumes occidentales très tactiles. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus, en poussant un petit cri qu'heureusement personne d'autre que lui n'entendit.

— Oh, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ma tant belle ! N'aie pas peur de moi ! la priait-il d'un murmure étranglé tout à fait perturbant, tandis qu'il finissait d'une longue foulée sportive le dernier mètre.

Les bras chargés de son précieux fardeau, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de l'épaule droite, attentif à ne pas la cogner involontairement durant l'opération. Kiki referma prestement derrière eux et, comme par magie, la musique trop forte s'atténua tout d'un coup. Dans cette pièce insonorisée beaucoup plus calme, Maryam fut déposée sur un petit canapé dont la forme amusante évoquait deux grosses lèvres rouges. L'intensité des lumières fut abaissée d'un simple geste sur un variateur et quelqu'un plaça un gros verre en cristal plein d'eau fraîche, entre ses mains tremblantes, avant de l'aider à boire à petites gorgées lentes.

— Là… là… c'est bien. Est-ce que… vous vous sentez mieux ?

Il avait une voix vraiment très agréable. Elle se fit violence pour acquiescer et remercier, mais tandis qu'elle levait les yeux sur lui, sa bouche s'arrondit légèrement lorsqu'elle se trouva à contempler un visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu... Des yeux d'un brun chaud (l'un d'eux très légèrement désaligné), un large sourire victorieux avec d'étranges incisives un peu rondes, des cheveux très noirs et une barbe qui commençait à pousser… Elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Avec un ton de peau plus foncé et peut-être en raison de ce trait d'eye-liner des plus audacieux pour un homme, il aurait pu ressembler à un incroyable Prince perse déguisé dans des vêtements d'Occidental… Comment avait-il pu changer en une seconde son visage aux chairs atrocement fondues ?

— Que se passe-t-il, ma chère ? Vous me dévisagez comme si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés… Ce jeu ne me déplaît pas du tout mais…

— Vous êtes vraiment très beau ! s'étonna-t-elle.

.

LUCIFER

Stoppé net dans son élan alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, Lucifer radieux bomba le torse de fierté.

— Eh bien, merci. J'ai cru que vous ne le remarqueriez _jamais_ …

Impulsivement, elle leva la main pour toucher, du bout d'un doigt hésitant, un petit morceau de peau lisse sous son œil.

— Et votre peau semble parfaitement normale !

Plus nerveux qu'en d'autres circonstances en raison des mots qui venaient de s'échapper de ses belles lèvres pleines, Lucifer se recula et jeta un regard en coin à Kiki, peu désireux que sa gentille employée n'entende quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Dire qu'il aurait eu très envie – vraiment très envie – de poursuivre cette conversation sans témoin avec la magnifique infirmière était un euphémisme mais il pouvait facilement deviner tout seul maintenant, à ce petit détail, pourquoi il l'effrayait autant. Depuis le début, la pauvrette le voyait _tel qu'il était_. Le vrai lui !

Même sans savoir _comment_ une telle chose pouvait simplement arriver à une personne dotée d'une si belle âme, il se sentit navré pour elle et inhabituellement chagriné de ce qu'elle avait dû endurer par sa faute. Il savait que son magnétisme exubérant ne le rendait pas pesant ou impérieux quand il avait son visage d'ange, mais sous son masque de cauchemar, c'était différent…

— Vous avez montré beaucoup de courage… vraiment. Restez un moment ici, le temps de vous remettre, jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez capable de rentrer chez vous. Je vais dire aux videurs de vous faire appeler une voiture.

— Vous partez ?

Lucifer pensa vraiment plus charitable de s'éloigner sans tarder de cette irrépressible tentation dont les grands yeux innocents commençaient à le troubler plus fortement qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Au fond de lui, l'embryon de sa conscience trouvait qu'il n'aurait dû éprouver cela _que_ lorsqu'il pensait à l'Inspectrice. Toujours serviable, son mental dressé pour l'érotisme se la représenta en tenue d'Eve, seulement revêtue de l'armure très aérée de Caliel, ce qui fit des miracles pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il s'inclina gracieusement face à Miss Naaji en terminant le mouvement d'un geste élégant et désinvolte de la main.

— Autant j'adore l'idée qu'on puisse croire que posséder un night-club n'est pas un vrai travail… autant c'en est pourtant un ! J'ai des clients consentants à divertir et une affaire à faire tourner. Je ne vous chasse pas mais votre place n'est pas ici et de façon criante. Merci infiniment d'être passée me voir toutefois et… saluez votre fortuné ami « Djibril » pour moi.

Les yeux bleus finement frangés de la belle s'élargirent.

— Mais… comment ? Vous connaissez mon ami ?

— Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis longtemps, mais oui je le connais un peu.

— Mais comment pourriez-vous en être sûr qu'il s'agit bien du même ? Je ne vous ai même pas dit son nom !

Lucifer étouffa un petit hoquet de rire désabusé.

— _Benedicta tu in mulieribus_ … [2] récita-t-il dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il y a toujours un Gabriel non loin d'une pieuse Marie… Vous êtes assurément quelqu'un de très spécial. Il y en a très peu comme vous dans le monde, capables de remplir de bonheur le cœur d'un ange et de rendre sa vie… plus supportable, répondit-il avec une expression à la fois énigmatique et séductrice, laissant entendre qu'il savait des choses qu'il ne lui avait pas dites.

Puis il mit les mains dans ses poches pour se donner une contenance et se détourna vite, pressé de quitter le petit salon, avec juste un avertissement muet à Kiki lui recommandant de rester avec son invitée.

Une fois revenu à la grande salle du Lux, il laissa les percussions basses accélérer le rythme de son cœur. Une main sur la balustrade de son spot préféré, complètement insensible aux convoitises dantesques que son émoi inhabituel suscitait, il revit les visages de ses amis défiler dans son esprit. Chloé d'abord, qu'il aimait plus chèrement encore depuis que Lilith s'en était allée sans regret apparent. Linda qui commençait, si l'on en croyait la jalousie invraisemblable de Maze, à devenir probablement trop proche d'Amenadiel. Dan, qui n'était pas un ami que cela soit bien clair, et pour qui sa propre Mère avait eu un indigne et invraisemblable petit faible… Et à présent Miss Naaji, clairement sous la protection de son très androgyne cadet Gabriel…

Songeur, il ignora les frôlements suppliants dont il était l'objet, se demandant si tous ses frères et sœurs avaient, au bout du compte, un humain favori qu'ils chérissaient dans leur cœur en le plaçant plus haut que le reste de l'humanité entière. Si c'était le cas, ce cher vieux Papa et Sa tendance au Tout-Contrôle ne devait pas beaucoup aimer ça, pour sûr… Et rien que cette idée puérile le rendait plutôt heureux.

Tenaillé par le besoin de ses mains sur les touches ivoirines du piano, il se fraya un chemin dans la foule sur la piste de danse où il reconnut la petite silhouette énergique de Miss Lopez qui avait l'air de s'éclater en dansant toute seule, paupières closes, au rythme de la musique. Il la considéra une seconde, hésitant à l'interrompre ou à l'accompagner et, sans même savoir ni pourquoi ni comment il n'avait pas eu l'intuition plus précoce, il pensa : _« Ella est aussi l'une d'entre eux »._

A la fois étonné et authentiquement ému de cette prise de conscience, il cligna vite des paupières pour ravaler l'humidité indésirable qui lui montait aux yeux. Anges et humains. Tout avait commencé avec Lilith et lui finalement, ou avec Eve, si l'on voulait ergoter sur les détails… _Mais le Diable était dans les détails_ , se rappela-t-il. Il darda ses yeux noirs alentours mais ne ressentit aucune vibration céleste caractéristique. Si Ella avait bien été touchée d'une quelconque façon par la grâce d'un ange, ce dernier tout comme Gabriel, préférait très certainement ne pas révéler sa présence au mouton noir de la famille.

.

* * *

.°.

CHLOÉ

Au tout début de l'après-midi, Chloé réalisa brusquement que c'était le jour de la soirée Tacos hebdomadaire. Mais entre les événements complètement dingues du week-end dernier, le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'hôpital et les jours de repos forcé que Pierce avait exigé qu'elle prenne ensuite, elle avait un petit peu perdu le fil de la semaine…

Elle ne se sentait d'ailleurs pas très à l'aise de cette faveur trop ostensiblement consentie par son patron. Parfois, elle aurait préféré qu'il redevienne le Capitaine Igloo initial. Maintenant il y avait un truc bizarre entre eux… Il lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois et certains signes, comme l'ombre d'un sourire ou des regards d'une franchise indéniable que même Lucifer n'avait plus depuis longtemps, la laissaient perplexe. Au départ, elle se disait que c'était parce qu'il commençait à se dégeler et à devenir « sympa » mais assez vite elle sut par Ella, Charlotte ou Dan, en leur posant des questions sur le boulot l'air de rien, que Pierce était très occupé à boucler tout le dossier de l'infanticide. D'un certain point de vue, cela n'avait rien de très surprenant. Les capitaines étaient toujours obligés de porter une attention toute spéciale aux questions sensiblement « politiques ». Le Maire devait être derrière tout ça, Pierce s'en était assez plaint. Pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais passé le moindre coup de fil ni même envoyé un texto mal poli du genre _« Remettez-vous et revenez vite, j'en ai marre de faire votre paperasse »_.

Elle n'aurait vraiment pas su dire pourquoi mais ces jours-ci, elle aurait bien voulu qu'un grand type admette qu'il avait un peu besoin d'elle. Pour n'importe quoi. Et à ce compte-là, même n'importe quel type… Juste pour éviter de se sentir si terriblement seule et vide à l'intérieur. Et pourquoi ce sentiment si obsédant ? Mystère !

En tant qu'inspectrice, une part d'elle se navrait d'être mise à l'écart : indésirable pour ses collègues qui insistaient pour qu'elle « se repose » et laissée sans la moindre nouvelle significative de Lucifer non plus. Chloé n'avait que brièvement parlé au Dr Martin, qui avait glissé dans la conversation que son partenaire était « secoué » autant par la dernière affaire que par des problèmes familiaux où elle devinait sans qu'on ait besoin de lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Lilith.

La nouvelle l'avait inquiétée. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait craint depuis le tout début de cette enquête. Mais si Lucifer avait des problèmes à gérer tout ça, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la trouver pour en discuter autour d'un burger et d'une bouteille de rouge ? Elle n'était pas trop fan de ses effractions inopinées à son domicile pour des motifs totalement frivoles et à des heures indues, mais quand c'était pour quelque chose d'important, bien sûr qu'elle voulait être là pour lui… Quand cesserait-il donc, avec sa fierté mal placée ?

Il avait fait et dit des choses très étranges… Enfin plus étranges que sa moyenne habituelle, et bien loin de ce qu'elle en venait à considérer comme _normal_ dans son cas… Ils avaient eu ce moment complètement surréaliste à l'hôpital, où entre ses bras, elle avait eu tellement envie qu'il l'embrasse vraiment à pleine bouche… Elle l'avait serrée contre lui avec une telle certitude et un tel élan... Un épisode pareil, elle s'attendait à le revoir dans ses rêves. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne la harceler de petits commentaires taquins sur son désir réprimé qu'il aurait été tout prêt à soulager où elle voulait quand elle voulait… Et au lieu de cela, rien. Silence radio total. Autruche Morningstar, dans toute sa splendeur...

Ces pensées qui tournaient en rond sous son crâne sans jamais la mener nulle part commençaient à la rendre folle. Physiquement, elle était en parfaite santé. Ni fatiguée, ni souffrante, elle était pleine d'énergie… Mais ni le ménage, ni le rangement faits dans sa maison n'avaient pu lui apporter la paix de l'esprit. Tout au contraire, elle éprouvait un sentiment croissant de perte qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Comme si quelque chose de vraiment très important venait de s'évaporer de sa vie. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce ça pouvait être.

.

Le supermarché était assez tranquille à cette heure-là et elle pouvait y faire ses emplettes pour le dîner spécial Mardi Tacos. Pour une fois, Dan avait accepté l'invitation à la vitesse de la lumière. Si d'habitude il trouvait des excuses un peu téléphonées pour ne pas venir, eh bien ce coup-ci pas du tout ! Ce truc insensé qui était arrivé à son bras avait dû bien lui flanquer la trouille... Inconsciemment, elle massa son poignet, là où la « chose » s'était enveloppée tout autour. Et c'était peut-être le fruit de son imagination mais elle trouvait que sa peau à cet endroit-là n'était pas exactement aussi fraîche que de l'autre côté. Oblitérant ce fait, la pensée insidieuse que Dan pourrait toujours avoir des sentiments romantiques à son égard, en dépit de ses dénégations mélancoliques, s'insinua dans son esprit. La bonne épouse et bonne camarade en elle, prit aussitôt sa défense : _« Peut-être qu'il n'essaie pas du tout d'être un gros imbécile. Peut-être que c'est seulement toujours un peu douloureux pour lui de regarder en face tout ce qu'il a perdu : une vie meilleure avec femme et enfant et à la place, plus rien que le sentiment d'être exclus de sa propre famille »._

Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle réentendait cette sorte d'intuition à nouveau. Les doigts à deux centimètres d'une boîte en carton surélevée qu'elle essayait d'atteindre, Chloé s'était figée sur place en se répétant la formule. _« Exclus de sa famille ? »_ Le mot lui était venu sans réfléchir mais ça ressemblait furieusement à un point commun avec Lucifer.

Elle soupira.

Il était de plus en plus évident qu'il existait bien un genre d'homme qui la faisait flasher. Des « bad boys » sexys au passé trouble, et dont le nom s'épelait à chaque fois comme « problème ».

— Est-ce que c'est trop haut pour vous ? Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

Tout près d'elle, une voix de baryton profonde venait de la faire sursauter. Elle reconnut le sourire timide (et assez charmant) d'Amenadiel, qui se tenait debout là, tenant l'anse d'un petit panier bleu à moitié rempli.

— Oh Amenadiel ! Vous êtes la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici !

Elle sourit un peu en jetant un coup d'œil discret aux denrées disparates qu'il avait collectées…

— Alors dites-moi tout, plaisanta-t-elle, vous mangez des vrais trucs, finalement ?

Elle aimait bien le frère de Lucifer. Elle l'avait toujours bien aimé sans savoir vraiment pourquoi car il était vraiment différent. Parfois amplement plus subtil. Comme maintenant alors qu'il réagissait à la taquinerie en réprimant un sourire plus large et plus sincère, entrant dans son jeu plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru :

— Parfois, j'aime bien faire une petite entorse au jeûne total… Plus sérieusement, je vous ai aperçue dans un rayon alors que j'allais partir et je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien. J'ai su que vous aviez eu… des petits ennuis de santé récemment ?

— C'est très gentil de vous inquiéter, merci. Mais je vais bien maintenant. Je me sens vraiment en pleine forme et j'ai hâte de retourner travailler.

— C'est bon de l'apprendre. Pas de vertiges, pas d'effets secondaires d'aucune sorte ? s'enquit-il avec une sollicitude insoupçonnée.

— Aucun, pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait béni sa conception que c'était pour autant à lui de l'informer qu'elle avait été en contact avec un objet céleste extrêmement puissant, qui aurait pu faire fondre toutes ses cellules grises si elle ne s'en était pas montrée digne. Donc il dut trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus… praticable.

— Oh, vous savez ce qu'on dit, il faut toujours être prudent avec les chocs à la tête… En plus…

Il souriait toujours un peu en coin quand il ajouta :

— … je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet quand vous n'êtes pas là pour empêcher mon frère de faire des choses idiotes !

Chloé arqua un sourcil très étonné et, sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa finalement la boîte de céréales au chocolat dont elle avait besoin, parce que Maze s'obstinait à gâter les bons _Choco Pops_ de Trixie avec de la vodka…

— Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'admettre qu'il m'écoute plus que vous ? Dans quelle espèce d'embrouille s'est-il encore fourré en seulement quelques jours ?

Dans sa tête, quand elle posait la question, ça ressemblait davantage à une petite boutade sans conséquence, mais le grand chauve sembla pris au dépourvu car il s'enferra dans une justification un peu embarrassée :

— Je ne dirais pas _exactement_ qu'il s'est attiré des problèmes. Mais il s'entête à rechercher un homme qu'il appelle l'Ultime Pécheur.

Elle expira très profondément en entendant ces mots.

— Ah bon, rien de vraiment nouveau sous le soleil, donc. Il jacasse sans arrêt à propos de cette légende urbaine, depuis le jour où il a été trouvé à moitié dépouillé dans le désert, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'était fait « kidnapper ». Votre frère soulève des types de deux fois sa taille sans broncher mais affirme qu'on aurait pu l'assommer au point de le laisser inconscient deux jours ?… Mhh… Moi je pensais qu'il avait tourné la page… Mais j'aurais porté à son crédit la preuve qu'il pouvait avoir un niveau de concentration supérieur à celui de Dory…

— Euh pardon ? Dory qui ?

— Oh, Dory c'est un poisson dans un film Disney… Un truc que seuls les parents connaissent…

— Hum, tout s'explique... Peut-être que s'il voyait que vous allez bien, cela pourrait l'aider à se détendre un peu. Et s'il retournait au travail avec vous, il aurait l'occasion de se concentrer sur des sujets plus constructifs… Mon frère n'est pas très… comment est-ce que je vais formuler ça ?... Il peut être vraiment obtus et entêté parfois, et ça ne lui vaut rien de bon.

Chloé regarda Amenadiel d'en bas en plissant les yeux, la main sur la hanche.

— Je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à flipper pour un rien. Est-ce qu'il aurait fait quelque chose de répréhensible ou d'assez… discutable, pendant que je n'étais pas à mon poste ? Je sais qu'il en est très capable…

— Ah, j'imagine que c'est un cas où… tout ce que je dirais pourrait être retenu contre moi ?

Il cligna de l'œil pour maquiller un embarras cette fois vraiment très évident et l'inspectrice sourit avec tendresse, tant c'était pitoyable.

— Je connais une excellente avocate, s'il vous en fallait une ! proposa-t-elle d'un ton plus amusé.

Elle ne réalisait pas vraiment que parler de Charlotte était toujours un peu douloureux pour lui. De ce fait, il s'excusa poliment en disant qu'il devait se dépêcher pour un rendez-vous et s'esquiva aussitôt.

Elle l'avait regardé faire avec un indicible regret qui lui submergeait la poitrine. En vérité, elle avait espéré secrètement, comme conclusion à tout ceci, avoir enfin une conversation plus franche à propos de tout le mystère qui entourait leur famille. Et si ça ne pouvait pas être avec Lucifer, peut-être alors avec Amenadiel ? Quelques années plus tôt, il s'était montré assez disposé à lui en parler. Elle se souvenait encore de la fois où il lui avait expliqué que son frère était un mentaliste doué ou, en d'autres termes, la version adulte du « magicien » suggéré par Trixie…

Elle passa rapidement en caisse pour régler ses achats et retourna à son appartement pour tout ranger dans le frigo.

Puis, elle se rendit dans sa chambre dont elle referma la porte pour dégager ce qu'elle y gardait caché derrière.

.

(à suivre)

.

.

* * *

 **Notes**

[1] Dans mon chapitre 2 en fait…

[2] Latin : tu es bénie entre toutes les femmes (extrait de la prière du « Je te salue Marie »)


	18. Sweetie et Wolfenizer

**Chapitre 18 : Sweetie et Wolfenizer**

CHLOE

Derrière la porte de sa chambre, Chloé avait rangé un tableau blanc où elle avait commencé à noter plusieurs théories sur la véritable identité de Lucifer et les origines de sa famille.

A proprement parler, ce n'était pas une enquête réalisée sur un sujet très privé, affreusement sensible pour lui. Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était plus... un moyen de réfléchir à l'énigme qu'il représentait.

Au tout début de leur partenariat, elle avait volontairement renoncé à l'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Elle était déjà incroyablement reconnaissante de l'aide qu'il était disposé à lui fournir, alors que personne ne se souciait d'elle – et alors même qu'il s'avérait être le pire débutant qu'elle eut jamais vu. Et elle n'avait nullement envie de faire la fine bouche alors qu'elle trouvait avoir beaucoup de chance. Même si elle appréciait toujours pouvoir travailler avec lui (et que leur relation s'en tienne là), une part d'elle espérait encore qu'il se dégèlerait un peu et commencerait à lui faire assez confiance pour lui parler de son passé. Qu'est ce qui lui valait d'être aussi désespérément talentueux et pourri gâté ? Si indifférent à la vie et à la mort ? Comment il pourrait être à la fois si drôle et si puéril, et à d'autres, aussi sombre et sans pitié ?...

Pendant cette semaine folle qu'ils avaient traversée, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il était peut-être prêt à faire un pas de plus vers elle. En lui demandant de faire semblant d'être sa petite-amie, en suivant les conseils de Trixie sur la meilleure façon de faire sa demande (le petite avait lâché cette bombe au beau milieu du petit-déjeuner). Il était assez dingue pour s'interposer sans arme face à un tireur, juste pour la sauver. _Encore une fois_. Tout ceci devait bien avoir une signification profonde. Il était infoutu de dire autre chose que « vous comptez beaucoup pour moi, inspectrice ». Fort bien. Compter, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Mais pourquoi ces regards sensuels et affamés ? Pourquoi cet étourdissant sourire chaque fois qu'il la retrouvait sur une scène de crime ? Lucifer n'était peut-être pas un menteur, mais son comportement disait une chose et sa bouche une autre. Se pouvait-il qu'il rêve encore de la séduire, en dépit de sa prétendue « épiphanie » sur le fait qu'elle méritait mieux que lui et des démentis ultérieurs sur ses sentiments ?

Le rose lui vint légèrement aux joues à la pensée ténue de lui donner ce qu'il voulait qui s'insinua dans son esprit. Passons sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas du tout ce genre de femme, elle aimait beaucoup de travailler avec lui. L'idée de le laisser régresser vers son ancienne vie de fêtard licencieux lui déchirait le cœur. Lui accorder une nuit de passion ne l'aurait pas poussé dans la bonne direction. Avec le risque qu'il aille voir ailleurs une fois satisfait et qu'elle se retrouve encore seule. Pour autant, être collègues ne devrait pas obligatoirement signifier indifférence ou froideur. Elle n'avait aucun problème à l'idée qu'ils se connaissent mieux, ou bien de se sentir à l'aise et en sécurité en sa présence.

Peut-être était-il grand temps de faire la moitié du chemin vers lui. Et c'était pour cela qu'en haut du tableau blanc était écrit en lettres capitales :

L'AFFAIRE NON RÉSOLUE DE LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR

Dans les faits, c'était plutôt un questionnement sur les antécédents familiaux ayant marqué son enfance. Les seuls faits connus étaient les suivants : il avait au moins deux sœurs et un frère, une mère dont il avait totalement cessé de parler peu de temps auparavant, et un père dont l'imposante figure continuait à l'obséder beaucoup trop.

Elle avait imaginé cinq possibilités.

1) La pègre ou des gangsters. Il y avait dans son discours beaucoup trop de métaphores sur "Le Parrain", la mauvaise réputation, les "faveurs" qu'il accordait, des accointances pas très nettes. Et des tonnes de fric à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Même si le Club était une entreprise très profitable (Dan avait vérifié les comptes à fond), Lucifer avait bien trop de biens immobiliers et de liquide dans les poches pour quelqu'un qui comprenait à peine la signification des mots "travailler dur".

2) Une secte religieuse. En ce qui concernait son père, elle aurait bien vu le gourou illuminé d'une secte prospère. En plus, une secte prônant la polygamie aurait pu expliquer tout à fait plusieurs épouses et des enfants qui ne se ressemblaient pas le moins du monde.

3) Grandes entreprises, lobbys ou politique de haut niveau. Il parlait souvent de son père comme d'un homme puissant et très influent, que ce soit au sein de sa famille ou au-delà. Un multi-divorcé ne vivant que pour son travail pourrait avoir imprimé tôt dans l'esprit de son fils que les attachements romantiques ou les engagements matrimoniaux étaient juste des _contrats_ faciles à casser, très temporaires, qu'on pouvait faire et défaire au gré de ses intérêts.

4) Le monde du spectacle. Lucifer était assez ambivalent concernant la célébrité. Secrètement, elle aurait aimé apprendre que Lucifer se sentait proche d'elle parce qu'il aurait été le fils d'un chanteur renommé (dont il aurait pu hériter sa passion pour la musique). Après tout, ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le meurtre de la chanteuse Delilah, il connaissait plein de monde dans le milieu de la mode... Mais comme ils vivaient à LA, ce n'était pas tellement un indice significatif. Chloé ne partageait pas l'avis d'Ella qui le voyait comme un acteur en représentation permanente de son rôle. Elle-même avait été dégoûtée à vie des paparazzis mais Lucifer tout au contraire adorait être le centre de toutes les attentions. Le défaut de cette théorie : jouer la comédie, c'était faire semblant. Entre ça et mentir, la frontière était peut-être bien trop mince.

En marge de ces options, elle avait relevé qu'il était très amer d'avoir été abandonné, ce qui la conduisait à sa piste la plus réaliste et la moins tirée par les cheveux de toutes :

5) Un orphelinat. Grâce à ce qu'il avait dit de sa sœur Lilith, qui n'aurait pas _été vraiment sa sœur, mais simplement considérée comme telle_ , elle avait peaufiné cette nouvelle théorie additionnelle. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Amenadiel, ce dernier avait laissé entendre que l'un des deux frères avait été adopté. Alors peut-être que tout était vrai, mais d'une façon symbolique. Si l'on en croyait Linda, Lucifer adorait les "métaphores" qui lui permettaient d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait avec la sécurité que procurait la mise à distance. Peut-être avait-il grandi avec d'autres enfants abandonnés ? Peut-être que son père n'était pas son vrai père mais plutôt le directeur de l'orphelinat ? A un moment donné, cet homme avait dû être marié à une Charlotte Richards à peine majeure (bien avant qu'elle ne se mette à défendre des criminels en tant qu'avocate). Peut-être alors qu'Amenadiel était le vrai fils, luttant pour avoir l'amour de son père, parmi plein d'autres enfants perdus en souffrance ?

Cette dernière option lui semblait parfaite, sensée, raisonnable et intéressante. Bien loin du fantasme d'un golden boy, elle lui parlait bien davantage. Elle expliquait la raison pour laquelle il avait tant besoin d'être « reconnu » si ses parents s'en étaient débarrassés comme un paquet indésirable. S'il venait d'un milieu précaire, peut-être que son père avait été mis en prison, en laissant son fils aux mains de l'assistance publique. Ainsi, il pouvait croire qu'il ne disait pas de mensonges. Il avait bien un grand nombre de "frères et sœurs", c'était "normal" qu'ils soient tous différents. Et par-dessus tout, cela pouvait expliquer pas mal de choses s'il avait été attiré par une « sœur » légèrement plus âgée. Elle n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer en ado déjà très séduisant. Si le directeur avait surpris les deux jeunes à partager le même lit, il aurait pu décider de régler le problème en expulsant Lucifer... C'était là une très bonne théorie. Pourtant, d'autres traits de caractère assez perturbants lui faisaient froid dans le dos, car ils impliquaient une suspicion de mauvais traitements ou des abus sur enfant mineur.

1) Blessures physiques. Tout d'abord, il y avait les cicatrices atroces dans son dos ! Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage d'en reparler avec lui. Une brutalité si crue était plutôt inhabituelle dans un milieu aisé, mais pas dans la Mafia. Même s'il paraissait accuser son père d'en être responsable, était-ce nécessairement une responsabilité directe ? Ou par exemple aurait-il été enlevé et torturé par des personnes espérant en tirer une rançon si sa famille était pleine aux as ? Peu de temps auparavant, il avait parlé pendant des jours, son "kidnapping" dans le désert. Le fait déclenchait-il en lui de mauvais souvenirs, dus à une expérience antérieure traumatisante ?

2) Libertinage éhonté. Tout le monde s'accordait sur la chose : Lucifer était considéré comme un homme excessivement désirable et il en tirait le plus possible avantage. Elle avait encore en tête les rapports de témoins prouvant qu'il pouvait faire face à un nombre totalement aberrant de rencontres sexuelles en un mois. Mais dans le même temps, il dédaignait tout contact qui ne serait pas d'ordre sexuel. Il était peut-être très doué pour donner du plaisir, mais refuser les câlins joyeux d'Ella, de tenir la main à Trixie ou simplement de la prendre elle-même dans ses bras... Tout semblait indiquer qu'il n'avait jamais connu de véritable affection. Et c'était vraiment une chose qui lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

C'était bien là une autre raison pour laquelle elle trouvait difficile de creuser le sujet : elle craignait ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Et si elle se mettait à ressentir de la pitié ? Lucifer avait sa fierté, il ne prendrait pas bien ses investigations, tout spécialement si elle levait le voile sur une enfance malheureuse ou dramatique... En dépit de tout le charme qu'il était capable de déployer, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il se sentait peu sûr de lui de temps à autre, même s'il le cachait bien.

Et c'était là la raison pour laquelle son tableau ne servait à rien du tout.

Il s'y trouvait trop de théories et pas la moindre piste sérieuse. Papiers d'adoption ? Rien. Vieux articles de journaux ? Rien. Chaque possibilité comportait une once de plausibilité. Elle avait même considéré l'opportunité fantaisiste qu'il puisse être un membre d'une famille royale dans un lointain pays de l'Est et entré aux Etats-Unis grâce à un passeport diplomatique. Mais tout cela ne fonctionnait pas bien, une fois replacé dans un contexte plus global.

Donc que lui restait-il d'autre sinon aller lui parler franchement, pendant qu'elle se sentait encore un petit peu le courage d'une Wonder Woman ? En plus, il lui restait assez de temps avant de devoir passer prendre Trixie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle massa doucement son poignet droit. Elle remarqua qu'il était un peu plus chaud, mais sous sa manche : aucune éruption cutanée, tout était normal. Du coup, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage.

Personne ne lui avait donné la moindre explication sur ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé. Les médecins s'étaient contentés d'avoir l'air embarrassé. Au fond d'elle, elle soupçonnait que Lucifer aurait pu avoir quelque chose à dire sur la question. Pourtant son cerveau rationnel ne l'acceptait pas, soulignant le fait qu'il avait été très inquiet à la nouvelle, ou à la possibilité qu'elle soit blessée. Mais par contre, l'objet en lui-même ne l'avait pas du tout impressionné. C'était un peu bizarre mais elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, parce qu'il avait gardé son sang-froid tout du long et qu'elle y avait puisé beaucoup de réconfort. A ce moment très précis, elle avait ressenti qu'elle pouvait aveuglément compter sur lui. Et ce sentiment avait été électrisant.

.°.

* * *

LUCIFER

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes avec un tintement clair, il était penché derrière son bar, torse nu, chiffonné, ébouriffé, avec un ombre de barbe plus marquée qu'à l'ordinaire. Il fourrageait impatiemment dans les placards quand il vit Chloé entrer chez lui. Ses traits se détendirent instantanément.

Il avait bien cru ne jamais avoir le plaisir de la revoir.

— Inspectrice !

— Je suis navrée de venir comme ça sans prévenir. Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux que je repasse ? Je veux dire est-ce que vous avez... euh... de la compagnie ?

Elle avait chuchoté la dernière question avec un petit mouvement de la tête en direction de sa chambre. Il remarqua qu'elle avait cette expression toute particulière qu'il adorait. Ce regard étincelant à la fois timide et audacieux, qui disait plus ou moins : _Je ne vais pas vous faire le plaisir de me faire rougir avec vos bêtises. Je vais gagner à qui baissera les yeux le premier. Je suis une femme adulte forte et plein d'assurance. Pas jalouse du tout. Pas le moins du monde menacée par ces coucheries insignifiantes avec tout le monde et n'importe qui... Parce que je sais que pour vous, je suis très spéciale._

Bon, elle n'était probablement pas du tout en train de penser cela. Il avait beau avoir désespérément envie que ce soit le cas, elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée et ses fantasmes ne mèneraient à rien d'autre que de jeter la dernière pelletée de terre sur leur relation amicale. Alors qu'il détestait les mensonges, ces fantaisies irréalistes lui semblaient pourtant très agréables.

— Personne, je suis tout à vous... Je suis rentré chez moi il y a moins d'une heure et j'ai trouvé le penthouse dans cet état...

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Ses yeux bleus faisaient leur possible pour essayer d'éviter ses abdos, ce qui était très vexant maintenant qu'il en avait de splendides.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Votre femme de ménage s'est mise en grève ?

— Non, j'étais en ville en train pour un rendez-vous de travail et cela m'a pris plus longtemps que prévu. C'est de ma faute. Sweetie était seule ici et cette pauvre créature a ravagé tout l'appartement à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible... Ah, les voilà ! De jolies croquettes toutes rondes...

Derrière son babillage, Lucifer n'avait pas la plus petite intention de lui révéler qu'il venait de passer plusieurs longues heures, enfermé dans la chambre froide fortifiée d'une usine abandonnée. L'Ultime Pécheur s'était révélé à lui et avait enfin déclenché ouvertement les hostilités. Terminé le temps des vagues menaces, et il n'était pas "parano" d'avoir cru que quelqu'un en avait vraiment après lui. Si Maze ne l'avait pas retrouvé grâce à leur ancien lien d'invocation, il serait resté là pour toujours, à attendre une mort très lente, torturé d'anxiété à l'idée que Chloé ne soit blessée par un fou... Et comme il était profondément égoïste, la pensée qu'après sa mort elle irait au Paradis – un endroit où il ne pouvait plus remettre les pieds pour la revoir – n'était pas le moindre de ses tourments. [1]

Parfaitement ignorante des sombres pensées qui roulaient sous son crâne, Chloé lui demanda innocemment :

— Qui est-ce que vous appelez _sweetie_?

Il se força à un sourire joyeux.

— Si je peux la retrouver, j'aimerais vous présenter à cette vilaine petite chipie qui a pissé sur ma chemise il y a cinq minutes... Comme d'après l'adage, les femmes sont toutes les mêmes, je ne sais pas si elle défaillait de bonheur de me revoir, ou si elle me punissait de l'avoir laissée toute seule... Si vous voulez bien, je vais passer une autre chemise...

Chloé approuva vigoureusement avec un geste embarrassé de la main.

— Faites, je vous en prie. Je trouve ça un peu difficile à croire mais... est-ce que j'ai raison de supposer que vous parlez d'un chien ou d'un chat ?

Il fit coulisser la porte de son impressionnant dressing et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un bleu plus sombre. Il la laissa délibérément ouverte quand il marcha jusqu'à son lit king size, mit un genou à terre et commença à roucouler :

— Ah mais te voilà, petite terreur ! Crois-tu donc que je n'ai pas vu que tu as aussi grignoté le pied de mon piano ? C'est impardonnable. Je t'avais pourtant prévenue de ne pas t'en approcher !

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air en colère. Chloé en resta bouche bée quand elle le vit revenir dans le salon en transportant contre sa poitrine un petit lapin tout tremblant. Il était certain que cette vision ne lui semblerait que trop familière. La confirmation ne se fit pas attendre :

— Est-ce qu'elle a des ailes ?

Les yeux rivés aux siens, il ne cherchait pas à cacher combien il était désespérément attiré. Puis il sembla se reprendre et sourit effrontément avant d'aller jusqu'au piano. Un genre de tiare bizarre était posée sur le couvercle.

— Vous avez tout à fait raison, Inspectrice. Je lui ai offert ça pour sa naissance. Mi collier, mi serre-tête, agrémenté de ces petites choses noires duveteuses sur le dessus. Regardez, si je le pose comme ça sur son dos, elle est tirée à quatre épingles et s'accorde parfaitement à mon costume. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

— Pitié, dites-moi que ces brillants sont du zirconium... vous n'avez décemment pas pu utiliser de vrais diamants, n'est-ce pas ?

Il arbora un sourire hésitant.

— Mais il fallait que ça s'accorde avec mes boutons de manchette... Oh, ne faites pas cette tête, je ne suis pas stupide, je ne la laisserai pas le porter tous les jours, seulement pour les grandes occasions...

.

CHLOE

Chloé le contempla en train de poser délicatement le lapin nain sur la surface noire et polie de son piano.

— Reste là et ne bouge plus, ma mignonne, je vais te prendre en photo pour la mettre sur mon Insta... Oh, qu'elle est jolie ! Non, pas ta charmante petite queue toute ronde. Par ici, montre à Papa ton joli nez rose...

Chloé ne put se retenir de pouffer discrètement derrière ses doigts. Qui l'eut cru ? Lucifer, égocentrique à 10 sur l'Échelle de Richter, était plus gaga avec son animal que la "grand-mère arthritique" qu'il l'accusait d'être.

— Quoi, vous ne la trouvez pas adorable ?

— Oh si. Mais c'est quelque chose de vous voir vous occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que vous-même... Je me demande pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis envers ce genre de responsabilités. Cela ne vous ressemble pas beaucoup.

— Je sais, mais c'est ma sœur qui me l'a donnée. Et Linda a été catégorique : caresser un lapin peut aider les gens à se sentir mieux quand ils ne vont pas bien. Alors j'ai décidé d'essayer pendant quelques jours...

— Est-ce que ça signifie que vous allez vous en débarrasser quand votre intérêt se sera dissipé ?

Ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part de sous-entendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que sa réponse honnête lui brise un peu le cœur.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu d'animal domestique avant. Mais je ne me vois pas faire une telle chose. Regardez-moi ces magnifiques billes d'yeux à faire fondre... Elle est si douce et si calme, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de mal...

Elle se croisa les bras et fit passer son poids sur l'autre jambe – toutes deux revêtues d'un jean très étroit et de bottes à talons hauts.

— Mhh, d'après ce que je vois, on dirait bien qu'elle sait déjà vous mener par le bout du nez ! Ne venez-vous pas de dire que vous étiez son "papa" ? Vous êtes cuit, camarade, et bienvenu chez les parents !

— Non pas du tout. Mais je sens bien que vous êtes d'humeur taquine avec moi, Inspectrice.

— Peut-être juste un peu... Vous avez conscience qu'avant d'avoir le temps de dire ouf, elle commencera à avoir des petits-amis. Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez alors ?

Cessant de la mitrailler sous tous les angles, il laissa son téléphone de côté et s'appuya pensivement sur son instrument.

— Mais c'est bien simple : elle n'aura pas le droit. Est-ce que vous croyez que je vais laisser le premier Jeannot Lapin venu, couvert de jeans et de tatouages, avoir ma précieuse petite, juste comme ça ? demanda-t-il en claquant les doigts.

Il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié et appréciant infiniment ce léger badinage inconséquent avec elle, car il était rare. Et il était si soulagé de la retrouver en bonne santé et d'humeur joueuse.

— Jeannot Lapin ? Ha ha ha ! Parce que vous croyez que vous aurez cette chance ? Non ! En tant que fille du Diable, elle est vouée à ramener à la maison un énorme loup plein de dents, en smoking, et dont vous verrez venir les intentions réelles à dix kilomètres... Et elle vous dira de sa petite voix silencieuse : _Papa, je te présente mon nouveau petit-ami Wolfenizer_ [2] _, je l'aime teeeeellement ! Il a une voiture noire hyper cool, qui roule super vite, et il veut qu'on fasse une soirée pyjama dans son terrier trop stylé !_

Lucifer lui adressa un sourire carnassier de son cru, conscient qu'elle parlait sûrement d'une vieille affaire – en fait une des premières sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillé ensemble.

— Vous ne m'avez toujours pas pardonné de m'être indigné devant quatre cent personnes de votre refus de coucher avec moi ? [3]

— Ce n'est pas vrai. Je vous ai pardonné.

— Oh, ça fait un point pour vous et zéro pour mon Père ! Est-ce que je peux vous demander... pourquoi ?

— Et bien monsieur J'accordeDesFaveurs, vous auriez pu deviner. Peut-être que je compte sur votre aide quand _ma_ fille commencera à flirter avec des garçons qui vous ressembleront trop et se comporteront _très exactement comme vous_. Parce que vous êtes son adulte préféré, je m'attends à quelques problèmes...

— Mais s'ils osaient toucher Trixie, je serais plus que ravi de les terrifier jusqu'à se chier dessus. Et vous pourrez probablement compter sur Maze pour les pourchasser de son propre chef...

Chloé lui adressa un sourire ravi ce qui le fit fondre.

— Tope-là, partenaire !

— Faites attention, jeune fille, vous formez un pacte avec le Diable. Il s'attendra bien à ce que vous lui retourniez la politesse ultérieurement.

— Ah, mais j'espère bien ! J'ai hâte de voir si vous valez quelque chose quand il s'agit de limiter la casse.

Mettant un terme à ces plaisanteries, elle redevint soudain sérieuse et baissa la tête pour l'informer qu'elle allait devoir aller chercher ladite rejetonne à l'école.

— Déjà ? Non, s'il vous plaît, ne jouez pas les rabat-joie ! Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas rester encore un peu ?

— Non, je pense que ce ne serait pas sage. Je pourrais être tentée.

— Vous me taquinez encore, inspectrice... Quel genre de tentation aviez-vous à l'esprit ?

— Oh barbante, j'imagine. Vous savez comment je suis.

— Pas aussi bien que j'aimerais. Est-ce qu'au moins vous allez me dire quel est votre plus profond désir, Chloé Jane Decker ? Laissez-moi un peu d'espoir. Serait-ce le baiser enchanteur qui hante vos pensées depuis le moment où je vous l'ai promis ?

.

.

(à suivre)

* * *

Notes de l'auteur

[1] Saison 3 épisode 9 "The Sinnerman" – Ma fanfiction est censée se dérouler avant l'épisode du Sinnerman (l'Ultime Pécheur) mais j'ai légèrement avancé cette scène pour les besoins de la cause

[2] Construit sur Wolf (loup) et Womanizer (séducteur impénitent, coureur de jupon). Notez aussi que Wolfenizer rappelle aussi _Weaponizer_ , le film d'action factice dont le nom revient comme un gimmick tout au long des trois saisons.

[3] Saison 1 épisode 4 (Manly Whatnots / Un mec qui assure). Dans cet épisode un coach en séduction incitait les hommes à se considérer comme des loups et les femmes comme des petits lapins…


	19. Et rien que la vérité

**Chapitre 19 : Et rien que la vérité**

 _._

 _Dites-moi enfin quel est votre désir le plus profond, Chloé Jane Decker ?_

CHLOE

Elle plissa le front avec un soupir et une petite moue. Même la ligne tombante de ses épaules devait le révéler pour elle : il venait encore de remettre ça, alors qu'ils parlaient si gentiment. Pourquoi donc sa franchise sans filtre l'impatientait-elle toujours autant ? Elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'était loin d'être la première fois. Il était comme ça. _Accepte-le ou quitte-le._

Malgré elle, son ton s'était fait un peu plus agressif quand elle répondit les bras croisés.

— Oh mais il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais ! Puisque vous demandez, mon plus profond désir est que vous me fassiez assez confiance pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec votre sœur. Ou me dire la vérité sur votre famille. Ou faire pour de bon ce que vous avez promis, une fois, sur mon répondeur. Voilà ce que je désire !

Interdit, il resta immobile, exsudant soudain un malaise tangible. Elle n'aurait pas dû mais elle éprouva un bref sentiment de triomphe de l'avoir ainsi acculé.

— Je... je ne vous ai jamais menti sur ma famille.

— Mais vous gardez _des secrets_. Des choses que vous me cachez. Si vous étiez disposé à me raconter toute l'histoire maintenant, je pourrais demander à Dan de passer prendre Trixie pour gagner une demi-heure... Par contre, pas question d'annuler notre Mardi Tacos.

Elle ne lui avait jamais formellement demandé de venir dîner un soir en famille. Elle en avait eu pourtant si souvent envie mais s'était ravisée à chaque fois, certaine qu'il débouterait au motif que c'était trop ennuyeux. Elle le trouvait si prévisible qu'elle pouvait même imaginer sa réponse. _"Vous, moi et la demi-portion ? Certainement pas le genre partie à trois qui pourrait m'intéresser"_.

Pour le moment, il gardait les mâchoires serrées et dans ses yeux dansait une émotion plus sombre que jamais. D'un geste poli et invitant, il lui désigna du bras le large canapé de cuir fauve, à proximité.

— Toute l'histoire excéderait votre temps disponible, Inspectrice. Mais peut-être voudriez-vous vous installer plus confortablement ?

— Ah ? Alors, vous êtes d'accord ?

— Envoyez les questions et j'essaierai d'y répondre de mon mieux.

Elle ne fit pourtant pas un mouvement.

— Mais vous n'aimez pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez aucune envie de m'en parler...

— Évidemment que je ne veux pas !

En à peine une fraction de seconde, l'humeur venait de se débarrasser de tout badinage pour se faire très tendue. Et ça venait entièrement de lui. Chloé cligna des yeux, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire, faire ou même ressentir... La façon dont il venait de la rembarrer très directement la vexait. Elle se redressa, sachant qu'elle allait devoir faire avec cet aveu brutal. _Accepte-le ou quitte-le_. Des pans entiers de son passé n'étaient donc pas pour elle, et c'était tout. Avec un profond sentiment d'échec et de chagrin pour la confirmation éclatante qu'il n'avait pas confiance au bout de plus de deux ans, elle prit sa main – celle qui portait à nouveau la gemme noire, qui avait retrouvé sa place. Il la laissa faire sans réagir et tous deux s'assirent avec appréhension.

Cela valait-il la peine d'essayer encore ?

— Et pourquoi ça ? D'habitude, vous êtes plutôt fier de vous-même...

Un petit sourire totalement factice joua sur ses lèvres quand il répondit par une autre question.

— Vous souvenez-vous de cette enquête avec les paparazzis ? Et de ce moment où j'ai cru que VOUS alliez déclencher une bonne bagarre avec ces couards pathétiques, constamment à vous harceler pour vos inoubliables scènes topless dans _High School Jacuzzi_ ?

— Oui. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

— Nous pouvions nous comprendre là-dessus, vous et moi. J'ai également un passé. Et j'ai beau essayer, et essayer encore, d'être aujourd'hui quelqu'un d'autre, ce passé finit toujours par me rattraper et me mettre à genoux. Et j'ai connu des circonstances où la position était nettement plus agréable.

Pas très sûre de ce qu'elle devait inférer, Chloé le regardait de la même façon qu'on fait face à un puzzle en vrac. Était-il encore en train de parler par métaphores ? Ou pas ?

— Est-ce que... vous avez dû aussi en montrer plus que vous ne vouliez, autrefois ? Ou pas seulement _montrer_ ?

Son regard sombre se fit perplexe et elle précisa :

— Vous m'avez expliqué que vous aviez été mis à la porte de chez vous quand vous étiez jeune. Est-ce que c'est ça que vous avez dû faire pour ne pas mourir de faim ? Être stripteaseur dans des clubs ? Tourner dans des films porno ? Vous prostituer ? Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, vous savez. En fait, ça expliquerait même beaucoup de choses. Vous pouvez me le dire, je n'en parlerai jamais à personne et cela ne changera rien à l'estime que j'ai pour vous.

Il sourit et secoua la tête négativement.

— Et bien, Inspectrice, même si _j'adore_ les danseuses exotiques peu vêtues et les acteurs porno... Non. Je n'ai jamais été forcé à des relations sexuelles, rien ne s'est jamais produit sans mon consentement complet. Et je n'étais pas aussi jeune que vous pourriez le craindre. Mais je prends bonne note, si votre fantasme est de faire de moi votre call boy...

Elle resta bouche bée et ses bras impuissants retombèrent lourdement sur l'assise du canapé.

— Mais non ! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça sans être complètement flingué à l'intérieur ? Je suis votre amie, Lucifer. Ne plaisantez pas comme si ça n'avait rien d'important. Je suis inquiète de la teneur de votre passé. Je veux savoir ce que je peux faire pour vous aider à le surmonter. Parlez-moi, _s'il vous plaît !_

— Mais, je n'ai rien à surmonter, je vais parfaitement bien...

— Non pas du tout ! Lucifer, vous venez de me dire à peine dix minutes plus tôt que vous gardiez le lapin parce que vous n'alliez "pas bien". Vous ne pouvez pas aller bien et mal en même temps !

— Ah ! Finalement, quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Je ne cesse de dire au bon docteur Linda que vos émotions humaines sont complètement insensées. Mais elle est têtue. Elle soutient que _"les émotions sont par nature n'importe quoi"._

Dans son travail d'inspectrice, elle savait habituellement quand il fallait arrêter de mettre la pression à un témoin. Linda n'avait probablement pas dit une telle chose. Soucieuse de ne pas saborder le travail de la thérapeute, Chloé décida prudemment de changer de sujet.

— Et votre famille est toujours en ville ?

— Non. Enfin, je veux dire... Amenadiel est encore là, mais c'est parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en aller.

— Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il m'a demandé si j'étais rétablie. Ça avait l'air de le préoccuper. Plus que vous, manifestement.

— Je savais que vous alliez bien. Maze me l'a dit.

— Mais j'aurais été contente d'entendre votre voix...

— Oh, je ne pense pas. Vous ne m'auriez pas trouvé de bonne compagnie. Trop effréné, trop vorace et trop camé pour vous. Et vous auriez été obligée de m'arrêter pour consommation de stupéfiants.

Elle claqua de la langue avec impatience. Cette fois, ce qu'il disait l'inquiétait au plus haut degré car il avait déjà été dans cet état une fois.

— Lucifer, vous avez le droit d'avoir le moral dans les chaussettes, comme tout le monde… Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de rester seul si ça arrive... Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec votre sœur pour que vous soyez si abattu ?

— Croyez-moi, bien des choses se sont passées avec ma sœur, Inspectrice. Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas être un peu plus précise ?

Chloé expira et fourragea anxieusement dans sa coiffure, sa queue de cheval devait être complètement défaite maintenant, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce qui en avait, c'était qu'il résistait en restant fermé. Il ne lui demandait pas de partir, mais ne s'ouvrait pas non plus. Elle décida qu'elle devrait donc être courageuse pour deux.

— Bon d'accord. Et si je vous disais qu'en fait... j'étais jalouse d'elle ?

Il renifla.

— Improbable.

— Et pourquoi non ? Elle sort mystérieusement d'on ne sait où, elle est si sexy qu'elle crétinise instantanément tous les mâles du périmètre, elle vous traite comme si vous étiez sa chose... Vous réquisitionne parce qu'elle a perdu son bébé. Mais malgré la présence d'autres membres de votre famille, ça ne lui suffit pas ! Elle se met en colère quand vous essayez de savoir ce qui s'est passé de travers pendant l'interpellation ratée. Pour elle, vous allez jusqu'à acheter un livre expliquant comment être un petit-ami – Vous, Lucifer Morningstar, _un petit-ami_ ? Donc il gèle en Enfer, c'est ça ? — Et pour finir, le bouquet ! Comment êtes-vous récompensé ? Elle vous largue ! Et maintenant vous êtes là tout seul, le cœur brisé, à vous morfondre en chantant des chansons tristes, assis à votre piano...

En fait, elle pensait qu'il aurait plutôt réagi à l'offense avec l'indignation habituelle : _"Le Diable ne se morfond pas"_ , mais non.

— Qui vous a raconté que je chantais des chansons tristes ou bien que j'étais... ce que vous avez dit ?

— Maze ! Et elle a ajouté en termes moins polis que toute cette eau-de-rose la faisait vomir. Où est-elle maintenant ? Votre sœur, pas Maze.

— Lilith est... chez mon cousin. Il s'est proposé de l'héberger dans un environnement plus paisible après... l'épreuve qu'elle a subie.

— En Suisse, supposa-t-elle avec un sourire entendu. Discrète et si loin de tout scandale... Est-ce que c'est le cousin à qui j'ai parlé au téléphone ? Il avait l'air gentil. Vous m'aviez dit que toute votre famille vous avait laissé tomber. Mais lui, il a été plutôt serviable, non ?

Lucifer acquiesça.

— Oui, c'était le cas. J'aurais aimé mieux le connaître, mais il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps.

— Comment se fait-il que vous ayez une aussi grande famille ? Est-ce que votre père divorçait tout le temps ?

— Ah, pragmatique, comme toujours, Inspectrice. Vous ne demandez pas _pourquoi_ , vous demandez _comment_... remarqua-t-il. Et en ce qui concerne mon Père, pas du tout. En dépit de certaines allégations farfelues insinuant que Marie n'aurait pas été enceinte du vieux Joe, mon Père n'a rien à voir avec la naissance de Jésus. Enfin, tout au moins, génétiquement parlant. Les mortels ne peuvent pas survivre à sa présence. Je pense que vous n'aimeriez pas rencontrer le cœur d'un réacteur nucléaire.

— Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est une façon étrange de décrire quelqu'un ? Un peu terrifiante, à mon avis. Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous le voyez comme quelqu'un de dangereux ? Est-ce qu'il vous ressemble à vous ou bien Amenadiel ? Qui est le frère adopté ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire amer qui s'étira en un rictus tandis qu'il la considérait autant d'amusement que d'irritation. Bien qu'il trouvât le sujet pauvre, il était enchanté de ses questions, et faire l'objet de toute cette curiosité, n'avait pas de prix pour lui.

— Ces derniers temps, je pense bien que mon Père aurait nettement préféré que nous ayons été _tous les deux_ adoptés... Les anges déchus font un peu tache dans le décor et ce n'est pas spécialement le genre d'attitude qui pourrait le rendre fier. Néanmoins, et même si je pense toujours que mon frère est un insupportable casse-couilles et un rabat-joie, rester ici à Los Angeles lui fait plutôt du bien. Pourquoi cette soudaine curiosité à propos de mon Père ?

— Attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire d'anges déchus ? Vous dites que votre frère et vous êtes des anges ?

— Non, il est mortel maintenant et moi je suis le Diable. Vous n'écoutez jamais quand je parle... Je ne suis _pas_ un ange. Vous n'avez donc jamais tapé mon nom sur Google ?

Elle se croisa les bras et rétorqua vertement :

— Google ne parle d'aucun frère du Diable nommé Amenadiel. Amenadiel n'existe nulle part sur Internet. Et c'est vraiment très étrange.

— Alors vous avait bien fait des recherches Internet sur moi ?

— Oui. Et ce que j'ai trouvé était complètement stupide. Alors non, c'est vrai, que je n'y prête aucune attention quand vous ne faites que rabâcher ces inepties. En plus, vous dites tout le temps que votre père est un sale type. Je ne suis peut-être pas croyante, mais ça ne correspond pas tellement à son image de marque...

.

Après cela, Lucifer resta muet, tête basse, les yeux dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'était-il donc arrivé au jet-setteur amusant, frivole et je-m'en-foutiste qu'il avait toujours été ? _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment Chloé Decker ?_ Lui secouer les puces !

— Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? Votre père est un homme puissant et effrayant. Vous avez une grande famille. Aucun membre de votre fratrie n'a été adopté, même pas Lilith. Vous l'avez aimée mais elle est venue vous dire que tout était fini entre vous parce qu'elle était tombée enceinte d'un autre. Vous êtes triste parce c'est à cause de cette relation incestueuse que vous avez été flanqué à la porte. Et du coup, vous réalisez que vous vous êtes fait avoir. La solitude, le rejet cuisant, c'était pour en arriver… à rien !

Il pinça les lèvres et soupira en secouant la tête. Les yeux toujours au sol, il se mit à réciter :

— Dieu est mon Père. Amenadiel est l'aîné des anges – ou en tous cas il l'était, avant de faire des choses terribles pour me faire dégager d'ici et retourner en Enfer. Lilith est ma demi-sœur parce que mon père l'a "créée" mais sans l'aide de ma Mère... d'une façon assez peu conventionnelle. Je me suis rebellé parce que je ne voulais pas suivre des ordres débiles, ni quitter pour toujours la seule personne qui ne m'avait pas laissé tomber et s'occupait de moi. Eve était simplement mon amie. Un jour, elle est tombée sur nous quand Lilith m'apprenait à lui faire l'amour, et ça l'a intriguée, forcément. Elle a demandé à Adam s'ils pouvaient essayer et quand il s'en est rendu compte, mon Père s'est mis dans une rage folle... Il y a eu une dispute colossale. Mon frère Michael m'a attrapé et m'a envoyé valser jusqu'aux limites de la Cité d'Argent. J'étais suspendu au rebord et je criais. Il m'a marché sur les doigts pour que je tombe. Personne n'a bougé ou voulu se dresser contre lui. Je suis tombé et tombé et tombé. Et quand j'ai eu fini de tomber, j'ai atterri en Enfer. J'ai eu des séquelles du vol plané comme du crash. Il m'a fallu me reconstruire assez littéralement, essayer de supporter cet endroit pour survivre, et j'ai dû me battre pour en prendre le commandement... Ah, et je voulais vous dire aussi que vous avez tort pour Lilith. C'est _elle_ qui était jalouse de vous, de mon travail avec vous, et elle est partie parce qu'elle préférait ce que j'étais avant. Est-ce que ça répond à ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

Chloé resta sans voix après ce discours sorti d'une traite et se sentit affreusement mal de s'être montrée déplaisamment insistante. De toute évidence, il en était toujours très affecté. Son récit avait été si mécanique et sa voix si brisée... Elle leva la main pour la poser en coupe sur sa joue.

— Je suis désolée, Lucifer.

Elle se leva et sentit qu'il n'aurait pas voulu perdre le contact de sa main. Pourtant, elle n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas pour attraper Sweetie et la prendre dans ses bras. Du bout d'un doigt, elle lui caressa le haut de sa petite tête, avant de la tendre au pauvre Diable qui était là. Il prit docilement la petite lapine contre lui.

— Tenez, cette prescription vous fera du bien.

Une fois encore il regarda son Inspectrice avec une expression douloureusement navrée, impossible à interpréter.[1] Elle sourit un peu et dans l'espoir de lui remonter un peu le moral, elle demanda timidement :

— Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'aborder le sujet des rêves un peu particuliers ?

Comme d'habitude, il dut choisir de dire la vérité quand il répondit :

— Ils vont me manquer.

— Et bien vous savez quoi ? C'est un peu bizarre mais je crois qu'ils me manqueront aussi.

Tordant ses mains, elle fit une pause embarrassée avant de poursuivre :

— Je suis... profondément désolée, Lucifer. A partir de maintenant, je ne parlerai plus de cette question qui vous fait souffrir. Je n'avais pas compris combien c'était toujours douloureux pour vous, même encore aujourd'hui. C'est aussi la première fois que vous me laissez voir ce côté de vous.

Il ne plaisanta même pas sur les différents côtés qu'il aurait aimé lui montrer, à dix contre un : le côté pile comme le côté face... Quand il releva les yeux sur elle, elle sentit une question tacite désespérée, pendant qu'il caressait le petit animal. Le laisser comme ça et maintenant l'angoissait profondément, mais il fallait bien qu'elle rentre pour s'occuper de sa fille.

— On se voit cette semaine au commissariat, quand vous vous sentirez mieux ?

— Je serai là demain.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé. Vous pouvez prendre quelques jours, vous savez.

— Merci Inspectrice. Mais je serai heureux de revenir à la routine habituelle. En plus, j'ai cet Ultime Pécheur à retrouver.

Elle n'osa pas faire de remarque sur sa nouvelle obsession pour cette légende urbaine, parce qu'au moins, il arrêtait de s'énerver à propos de son père.

— D'ici là, faites-moi plaisir. Permettez-vous d'être simplement le chanceux papa de cette petite boule mignonne. Et je vous rappelle : pas un mot de ça à Trixie.

— Pas un mot, c'est promis.

Elle sentit le poids de ses yeux brûlants alors qu'elle retournait à l'ascenseur. C'était un de ces moments entre eux où elle ne pouvait pas décider s'il était attendrissant ou carrément flippant. Probablement les deux. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit déposer un tout petit baiser sur la tête de Sweetie.

Les portes se refermèrent avec un son chuinté.

Une fois restée seule dans la cabine, elle posa son front contre le métal précieux et frappa violemment dessus du plat de la main. Insensible à cette douleur, les yeux rivés au sol impeccable, elle avait la gorge douloureuse à force de ravaler les sentiments qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Elle était à la fois en colère et honteuse d'avoir tout gâché avec ses questions stupides et son besoin dévorant de percer à jour son mystère.

La tête toujours pendante, espérant que le videur ne lui parlerait pas, elle se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de contenir ses larmes. Elle quitta le Lux précipitamment, sans un regard en arrière. Elle savait que si elle regardait en arrière, elle courrait se jeter dans ses bras. Et que ce serait _elle_ qui lui donnerait ce foutu baiser – peut-être pas à couper le souffle – mais à coup sûr, passionnément.

Elle s'enfuit jusque chez elle, pour leur bien à tous deux.

Dans l'ascenseur vide, personne ne remarqua une marque rouge incandescente correspondant à la forme de sa paume, nettement imprimée sur le métal poli de la porte.

.

.

(A suivre : l'épilogue)

.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur**

[1] Pour mémoire, Lucifer est toujours sous le contrecoup des effets de l'épée de Caliel. Les chansons tristes peuvent valoir pour ce double deuil qui l'affecte : la perte de Lilith ET celle de la connexion intime avec Chloé, qu'il a décrite un peu plus tôt comme "un arrachement".

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est la "première fin" de cette fanfiction._  
 _Il laisse des possibilités ouvertes et ne donne pas toutes les réponses sur l'effet de l'artefact sur Chloé (persiste ou s'efface rapidement ?). Trixie sera-t-elle la prochaine "porteuse de la Witchblade" ? :-D Tous les anges ont-il un humain préféré ?_

 _Dans la ligne temporelle de la série, les personnages sont à peine quelques jours avant l'épisode "Sinnerman". J'aime imaginer que la façon dont Luci plante Marcus Pierce "pour vérifier une théorie" était due à l'avertissement que lui avait donné Lilith._


	20. Au commencement

**Chapitre 20 : Au commencement**

Épilogue

.

 _Je crois que les gens viennent ici pour se réinventer. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là. Pour vous réinventer._ (Linda Martin)

.

CASTIEL

 _Quelque part au sein d'un autre univers_

Castiel n'était pas mort. Mais ça avait été moins une.

Dans le monde de l'Apocalypse, les humains avaient déjà perdu la bataille contre les anges. Une fois là-bas, il avait eu à combattre une vicieuse version nazie de lui-même. Que son double local soit un lieutenant maléfique d'un Michael tout puissant, ça ne le surprenait pas trop. Par contre, que cette autre lui ait possédé exactement le même vaisseau, Jimmy Novak, ça c'était un minimum perturbant.

Castiel n'était pas mort. Mais les pertes avaient été élevées parce que ce n'était pas le cas de Gabriel. Comme d'habitude (pouvait-on dire), l'Arnaqueur avait été poignardé et laissé pour mort, de la main inlassablement traitresse de leur bon vieux Lucifer. Il était le dernier archange sur Terre et c'était le pire de tous. Ecœurant, à tout le moins.

Castiel n'était pas mort. Mais à peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans ce monde que Sam avait succombé. Alors qu'ils étaient surpassés en nombre au milieu d'une attaque, le jeune Winchester avait été mordu par un espèce inconnue de vampires enragés, qui les avaient pourchassés jusque dans la grotte où ils s'étaient repliés. La vie était sortie à gros bouillons de la gorge de son ami, se déversant à travers l'horrifiante blessure ouverte à son cou. Ses yeux bleu gris éteints étaient restés écarquillés. Peut-être sous l'effet de la surprise, ou peut-être, de la peur.

Immédiatement, Castiel avait cherché à tâtons dans sa poche la plume qu'un autre Lucifer bien plus aimable lui avait donnée. Mais un douloureux sentiment de honte et de désespoir lui opprimèrent la poitrine lorsqu'il découvrit que la lettre qui la contenait était envolée. Il se maudit et se considéra comme un raté pour la distraction dont il avait fait preuve, pour son incapacité à sauver l'un des humains qu'il aimait le plus sur Terre.

Parce que Dean était trop choqué pour raisonner convenablement, l'ange avait dû prendre les décisions déplaisantes pour leur groupe tout entier. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de pleurer Sam ici. Il fallait se remettre en route et partir vite, avant que d'autres nuisibles n'aient le temps de se regrouper.

.

En partant pour ce monde parallèle dévasté, couvert de poussière grise, les Winchester n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoir, et lui non plus. Sans le dire vraiment tout haut, ils savaient qu'ils montaient un commando suicide, ils savaient que certains d'entre eux, si ce n'est tous, n'allaient pas s'en relever. Alors quand Sam avait reparu soudain en se tenant debout devant eux, l'ange avait été sincèrement frappé de stupeur. Son ami était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mort, comment pouvait-il être maintenant en vie ? Pourtant le jeune homme portait toujours des traces de sang frais à son cou, sur son col et sur sa veste. Et loin de la joie qu'il aurait dû montrer de les revoir, son visage ne reflétait que pitié et chagrin. Castiel ne comprit pourquoi qu'au moment où il vit _qui_ marchait sur ses talons, un faux sourire peint sur son visage fourbe : son propre Lucifer sans doute isolé, tentant de les amadouer, en leur amenant le cadeau d'un Winchester ressuscité – supposément par sa grâce. [1]

Les autres étaient encore sous le choc, mais l'ange restait capable de réfléchir. Pour ouvrir un portail entre les mondes, Lucifer enchaîné contre son gré avait été vidé de sa dernière goutte de grâce. Il n'y avait donc qu'un seul moyen par lequel l'archange avait pu guérir Sam : _en volant la plume de lumière_. Comment y était-il parvenu ? Castiel n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut-être la lettre avait-elle une vibration spéciale que son détestable frère avait reconnue comme « sienne », et peut-être l'avait-il subtilisée par curiosité…

En marchant le long des murs monotones du Paradis, Castiel ne pouvait pas regretter d'avoir été dupé de la sorte. Il aurait utilisé la plume sur n'importe quel Winchester, ou amis proches. Son seul regret était que Lucifer allait donc avoir d'autres opportunités de causer plus de chaos et de souffrance autour de lui.

.

Mais, puisque Castiel avait survécu, il lui restait un devoir à accomplir. C'était la raison pour laquelle il remontait ces couloirs sans fin, seulement interrompus par des portes blanches à intervalles réguliers. L'ange stoppa brusquement devant l'une d'entre elles, portant une étiquette neutre sur laquelle était inscrit : « Lilith DLAM » : Lilith de l'autre monde. Les choses devaient être très claires s'il venait à disparaître un jour. Elle avait gagné le droit rester ici en paix.

Il entra sans frapper et fit quelques pas hésitants pour se retrouver au milieu d'une ville. Il faisait nuit. L'endroit lui était familier et fidèle à ses souvenirs : Los Angeles, lui aussi de l'autre monde. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce choix était assez évident.

Grâce aux boutiques illuminées, les rues brillaient comme à Noël. Les gens étaient beaux et heureux de vivre. Au moins, certains d'entre eux l'étaient. Il observa tout avec admiration : les immeubles, les arbres, les vélos qui zigzaguaient parmi les voitures roulant au pas. La reconstitution était parfaite.

Il jeta un regard circulaire pour tenter de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

A un mètre ou deux de là, dans une contre-allée en retrait, une Dodge Charger noire était rangée le long du trottoir. Une jeune femme s'y appuyait, dos à la portière. Grande, elle avait de longs cheveux clairs qu'elle portait libres, des sourcils fins étonnamment longs et des lèvres roses intéressantes. En dépit de sa beauté pure, elle portait des vêtements sans ostentation, simples mais pas non plus négligés, ni dénués d'une certaine allure. Des hauts-talons, un pantalon ajusté, une jolie chemise crème en soie sous une veste noire. A sa hanche, quelque chose attrapait la lumière.

Elle remarqua sa présence et lui sourit gentiment comme si elle le connaissait. Pour être franc, Castiel commençait à bien se faire à la façon dont il était constamment pris pour cet acteur apprécié… Quittant l'appui de la portière, elle marcha vers lui et l'accueillit avec un petit clin d'œil enjoué de son œil bleu.

— Te voilà enfin ! Ton imperméable m'a manqué, Castiel.

Faute d'une réponse plus intelligente, il se contenta de répondre :

— Lilith, je présume ?

— En chair et en os ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même afin de lui laisser admirer la nouvelle apparence qu'elle avait choisie pour son après-vie.

— Magnifique, comme toujours. Mais il y a une touche différente. Quelque chose de plus…

Il hésitait.

— Plus quoi, mon grand timide ? Allez, dis-moi…

— Plus raisonnable et plus gentille. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un que je serais heureux de rencontrer.

Les yeux plissés de joie, elle rit en renversant la tête en arrière pour laisser voir la ligne de son cou de colombe.

— J'en suis sûre. Ne serais-tu pas en train d'admettre _enfin_ que je te plais ? Dommage que je ne m'en souvienne pas.

— Ah non ?

Avec un petit sourire suffisant, elle attrapa le haut de sa bonne vieille cravate, juste pour le plaisir de l'embarrasser qu'elle se tienne si proche, sans la moindre honte. Elle savait qu'avec lui ce jeu était bien trop facile. Mais dans quelques instants, le jeu allait prendre fin.

— On avait un accord, tu te souviens ? Tu as promis d'effacer mes souvenirs.

— Oui mais… pourquoi tout ceci ? demanda-t-il avec un geste du bras désignant ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Pourquoi pas quelque chose de nouveau. Tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu veux ici, n'importe lequel des plus beaux endroits du monde.

— Mais je l'ai. C'est ici, pour moi, le plus bel endroit du monde…

D'un mouvement du menton, elle lui désigna la rue animée non loin d'eux. Au départ, il ne vit rien de spécial, à l'exception peut-être des piétons qui avançaient plus vite que les voitures coincées dans les embouteillages. Mais bien vite, un couple attira son regard. Un homme assez grand portant un costume noir chic donnait le bras à une jeune femme blonde. Ils riaient et se murmuraient des secrets à l'oreille. Elle portait un manteau très étrange, blanc et duveteux. Mais encore une fois, pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de donner des conseils vestimentaires ?

Il joua les innocents.

— Qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre ?

— Regarde-le mieux…

En réalité, Castiel n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qui cet homme représentait. C'était bien trop évident. Ce célibataire aux yeux noirs était le fantasme parfait, l'ombre de celui qu'elle avait aimé et perdu.

— Es-tu bien sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

— Plus que jamais. Est-ce que tu peux faire l'effacement maintenant ?

— Vraiment sûre ?

Elle le prit par les épaules en se plaquant contre lui, titillant ses pommettes du dos de ses doigts délicats en une douce caresse sans poids. A son oreille, elle murmura :

— Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier. Ou alors j'en viendrais à penser que tu as changé d'avis et que tu veux me garder toute à toi…

Son regard paniqué lui avait un peu manqué, lui aussi, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser légèrement sa joue rugueuse.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Le front de l'ange se plissa pourtant au-dessus de ses yeux bleus inquiets.

— Mais est-ce que tu n'as aucune question ? Es-tu vraiment certaine à cent pour cent d'être prête à vivre cette vie d'inconscience ?

— Allons bon. Mais où est donc le Chérubin sûr de lui et résolu me promettant une fessée dans les règles si je n'étais pas sage ? Des paroles en l'air et rien dans le pantalon ?

— De mémoire, moi au moins j'ai gardé le mien, toi tu n'as rien gardé du tout.

— Ah, donc tu t'en _souviens_ …

— Non. Ce n'est pas approprié de rep…

Mutine, elle le fit taire en enserrant sa taille de ses bras pour souffler dans son cou en jouant avec ses cheveux bruns :

— Menteur !

Il essaya encore un stoïcisme remarquablement inefficace, tandis qu'elle poursuivait :

— Je sais que tu y repenses. Ils pensent tous. C'est cela mon pouvoir, mais j'imagine que tu fais partie des cas « compliqués »…

Il ne se détacha d'elle que pour se perdre dans ses yeux. Elle était très jolie et bien moins effrayante sous cette forme. Pourtant son petit sourire présomptueux et la lueur lascive de ses prunelles étaient bien exactement les mêmes.

— Oh, tu as raison, réfléchit-elle. Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Et mes ailes ? Elles vont se déployer si je me trouve exposée à des tirs ou si j'ai un orgasme ?

Castiel sursauta rien qu'à entendre ce mot libertin tomber de ses lèvres, prouvant – pour le cas improbable où il aurait pu oublier – qu'elle appartenait bien à l'outremonde.

— Je suppose que je peux te faire oublier cette capacité et ainsi bloquer son usage pendant un temps.

— Bien. Et est-ce que je resterai imperméable au détecteur de mensonges de Lucifer aussi ?

— Comme ce n'est pas le vrai Lucifer… Oh… quoi ?… Non ne me regarde pas comme ça !… Non, ce… ce ne peut pas être vraiment lui ?!

Elle afficha un très innocent sourire et il s'étrangla :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Non, mauvaise question : comment as-tu pu oser… ?

— J'ai eu de merveilleux enfants avec lui, il y a très très longtemps. Il est possible que j'en aie peut-être gardé un très petit, sans rien dire, au creux de mes entrailles… Comme je suis partiellement angélique et qu'il l'est totalement, il n'a pas été difficile de le recréer grâce son empreinte génétique dans ce plan d'existence moins dense auquel il appartient à l'origine. Alors, le détecteur, oui ou non ?

Castiel balançait entre le dégoût et l'admiration. _Puissante_ , ça elle l'était. Il n'aurait pas dû être si surpris. Les capacités des hybrides et des nephilim, étaient incroyables, peut-être même bien trop proches de celles de Dieu. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle voulait utiliser ses formidables pouvoirs au nom de l'amour. Un amour égoïste, mais un amour quand même. Dans le monde de l'Apocalypse, Lucifer et Michael en étaient toujours à se battre pour savoir lequel dominerait des tas de gravats et peut-être bientôt ravageraient-ils la Terre à son tour. Leur passion pour la destruction semblait inextinguible.

— Je retire ma question purement rhétorique. Seigneur… Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Si ta « création » est principalement angélique et s'il a les mêmes pouvoirs, il ne sera pas possible qu'il en use sur toi. Ils ne te feront rien, ou du moins, tu n'y seras que très partiellement exposée. Mais le contraire est aussi vrai. Il sera attiré vers toi par une force irrésistible qui ne…

Dans la rue en face, des tirs d'arme s'étaient fait entendre suivis d'un grand fracas et ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle frémissait d'impatience.

— C'est là que j'entre en scène, j'imagine. Imprime ceci en moi : je suis officier de police et mon nom est Cléo quelque chose… Non je sais : Chloé Dancer. [2] Est-ce que tu peux conserver ça ? Je veux oublier certaines choses mais pas tout, au point d'être considérée comme un cas d'amnésie bizarre…

— Je sais ce que tu veux, acquiesça-t-il. Ce que je n'ai pas compris, c'est pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit « Père » comme lui le faisait, mais uniquement « Dieu ».

Elle sourit largement une nouvelle fois parce qu'il était observateur.

— Est-ce que tu peux garder un secret ?

Il se surprit à découvrir qu'il en avait très envie.

— Je ne dis pas « Père » parce que ce n'est pas _le mien_. Je viens d'un autre monde, un autre univers, je ne sais pas trop comment dire… d'ailleurs en tous cas. Dieu est un voyageur. Il m'a simplement ramenée avec lui, exactement comme tu l'as fait. Je suis une entité nomade, passant de monde en monde, là où je suis profondément nécessaire ou bien… désirée.

Castiel était abasourdi mais elle lui toucha gentiment le bras.

— Donc revoilà la fin de Lilith. Il est temps pour moi de devenir le fascinant symbole de son avenir, plutôt que le rappel douloureux de son passé… Ah, et est-ce que tu peux aussi me donner un petit côté qui se fait prier… pas « facile » ?

— Oui ! _Je sais ce que tu veux_ , acquiesça-t-il en soupirant.

— Alors, adieu mon petit ange.

— Oui, je suppose que c'est un adieu… Adieu… Lilith.

Il leva la main et de deux doigts, il lui toucha brièvement le front. Elle cligna des yeux et le considéra avec surprise, probablement incapable de savoir ni pourquoi elle était là, ni qui il était. Juste un passant anonyme.

— Vous n'avez pas entendu des coups de feu là-bas ?

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue.

— Je crois qu'il y a deux personnes à terre.

Elle battit encore des paupières.

— Désolée, il faut que j'y aille. Je suis de la police de Los Angeles et puisque je suis déjà sur les lieux, cette enquête sera officiellement la mienne !

Elle semblait impatiente et heureuse. Il opina d'un sourire maladroit pour dire qu'il comprenait, et il la regarda se précipiter pour grimper dans sa voiture de police banalisée. Une main sur le volant et l'autre décrochant sa radio, elle s'inséra dans le trafic pour rejoindre la scène de crime.

Avant qu'elle arrive, le double de Lucifer s'était redressé en position assise, légèrement secoué et très surpris. De loin, Castiel le vit toucher la joue encore tiède de sa cavalière sans vie, et le sang tacher ses doigts incrédules.

.

« CHLOÉ »

Elle entra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée en considérant les lieux d'un dédain non voilé. Quel était le nom ? Le Lux ? Pff. Tout le monde savait que ça s'écrivait avec un « e ». Il n'y avait que quelques clients disséminés ici et là. Peut-être était-ce la vue d'un cadavre et de la police posant des barrières partout qui agissaient comme un répulsif naturel ? Qui l'eut cru ? Elle afficha un petit sourire sarcastique qu'elle masqua vite.

Elle trouva son témoin assis à un piano, à jouer un air indéfinissable et semblant totalement détaché. Comment ne pas détester cela ? Une amie venait d'être assassinée juste sous son nez et il ne montrait pas la plus petite once de chagrin. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne montrait pas non plus la moindre égratignure. Elle avait su tout de suite à quel genre elle avait affaire : le fils à papa riche, oisif, insouciant et blasé.

Elle baissa la tête à la recherche de son carnet en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard. Elle voulait éviter de faire savoir combien elle était révulsée par son comportement. _Garde tes distances._

— Lucifer. Morningstar, annonça-t-il, les yeux toujours sur le clavier.

— Lucifer Morningstar, répéta-t-elle en notant dans son calepin… c'est un nom de scène ou un truc comme ça ?…

Il eut un petit hoquet amusé tandis que son regard noir flatteur glissait le long de ses jambes. Correction : glissait sur tout.

— C'est le nom que Dieu m'a donné...

Son sourire était énervant, tandis qu'il ne daignait même pas s'arrêter de jouer. Et elle bouillait d'envie de lui aplatir ses dents stupides pour effacer cette arrogance puérile et sans cœur. Mais presque aussitôt, il fit tout de même une pause pour la considérer avec plus de curiosité.

— Dites, vous me rappelez quelqu'un, on s'est pas déjà vus ?

.

.

FIN

(et aussi le commencement)

.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur**

[1] La plume exceptée, parfaitement canon par rapport à la saison 13 de _Supernatural_.

[2] Dans le premier pilote (non diffusé) de la série le personnage de Chloé s'appelait « Dancer » et non « Decker ». Dans les tous premiers panels où les acteurs sont apparus pour promouvoir la nouvelle série, Lauren German désigne encore son personnage sous cette appellation.

.

 _Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont lue et commentée, en suivant jusqu'au bout cette histoire._


End file.
